


Nice Meeting You

by Loliopis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/F, Mommy Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 100,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loliopis/pseuds/Loliopis
Summary: Alex Danvers never thought her life would have so many complicated turns to it. She knew it wasn't a normal life. She expected to finish school in record time and start working right after college. She didnt expect getting pregnant in her last year as a grad student. She also didn't expect any help from random pretty neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here. English is not my native tongue. Constructive Criticism welcomed.

“ALEX”

She heard as her sister came up the stairs with two boxes piled high in her arms. She exited the nursery to go greet Kara.

“Thank you so much, Kar. I owe you big time.”

Alex had been looking for a place for quite some time and when Kara mentioned her friend knew of a perfect place to raise a child she took it.

Crying in the other room could be heard as she and Kara walked in the large apartment. 

“Someone sounds like they are hungry, I'll leave you guys to it. I've got to get back to campus for my next class, love you guys!” and Kara was on her way.

“Hey munchkin, you hungry?” she cooed, “Oh, poor baby. It's okay. Here, let's get you fed.” Alex picked the tiny infant up and went to sit in the large rocking chair her mother had gifted her as a present for the baby. She sat there staring at the little one thinking about how all this came to be.

 

******************************************************

Alex Danvers was in her last year of Grad School when she found out she was pregnant. She had gone with a friend to a party on campus and had a little too much to drink that night. She had gone to try and forget about all the stress in her life. About her mom wanting her to find a PhD program closer to home. About her sexuality. 

She was tired of hearing people whisper behind her back whenever they thought she couldn't hear them. From a very early age, Alex knew she was different. Her parents never discouraged her from learning about herself, so as early as 5th grade, Alex knew she liked girls the way society believed a girl should like a boy. She thought that if she slept with a guy, maybe she would be seen as normal, maybe she would like it.

 

So that night she had set out to find some guy to help with her problem. She couldn't bring herself to enjoy anything she was doing, so she kept the drinks going until she couldn't feel anything. Alex had woken up the next morning with a pounding headache and swearing off alcohol for the rest of her life. She couldn't remember what happened, but weeks later she came to realize what else she had forgotten that night.

With no real recollection of the night, Alex was scared out of her mind. Her first thought was to maybe call her mom, they hadn't been close since her father passed away during her undergrad years. She immediately decided not to. She couldn't take the screaming that was bound to come from her mother telling her she was irresponsible. She needed to talk to someone. She dialed a number she knew by heart. 

Lucy Lane.

Lucy had been Alex's roommate during her undergrad, but decided that the military was more her style so after four years of sharing a room and becoming best friends with Alex, Lucy was off to Germany for basic training.

It only took a few seconds, but Lucy picked.

“Hey Al, what's up?”

“Lucy, I need your help.”

Alex went on to explain her situation. Lucy only spoke after Alex was finished with her story.

“Listen Alex, I want you to know I love you. You need to understand, I will never judge you, but this is big. Like really big. I'll get behind whatever it is that you want, but this is ultimately your decision.” 

Lucy had always been there for her. She was Alex best friend. Lucy had decided that she was done with everything she would move to National City and request to be stationed at the base near the dock there. So she knew, the decision Alex made would affect her too. Lucy and Kara where her support system. They made sure she was taking care of herself when she spent all her time working toward getting her degree. 

 

After she made up her mind, she knew she would need to speak to her mother. She had sent her mom a text informing her that she would be heading home for summer vacation and wanted to chat with her. Alex figured one whole month would be enough time for her to gain the courage to tell her mother. 

The weeks seemed to pass by so fast, she was close to calling her mom and telling her she couldn't make it. Kara forced her to realize she couldn't very well hide an entire pregnancy from her mom of all people. So, after school break started, she and Kara set off to Midvale.

They arrive at their childhood home in Midvale, with their mother waiting on the porch for them. It was now or never, Alex thought. Her mother greeted them both with a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug.

“I missed my girls. Kara, you look great sweetie, has Alex been helping you find an apartment in National City?”

“Oh, uh...well we haven't really gotten to looking yet” Kara shrugged.

“Alex, I thought you were going to make sure she found a place to live next year so that she wouldn't have to live on the streets” Eliza had chasted.

“Well um, that's part of the reason I need to talk to you” Alex looked at her shoes while she talked. 

“I'll head inside with the luggage.” Kara decided to make her exit.

“Alex, if you were having trouble helping your sister, you should have come to me immediately. I would hate to think that you haven't been looking out for Kara. She's still a little naive, it's your responsibility to make sure she is safe in the city.”

Alex didn't know if it was anger or sadness but she began to tear up. She hated that this had been happening more and more for the past 3 months. 

Alex broke. 

She didn't want to hold it in anymore. She looked up at her mother, with tears in her eyes and let it all out.

“Every decision I made for Kara was so that she could be happy. It was so that you could be proud of both your daughters. For once I would just like to have a normal life where I get to live my own life.” she paused. “You know a few months ago, I decided I would try to be normal?I thought that if I was the definition of what society believes is normal, my life would be better”

“Alex, there are no guidelines on how to be perfectly normal. You are who you are. You love who you love, that should be considered normal, the way your sister came into our lives wasn't ‘normal’, but the way she needs to be treated is.”

“Which brings me to the reason I really came here. I wasn't thinking. I LOVE Kara, but I needed to be on my own for just a few hours, I messed up. I was tired of all the whispers behind my back, I was tired of feeling being like I was carrying everyone else's problems with me.” Alex was know full on sobbing.

Eliza was confused, she didn't think her daughter would ever feel like a strangers opinion of her life would bother her. She was always so strong and always vocal when she witnessed any social injustice.

“I didn't know you were having trouble” Eliza moved closer to her daughter.

“It wasn't a big deal, I just wanted to blow off some steam. It just snowballed, but I will never regret what I got out of it.” Eliza was confused, but after a few seconds, she pieced it all together. Alex had gone somewhere to blow off steam, she had a little too much to drink, she had wanted to feel normal. Her little girl felt like the only way for her to truly be normal was to go against everything she believed just so that she would be accepted.

 

“I'm 3 months pregnant” alex sighed. 

 

Instead of yelling, Alex was met with silence then she felt strong arms wrap around her. 

Eliza promised that day she would help in anyway she could and would work on trying to be a better mother to both Kara and Alex. 

 

******************************************************

Softly singing to the sleepy baby, Alex finished feeding him and started preparing him for sleep. Once he was asleep, she slowly backed out of the room. 

Alex looked around the apartment trying to figure out what to start on first when a knock rang through the apartment. She looked up toward her son's room hoping the knocking didn't wake him up. She quickly made her way to open the door.

“Hi, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself. I'm Maggie Sawyer, your neighbor across the hall.” A short brunette woman says with a big dimpled smile.

“Oh, uh. Hi, thanks.” Alex manages.   
Wow, I'm too gay for this. She thinks.

The woman, Maggie, is still standing there. 

“I'm Alex. Alex Danvers.” Alex remembers to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little insight to Maggie's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestion for what you would like to see are very welcomed.

Today was a busy day for Maggie. She had woken before the sun, to drop her friend, Vasquez, off at the airport. Once she had seen Susan off, she headed to a little café to finish off her thesis paper.

She was in her final weeks of completing her grad program and had already submitted her application to the police academy. All Maggie had to do today was grade projects and go over her thesis statement. It was an easy day, until it wasn't.

She was typing away on her computer when she got an email notification. It was from her aunt. Maggie knew that she shouldn't ignore her, but she was still just a little pissed that her aunt had been in contact with her father. She had last spoken to her Aunt Luisa almost a month ago.

********************************************

Maggie had been monitoring a test when she received a text from the recruitment center for National City's finest.

She had always wanted to make a difference in the world, but she didn't know how she would do that. That all changed when she sat with a recruiter and listened to her talk. Maggie was enamored by the lady's work, she asked question after question just to be sure it was what she really wanted. Maggie didn't know what she wanted to do, all she knew was that she wanted to help others. When NCPD was looking to round up more volunteers, she decided that this would be her best chance.

She was so excited to share the news with her Aunt Luisa. She texted her to ask if they could have dinner together so she could tell her the good news.

When she got to her aunt's house, she got really nervous, Maggie had only been this nervous one other time and it was when she came out to Luisa.

She remembered that day she felt sick to her stomach and just word vomited, she thought for sure that Luisa would tell her she was confused. Instead, she gave Maggie a really big hug and she said she loved her with all her heart.

Maggie had no reason to feel nervous then, so now shouldn't be any different. She walked into the kitchen to see Luisa still cooking. She couldn't hold it in any longer and just started to talk.

“So I've finally figured out what I would like to do with my life”

Luisa looked up with a smile, “Really? What is it, Sweetie?”

Here it goes...

“Luisa, I've thought about it and, I want to become a police officer.” Her aunt's smile dropped. Maggie was confused, she thought this would be a good thing.

“What? What's wrong?” Maggie questioned

After a short pause, Luisa began talking. “I just think you could do more with your life, I've been talking to your father, and he and I believe yo-”

“Wait a minute, hold on. You've talk to dad?” Maggie felt a little hurt.

“Sweetie, you need to understand, I've only spoken to him about your academics. He just wanted to see how it was going.” Luisa reasoned.

“Why? He had never once cared to check up on me before, why now? You were the one who told me he didn't want to speak to me.” Maggie felt tears appear in her eyes.

“He's trying to be a better person. The only reason he didn't want to speak to you or, anyone for that matter, was because of his work.”

Her dad worked in undercover operations for as long as Maggie could remember. He never brought work home with him and he rarely brought himself home after Maggie's mom died. Maggie had always resented him for never  checking up on her. She doubted he even knew she was gay.

“Luisa, how could you?” Maggie whispered through her teeth.

And she stormed off.

********************************************

After going over her thesis, she still had the little email icon on her screen.

 _I should really talk to her._ Maggie thought.

She clicked the icon open and read her aunts email. She didn't know that Luisa was feeling like this.

She couldn't remember how long she had been staring at the screen rereading the message.

After some time, a waitress with a coffee pot came up to her little station.

“Excuse me miss, would you like some more coffee?” The blonde asked.

“No, no thank you” Maggie looked up, reading the girl's name tag,

“Could you just ring me up, Kara?”

“Sure, follow me.” Kara said.

Just as Maggie was paying her bill, a rowdy bunch came in.

 _Looks like I'm leaving just in time._ She thought.

“That's gonna be fun to take care of.” She smiled at Kara.

“Yeah I'll bet, thank god my shift ends soon.” Kara seemed relieved.

“I've got to help move boxes out of my apartment and then head off to class, which I guess you could say makes it even.” Kara smiled as she finished up.

Maggie waved goodbye and headed home.

She felt shame for letting her aunt think she had messed up so badly.

She opened her laptop again to look at the message.

**Maggie,**

**I know we left things off in a** **bad place and I understand why you are angry. I would be too, and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong to keep you in the dark about your dad. I just figured you wouldn't care as long as he stayed away.**

**I want you to know Sweetie, that I would never willingly hurt you. I don't ever want you to turn into a shell of your former self, because your heart is beautiful, I remember when your father joined the police force, he changed. I didn't want to see you do the same.**

**Your father and I had agreed that you would never turn out to be like him because he saw your beauty and thought it was best to stay away so that he wouldn't corrupt you.**

**Looking back, I know that your father never had even half the strength you do. I know you will do amazing things. I'll be proud of you and I hope one day you'll forgive me.**

**Love,**

**Lu**

Maggie didn't know she had hurt her aunt this bad.

 _Yes_ , she was pissed about how her aunt had gone behind her back and spoken to her father regarding her, but she feels terrible thinking about how hurt Luisa must be feeling. She decided that she would head out to her aunt's house to set things straight.

Maggie had been so focused on the email, she didn't notice the commotion outside until she heard movement in the empty unit cross the hall.

_New neighbors? I'll go introduce myself. Maybe making friends with the new neighbors will brighten my mood before I head to Luisa's._

She grabbed her keys and was on her way, she hadn't heard anything else come from the apartment, but she still knocked hoping that whoever it was hadn't left again.

She waited a bit and was about to head out until the door swung open revealing a face Maggie wouldn't be able to forget.

She smiled her dimpled smile and greeted this new person as best she could.

_First impressions matter._

“Hi, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself. I'm Maggie Sawyer, your neighbor across the hall.”

“Oh, uh. Hi, thanks.” The beautiful redhead answered.

Maggie is standing there admiring the view when she is reminded that she doesn't know this gorgeous human's name.

As if reading her mind the woman responds. “I'm Alex. Alex Danvers.”

_Alex_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory full of love.

They stood there for a moment until the elevator dinged, bringing both women back to reality.

“You getting settled in okay?” Maggie finally spoke.

“Yeah. Yeah, just need to find the motivation to start unpacking these things” Alex says with a smile on her face

 _I might have just found it._ She thinks to herself.

“Well, if you need any help, I'm available.” Maggie doesn't feel like leaving just yet. She then made sure to show her dimples, they seemed to work on everyone.

Maggie felt like this one was different though.

Alex smiled back and Maggie could see her cheeks turning red.

 _I've got her._ Maggie mentally pumped her fist. Alex looked down in an attempt to hide her blush. She was going to invite her in, but then she remembered she was working with borrowed time.

“Well I'd appreciate it, but I think we'll be fine. I just need to figure out how I want our things to look then it'll be done in no time.” Alex rushed out.

 _ **We**_ , _damn. That kind of sucks._ Maggie deflated.

“Oh. Okay. I'll leave you to it then, it was nice meeting you. I don't want to keep you too long.” Maggie says as she starts to walk away.

_Great, I'm more confused now than I was earlier._

“Bye” Alex didn't know what had just happened. She thought they were hitting it off, but like a switch Maggie had closed herself off.

 _Nice one Danvers._ She thinks as she closes the door.

It's not long before Alex figures out the perfect set up. She had been trying to visualize her apartment as best she could with the time she had. She knew that in less than an hour, she would hear little cries the meant her son would be awake.

*******************************************************

Maggie had caught the ‘we’ part and felt like she might have overstepped.

When she walked over to knock, Maggie didn't expect to have the wind knock out of her by the beauty that answered the door. She felt something in her chest when she thought of Alex.

Maggie wasn't known for being attracted to someone this fast. She had made it a point to never get too attached. The hurt she had suffered through long ago had made her reevaluate her intimate relationships. She was always careful and never got attached. Sometimes, Maggie wouldn't even bother to learn a girls name when she decided to go home with them.

This had happened out of nowhere.

 She decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator to help clear her thoughts, and off she went to her Aunt's house.

*****************************************************

“Tía! Are you home?” Maggie called out as she entered the house.

She set down her keys and went to the bedroom. When Maggie opened the door, she found her Aunt curled up on the bed watching old videos.

“Hey, I wanted to come explain myself to you.” Maggie spoke gently.

“It’s okay, mija. You don't have to explain anything to me.” Maggie felt terrible. Luisa looked so sad.

“Yes I do. I'm not mad. I guess in that moment I just felt anger toward the situation.” Maggie tried to explained.

She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched an arm over to touch Luisa's knee.

“I feel horrible for allowing you to think I would just completely hate you. It was never my intention. When you told me you had been in contact with him, I guess it struck a nerve and I just wasn't thinking anymore. Since then, I've been ashamed of the way we left things”

Luisa made eye contact with Maggie. “And for the record, you are my best friend.” Maggie held her teary smile.

Luisa lunged herself at Maggie wrapping her in a tight hug.

“I love you, mija.” Luisa whispered into Maggie's shoulder.

They stayed that way for a while until Maggie turned to look at the TV. She saw an old home video playing. It was the day she graduated from Metropolis University.

“You were so excited that day, but not because of graduation.” Luisa noticed where Maggie's gaze landed.

“It was the day I was accepted into the grad program here in National City. It was the day I knew I would be coming home. I would be able to see you every day.” Maggie smiled at the memory.

“I didn't know that until after we got to the hotel. I was so happy that I would be taking you with me instead of having to leave you.” Luisa laughed.

After the screen went black, Maggie turned off the TV and cuddled up to her aunt. The day might have been a rollercoaster, but at least she had her aunt.

******************************************************

Nighttime had always been easy with Hunter. He was a pretty chill baby. Alex loved watching him as she gave him his nightly bath. Whenever she poured water on him, he would crack a smile.

At just 2 months old he was exploring so much. Alex couldn't wait until he was old enough to take him out to the beach and teach him how to surf.

Kara had sent Alex a text saying that the apartment seemed more empty without them to keep her company, so Alex suggested she come spend the night. Of course Kara being Kara, said yes immediately.

Within minutes her sister had flown in from the balcony and was already cooing at Hunter laying in his baby bathtub.

“Oh my goodness gracious, you are so beautiful.” Kara spoke in a soft baby voice grabbing a hold of her nephew's little foot.

Alex laughed, “Of course he is, he's a Danvers.”

Hunter loved his aunt as much as he loved the water. He never took his eyes off of her when she spoke to him and sometimes, Alex swore it seemed like he was trying to have a conversation with her. Alex loved the bond Kara and Hunter had. It made Lucy a little jealous sometimes, but it was good natured.

******************************************************

When Hunter was born, Kara had been there to cut the cord. Lucy didn’t get to meet little Hunter until weeks after his birth, she had been sent to DC for a briefing.

Alex had reasoned with her mother that she would live with Kara during her pregnancy and a little after the baby was born so that Eliza wouldn't have put her life on hold to be with her.

Kara made sure Alex ate and got all her paperwork filled out for the PhD program here in National City. Making sure her sister didn't over exert herself would have been the most difficult thing to do if Kara didn't have her powers. Alex didn't like to be taken care of when she could easily handle herself. Yes, she occasionally forgot to check the time when she was working on projects and skipped meals because of it, but she knew she wasn't just taking care of herself anymore.

When Lucy moved back to National City, she always stopped by to make sure her best friend took breaks. This is how their routine went and was only slightly derailed when Lucy had meetings.

******************************************************

Tonight, Kara had taken Hunter from Alex after she was done feeding him. She sat on the recliner with the little boy and started to burp him.

Alex looked on, completely amazed by the love her sister had for the baby.

“Remember when they asked you if you wanted to hold him after you cut the cord, and you said, no?” Alex asked the blonde.

“Yeah, I was scared that I would hold him too tight. He looked so fragile, I wanted to swing those doctors into space because I thought they were being too rough with him.” Kara said as she cradled Hunter against her chest.

“But I knew you could do it. You've always been so gentle.” Alex assure her sister. When Hunter was sound asleep Kara carefully floated to his room to lay him down. She came back out to find Alex looking through Netflix for a movie.

“I think we should watch just one movie tonight because you have to get up early to open Noonan's and I need to head to my office to start on my grading.” Alex said as she continued looking for a movie.

“Okay” was all Kara said as she laid down with her sister.

“I love you Alex.”

“I love you too Kara.”

They cuddled up to each other on the sofa not even trying to watch the movie as they started to drift off to sleep.

“Hey, Alex?”

“Yeah, Kar…”

“I love Hunter more” A smirk appeared on both their faces.

“Me too.”

And that was when sleep took them both.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Maggie had spent the night at her aunt's house again but she had forgotten her book bag and key card in her apartment. 

“Sweetie, I know I didn't take it well when you first told me, but trust me, this is the right thing for you and I really want you to finish up your classes so you can start this new chapter in life.” Luisa said as she held Maggie's face in her hands.

“As long as you'll support me.” With fear in her voice Maggie looked down at the floor.

“Always, Mija.” Luisa promised.

Maggie only had one more week left and she would be defending her thesis.

Her sweat, blood, and tears had gone into her portfolio. She was so happy with how it was all coming to an end. Her entire committee had made her feel welcome when she first got into the master's program. She wanted to make them so proud. This was it.

She had to head to her apartment to pick up her bag and key card, so she kissed her aunt on the cheek and took her double toasted bagel to go.

*******************************************************

Riding the elevator up to her unit, she had thought of Alex again. The woman she hadn't seen since that day.

_Maybe once I'm done with my crap, I'll head over and see if she wants to hang out, maybe be friends. Friends._

As the elevator opened she noticed that Alex's door was half open and she could hear voices.

Maggie didn't know why but she hung back a bit to see what was up. 

“ _Oh, I don't want to go! ALEX, don't let me go_.” A female voice said.

“ _Why does this happen every time you have to leave, you'll be back. We’ll be waiting for you, it's not like I have anything else to do._ ” Maggie clearly heard Alex's voice.

She has a woman in her apartment. _Interesting_.

“ _Okay, good bye my little love, I'll see you later tonight. Muah!_ ” 

 _Crap_. Maggie clung herself back into the elevator. She peeked out just to see the door swing all the way open and saw a blonde woman walk out. She couldn't see her face because the woman had turned back around to face Alex.

Maggie only saw Alex's face.

_She looks so gorgeous and she doesn't even have to try._

The woman was carrying a backpack and a large duffle, she started talking to Alex in a low voice, Maggie couldn't make out what was being said, but she saw Alex's face. It was glowing. 

“Okay, now I really do have to go, love you.” The blonde said loudly

“Love you too Kara.” Alex responded 

Maggie had no choice, but to make it seem like she had just gotten out of the elevator.

 _Well she's got a type._ Maggie didn't feel too good.

She didn't even look up when she stepped out of the elevator and headed to her door. She had just put her key in when she heard a voice coming up behind her.

“Hey, it's been awhile.” Alex's voice was right behind her now.

 _Crap_. 

“Yeah, it's been a minute. I been busy with cla-”

Maggie had turned around, she intended on explaining that she had been really busy with classes but she couldn't finish her sentence.

_Thaaaat's a tiny human attached to her chest._

Her mouth shut so fast.

_She has a family. Maybe babysitting? No, stupid crush._

Alex must have realized Maggie was shocked at seeing the baby, then she remembered he had been sleeping when Maggie had introduced herself.

“OH, this is my son, Hunter.” She rushed out before she could say anything else.

“Your son? Well, aren't you a cutie?” She forced a smile.

“It's nice meeting you Hunter.” She went to shake his little hand.

Hunter just stared at her as she spoke. He had been a little fussy when he knew his Auntie Kara was leaving, but it's like he forgot she wasn't there anymore.

“Yeah, he was sleeping last time you stopped by. I was actually hoping I would run into you again.” Alex told her. “The other day, it was just really nice meeting you. I still haven't really met any of the other tenants, but after I met you, my day went really well. I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime?”

“Um, sure. Yeah, we can hang out, but I don't really know if I have any free time soon, I've got to wrap up my classes.” Maggie wasn't so sure she should be hanging out with Alex. She clearly didn't know much about her, and Maggie didn't know if she could handle being around Alex for so long without doing something that might get her in trouble.

Alex must have sensed her hesitation.

“I don't have many friends, but I felt like we could be.” She looked so hopeful, Maggie could only have one reply.

“I'd really like it if we could be friends.” Maggie smiled back.

“So, you want to come on over and hang out?” Alex asked.

Maggie was about to say yes when her phone rang. It was her alarm.

 _Shit_.

Maggie's eyes went wide, she was running late.

“You know what, I'm gonna have to take a rain check, I've really got to run. Maybe later?” she rushed out as she spun back around and flung her door open. She ran inside grabbing her bag and key card leaving Alex right outside her door.

“I'm so sorry, I've got classes today.” Maggie explained further.

“Oh” Alex was just little disappointed, but she understood.

“Well maybe after class?” She tried not to sound so desperate, but she really felt comfortable around Maggie. That never happened with anyone she wasn't familiar with especially when she had Hunter. She never let anyone other than her family come near him.

“Sure, Danvers. I'd like that.” and Maggie was leaving.

Alex looked at Hunter as he looked at her. 

“She's pretty, huh?” He gurgled and smiled so Alex took that as a ‘yes’.

Alex thought back to the conversation they just had. This little guy had been a surprise to Maggie, clearly.

She knew there were many people who didn't like that she had a kid. This was why she didn't have many friends, but with Maggie she hoped it would be different. It felt like she was breathing fresh air every time Maggie spoke.

Alex started for the stairs. She had some exercising to do.

 

*****************************************************

 

Alex never got to see Maggie after her classes that day because on the little walk they took, she had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fallen.

She turned just in time to her side so she wouldn't hurt Hunter, wrapping him in her arms to keep him safe. Alex landed at a weird angle. She had fallen pretty hard which caused Hunter to scare and pain to instantly shoot through her leg. Inbetween his little cries, she swore she had heard a snap come from her ankle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy to the rescue.

Someone who was walking by immediately came to her aid.

“Ma'am are you okay?” A tall man had asked as he helped her onto a bench.

He noticed the crying baby and panicked. 

“Is the baby hurt?” his eyes widen, like he was expecting the worse pulling his phone out to call the emergency services.

“No, he's fine. I can't stand on my own though.” Alex hissed in pain.

“Hold on, I'll call campus security.” The man said.

“NO” She shouted. She wouldn't let them take her to the ER with no one to watch Hunter.

Alex looked for her phone and found it on the ground. It was broken.

“Can I borrow your phone? I need to contact my sister to come pick up my son” Remembering Kara had her last classes today, she didn't want to distract her. 

“Yeah, sure. Here.” he handed her the phone.

 

*****************************************************

 

“Hello, this is Lane.”

The first thing Lucy heard was a baby crying. It wasn't just any baby, she had heard that cry before. She removed the phone from her ear to look at the number. ‘UNKNOWN’

“Lucy, I need help.” Alex.

Instantly on alert, Lucy's voice changed. 

“Where are you?” It sounded like Lucy was already heading to her car with all the sudden wind Alex was hearing on her end.

“At ease. I just need you to watch Hunter while the doctors put a cast on me.” Alex explained.

“What the hell, Alex? I'm on my way, you can explain it to me when I get there. Send me your location.” And Lucy hung up.

Alex sent her location and handed the man his phone back.

“Thank you, she's on her way.” Alex appreciated his help.

“Don't mention it. I'm James and I'm assuming this is Hunter?” he asked. Alex held Hunter just a little tighter. He seemed like a nice man, but Alex didn't trust him enough to allow him near her baby.

“Yeah, I'm Alex.” She felt like she had to reply.

Hunter was still whimpering, the fall had jolted him, but Alex knew that he hadn't touched the ground. 

 _Maybe the straps hurt him, it was a pretty hard fall._ She thought to herself.

She had immediately started to unwrap him to look him over.

His little cheek had a scratch on it. She felt guilty. He was crying because of the pain he felt and she didn't know he was injured. Her eyes started to tear up. 

James must have noticed because he spoke softly.

“Hey, it's okay. It's not like you knew you would trip. You didn't intend on hurting him. Babies get hurt, but they are resilient. He'll be fine.” James had reassured her.

Alex must have given him a skeptical and angry look because he quickly explained himself.

“I'm in no way trying to tell you how to be a mom. I would never. It's just that I use to help my mom take care of my little sister. You look like I did when my sister first got hurt under my care.

I beat myself up and my mom told me that it happens. It's not pretty and it hurts watching someone you love so much be in pain, but that will eventually go away. It's a part of life.” He seemed sincere.

Alex gave him a little tight smile and kissed the back of Hunters head. She gently bounced him in her arms as she waited for Lucy.

 

*****************************************************

 

Lucy's mind was swirling. 

Alex had called her from an unknown number telling her she needed a cast and she could clearly hear that both her and Hunter were in pain. 

She finally pulled up to the location Alex had sent her and saw Alex sitting with some man.

“Al, what happened?” She came running and kneeled down in front of her best friend.

“I fell and I think I broke my ankle. It hurts to move it, so I'll need to go get a cast, but I need you to take Hunter.” Alex had tears in her eyes so Lucy knew this was serious.

Lucy reached out to hold Hunter, but he clung to Alex not wanting to let go. He little lips started to tremble.

“It's okay, Sweetie, mommy isn't going anywhere. She needs to get up, but I need to hold you.”

Lucy looked him in the eyes, her heart hurt seeing him so scared. She also noticed his little cheek was red and had a scratch on it.

“I've got a iced coffee in my car and I might have some ziplocks in my glove compartment. I can turn it into a makeshift ice pack for you two. Come here baby boy.” Hunter had finally relented and let Lucy take him.

"When I fell, I guess I landed on my phone and it broke." Alex explained as Lucy grabbed a hold of Hunter. 

“Here, I can help you to her car.” James offered. He extended his arm waiting for Alex's permission before he touched her. It took Alex a little bit until she accepted his help. 

“Thank you so much. I appreciate the help.” Alex was truly grateful. 

When he had helped her make her way to the bench, it had been difficult while holding Hunter and she didn't want him to be left alone while Lucy helped her.

He got her to the back seat with Hunter and wished her a speedy recovery. Then he was gone and Lucy was driving them up the road to the NCU ER.

Because National City University was so big, the campus had its own emergency room. The little drive seemed to calm Hunter enough to put him to sleep, Alex had taken the ice out of the coffee and a ziplock to make an ice pack.

Instead of putting it on her ankle, she set it on Hunter's little cheek. The strap of the carrier had gotten him pretty good, his cheek looked a bit swollen.

“Al, you want me to wait for you or you want me to take him home? I noticed you didn't have a diaper bag. When was the last time you changed him?”

“Maybe 4 hours ago, he's gonna be hungry when he wakes up. Can you please take him home? I won't be able to feed him when they take me. I left a few bottles in the fridge. I'll call Kara from one of the pay phones. She's suppose to drop by later today before heading to Midvale for her break. I'll see if she can being me home.” Alex was trying to focus on what was going on, but between the pain coming from her foot to Hunter, she was feeling overwhelmed. 

“Don't worry about it Alex, I've got him. I'll make sure he eats and I'll give a him a bath, then some medicine. AND ice his cheek.” Lucy said as she looked at the rearview mirror. She knew Alex was going to ask her to do that.

When they got to the emergency room, Lucy had Alex wait in the car while she got some help. Alex kissed Hunter’s forehead and stroked his uninjured cheek. She got out of the car with the help of some of the nurses and waved goodbye to Lucy.

 

*****************************************************

 

Lucy had installed a baby car seat in her vehicle when she was on her way back from DC after Hunter’s birth. She knew Alex nor Kara had a car so she would be driving them around. She knew Alex would never let Kara fly with him, at least not for a long time.

Right now she was grateful for it. When she got to the complex she carefully extracted the seat and slowly closed the door.

As she waited for the elevator, Hunter got fussy. He was hungry. Lucy had no choice but to take him out of the seat and hold him. 

“It’s okay little man. Mommy is busy, but you'll see her really soon, okay?” She bounced him hoping it would help.

As the elevator doors opened she picked up the car seat in one hand and headed in. 

“Hold the elevator!” Someone called out. Out of instinct, Lucy threw the car seat in between the doors.

A tiny brunette appeared.

“Thanks, I really didn't want to walk up the stairs today. This damn thing always takes forever to get back to the ground floor.” The brunette said, a little out of breath. 

“I know what you mean, I always hate waiting for this damn thing. What floor?” she asked

“4” The brunette said.

They would be standing in silence if Hunter hadn't been whimpering into Lucy's neck, looking for food.

“Woah, little man. I'm not mommy. I'll make you a bottle as soon as we get inside.” She quietly cooed.

As she repositioned him, she noticed the woman was staring. After that she kept a close eye on her. She noticed Hunter had stopped making noises and she found that he was staring right back at this woman. She stared between the two.

The woman looked away as she noticed Lucy look at her.

 _Weird_.

They got off on the same floor, but Lucy made sure the lady went first. She wanted to make sure she got a good look at this person, just in case anything happened. 

She got to Alex's door and took her key out, as she opened the door she glanced in the direction the woman went in. The lady had stopped what she was doing and had turned around to stare at Lucy.

That was enough for Lucy to quickly make her way inside and warm up a bottle for Hunter who had started to whine again.

“Okay, little man. While you eat, I'm gonna change that stinky diaper of yours. I only ask that you don't pee on me, please.” When she gave him the bottle, he settled down, happily sucking on the bottle. Then she got to work. Grabbing some wipes getting his bath stuff together and filling his baby tub.

“Come on Mr. Gorgeous, we need to hurry.” she spoke in a baby voice, something she would never do in front of anyone, not even Alex.

She wanted to get this all finished so she could look into the woman who had kept staring at them in the elevator. 

When he was done being burped, it's like he knew she was going to give him a bath. He got excited, waving his arms and legs around smiling at her.

“I will never understand your infatuation with water, handsome boy.” she cooed.

As she gave him a bath she made sure to avoid his injured cheek. The swelling looked like it had gone down, but she would make sure to put some medicine on it and continue to ice it.

When she was done, he had fallen back to sleep.

 _Time to find out who this lady is._ She thought.

She opened up Alex's web browser and logged into her military database. Because of her JAG ventures, she had access to addresses of residents within the limits of National City.

She found Alex's building and looked up all names that came with DMV photos.

_I've got her._

Right at the very end near Alex's picture was the woman she had seen in the elevator. 

With a name and photo, Lucy found her Facebook and Instagram pages. Both were private, but she was able to access the accounts after a few tries.

Everything she saw didn't alarm her. As far as Lucy could tell, Maggie Sawyer was a college student who visited her Aunt Luisa, loved to eat Tiramisu, and had recently submitted forms to become an officer of the law here in National City. 

Quickly logging off of the database, she deleted her history. She looked at the clock and figured she should text Kara to see how it was going. 

 

_**To: Karebear 3:45pm.** _

_Hey Love, I've just put Hunter down for a nap. How is our girl?_

 

Lucy closed her phone and waited, she looked at the clock and knew that Kara's classes ended. 

 

_**From: Karebear 3:57 pm.** _

They just came to pick up the paperwork, we are on our way. I'll let you know when we get there. Love you and thank you.

 

Alex was on her way.

 _Good_. Maybe she knows this Maggie Sawyer, Hunter seemed to really be interested in her.

It didn't take Alex and Kara long to arrive, as soon as the elevator dinged, Lucy was up to open the door.

“Is he still asleep? Did his cheek look better after you iced it? Has he-” Even on crutches Alex was able to get to his nursery in record time.

“Alex, calm down. He's perfect. He might have gotten a little whiny when we were waiting for the elevator, but after he saw that Sawyer lady, he calmed right down and wouldn't take his eyes off of her.” Lucy smirked.

“Sawyer...who's that Alex?” Kara questioned immediately.

With much help from Kara, Alex retreated to the living room couch after checking on her little one.

Alex hadn't wanted to tell her sister and best friend about Maggie so soon. She wasn't completely sure who Maggie was.

She was suppose to be finding out right about now, but it's not like Alex could invite her over while Kara and Lucy were still there. She wanted the other woman to feel like she wasn't about to be interrogated and with both of these dorks here it was bound to happen. Alex knew they wouldn't relent, she had to explain. 

“Well, she lives in the apartment across the hall, I met her the same day I moved in and I think you could say we kind of hit it off. I'm not entirely sure, but I know I enjoyed her company…”Alex trailed off.

“She was giving me a weird look as I opened your door, you sure that was all?” Lucy pushed.

She hadn't seen Alex like this in ages. She was enjoying this.

Alex looked down, suddenly finding the floor interesting. 

“Well, I asked her if we could be friends and she smiled really big and she has these dimples…said she would like it if we were.” Alex remembered the way Maggie's face looked brighter when she said it.

“Sounds like someone was smitten!” Kara whisper yelled, remembering the Hunter was in the other room.

“Damn, she wasn't the only one.” Lucy laughed.

Alex looked up at Lucy real quick. She didn't like the idea of Lucy liking Maggie like that. Lucy must have sensed what Alex was thinking and quickly reassured her.

“Oh, don't worry, Al. The only competition you have is your son. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, kept squirming when I turned him away.” Lucy smirked.

She then promptly got a pillow to the face.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kara and Lucy had both insisted on staying so they could keep an eye on her and make sure she was taking care of herself. 

Alex really hoped Maggie didn't get scared off by Hunter or Lucy.

She knew the other woman was home, she could hear noises coming from the only other apartment that was being rented out.

Once night drew on the city, Alex suggested they order food. Hunter had woken up and was now happily sitting in his mother's arms. Alex was looking over his cheek, she knew Lucy had done a good job, but she wanted to have a look at it herself.

The skin was no longer agitated, that was good. She made sure to put some cream on it before she was done though.

“Alex, give me my baby.” Kara said, making grabby hands. 

Without another word from her, Hunter started to wiggle trying to get to Kara's hands.

“What kind of food do you guys want? I'm ordering.” Lucy announced from the kitchen.

“Potstickers? Pizza? Oooh! Can we do both?” Kara beamed.

“Kara, you can decide since you'll be leaving early tomorrow morning.” Alex really wasn't feeling hungry, but she knew she had to eat with the painkillers they had given her.

“Well, about that… I don't think I should go home. You need me here, I'll just call Eliza and tell her that I can't make it.” Kara suggested.

The Danvers sisters had agreed that they wouldn't tell Eliza about the little trip to the ER because they both knew she would overreact and be on the first plane out here. Neither one of them thought it was a good idea to have their mom out here when it was so close to vacation. Alex wouldn't be needing to do much, so she didn't need Eliza to help her care for Hunter. 

“No, Kara. We agreed that I wouldn't need any help. If I do need it, I can always call Lucy, I don't need you exposing yourself to help me, so you stay in Midvale. It will be fine.” Alex said.

Before Kara could protest, Lucy spoke up.

“Kara, they will both be fine. I'll make sure they are and I'll call you if anything comes up. Promise.” 

Kara looked to her sister then to Lucy, “Okay.” She held onto Hunter just a little tighter.

“Now, were you set on just eating pizza and potstickers or did you want something else too, I know you eat like crazy with all the intergalactic traveler energy you got going on.” Trying to lighten the mood Lucy waited for a smile to appear on Kara's face. It worked and it got them all talking about what they were going to be doing for the rest of the night.

 

*****************************************************

 

Maggie had finished early with grading so she figured before heading to Alex's she would freshen up. She closed up her side of the office and headed to her apartment. She texted Luisa to let her know when she would be standing in front of her committee earning her degree. 

She noticed the elevator was on the ground floor and a woman was stepping in, she made a mad dash for it.

“Hold the elevator!” She called out. A car seat appeared between the doors real fast.

“Thanks, I really didn't want to walk up the stairs today. This damn thing always takes forever to get back to the ground floor.” Maggie said, a little out of breath. 

“I know what you mean, I always hate waiting for this damn thing. What floor?” The dark haired woman carrying a car seat and child asked.

“4” Maggie replied.

They would be standing in silence, but the baby the woman was holding seemed very hungry.

“Woah, little man. I'm not mommy. I'll make you a bottle as soon as we get inside.” She heard the lady tell the small child.

As the woman repositioned the infant, she noticed that this child looked familiar. She continued trying to place the child, but then the baby was staring at her. That was Hunter, Alex's Hunter.

She finally looked up to find the woman looking right at her. She quickly averted her gaze.

_Who was that woman? That definitely isn't the same girl from this morning._

Maggie's mind started to reel. She didn't know who this woman was to Alex, but her mind was jumping to sorts of different scenarios. 

_She's holding Alex's child, this has to be her partner. She doesn't look like Aelx, this can't be sister. Who was the woman from this morning? She didn't look like Alex either, maybe that was her partner and this is a friend?_

_But then, why would she be with Hunter with no sign of Alex or the other woman? Get it together Sawyer, she asked if we could be friends and you're here trying to figure out if she has a girlfriend._  

They got out of the elevator and she headed straight for her door. Maggie looked back to find the woman pulling a key into Alex's door.

_Maybe I can curl up to a bottle of wine and watch some crappy TV._

She got into her unit and changed into some comfy clothes. Turning up the TV to drown out her thoughts, Maggie fell asleep without dinner and an empty wine glass on the coffee table.

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie woke up the next morning, with a pounding headache. She remembered opening her wine bottle, but she doesn't remember where the second bottle had come from. The TV was still playing pretty loud, so she shut it off.

 _Dear god, why do I do this?_ She thought to herself.

She turned on the coffee maker and went to take a steaming hot shower.

Maggie didn't have much to do today, if anything she just had to check to see if she had gotten an email from the police academy.

Once she was done with her shower and fully changed, she made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a cup. She hadn't even bothered to put any cream or sugar.

Happy with her scalding hot coffee, she sat down on her couch and opened up her laptop.

She loved waking up just after noon on days she had off, but not with a damn headache.

“Sawyer, you need to get your shit together.” She said aloud to herself.

She was scrolling through all the emails she had received from her cohorts wishing her luck on her future endeavors, only responding to a few when she finally came across the one she was looking for.

Her application had been accepted and she would be able to attend the academy in the summer.

Just as she was going to text her aunt about the news, she heard a knock at the door.

Confused, she got up slowly. Her headache was forgotten as she made her way to the door.

_I'm not expecting anyone._

The only flaw to this entire building was that the doors had no peepholes.

She opened the door to find the same dark haired woman she had seen in the elevator. 

“Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you. My name is Lucy Lane. I'm friends with your neighbor, Alex. I was wondering if you could do me a favor and check in on her later? I told her sister I would make sure she didn't hurt herself further, but I just got called into work.” The woman, Lucy, looked at her for a response.

_Friend? Wait, how would she hurt herself ‘further’?_

“Uh, yeah. I'll be here all day, I can go check on her after I finish up some emails.” Maggie told her.

“Thank you so much, Alex said you were nice. I've got to go. Thanks again.” And then Lucy was gone.

Maggie tried to go back to reading her emails, but she kept thinking about Alex and what Lucy had said.

Maybe she should go over there a check on her.

 _If she injured she might need help taking care of Hunter. Babies are difficult to handle, right?_ Maggie reasoned. 

She closed her laptop and put some shoes on.

She figured if she needed to stay a bit longer she should take her laptop with her. Maggie grabbed her stuff and headed over.

As she got to Alex's door, she hesitated before finally knocking and then waited for a response.

She heard movement, but it didn't sound like footsteps. It sounded more like shuffling and stomping.

_What the he-_

The door was opening before she could finish her thoughts. Just like before Maggie's breath hitched.

Alex Danvers was beautiful, Maggie couldn't not stare, but then she realized why it sounded weird when Alex was coming up to the door. She was in crutches and her foot was in a cast.

“Hey, I wanted to come see how you were doing and figured today would be a good day to hang out with my new friend.” Maggie said. 

Alex's face lit up and she stepped aside to let Maggie in.

Maggie took note of how cozy this apartment felt. Alex had only been here for about 2 weeks and it already felt so nice coming in here. It was a home, unlike Maggie's own apartment where she had been living for the past year.

“So, it seems like you have been busy. I kind of got busy yesterday when I got home so I couldn't come over.” Maggie explained.

“Oh, don't worry about it. Yeah, yesterday was quite the day. I thought it would be a good idea to go out and exercise. I haven't really since I had Hunter, and I guess yesterday just proved I wasn't ready.” Alex looked down.

Alex lead Maggie to her living room where Hunter was laying in his little activity mat.

“Hey little dude.” Maggie smiled down at him. She had never had any experience with children. She had no clue how to behave around them.

Alex saw the way Maggie was looking at Hunter and tried to help. 

“It's not so hard, sometimes it feels overwhelming, but then they just look at you and you see the innocence they carry and you forget about your fears. It also helps that Hunter is such a good baby, he doesn't cry as much as I had expected.” she laughed.

They get situated on the ground with Hunter in front of them, Alex only needed a little help with her crutches.

Hunter had forgotten about his mat and decided to reach for Maggie.

“Do you want to hold him? I'll help you if you need help.” Alex asked her.

“Okay” was all Maggie could say. Her palms had gotten sweaty and she really didn't know how she was suppose to hold a baby.

Alex reached down to pick him up. He protested just a bit when he was in his mother's arms wanting to go to Maggie.

“Hold on baby boy, she’s new to this.” Alex chasted the baby.

“Here, all you have to do is position him in your lap, and support his neck. If you want to lift him, you'll need to keep your hands close to his neck and head.” Alex continued.

Maggie held her arms out, but Alex had her put them down.

“I'll bring him to you, it's easier this way.” She smiled.

Alex scooted closer with Hunter against her chest, Maggie could smell Alex's scent along with something that smelled new.

Next thing she knows, Alex is setting the baby in her lap facing her.

“And then, you take your hand...and put it here.”

Alex had grabbed Maggie's hand and gently placed it under Hunter’s head. She kept her hand under Maggie's telling herself she wanted to make sure the other woman had a good hold on him, but a tiny part of her loved the idea of holding the tiny brunette's hand.

“Wow, I thought he would be heavier.” Maggie was amazed.

“Yeah, he's still on the smaller side of the scale, but he's growing everyday” Alex looks down at her son. She sees that he is smiling up at Maggie.

 _Lucy was right, he likes her._ She thought. 

Having the baby in her arms, Maggie now knew that the new smell was him. She couldn't place the new smell, but it was intoxicating. Being this close to Alex and having this little guy in her arms, made Maggie picture her life differently.

 _If only I had met her sooner. This feels right. I need to keep them both in my life in whatever way I can._  


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie had learned so much about Alex. It turns out that Alex was also a grad student from NCU who was working on her thesis to present it in the winter.

Alex was studying biochemistry and alien physiology. From what Maggie had heard, Alex was a certifiable genius. She learned that Alex was going for an dual MD/PhD

Maggie was amazed, and a little turned on.

 _She has got her life figured out._ Maggie thought. 

Alex then explained that she was in an accelerated program, so she was nearly always busy, but it had changed when Hunter was born. She would still continue her studies, but her sister would watch him whenever she needed.

Alex didn't tell Maggie that with the help of her mother, she was able to pay for all the things she had. Alex had stopped working after her sophomore year of college when she began her program. Eliza had been overjoyed that Alex was showing initiative and told her daughter she would pay for everything as long as Alex had focused on school.

Lucy had learned about it only because they were roommates and had become best friends. Other than her best friend no one else knew. 

The only reason Kara was working at Noonan's was because she wanted to get to know the city and figured that working at an extremely popular cafe would help. So far, Kara had made so many friends with that job, she had even heard of a position opening up at CatCo from a guy she had become close friends with.

Alex learned that Maggie had majored in forensic science and criminal justice, and was currently prepping to defend her thesis this summer, but she wasn't planning on continuing classes, she had applied to the police academy. She also learned that Maggie's aunt was her biggest supporter. Maggie spoke about her like she had hung the moon.

 

*****************************************************

 

They had so much fun talking, they didn't even notice the time fly by. Hunter had fallen asleep in Maggie's arms after she and Alex started talking about school, but now he was wake and wiggly.

“I've got to change his diaper and feed him. Give me a minute?” Alex asked, not wanting Maggie to leave.

“Sure. If you want, just let me know where everything is and I can get it for you. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself by accident.” Maggie replied. 

Alex looked at her for a second, wondering how Maggie could be such a sweetheart.

Alex had gotten a text from Lucy letting her know that she was sorry, but she had to stay late so she wouldn't be returning.

Alex didn't seem to mind so much, she had wonderful company.

“That would be so helpful.” She smiled at Maggie.

“In his room on the left, there's a little changing station, it has him diapers and wipes. There's also a small yellow tube of cream in the top drawer.” She continued.

“Alrighty, I'll be right back.” Maggie said.

The truth was, she felt her chest was about to erupt. She heard stories of Alex's party girl phase and how she hadn't dated a woman in forever because of her commitment to her son and to her studies. Alex had explained that her little sister Kara had helped her move here and that she couldn't wait to introduce her. She also told Maggie that her best friend Lucy had volunteered to help her out, but was called into work so Maggie being here was so wonderful.

Maggie was on cloud nine. She wasn't sure if Alex was into her, but she would make sure that she tried her best to show Alex.

 

***************************************************

 

After that day spent in Alex's apartment, Maggie was ecstatic. She had formally met Lucy, and had been there just as Alex's sister had skyped with them.

Maggie had recognized her as being the waitress from the cafe she loved going to.

Alex was getting use to having Maggie there, and Hunter smiled just a little more every time she was in the room. Alex had joked with Kara telling her she had been replaced, which was followed by Kara threatening to come back and take her nephew with her.

Maggie was fitting in nicely and Alex couldn't help but think that it was because Maggie was meant to be in her life.

 

***************************************************

 

The only thing Alex didn't know about Maggie was her background, Maggie only ever mentioned her aunt and that was where the conversation always ended. Alex respected Maggie's privacy, she hadn't even discussed her own family other than Kara.

As the days went on, Maggie got more comfortable being around Hunter. She enjoyed the smile he gave her whenever she entered the room. She was so comfortable she had even changed him once.

But like all college students, the days were also filled with last minute assignments as they were getting ready to finish.

Today was the day Maggie had been waiting for. Today would be the day she earned her degree.

She had texted Alex a selfie of herself with a thumbs up. She got back a picture of Hunter smiling wide. She had come to love his gummy smile so much.

She was nervous, but a good kind of nervous, like the kind you get right before you kiss someone for the first time. She looked down at her pant suit one more time before she entered the lecture hall. 

 _This is it_.

When Maggie was done, she could tell by the smile on her advisor's face, she had done it. They congratulated her on a job well done.

The first thing she did was call Luisa.

When her aunt picked up the phone, Maggie didn't even speak, she squealed in excitement and cried with joy. Luisa knew Maggie well enough to understand that her little girl had done it. She was done with school. 

Luisa promised Maggie she was going to make them dinner the following night to celebrate her accomplishment.

The next person Maggie wanted to call was Alex.

She wanted to tell her the good news, but she wanted to tell her in person. Alex was the one who helped her practice and looked up potential questions her committee would ask.

She decided to surprise her.

When she got there she knocked and braced herself for the beauty that would eventually answer the door. The door opened and Alex looked surprised to see Maggie.

“I DID IT” was all Maggie said before she launched herself at Alex.

Alex caught her, but in the process had dropped her crutches, she didn't care though she was hugging Maggie as tight as she could. Then suddenly she was being lifted and spun.

Maggie had Alex in her arms and she didn't want to let go. She had picked the taller woman up and spun her. 

_This feels so right, I need her to know._

As she set Alex down gently, she didn't release her. Maggie had stood on her tiptoes and connected their foreheads. 

“I owe you for helping me. You don't understand just how much your help means to me. Since I've met you, my life has felt so much better.” Maggie closed her eyes.

“I'm grateful for you too Maggie, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would be doing right this moment. You changed my life as well. I'd never trade our meeting for anything.” Alex looked down at Maggie's face. She watched how the latina's face formed the second most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Alex reached down to touch the other woman's face starting at the side of her head and moving to her dimple and then down to Maggie's chin.

Alex carefully started to lean forward, when she heard crying.

 

****************************************************

 

The two women only separated after they heard cries coming from Hunter's room.

“I'm glad I could help a friend out.” Alex said as she looked down at her feet.

Maggie deflated, friend. 

The cries got louder and that seemed to get Alex moving.

“I'm gonna need some help, you kind of swept me off my feet.” She smiled, trying to make this less awkward. 

“Of course” Maggie replied. She bent down to grab the crutches for Alex and then made her way to Hunter's nursery, not even waiting for Alex.

“Hey little one” Maggie said as she peered over his bed.

Hunter looked up and started to quiet down when he saw her face.

She reached down and carefully picked him up.

“I've had a really good day today, little man and I want you to know it was because of your smart as hell mommy.” She knew he didn't understand her, but she took his little smile as if he had.

Alex looked at them both thinking of how nice this was. It couldn't be ruined.

“Hand him over I need to feed him, but stay close because I fear that he doesn't really care about food right now and just wants to stay in your arms. I wouldn't blame him though.” Alex winked at Maggie as she brought the baby close.

The fact that Alex was so open and caring with her just made Maggie want to be with her even more.

She knew they would have to talk about some things, but right now she didn't care about anything in this world other than what was right in front of her.

 _This is what I have always wanted, I just didn't know it._ She thought to herself. 

 

****************************************************

 

After Hunter was fed, she handed him off to Maggie so she could burp him.

They made their way to the living room where they set the baby in his activity mat.

Alex really wanted to be close to Maggie, but she knew her life was complicated. Maybe it was best that nothing happened.

And so, they went on as if nothing happened, because neither one was brave enough to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Maggie didn't have the best track record when it came to relationships. The last time she had kissed another woman, had been months ago. It wasn't even a relationship. The last thing she needed was to lose Alex because she messed up. 

_Maybe it is best to forget it happened. I need them in my life._

They carried on, like usual, but Lucy noticed right away something had changed when she hung out with them.

She pulled Alex aside when Maggie was over for breakfast one morning. She needed to know.

“Why do I get the feeling something happened between you and Maggie?” She questioned. 

“Lucy, you're crazy. Nothing has happened. I've been busy, I've got classes and Maggie has a life. We haven't really been hanging out.” Alex lied.

“Are you sure? I thought you liked her, Al. You haven't told her?” Lucy continued.

“Like I've said, she has a life. I wouldn't want to ruin it by bringing my baggage to the table. She's better off not knowing I like her.” Alex confessed and began to walk back to the kitchen, only to stop and watch Maggie make faces at Hunter trying to see if he would start to giggle. She saw the sad look on Alex's face.

Lucy didn't like seeing her best friend like this. Over the last month, she had come to accept Maggie as a friend. 

The woman was fun to hang out with and she looked out for Alex and Hunter. Lucy had noticed the way the other woman looked at her best friend, she knew Maggie had feelings for her.

Lucy hadn't mentioned to Alex that she looked Maggie up.

She didn't want the woman to know because when Lucy had gotten back to base, she did a deeper search on the other woman.

She had found that Maggie had a pattern in going to clubs or bars where she would meet women, and take them home.

Looking at Maggie now, she couldn't picture her doing any of that. She knew the Latina had changed, Lucy only hoped it was for Alex's best interest...

 

******************************************************

 

The new semester had started which brought Kara back to National City for classes and making Alex being busier than ever. She had one more month before she would be presenting her thesis. The month of September had gone by in a flash. Alex's cast was removed, Hunter had started to giggle and hold his head up and trying to crawl and Maggie had gotten a job at Noonan's. 

It was now October, the weather had cooled down and the walks Alex took Hunter on got shorter.

Alex enjoyed these walks with her son, she would talk to him and he would make his little sounds so it was like a conversation. She would point to things on their walk and explain it to him. He just looked on and smiled at her when she did. Maggie started to join them on their walks when she could, and those were the best walks for Maggie. 

When the weather started to get cooler, Maggie would make sure everyone had their jacket. Even though they were wearing jackets, Alex and Maggie would find a way to huddle up, their excuse was always because it was too cold out. To those looking from the outside, in, it seemed like a family gone for an evening stroll.

Maggie was a joy to have around, she was always there when Alex's needed her whether it was not having someone to watch Hunter or just wanting to hang out, the shorter woman was there.

They had known Maggie for 3 months and if Alex was being honest, they were some of the best months she's had in a while.

 

******************************************************

 

Between working at Noonan's with Kara and meeting up with Alex and Hunter, Maggie felt lighter. 

Luisa had noticed her niece's change and asked her about it.

“It's nothing Tía, I just know that my life is changing, so I needed to start acting like it.” She would reply.

Maggie didn't tell Luisa that she was falling for a woman who had a child and she adored that child with all her heart.

Luisa knew her girl didn't like talking about romance, she wanted Maggie to have someone to come home to who she could love and who loved her back just as much.

Maggie's aunt had remembered long ago, her little girl had been so heart broken. Luisa took the red eye out to Metropolis that night and she held Maggie in her arms as she cried herself to sleep nearly everyday for a week. She didn't ever want to see Maggie like that, but it was years ago and Maggie seemed like she should be out there dating again.

“You know Sweetie, my friend has a daughter your age that I think you would like. She is actually from Gotham, but she's here visiting for a few weeks. Why don't I set you two up?” Luisa asked

“I don't know Tía. I haven't felt like dating anyone. I'm just too busy.” Maggie tried to tell Luisa.

“Come on, Mija. You'll have a good time, it doesn't have to be a serious thing. I just want you to live a little. You can go out for drinks then call it a night, okay?” Luisa pushed.

Maggie didn't know what to say. She had feelings for Alex, but it's not like they were dating or anything. 

Maybe this would help her understand relationships again. It could help her with Alex.

“Okay” 

“Yay, okay. I'll call my friend and have her send me her daughter's number for you.” 

Maggie forced a smile and waited till her aunt left to drop it.

She wasn't excited for this meeting, she shouldn't have agreed to it if it was for the wrong reason.

But, it was either she accept it or tell her aunt about Alex.

She couldn't tell her about Alex yet, she didn't know how her aunt would react to Maggie trying to date a woman with a kid.

_Just go on this one ‘date’ and it will be over_

Her aunt hadn't wasted anytime and sent her the number to a Katherine Kane.

Maggie had texted the number and the woman responded immediately, they set a time and day. All Maggie had to do now was show up.

 

******************************************************

 

Alex was cleaning the apartment while Hunter was sleeping when her computer dinged.

It was her email. She opened it up and found that it was from the University. 

 

 

_**From** _ **: Dr. Emil Hamilton; National City University Board of Education**

 

**_Dear Ms. Alexandra Danvers_ **

**_It is with great pleasure to announce you have been accepted to the MD/PhD dual program with me to guide you through this process._ **

**_I was very impressed with your records and look forward to working with you in the near future._ **

 

**Doctor Emil Hamilton MD/PhD**

**Professor of Science**

**National City University**

 

Alex couldn't stop reading the message. It was something she had worked really hard for. She had wanted to stay in National City, so she applied to the MD/PhD program here. She had also applied to Stanford, Met U, and other universities across the country. Each one had welcomed her with open arms but she knew they weren't the right fit for her. She was so adamant about getting into the program here in NCU, she started looking and found an apartment she eventually moved into before hearing from the school. 

Dr. Emil Hamilton was a world renowned physician and scientist known for studying the unexplained.

Her father had told her stories of working with the man, but she never got to meet him.

She wanted to call Maggie and tell her all about it, but she knew the other woman was at work, so Alex settled for making dinner and waiting until the Latina was home. Maggie would be the first to know that Alex was staying in National City, well besides Hunter. Alex had to let out her excitement, and even though he didn't understand it, he smiled and giggled which brought joy to his mother's heart.

 

****************************************************

 

When Maggie got off of work, she went straight home, just wanting to sleep. What she didn't expect was having company in the form of Hunter and Alex with food greeting her as she got to their floor.

“Alex, I didn't expect to see you after my shift, figured you would be asleep.”

“We couldn't really sleep, we wanted to see if you were up for hanging out and eating.”

“Sure, Danvers.” Maggie was tired but she couldn't say no to them.

They went into Alex's apartment and set the table.

After they had finished eating Maggie was holding Hunter on the couch watching TV while Alex cleaned up. When Alex was done, she came over to the couch only to find two her favorite people asleep with Hunter nuzzled up to Maggie's chest and her arm wrapped around him, securely. 

They looked so peaceful, Alex had to take a picture. She almost didn't want to disturb them, but she knew Hunter needed to be in his own bed and Maggie would regret this position in the morning. Alex gently pried Hunter from Maggie's arms and took him to the nursery. She came back out to find that Maggie had shifted to laying down on the couch. Without thinking much about it Alex walked over and put one arm under Maggie's legs and her other supported her back as she picked up the smaller woman. Alex walked to her bedroom and set Maggie on her bed. After taking off Maggie's shoes, she pulled the covers up on her making sure the woman wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night.

She hadn't told Maggie about the email, because the other woman seemed tired and looked like she just needed to relax. Alex sat on the edge of the bed just looking at how the light from the moon caressed Maggie's face, making her look at peace.

“You are so beautiful, Mags, I wish I were brave enough to tell you that I'm falling hard for you.” She said as she brushed a piece of hair behind Maggie's ear. With that, Alex leaned forward and placed a feather like kiss against Maggie's cheek, dangerously close to her mouth then Alex was closing the door and heading to sleep on the couch.

 

*******************************************************

 

Maggie felt like she was wrapped in softness and warmth, she just loved the smell that seemed to be everywhere right now. This had been the best night's sleep she had in months. Then it hit her, the last place she remembers being was in Alex's apartment.

This isn't her bed, this definitely smells like Alex, and why was she asleep in Alex's bed, but most importantly, why did it feel so good to lay in the other woman's bed?

Maggie slowly got up and realized she was alone when she saw that the other side of the bed looked untouched.

She didn't know if she was relieved or a little upset that Alex wasn't in the bed with her. Maggie didn't have much time to think about it because she heard the beginnings of an alert Hunter wanting attention. 

She made her way to his room and changed him, thinking Alex might have gone to class already. It was the day she normally watched him, Alex probably figured they would be fine. After changing him, she made him a bottle of formula because it was still too early in the morning to be feeding him his other food.

As she walks to the living room, she sees a mess of blankets piled up on the couch, when she gets closer she sees that it's Alex.

Alex's hair is messy and it looks like she might have drooled a little, but Maggie sees pure perfection. 

Hunter notices his mommy and immediately makes grabby hands for her. Maggie sits right on the edge of the couch and allows Hunter out of her arms and on top of Alex. The other woman makes a sound as she is still not awake. 

“Hey Al, Hunter misses his mommy, can he cuddle with you?” Maggie asks as she caresses the redheads face.

Alex opens her eyes and sees Hunter and Maggie, a view she could get use to.

“Come here” Her voice is full of sleepiness. 

Maggie moves to get up but is stopped when Alex grabs her wrist.

“Where are you going? It's still too early to go anywhere, come lay down.”

Maggie knows she heard Alex right, but she doesn't understand the other woman. She doesn't have much time to think because then Alex is pulling her into the couch and under the pile of blankets.

Maggie is shocked but she doesn't dare move to get back up, instead she settles for watching Hunter play with his mommy's face as Alex sleeps.

She eventually drifts off to sleep after Alex pulls her close and runs her fingers up and down Maggie's back under her shirt. Alex's warm hand directly on her exposed back felt so good she lolled off to sleep.

This was how Kara found them when she came to see how they were doing today. Kara decided on not waking them, but she picked Hunter up and gathered his things to take him for the day. She sent Alex a text letting her know she had him and she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

The two women on the couch had readjusted themselves after Kara had left. Now Maggie was right on top of Alex with her face pressed into the taller woman's neck, with a hand inside Alex's shirt against her abs. Alex had her arms around Maggie, one hand splayed out on the latina's butt and the other finding the area where the shorter woman's shirt rode up on her lower back.

 

******************************************************

 

Alex was the first to wake, she felt a heavier body on her that she knew wasn't Hunter. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a breathy moan of her name come out of the person on top of her. No matter how low the sound was, she knew who that was. Maggie. 

Maggie wiggled, and she was immediately aware of the affect the brunette had on her body. Then she became aware of just where her hands were on the other woman. She felt hot, like really hot. She didn't want to move Maggie but she couldn't lay there anymore.

“Maggie...hey Maggie. Mags, wake up” 

It didn't help any. Maggie just curled even further into Alex with another breathy moan of the woman's name. The movement made Alex shudder, Maggie had shifted her hips into Alex’s, eliciting a gasp from Alex.

Alex knew it was wrong to want to stay there and feel all of this, but she couldn't help the way Maggie's body made her feel when it was pressed up to her like this.

She knew she had to get up, no matter how much her body seemed to want to shift against Maggie. It couldn't happen. 

In one swift motion, Alex turned her body to the side, making Maggie slip and nearly fall if it hadn't been for the hand in Alex's shirt.

Maggie's eyes shot open at the movement and her first instinct was to grab the closest thing she could which happened to be Alex.

Once Maggie realized what happened and where her hand was she pulled away and was off the couch as fast as she could.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry” She rushed out

“It's fine. We were just sleeping” Alex reasoned, not making eye contact.

Before anything else could be said about the situation, it was like Maggie remembered the events that brought her here.

“HUNTER” She looked around, panicked

“Shit, where is he?”

Alex thought he was in his nursery, until she also remembered why Maggie was on the couch in the first place.

With enough sense, Alex checked her phone to see that Kara had stopped by to pick him up. Kara had also been kind enough to send Alex a picture of what she walked into this morning.

“He's okay, Kara picked him up.” Alex explained.

“Listen, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I guess i was still tired.”

“Don't worry about it Maggie, I was the one who carried you to bed when you first fell asleep on the couch.”

Maggie blushed just a little, she had dreamt of being in Alex's arms, but she thought it was being surrounded by the other woman's blankets. She also remembered Alex whispering sweet nothings into her ear but she wasn't so sure that had been real. Then when she had moved back to the couch with Alex this time, her dream turned less G-rated and more on the mature side of the ratings.

“You normally leave Hunter with me today, I didn't know Kara would be picking him up.”

“Oh, yeah. Well I actually have the week off, figured we could hang out and maybe go shopping?”

Alex really just wanted to spend time with Maggie. She knew it wasn't the best idea she's had but she also figured friends go out and do things together, so why couldn't they?

“Yeah, of course we can hang out. Did you have a place in mind?” Maggie asked.

Alex rattled off a few places and Maggie nods away not really caring where they end up going.

The two women set off to get ready, Alex to the shower and Maggie to her apartment. They meet up in the hallway an hour later with an Uber on the way.

 

*********************************************************

_ How is it possible that Alex Danvers is single when she literally looks like a goddess. Anyone would be lucky to have her and Hunter, but they deserve the best. _

As Maggie helped Alex decide on getting more dish towels, the shorter woman noticed some blonde staring at Alex. 

“Alex Danvers?” The blonde comes up to Maggie and Alex. Maggie can see the way Alex tenses and turns to the sound of the woman's voice. 

“Vicky. Hey, oh my gosh. How are you?”

“I'm good, I'm just in town for business. How have you been? I hear that you are trying for a dual MD/PhD at NCU, but you've already got places like Star Labs and Lord Tech trying to place you.”

“Oh, uh. Yeah you know, I've been good. And yeah I am, NCU is one of the only 2 here in California, it's also the last one to respond to applicants I just want to have all of my choices set out before I make my decision.” Alex explained looking like she would rather be somewhere else other than standing here talking to this Vicky person.

Maggie definitely didn't know that labs had come to headhunting future employees. How the hell did this chick know?

“I'm Maggie” She decided to introduce herself to the conversation.

“Right yes, this is Maggie. She's a friend of mine and Kara's.”

Maggie wished Alex hadn't said that in front of this woman because now this lady looks like the Cheshire Cat.

“Maggie this is Vicky, we..we um, we use to date.” Alex looks nervous.

“Right, those were good times. How about you and I catch up soon Alex? I know Star Labs and Lord tech pretty well maybe I could help make up your mind.” Vicky asks while batting her lashes right at Alex.

“w..well, I-, I ju-”

“You know what Alex? I think we need to head out now if we want to be back in time. Remember we had that thing with Kara today?” Maggie cuts her off.

“YEAH, yeah. That. Vicky, I'll text you?”

“Sure, I've still got the same number” The blonde winks at Alex and turns to leave.

Once Vicky is out of earshot Alex begins to speak.

“Oh god, what the hell was that? Why did I tell her I would text her?”

“Better question for you Danvers, why do you still have her number if you are feeling like this?” Maggie tries not to sound angry at the fact that they could potential still meet up after she is gone. But then Alex is looking at her with her sad eyes and Maggie doesn't want her to be sad.

Alex sees how Maggie is already getting angry, she doesn't know how she's going to tell Maggie about Vicky, she doesn't know why she still had Vicky's number saved in her phone. All those months of being heartbroken, she never once thought of deleting the number. It hurt to think about it, but she didn't want Maggie to see her as weak. She was a different person than she was when she was with Vicky, she didn't want to go back.

Alex leads them outside onto a bench, she sets her hands in her lap and just stares at them. “That was Vicky Donahue, an ex of mine and she use to TA my bio class.” She stops, then looks up at Maggie.

“Maggie, I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I've let Kara and Lucy down before when I was with Vicky. We just have a lot of history and I don’t think I’m ready to talk about that part of my life.” 

“Alex, everyone makes choices they aren't proud of. There are things we wish we could do differently, but then we would never be where we are today. So when you think you are flawed, it's actually a really good thing. I still think you're pretty damn perfect.”

“Thanks Maggie, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we just go somewhere else?” Alex was too caught up in what had just happened to hear Maggie call her perfect.

“Of course. I think I know a place we can go to. Come on.”

Maggie stood up and extended her hand to Alex. The redhead looked up at Maggie wondering how she had gotten so lucky in having this amazing woman in her life.

Alex grabbed a hold of Maggie hand and they took off to Maggie's destination.

 

Maggie took Alex to a bar she use to go to when she first got to National City where they served chicken wings and had a nice pool table.

 

******************************************************

 

Five rounds in and Maggie loved the look on Alex's face too much to want to stop playing even though she was clearly losing. 

Maggie was just to happy that Alex was smiling again, seemingly forgetting about the earlier encounter.

“Damn, Danvers. How the hell did you get so good at this?”

“We had a pool table back at home and whenever I had time, my dad would teach me his tricks. I've had years of practice, Sawyer.”

Alex was so concentrated on her turn she didn't look up to see Maggie staring at her in complete awe.

“I'm glad you are having fun Danvers, but I think we need to head out soon. I won't have anymore money left for you to take and I think we could both use some Hunter time.”

Alex finished off pocketing all the balls, and looked at her watch to check the time.

“Shoot, you’re right. I wonder why Kara hasn’t texted me yet?”

“Maybe they are having way too much fun without us.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Alex opens the door to Kara's apartment, she can hear the TV on loud so she doesn't bother knocking.

When they get inside they see Kara's normally organized living room covering in empty baby bottles and a sleeping Lucy.

Kara and Hunter are up on top of the couch dancing around clearly unaware of the two women.

Hunter is giggling and Kara is singing loud, Alex doesn't know how Lucy is sleeping through it.

Kara turns around just as she hits a high note and freezes when she sees Alex and Maggie. She relieved that they hadn't come in 5 minutes earlier when she was floating around the living room.

Kara filled them in on the day's activities which mainly consisted of going to the park then calling Lucy to come watch Hunter while she finished her homework. 

“I honestly had everything under control until Kara came out of her room.” Lucy explained.

All three women gave her a look while Kara gestured to the rest of her livingroom.

Turns out that while Kara was studying, Lucy had managed to get him to eat and change him all by herself, what she didn't expect was for him to want to play with her.

When she was spooning baby food into his mouth, he would blow bubbles with it making it come out. Lucy quickly wiped it, but the majority ended up on his chairs. Then when she went to change his diaper, he peed on her, and had the audacity to giggle about it. Lucy ended up pulling off her shirt and tossing it away from them.

She had also gone to pull a new diaper out of the bag with one hand and all the contents of the bag had spilled out. 

Lucy thought that once she had him down for a nap, she could clean up. That never happened, so when Kara came into her living room she found this mess and a tired Lucy.

“You give your Aunties a run for their money, kiddo?” Maggie said while she laughed.

“If he peed on you, it must have been by accident, right little man?” Alex asked when she picked her son up. 

All the baby did was giggle.

“He knew what he was doing. He's just lucky I love him enough not to hold it against him.”

 

****************************************************

 

When they got to Alex's apartment Maggie helped Alex by giving Hunter a bath. 

For someone who didn't know a thing about taking care of babies, she has made it her mission to learn. Reading articles online and books at the library, Maggie wanted to know how to care for Hunter if Alex ever needed help.

Alex had been in the kitchen preparing sandwiches when she heard Maggie talking to Hunter. Maggie must have thought Alex was nowhere near because she heard the shorter woman talking in a baby voice.

She leaned closer to the door to hear.

“...and then once you're old enough I'll teach you how to ride a bike because we both know Mommy and Auntie Kara suck at that.”

Alex smiles.

She remembered a while back they had discussed taking a ride through the city on bikes. She had immediately shut that conversation down not wanting to let Maggie know she couldn't ride a bike. 

Eventually, Maggie got her to spill her secret and they both laughed. To lighten her shame, she threw Kara under the bus too.

It warmed her heart knowing that Maggie wanted to be there when Hunter was older. 

She made some noise as if she was just coming up.

“Hey, you guys almost done? I just finished making us some food.”

“Just about, you arrived in time to help me dry him.”

Though Maggie had mastered his baths, she still didn't feel comfortable getting him dressed. She didn't want to accidentally hurt him, so she left that up to him mother.

“That's fine, you can go ahead and eat, I'll be out in a bit”

And with that, Alex scooped up Hunter and made her way to his nursery. 

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie had just sat down, when her phone went off. It was a text message.

 

**From: _Katherine Kane_ 5:47 p.m**

_Hey Maggie, just wanted to let you know that I'll be picking you up at 6:30 p.m tomorrow. I figured we could go to a bar or club. Can't wait to meet you._

 

_Shit._

Katherine had surely already seen that Maggie opened up the text message so she simply replied with an ‘ _Okay, see you then._ ’

She wasn't really looking forward to this meeting, especially not after running into one of Alex's old flames who clearly still had the hots for her.

It bugged her just a little the way that Vicky woman had stared at Alex. It was like she was undressing her with her eyes, making Maggie slightly jealous because for all she knew, that woman had more insight into Alex's life than she did.

Alex came back with a beaming Hunter and a jar of baby food. 

“I didn't want to start without you guys. I mean, it was the least I could do after you put together this gourmet meal” Maggie tested, trying to make Alex blush. She succeeded after she showed off her dimples.

“Why, thank you.” Alex smiled back.

They began to eat in silence, occasionally switching who would feed Hunter his food. After a while, Alex finally spoke.

“About earlier today, I'm sorry. I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

“No, no you don't Alex. If you don't feel comfortable telling me, you don't have to. You aren't obligated.”

“But that's the thing, you aren't pushing me to find out why our day was cut short. You ended up saving the day even though your day was also derailed.”

“I was hanging out with you, no matter what happened today it would have still been a great day. You have become one of my best friends, and I just want you to feel comfortable when we hang out.”

“I want you to be one of my best friends too, but you need to know my whole situation before you decide our fate.”

Alex was now playing with a piece of lettuce on her plate before she began.

“As you already know, it has taken me just a little bit longer to finish up my Master's degree because when I found out I was pregnant I had just finished my first year and was trying to continue on through the summer. I had this whole college thing figured out, I would get done as fast as I could then start working, and maybe a family after I had established a career. Don't get me wrong, I love my life how it is, I wouldn't change it for the world, but at the time it kind of sucked.” Alex stopped, she tries to clear that sadness out of her voice. She hadn't needed to explain this to anyone else before, but she wanted to tell Maggie. 

“I wanted to finish so fast because even though I seemed like the homophobic slurs didn't bother me, they did. So one night at a party, I got sloppy drunk trying to forget and try to be someone I wasn't.

I ended up sleeping with some guy, who I didn't know and not having any recollection of it. After that night I thought it was behind me, so I went on like nothing. I met Vicky earlier on during the party she had given me her number and I called her the next day to see if we could go out and have some drinks.

I later found out she was the teacher's aid for my bio class. We started dating a week later. In that week we had been arrested twice, once for starting a fight and the other was for public intoxication.

Lucy found out about the arrest and called me to tell at me, she then threatened to tell my mom and Kara of I kept doing that. So instead of going out to drink, we would do it at her apartment. I was never fully conscious whenever we hung out, and I liked it. I didn't have to be a perfect sister, or a perfect daughter.

Kara eventually found out I was drinking to the point of passing out after a trip to the hospital. I'd had so much to drink, Vicky dropped me off at Kara's dorm, because she didn't think it was anything serious.”

They had migrated to the couch, Hunter was snuggled up to Alex, like he knew she needed his love. Maggie placed her hand on Alex's thigh to try an soothe her when she saw tears from in the redheads eyes.

“Kara took me to the hospital, that was where I found out I was pregnant. I had spent the last few weeks drinking so much, I didn't understand what the doctor was telling me. I told myself that if I had this baby, it wouldn't survive in my care. I didn't know what to do. So many thoughts were going through my mind, I could only call one person. My fears of being a terrible mom subsided because when I talked to Lucy, I felt warmth. Like everything was going to be okay.”

Alex leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her son's head. She remembers those first few days, they had been her hardest. Alex knew the effects alcohol and drugs did to an unborn child. It scared her every time she thought about it, until her baby was big enough to run tests. After finding out she was pregnant, Alex swore she would do better, and with the help of Kara and Lucy, she did.

“After I found out, I didn't want to tell Vicky. We went on for a little bit longer, but I guess she didn't like how I had suddenly changed. She dumped me and I was left heartbroken. Kara and Lucy both told me it was for the best, but it never felt like that. Her number has always been in my phone because I guess I just couldn't bring myself to erase it. No matter how screwed up it may sound, she made me feel free.” 

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it, trying to show her that she was there for her.

“Sweetie, I'm not here to judge you, I have no right to. I don't ever want you to think I would judge you for something like that.”

She leaned forward to press her forehead to Alex's trying to get the other woman to look at her, to let her know she meant what she said.

“That wasn't the last time I saw Vicky.” Alex looked up, a tear coming out of her eye.

“I hadn't started to show until I was nearly 5 months. I ran into her after class one day, we started to talk and I still didn't want her to know I was pregnant, so when she suggested drinks I figured she could drink while we caught up. She told me that she missed me and wanted to see if we could try again. I didn't tell Kara nor Lucy because they wouldn't approve of her, so we would hang out after class.

We were in her dorm and her roommates had left for the week, she started pulling out these small boxes. I didn't know what it was until she opened them. There were needles and little bottles of green liquid. She said that we could try this new drug her friend gave her, said I needed to be reintroduced to fun.”

Maggie wanted to go and find this woman and kill her, but she knew of she did, she wouldn't see Alex or Hunter, plus it wouldn't be able to attend the academy. She tried to calm down for Alex's sake.

“I left without really explaining much. I sent her a text telling her I was just too busy with my academics to hang out anymore, but we could still be friends. I never thought I would run into her again. I made sure I took the next few months off to prepare for Hunter and avoid Vicky.”

Alex noticed that Maggie hadn't said anything, she heard the shorter woman when she told her there would be no judgement. 

_Great, my messed up life scared her. There goes any chance we would have had together._


	11. Chapter 11

Late afternoon turned to night, and again it was decided that they would have a sleepover.

Maggie didn't want Alex to be alone right now and Alex didn't feel like being alone either.

Sure she had Hunter, but he had already done to bed.

They were out on the couch watching crappy late night TV when Alex clicked it off. 

“There is something else I wanted to tell you, it kind of has to do with this morning's incident.” Alex spoke.

Maggie turned to face her making their knees connected.

With Maggie's attention, she continued.

“I actually heard back from NCU already.”

Alex paused. This made Maggie nervous.

She had just gotten use to having Alex and Hunter around. She selfishly didn't want them to leave her, but she knew that the other places were way better than little old National City University. 

“There really wasn't much of a choice. I already knew where I wanted to go.”

Of course she knew where she wanted to go, according to Vicky, she had wonderful options.

“I'm staying here in National City.” 

Maggie froze. 

Alex Danvers, genius in all things science, was staying in National City. _Holy shit_.

“Wait, Alex. Why would you choose to stay when you have labs literally seeking you out? Those would be way better than National.”

“National City has been my home for years, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I don't want to be known as a scientist that works for some big lab. I want to be known for my own research and my own discoveries. Plus, I've got too much to lose if I leave.”

Maggie lunged herself at Alex. She was so happy her friend had decided to stay.

The night went on with them talking about the email Alex received from one Emil Hamilton. 

 

*****************************************************

 

“Maggie seriously, get over here. You don't have to sleep on the couch. The bed is big enough for the both of us.”

Alex left no room for discussion, she pulled Maggie into her room and sat her on the bed.

“Fine, but I get to make breakfast in the morning.”

“Deal”

Alex turned off the light and made her way to her side of the bed.

They shifted stiffly, very much aware of the other until they found a comfortable distance from each other. At least an arms length away, they said their good nights. 

Maggie didn't feel sleepy though, she couldn't sleep after Alex's revelation. She didn't want to read too much into it, but Alex had said she had too much to lose. Surely she didn't mean Maggie. Alex had Lucy and Kara here in the city. But Maggie was pretty sure they would still find a way to visit Alex.

_Just maybe, Alex stayed for me too? She has spent more time with me, but maybe it's just that I drop in constantly. Oh god, don't think she should know about my ‘date’ later._

All these thoughts ran through her mind, eventually tiring her out.

Alex heard when Maggie's breathing evened out. She had laid awake, trying to gather her thoughts. 

Maggie was so important to her.  She didn't want to scare the other woman away, but she needed to tell Maggie how she felt.

 

****************************************************

 

A sea of blankets kept Maggie bundled and the arm that wrapped around her and pulled her in, kept her cozy. 

Still in her dream state, Maggie sighed out loud. She then realized what she had done, her eyes got wide. The soft snores that reached her ears calmed her. 

_Thank god Alex is asleep, I know I need to move but I kinda don't want to get up. Maybe I can just lay here and if she wakes up, I'll pretend I'm asleep._

Maggie scooted further into Alex, enjoying the other woman's ‘warmth’. She was so comfortable, she was dozing off, until Alex moved.

Suddenly, Alex's face was nuzzling her neck and Alex's arm curdled up between her breasts.

She felt Alex's breathe against her neck and collarbone. 

“God, you smell so good.” She heard Alex mumble.

 _Shit. I should have gotten up._ Maggie thinks.

She doesn't want Alex to accidentally do something she'll regret, but she also doesn't want Alex to be embarrassed.

While she's thinking, she feels Alex go stiff.

_Oh yeah, she's awake now._

Maggie pretends like she was sleeping to save them both the humility.

The warmth is suddenly gone and the bed dips immediately after.

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie comes out of the room half an hour later and doesn't see Alex anywhere in the living room or kitchen.

She goes to check on Hunter, and finds them both in Hunter’s crib. The little boy looked wide awake, while his momma looked anything but.

Alex's legs were pushed up close to her body, but it looked like she was comfortable. 

Hunter always seemed to love playing with his mommy's face when she was sleeping and Alex clearly didn't mind.

_I probably shouldn't be reading too much into the fact that Alex left that big ass bed to me, and came to stuff herself in a wooden baby crib. That kind of hurts. At least that means she didn't really know what she was doing when she cuddled up to me. It's fine. Your fine, Sawyer._

She left the room without making noise and retreated to the kitchen. She had promised breakfast last night. Let it be known, Maggie was a woman of her word.

 

****************************************************

 

The smell of bacon brought Alex out of her deep sleep. She immediately tried to stretch and couldn't. Then she remember she was in Hunter's crib and why she was in Hunter's crib. 

Alex had been dreaming about Maggie and woke up practically violating her. She felt terrible because Maggie had kept her space, it was Alex who closed the distance between the two and basically groped the poor Latina from behind.

All Alex could do was pray that Maggie had been asleep as she snuck away angry with herself for finding it arousing. 

She carefully extracted herself from the sleeping child and tiptoed out the door. 

_Act normal, Alex. If she says anything just say you must have been asleep._

“Hey, it smells delicious in here.” She smiles after her statement.

Maggie looked up from the task at hand and couldn't help a small smile that escaped her lips.

“Yeah, I promised breakfast, remember? for letting me sleep with you.”

She pauses. 

“Sharing your bed for sleep” She rushes out

“Yeah, of course. I mean, you're my friend, I've shared my bed with Lucy before. For sleeping, only sleeping because she'smy friend and all.” Alex clarifies after she noticed Maggie's raised eyebrows.

“Right”

“Right”

The morning carries on a bit awkward. They don't say much until Maggie says she needs to head home.

Maggie kisses Hunter on the forehead and waves goodbye to Alex and she is out the door and in her apartment in record time.

 

****************************************************

 

“Listen Al, if you want we can go out tonight and just have some fun, Kara can race Hunter off to Mama ‘Liza's. No splitting up and no drinking, me and Kara will even have you home with Hunter before his sporadic bedtime.” Lucy had dropped by to leave some toys for Hunter and her and Alex got to talking.

Alex explained that she wanted to tell Maggie soon about her feelings, but the way things were this morning didn't seem to encourage her.

Lucy didn't want her best friend to be so stressed out about this so she suggested girls night. It had been so long since Alex had gone out to enjoy herself. Lucy knew her friend's situation but believed that Alex deserved some fun.

She knew it would be difficult for Alex to allow Hunter to be flown to Midvale, every parent book Lucy read has said new moms are extra cautious, but this was Kara who would be flying Hunter to his grandmother's house. She knew not to go too fast, there was no need to rush if she was going in the dark night. Plus, Hunter could hold his head up on his own, that's all he really needed for the trip. 

Alex finally agreed when Lucy texted Kara they were going clubbing and received endly happy emojis not even a second later.

And so they prepared, Alex got herself ready then she packed a bag for Hunter.

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie had just put on a decent dress when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Hey I'm sorry I'm a little early. I'm Kate Kane.” The woman standing outside her door said.

“I guess I was just a bit anxious about this date. You look very pretty by the way.” Kate said 

“Hi, yeah I'm Maggie. Let me just grab my purse and we can head out.” She smiled.

At the same time Maggie closed her door, she heard Alex's open. She turned around to see Alex dressed up holding Hunter in one arm while she locked her door.

Maggie froze. Alex looked like she was going out, but she hadn't mentioned anything to her. Then again she hadn't mentioned anything to Alex that she was going out either.

Then Alex turns around.

“Hey” It's all Maggie knows to say right now.

“Hey” She says back, equally surprised. 

“Hello” Katherine says. That gets Maggie speaking again. 

“Oh. Uh, Katherine, this is my best friend Alex. Alex, this is my, uh, date Katherine.” She feels awkward when she says it, then she sees Alex's face when she says date and it hurts.


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie watched Alex go and wished she could go with her.

It was mindless actions as she went out and got into Kate's expensive looking car. She didn't remember the ride by it seemed like it might have been a shirt ride when they pulled up to a club.

“I've got some friends that own this place. We can hang out in one of the VIP areas and get to know each other some more.”

All Maggie did was nod.

When they got inside, they weaved their way through the crowded floor to get to the bar.

“A scotch for me and whatever the lady is having.” Kate told the bartender with ease.

“I’ll have the same.” 

Kate grinned at her. It definitely didn't make her feel the same as when Alex just looked at her.

“Maggie, I've taken enough women out to know when someone isn't interested.” Kate starts off, as she turns to look out into the crowd.

Maggie felt bad. She didn't want to hurt Kate's feelings, but she just really hasn't tried to consider anyone but Alex. 

“I'm sorry, I thought I could go out, but I just don't think my heart's in it.”

“Don't even worry about it Maggie. If you want, this doesn't have to be a romantic date, but a date with a potential friend. Only if you want to be, of course.”

Kate didn't seem upset at all. If anything, she seemed relieved as well.

“No, yeah. I can do friends.”

This caused Kate to smile. 

“Okay, then. As a new friend, I think we should get to know each other. I'll start. Your Aunt tells me that you applied to the police academy, how is that going?”

 

*******************************************************

 

Alex knew she had no right to be jealous. Maggie didn't tell her that she had a date tonight, and it kind of made her want to go back into her apartment and eat ice cream with Hunter.

Lucy was honking her horn rushing her to get in the car, so it doesn't leave her any other option.

“What happened?”

Lucy asked before Alex could put her seatbelts on.

She gave the shorter woman a look.

“It's just that you seemed really excited after we started planning tonight and now you look like someone took your favorite donut. So again, what happened, Alex?”

Lucy spoke softly, wanting to know what was bothering her best friend. 

“Nothing, Luce. It's just when I was walking out of the apartment, we kind of bumped into Maggie”

“Okay, so you saw her. What about it, Al?”

“She was in the hallway, getting ready to go on a date with some tall redhead. Lucy, she looked all nice and carefree. She didn't tell me she had a date for tonight when we were hanging out this morning.”

“Look Al, maybe she didn't think it was worth mentioning. Maybe she thinks you wouldn't care.”

Alex looked down at her hands crossed in her lap for a long time, then she spoke.

“I guess there isn't any need for me to confess anything to her”

 

******************************************************

 

They got to Kara's dorm and carefully got Hunter out of Lucy's car to transfer him over to his Aunt's waiting arms.

“Okay Kara, he's asleep so I know we can at least have a few hours to ourselves until we need to pick him up. Here are all his things, and don't forget to tell mom I said thank you.”

Alex found that she was growing just a little nervous thinking of her baby boy being more than 3 hours away from her.

“Okay, I'll be back in like 30 minutes”

Alex gave Kara a look that made her think twice.

“Okay, an hour. Don't leave without me.”

And she was gone.

“You know, we could just stay here at Kara's, maybe eat some ice cream?”

Alex smiled, Lucy knew her all too well.

“That sounds so good right now, but I can't do that. I want to go out. It's like you said, we need to hang out somewhere other than our homes. I should at least try.”

“Okay, then. I'm going to make sure you are having the best time then.” Lucy smirked. 

She started thinking of different ways to get Alex's mind off of one woman and on to another.

 

*****************************************************

 

“Lucy, when you said we were going out for my first girls night since Hunter, I thought we were going to start off small. Maybe go to a bar, do some karaoke” Alex shouted when they entered a loud club.

“Well, Lois heard you were trying to get back out there and she pulled some strings to get us in tonight, plus they have a bar here along with music.” Lucy simply explained over the music.

When they got to the bar, Lucy flagged down the bartender.

“Hey, a Martini please” flashing the Bartender a smile.

“And two club sodas please” Alex said already knowing her little sister's choice of drink.

Lucy gave a look, and so did Kara.

“What? I've got a kid at home”

“You also pumped enough milk to last him until college. You'll be pumping and dumping tonight, Sweetie.” Lucy said, while she told the bartender to bring Alex a scotch. 

“Yeah, Alex. And, we will be with you the whole time, some there is no need to get scared and think you'll over do it.” Kara reassured her.

Alex was hesitant when the drinks came over. She hadn't had a lick of alcohol in nearly a year.

“Come on Danvers, finish your drink so we can go dance.”

Kara had wandered off to the bathroom so it was just them. Lucy plan was ready to go.

Lucy Lane did her research. She knew that if Alex was seem as taken, any number of woman would come up to them.

Alex downed her drink faster than she would have liked, then Lucy was pulling her to the dance floor.

The drink must have been really strong because Alex was already feeling its effects. That mixed with the music really helped her loosen up.

“I've seen your moves Allypop, let's dance”

 

*******************************************************

 

When Kara came out of the restroom she scanned the bar for any sign of her sister and their friend. 

When she concluded that they were not at the bar she figured they were dancing. 

She went to go find an area to sit in and wait until she spotted them in the massive crowd.

Kara knew her sister was struggling with her feeling for a certain brunette and she had heard the conversation between her sister and Lucy.

She didn't really know why her sister seemed to think that Maggie didn't like her. Maggie always talked to Kara about her when they were working the same shift at Noonan's. If she was being honest, she thought Maggie would be perfect for Alex and Hunter. She was so caring with both of them, it was hard to understand that Maggie was in fact not part of the little family, she was just a friend.

After not using her powers to look through the crowd for nearly an hour, she tilted her head down and peeked over her glasses. Kara didn't need look anywhere else because right in front of her, through the sea of humans she found her sister and Lucy. 

 _Oh god, what the hell is Lucy doing_.

Kara asked herself this as she sees Lucy Lane grinding up against Alex's back, and Alex who's clearly lost in the music is letting her.They drew attention to themselves with their movements, Kara saw plenty of women eyeing them like hungry animals.

It's moments like these that take Kara back to when she first met Lucy. Kara had no doubt they were sleeping together, but as the months went on, she found out that this was just the way their friendship was.

Kara turned away, but regretted it because in the exact direction she turned to was an area of the club that was off limits to everyone except certain people. She sees the one woman she knows her sister had the hots for. She then notices that Maggie is staring far out into the crowd and follows her gaze right to Alex and Lucy.

 _Oh crap_.

Kara knows Maggie hasn't seen the way Lucy acts when they go out drinking. For all she knows Alex and Lucy use to be a thing with the way the two women are dancing.

 

*******************************************************

 

Maggie had actually started to enjoy Kate's company. She was having a good time listen to the tall redhead talk about her cousin, Bruce, challenging her to an arm wrestle. The way she described her cousin made Maggie think they may have grown up together and she liked the they were close like that. Kate had said something about them accidentally getting arrested one night by GCPD for getting high by accident. It seems that they didn't know some desserts were laced with pot so when they began to hallucinate giant creatures were destroying the city, the cops decided to mess with them and played along. Kate said she would never touch another brownie ever again.

Maggie threw her head back in laughter as the story went on but as she readjusted herself where they had been sitting when she sees a familiar flash of red hair. It makes her stop.

“Maggie?” Kate asks.

Noticing that the woman is now completely silent. Kate turns to see where Maggie's attention has gone and spots Alex.

“Wow, she is pretty gorgeous. I can see why you like her so much. Is that her girlfriend?

That makes Maggie snap her head back down to glare at Kate.

“No, they are just best friends.”

“Really? I've never danced with my best friend like that.”

They both stay silent, Maggie continues to look out toward the dance floor at Alex and Lucy. She knew Alex said Lucy was her best friend but she also remembered the flirtatious tone in Lucy's voice when she spoke to Alex. It hadn't bothered her as much as it did right now.

She couldn't confront Alex about it because she knew she would be such a hypocrite.

Maggie had slept with Susan once, but that didn't really go anywhere. They stayed friends and eventually became best friends. It was a mutual thing though, they didn't flirt with one another but they would be each others wingwoman.

“Listen, I had a great time getting to know you, but I think I need to go home and just drink something a little harder.”

Maggie was done with tonight. She just wanted to go home and lose her cool. Not once had she thought that this was how it would feel to see Alex out with her ‘best friend’.

_Was I just reading her wrong?_

_Does she do this with all her friends?_

_Why did I ever think that this was a good idea?_

_Good thing I didn't tell Luisa. I don't think she would have taken it well._

Maggie took one last look at the dance floor, but Alex nor Lucy were anywhere to be found.

“I'm sorry Maggie, I'll take you home.”

And with that, they left the club.

 

******************************************************

 

Maggie took the stairs when she got to her apartment complex. She felt like she would need to make herself tired so she wouldn't drink so much and just pass out from exhaustion. 

Once she got into her unit and poured herself a drink, she couldn't drink it. She noticed that there was no sounds coming from the apartment across the hall.

 _At least they were considerate enough to not bug me with their noises._  

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. Not without knowing that both Alex and Hunter were home. So, she waited and waited.

Eventually, at almost 3 in the morning she fell asleep with still no sign of Alex nor Hunter.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex was pacing the floor. She knew it was a bad idea to go out. This wouldn't have happened if she had just stayed home. 

_Everything was fine earlier. I shouldn't have left him._

Both Kara and Lucy sat on the chairs opposite of Alex. They watched as she paced. Alex hadn't spoken to either of them after  they were informed about what had happened, but they both knew what was going through her mind.

 

*******************************************************

 

Kara has been keeping an eye on her sister and Lucy when she received a phone call from Eliza's friend and neighbor. Wondering why the older man would be calling her she quickly made her way to a quiet corner and answered the call.

He informed her that Eiza had needed to go to the grocery store to buy Hunter some baby food he was running low on, but she never got there.

As soon as she heard that Eliza and Hunter had been in a car accident, Kara took off to find her sister. When Kara told Alex what happened, any form of the drink in her system had disappeared. They quickly made their way to Eliza and Hunter.

Alex's mind was racing, they couldn't give her any information about either her son or her mother other than they both sustained injuries in the crash. 

It felt like hours, but Alex waited nearly a half hour until a doctor came to speak with her.

Kara and Lucy had stood when he entered the waiting area. He informed them that Hunter had in fact needed stitches on his leg because glass had shattered and rained onto him when their car was slammed into by a drive drunk driver.

Eliza also required stitches and she had a concussion. She would be staying a little longer than Hunter because when they brought them both in, Eliza had been unconscious. Hunter could go home after a nights rest at the hospital just for observation. It was a miracle that he only needed stitches.

This didn't stop Alex from shedding tears. She knew this was the best possible outcome considering the situation. 

He lead Alex to Hunter’s room. She had told Kara and Lucy to go check on Eliza. She couldn't face her mother right now. Alex felt partial responsible. If she had made sure she packed enough baby food, or if she hadn't gone out at all, this wouldn't have happened.

Logically, she knew this was a good thing that they would be released within the week, but she kept thinking about everything that happened. A hand on her shoulder stopped her racing mind.

“Alex, he's fine.” She heard Kara say.

_No, he isn't._

She looked up from Hunter's little face to meet Kara's eyes.

“Everytime I have ever done something for myself, someone ends up hurt. Everytime I rely on others, it just doesn't go well for anyone involved. How can you say he's fine, like he was never in any danger? I have put his life in danger before, and I should have known better than to leave him when he needed me.”

“Alex, you couldn't have known he would be hurt in the care of his own grandmother of all people. You've made mistakes before, but you have learned. You have been such a good mother to Hunter, no one is to blame except that driver.”

Alex was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She looked down at her son.

“I can't do this anymore. I think it's best if I focus on my son and put a hold on school.”

“Alex, you ca-”

“Save it Kara, go check on mom please.”

Alex cut her off, she didn't want to hear it. Her decision was final.

 

*******************************************************

 

“..he only needed two stitches and Al is sitting with him now. You just relax, Eliza.”

Lucy had been sitting with Eliza when she woke. The first thing the older woman wanted to know was what had happened with Hunter and if he was okay. The younger woman had been holding Eliza's hand since she walked into the room. All these years of going home with Alex for the holidays, Lucy had come to see Eliza as a mother. They hadn't started off do great because of the way Eliza use to treat Alex, but Eliza treated Lucy like one of her own.

“I can't imagine how scared Alex must have been. I just hope she can forgive me.”

“Hey, this is not your fault. You Danvers women seem like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, and always have this annoying need to take blame for things that are not your fault. Just chill, you didn't do anything to cause this.”

Lucy wasn't about to let Mama ‘Liza feel responsible for the accident. 

They were sitting in silence when Kara walked back in. Lucy noticed that Kara seemed off.

“Hey, how is Hunter?”

“He's fine, just sleeping off the meds they gave him.” She didn't elaborate anymore than that.

“What about Alex?” Eliza asked.

Kara grabbed her mother's hand and held it tight.

“She is blaming herself for what happened. I tried to tell her it had nothing to so with her, but she just needs some time to herself.”

“Why are you Danvers woman so damn difficult?” Lucy throws her arms up in the air and tries to get up to go see Alex. Kara is quick to grab her hand though.

“Lucy, she just needs time. We both know why she feels like this. I can't really blame her either. Anytime she has gone out to have fun, it's always come back to bite her in the ass. Whether it be by accident or not.”

Lucy took one more look toward the door and sat back down. 

 

******************************************************

 

Lucy woke up with a kink in her neck. She remembered talking to Kara about leaving, but it seemed like neither one of them left the hospital room. She noticed that Kara had thrown herself onto the couch with her heels kicked off to the side of the couch.

_Gross, we slept in these damn outfits._

She huffs as she gets up and stretches. Lucy checks her phone for any messages from the base but she doesn't find any.

“Luce?” She hears from the couch.

“Yeah, Kar. I'm just gonna go check on Alex. I'll be right back.”

Kara is asleep before she finishes talking.

She adjusts her clothes as she walks out when she runs into someone.

“Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay Miss?”

At first she thinks she still not awake enough, but then her mind cleared when she heard that voice.

“You have got to be kidding me. You of all people had to work here, in this hospital? There has to have been some sort of error with their hiring.”

Lucy really didn't need this woman here right now, mere feet away from her best friend.

This is the woman who made her best friend feel like alcohol and drugs was the only way to have fun. She was the reason Alex was so scared to even touch alcohol ever again.

“I thought I heard you guys were here. There is no need for you to be jealous of me Lucy, me and Alex aren't a thing anymore.” Vicky spoke seeing the look Lucy was giving her.

“You don't even understand that I was never jealous of you, Donahue. I knew Alex could do better than you, and she has.”

“Well not if she is here in the hospital, I hear she has a kid.”

“That is none of your business. If I see you anywhere near her, I'll personally see that you disappear. I may not have done much back then, but you won't ruin Alex again.”

“Who said I ruined her? If anything I helped her live a little. She was always so uptight, she just needed a little something to take the edge off and I helped. She was way more fun after. I don't need you of all people coming and trying to tell me what to do”

Vicky pushed past her with an angry look.

 

*******************************************************

 

Lucy got to Hunter's room only to find it empty. She looked around and quickly flagged down a nurse.

“Excuse me, where is the little boy in here with his mother. His name is Hunter, just had a couple stitches, you guys were keeping him in case of a concussion.”

“Oh, yes. His mother has already taken him home. She signed his release papers early this morning.”

_Why the hell hadn't she stopped by?_

“Thanks.” She said as she just stood there. The nurse gave her a weird look but left.

Lucy took her phone out and typed out an angry message to send Alex, but deleted it immediately after. Kara had said she was hurt, she just needed space. She decided that she would leave Alex to herself, but she would make sure her best friend would take care of herself.

When Lucy returned to Eliza’s room, she was greeted with curious faces.

“How was Hunter this morning, Alex?” Eliza asked.

Lucy shook her head, “He must have been fine if the doctor already released him. Alex took him home earlier today before we woke up.”

She could see that Eliza was concerned about Alex, but the only way to get Alex to open up was to leave her to her own devices until she cracked.

 

*******************************************************

 

Alex stayed awake the entire night just watching Hunter's chest go up and down as he breathed. She felt so stupid for leaving him. That couldn't happen anymore, she would make sure of it.

Morning came, and he seemed fine after he woke up. She fed him the food the hospital had provided with only a slight protest from the infant. He wanted to stay in Alex's arms and she was perfectly fine with that.

It wasn't until she walked out of the hospital, that it occurred to her that she didn't have a car seat for Hunter. She would need to walk to a store to get a new one so she could get an Uber back to National City.

Once she got his car seat, and ordered an Uber, she sat down at a bench to get him ready for his next dosage of medicine. The hospital had given her a bag for his meds and some toiletries he would need.

The Uber arrived and she got him situated and thet were off. Alex made sure he woke up every 30 minutes to check on him. The doctor had said to keep a close eye on him and to call if anything.

They arrived at her building faster than she expected, so she climbed out and made sure Hunter wasn't jolted when she moved his seat.

Alex found the elevator on the ground floor so she was able to rest for a bit, her head was catching up to her body and she had started to feel tired. She had just got to her floor when she started to struggle to keep her eyes open.

She took her keys out of her purse, but couldn't focus on all the keys on the ring. Alex ended up dropping them, making a loud noise. Cursing quietly, she looked into the visor of the car seat to see that the little boy was still sleeping. She tried again, but she couldn't focus anymore. 

Giving up Alex sat down on the floor leaning up against her apartment with Hunter right in front of her.

“I'm sorry I haven't been the best mom to you, but I promise you I will do my best to care for you little man.” She spoke softly to him.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for just a moment. 

She opened her eyes when she heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

 

*******************************************************

 

Maggie had heard keys falling against hardwood floor and knew it had to be Alex.

She sat back and listened for her to enter her apartment, but she didn't hear anything else.

She got close to her door to listen for anymore movement, but she heard a soft voice.

_“I'm sorry I haven't been the best mom to you, but I promise you I will do my best to care for you little man.”_

That made her eyebrow turn up, she didn't know what that was suppose to mean. She had seen how great of a mother Alex was, no way could she mess up.

She listened to for more but nothing else came. Maggie opened her door as quietly as she could and peeked out to see Alex leaned up against her door and her eyes closed.

_Must have been one hell of a night._

Maggie's train of thought stopped when she spotted tear tracks and mascara on Alex's cheeks.

She had been crying, and obviously exhausted. 

Maggie was debating whether to go and wake her when she heard Hunter whimpering.

That got her moving to his side before she could even think about it.

“Shhhhh, Mommy looks tired little one. Let's not wake her.” Maggie picked up the fallen keys, and opened the apartment door after she readjusted Alex.

Picking up the car seat she maneuvered herself inside and started to take him out of his carseat when he let out a small cry. She was startled, thinking she had hurt him by accident until the blankets fell away from his body and she saw his little leg was bandaged up securely. This made her worried, she knew that he was fine yesterday morning. He wasn't with Alex when she went out with Lucy and Alex would only ever trust her son with someone she knew.

_Who the hell hurt this precious boy?_

_Why hadn't Alex called me?_

Then it occurred to her that maybe the reason why Alex and Lucy had suddenly disappeared was because of this.

_Oh god. I'm such a jealous idiot._

She laid him down in his crib and walked out to grab Alex.

When Maggie got out there, Alex was now laying on the floor. She carefully kneeled down and hoisted Alex up into her arms. The redhead must have been exhausted because she didn't wake up at all.

Maggie brought her to the room and deposited her onto the bed, then she took off Alex's earrings, jacket, and shoes to make sure the woman was comfortable.

Maggie tucked Alex in and placed a kiss on the taller woman's forehead then walked out.

She wanted so badly to stay and watch over them, but she had to work today.

She made sure Alex had water and set the redheads phone alarm to ring every half hour to check on Hunter.

She went into Hunter's nursery and found him still asleep so she quietly crept out of the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie mind was on Alex and Hunter all day. There was no emotion on her face when she greeted customers. Then Kara walks in.

Maggie made a beeline as soon as she saw the blonde. She needed answers. 

Kara didn't even let Maggie begin to talk.

“Not today Maggie. I've had a hard-”

“No. No, I need to know. I need to know what happened. I can't just go on with my day, knowing that it started off with me having to pick Alex up off of the floor in our hall. I can't just forget about how broken and exhausted she looked. I can't forget about the most precious little boy having been injured and me not knowing about it. I care about them both Kara. I need to know. It hurts that they are the only thing I have ever cared about this much and I didn't know what happened to cause them both such pain. Please, tell me what happened.” She pleaded. 

Tears were threatening to come out, but she wouldn't allow them to.

Kara knew she couldn't tell Maggie the whole truth, but she knew the older woman needed to hear the important parts.

“Come with me.” Kara said as she walked to the back room.

Maggie followed without another word.

“Yesterday, Lucy convinced Alex to go out with us for girls night. It was her first night out since Hunter. She didn't want to at first and seemed really hesitant, but we got her to come. She didn't want to drink anything and that was understandable considering her past, but me and Lucy promised to watch her. Eliza had come into town for business so she watched Hunter. We were just starting to dance and Alex had just finished her first, and only, drink of the night when I got a phone call from a family friend saying Eliza had been in a car accident. We drove to the hospital as soon as we could. Alex thinks this whole thing is her fault because everytime she tries to have time for just herself, something always goes bad. I told her it was just bad timing but she didn't believe me.” kara pauses.

Maggie takes in all this information.

“But I saw Alex last night, she was only with Lucy. Didn't see you anywhere with them. I wasn't spying or anything, but I was out with a friend.”

“Yes, I know. I saw you. I also saw that you saw Alex and Lucy.” Kara confessed.

“Your facial expression said everything I needed to know. It isn't what you think. Alex and Lucy have this really tight relationship. It may seem weird to everyone else, but it is their thing. The only reason Lucy would do something like that would be to get attention from others or to annoy Alex.”

Maggie looked at her, thinking she had been so transparent with her facial expressions last night, even Kara could see her jealousy boiling over.

“Maggie, Alex has always felt responsible for things she had no control over. Even minor things. She closes herself off to others and right now she has to deal with this on her own, but I ask that you just make sure she is fine whenever you can drop by. Please?”

“Of course I will. I don't think I would be able to think about anything else other than them.”

“Think of who?” Luisa’s voice comes from the doorway.

Maggie notices that Kara doesn't seem all that surprised by the sudden intrusion, kind if like she knew Luisa was coming. Maggie completely forgot her aunt wanted to spend her lunch break with her today.

“I'll leave you to it, hello Ms. Sawyer” Kara greets as she walks away from the room.

“Jesus, Luisa. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm sorry, I kind of forgot we were supposed to hang out today.”

“Don't worry about it Sweetie, if you are busy we can just do this another time.”

“No, I'm not. It's just been a long couple of days.” Maggie breathes out a sigh.

“Who was it that you couldn't get out of your head?” Luisa questioned again.

When Maggie didn't respond, Luisa continued again. 

“I just meant that I talked to Katherine when we bumped into each other this morning and she said you guys had a good time, but I feel like you weren't talking about her.”

Maggie decided then that she needed to tell Luisa and she wasn't going to care about any disapproval from her.

“Actually Tía, we decided it would be best to be friends. I wasn't really looking to date when I already found someone who makes me happy. Two someones really.” At that clarification, Luisa's smile turned into a look of confusion.

“Maggie, you know I love you and I wouldn't ever judge you, but do these two people know about one another?” She said in a concerned voice. 

Maggie stared at her aunt, then threw her head back in amusement.

“Dear god, I'm not an animal. It isn't like that Luisa. It's a bit complicated though.”

“I've got time, Mija.” Luisa looks relieved. 

 

*******************************************************

 

Kara had brought over some tea while they talked, all while having a big smile plastered on her face.

“Her name is Alex, she lives right across the hall from me.” She stops to see her aunt's reaction, there was none so she continues. 

“We've been hanging out a lot and I just feel so much better when she's near me. I don't have to pretend like I've got my shit together when I'm with her. I don't feel like she judges me for all the crap I've been through and the things I've done.

Luisa, she is so genuine and smart. She's going to become a badass doctor one day”

Luisa sat back watching as her favorite person in the entire world babbled on about the woman named Alex. Maggie continued to speak with a smile on her face the whole time, but she still had yet to explain who the other person was. Lusia doubted that Maggie had found someone else who made her feel the same way this Alex did.

“What about this other person?” Luisa stops her.

Maggie glances anywhere  but her aunts face. She was no longer smiling, and looked nervous. 

“Maggie?”

“She has a son.” She expects her aunt to start telling her that this was a bad idea and she should leave them be, but it never comes.

She looks up to her aunt, Luisa is staring at her. She isn't waiting for Maggie to talk, she is trying to figure out why Maggie seemed so hesitant to tell her about these new people in her life.

“You aren't mad?” Maggie finally asks.

Luisa face turns into a weird frown.

“Why on Earth would I be mad? Maggie, I have seen you struggle to be happy since you came into my life. I am so happy that you have found a woman that makes you feel loved. As long as you are happy, so am I.”

“But, you always told me I needed to be responsible for my actions. I thought you would be mad because you and I both know the way I have lived my life. I've never committed to anyone, especially a child.

You really aren't upset that I could potentially mess things up for Alex and her son?”

“Kid, I've known you, your entire life. I have seen when you are fully committed to something, I've seen how hard you work to insure you are doing the best to your abilities. The way you told me about Alex, tells me that you are invested to the end.”

Maggie releases a deep breath.

Her only fear had been that with the way she was always moving from woman to woman, her aunt would disapprove of her interest with Alex.

Luisa had been in a similar situation, but instead of her own child, it had been Maggie. Her aunt never dated because anytime she got close to someone, it just ended in heartbreak. One of those times happened long ago when Luisa had just gotten Maggie.

“So when do I get to meet them?”

_Oh god._

“Well, we aren't exactly together. That's part of the complicated part. I don't even think she is trying to find someone right now. I wouldn't want her to feel pressured into anything if I ask her out.”

Luisa was so proud of Maggie.

It doesn't matter how careless Maggie had been before, if her niece was taking into consideration the whole situation with this woman, it meant she had changed.

It had been many mornings that Luisa would get into Maggie's apartment to have breakfast with her and some random woman would wonder out. One time she had regrettably walked in on a situation she could have gone the rest of her life without seeing.

Maggie was relieved her aunt had taken the news of Alex and Hunter relatively well. Now all she had to do was see if Alex would talk to her about what happened last night.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex wasn't sure what exactly happened when she got off the elevator, her head was still groggy when an alarm went off.

_Why the hell did my alarm go off?_

She laid there thinking as best she could when she remembered see Maggie through her tired eyes.

She remembered closing her eyes for just a little then waking up here in bed.

 _She must have helped me walk to my room_.

Alex got up and went to check on Hunter. 

When she got to his nursery, she noticed that his little leg had been rebandaged.

Maggie must have seen the cut on his leg. 

She took out her phone and saw messages from both Kara and Lucy. What she didn't expect was a text from Vicky. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened that message first.

 

**From: _Vicky 6:45 a.m_.**

_Hey Alex, I just wanted to check up on you. Didn't know you had come back to Midvale. Let me know of you want to get together while you're here ;)_

 

_How did she know I was in Midvale?_

Alex decided that she wasn't even going to try and open the other messages.

She got started on waking her son and giving him food and medicine.

 

*****************************************************

 

Cleaning helped.

Cleaning kept her mind off of things.

Alex spent her entire day cleaning and the cleaning the apartment. It was the only thing she could think of doing other than feeling sorry for herself. 

Hunter was in his activity mat, but he wasn't really playing with anything. His focus was on his mother. Everywhere she went, his little eyes would follow her and whenever she went too far, he whined trying to get her to come back.

Her son had been understandably clingy today and she was okay with it. He was allowed to want to be near her or have her hold him.

Alex had made sure he wouldn't move his injured leg by wrapping it in large towels. He was still small enough that he couldn't exactly force his leg to move when it was restricted like this.

She was preparing Hunter's bath when her phone rang.

It had been ringing nearly every hour on the hour with either Lucy, Kara, or her mother’s name appearing on the screen. She couldn't talk to them because she felt so much shame.

Hurting her mother and leaving both her sister and Lucy at the hospital without letting them know she was leaving. Alex just couldn't face them yet.

The ringing kept coming and then there was knocking. 

She tried to ignore both until a voice at the door appeared. 

_“Alex? I know you're in there, I can hear your cell phone ringing”_

_Maggie?_

Alex stops what she's doing to check her phone. Maggie had called her twice in the last 5 minutes. 

_“Come on Alex, please open the door. I just want to make sure you guys are okay. Please?”_

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie stood at Alex's door deciding on what she would say.

She took out her phone to send Alex a text to see if she was home, but after not receiving an answer, she called the woman.

She waited for an answer, but nothing. She decided to try one more time. It rang and rang, so she knew Alex's phone was on. There was a slight echo when she moved the phone away from her ear. Maggie put her ear up to the door and could hear Alex's phone ringing.

She started to knock.

“Alex? I know you're in there, I can hear your cell phone ringing”

She waited a second before she knocked again.

“Come on Alex, please open the door. I just want to make sure you guys are okay. Please?”

Maggie was about to walk away, when the door creaked open.

“Hey, sorry. I was a little busy, must not have heard the phone.” Alex's voice was soft and quiet. 

”Don't worry about it. Can I come in?”

She could see that Alex had to think about letting her in.

“I just wanted to see how you and the munchkin were holding up. I'll leave you alone after if you want me to.”

She didn't want to force Alex into wanting her company, but she definitely didn't want Alex to shut her out.

“No, of course. Come on in. I was actually just about to bathe Hunter. You can help me if you want”

Maggie throws her a dimpled smile.

“I'd love nothing more.”

She sees Alex glance down real quick as she breaks into a small smile.

 

*****************************************************

 

Hunter looked overjoyed to see Maggie. He flashed her his little smile when she took him to the bathroom.

Even with his injured leg, the kid still seemed to want to play in the water ending with both Alex and Maggie soaked.

“Damn little dude, you must feel better.” Maggie told the baby.

Alex was silent when they started to bathe him, just watching how Maggie took care of him.

She enjoyed watching Maggie whenever the shorter woman interacted with her son. Her heart felt full and it made her so happy. 

After drying him off and changing him, they went into Alex's bedroom to lay him on the bed. They set up pillows to keep him from rolling all over.

Alex reached for the remote to the TV and turned it in without a word.

They watched some shows until Hunter closed his eyes, that was when Maggie got up and started to head for the door.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked as she got up to follow Maggie. She looked a little worried, Maggie didn't understand why.

“Well, I just thought you would want to have some peace and quiet. Wanted to give you some space.”

"I mean, we could still hang out. There's this TV marathon I was wanting to watch, I think you might like it."

_She doesn't really want to be alone._

Maggie has known Alex long enough to understand what she is trying to say.

"Oh, yeah. I can hang out."

Alex wasted no time in going to grab Maggie's hand and bring her back to the bed to sit.

“I know you talked to Kara.” She says halfway through some show Maggie can't focus on.

“Alex, I want yo-”

“It's okay. I know you just wanted to check up on us and I am grateful to have a best friend like you around. I just don't want anyone telling me I'm making all the wrong decisions”

Maggie stayed quiet, not wanting to scare Alex into making her leave.

"You want to talk about it? I know with classes coming to an end and all, it's stressful."

Alex didn't feel like telling Maggie about her decision to leave school, but she wanted to let Maggie in.

She nodded her head and started from the beginning.

“I was excited about last night, and I didn't consider a few things. And people I love got hurt because of it. I made sure, from the moment he was born, I would take care of him and keep him from harm's way. I promised I would be a good mom. Last night, it was all thrown out the window.”

“You don't really blame yourself for what happened to them when you had nothing to do with it, right?”

Maggie honestly couldn't imagine Alex's pain, so she couldn't comfort her with any reassurance of a better future. All she knew was that Alex's past was eating at her right now, and she could only TRY and comfort her.

“Alex, I'm know for a fact, your son loves you with his entire being. I have seen him go from bawling his eyes out to smiles when you walk into his line of vision. His eyes never leave you when you speak, he adores you Alex.”

Maggie moved closer to Alex as she continued to speak.

“Believe me when I say that, I know what a terrible parent looks like, and YOU are not one.”

Maggie needed her to understand that she was a phenomenal mother.

Alex was far from being a bad parent, Maggie could never picture Alex being anything like her father after her mother passed away. Alex cared and Alex loved with all her heart. She was never not near Hunter whenever he needed her.

Maggie had concluded that Alex had been  awake for more than 24 hours when she found the little family right outside their apartment. Meaning Alex made sure Hunter was sleeping comfortably and safe, she had watched over him while he slept and she didn't sleep until she knew they would both be safe.

_I'll always keep them safe._

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie had originally come to see if Alex and Hunter needed anything and maybe see where they stood relationship wise, but as she listened to Alex talk, Maggie decided against it.

Alex needed a friend not another responsibility.

She needed to know Maggie would be there for her as her friend first and foremost. So she kept Alex company well past midnight just talking about anything and everything that popped into their heads that they were comfortable sharing. 

They were interrupted by Alex's cell ringing.

Maggie was closest to it, so she reached for it.

“Can you set it on silent, please? I don't want to talk to anyone else right now.”

“Okay” Came Maggie's reply. She said it with a slight smile on her face because Alex didn't want to talk to anyone, but her right now.

She got to Alex's phone and clicked the sound off when she noticed the caller ID.

 

**‘VICKY DONAHUE’**

 

Her smile falls.

“Hey Danvers, it’s Vicky.”

She tries not to sound sad and disappointed that Vicky would be calling her, expecting Alex to answer at almost 3 in the morning.

“Yeah, she messaged me this morning.” 

_They spoke?_

The phone went silent and Maggie thought that was the end of it until it started to ring again.

Alex didn't explain any further, but she made no move to answer the call.

From Alex's body language, she really didn't want to speak to anyone, and quite frankly, Maggie didn't want her to talk to Vicky of all people.

This woman needed to understand that Alex wasn't someone she could toy with. Alex was someone who deserved to only have the best things in life. Everything Alex had told her about Vicky made Maggie hate her.

She decided to do something about it.

“You trust me?” Maggie said. She didn't like that Vicky was calling Alex so late at night, well early in the morning really.

Alex looked up from the TV screen, and with no hesitation she replied.

“Yes”

Maggie held up her finger and answered the phone.

“Hey sorry, Alex can't really come to the phone right now. She's a little busy.” Then Maggie hung up.

“What just happened?” Alex's eyes went wide. She hadn't expected that. 


	16. Chapter 16

Alex hit the pause button on the remote and looked at Maggie. There were no words spoken, her eyes had a glow to them though. 

“I'm sorry if I overstepped, I just figured you didn't need anymore people trying to call you tonight.”

She saw Alex's face and she couldn't read it.

Alex cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

“I'm not mad. I think she needed to hear that I wasn't going to come crawling back to her. I haven't felt this way in a while. I hope she gets the message.”

Alex's eyes never left Maggie's. 

Maggie held her eyes as she spoke.

“I trust you with all my heart Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie's mouth went dry. That caught her completely off guard. 

“I know that you probably don't care much, but you hold a special place in my heart. I thought you should know that.”

Either she was getting delirious or Alex had just chucked the ball into her court.

It didn't stop there, Alex was now sitting so close to Maggie that their thighs were pressed together and Alex was holding one of her hands in her lap. She needed to be careful with what she said next.

“It means so much that you trust me with it.”

She watches how Alex looks down at their intertwined hand.

“Alex?”

Maggie pushed her forehead up against the other woman's wanting to be close to the other woman.

Luisa had told her that they would need to start slow.

_I need to be careful with what I say._

Now Alex and Maggie are a breath away from each other. Alex feels Maggie's lips touch her own just briefly as the shorter woman begins to talk.

“I want you to know, I know. I want you to understand that I need for you to help me. I don't want you to think I'm some godsend because I'm not. I need you to understand that I really want to do something right now, but I know it would be a mistake if we arent ready. Please just try to understand what I'm saying right now. WE need time. WE will figure it out. Please, all I ask for is time. Please Alex, I don't want it to be like this, I want to do right by you and Hunter.”

Alex nodded, her eyes were closed.

She understood, maybe their time wasn't now. Maybe.

Maggie's eyes were still closed when she felt Alex's forehead leaving her own.

She opened her eyes to see Alex staring right back at her.

“I'd like for us to do this right too.”

Maggie smiled, she felt like kissing Alex in this moment, but she knew it wouldn't be okay. Not after everything they have just talked about.

Time is what was needed. They would heal each other first.

 

****************************************************

 

Alex hadn't planned on Maggie to help take care of Hunter. She always had Alex checking the time to make sure he was taking his medicine and keeping his cut clean.

Luckily, the hospital had given Hunter stitches that dissolve over time. His last check up was in two days and he was back to his wiggly self.

It had been almost a full 2 weeks and Alex had still not spoken to her mother nor Kara and Lucy. She didn't know where to start. Kara had been getting updates on her sister and nephew from Maggie which she would then rely to her mother and Lucy.

It wasn't the best thing, but at least she knew her sister was in good hands. Lucy had clashed with Maggie only once since Alex had last spoken to her and neither woman was very proud of how it started.

 

***************************************************

 

Maggie had come into work at Noonan's while Lucy and Kara discussed a few things over lunch when Maggie heard them talking about Alex. She knew she shouldn't have been listening, but she just couldn't walk away.

Maggie tried to be subtle, but then she heard Lucy tell Kara that she was going to go over to Alex's because it was just ridiculous that Alex would drop out of school when she was so close to finishing her degree.

Alex hadn't mentioned any of this to Maggie, but Lucy couldn't just go and push with brute force. It wouldn't end well for anyone.

She stepped up and told Lucy exactly that. It seemed like Lucy didn't like that Maggie thought she knew what was best for her best friend. 

“Maybe instead of trying to play house with Alex and Hunter, you should actually be trying to convince her not to throw her life away over this! Don't you have other women you can be screwing instead of trying to get with my friend?”

Lucy had started in a normal tone, but as she spoke, her voice got louder.

It hurt Maggie to here that Lucy really thought she would do such a thing to Alex. Her and the redhead had covered so much ground with their situation in these few weeks. She didnt appreciate that Lucy thought she some sort of player. She wasn't, not anymore.

Maggie wasn't just going to let Lucy yell at her like this, so she shouted back.

“Maybe you don't really know Alex, some best friend you are. If you were really interested in Alex's wellbeing, you would understand what she is going through right now. You can't just go around demanding that someone do as you say and expect them to willingly cooperate. This isn't the military, Lieutenant Lane.”

Kara had been silent until the end after both women were eye to eye and seething. She didn't need them to tear each other apart because her sister was going to need them both, no matter how stupid they were both acting.

Kara grabbed a hold of Lucy's collar and Maggie's sleeve and she pulled them out of the café.

“I am sick and tired of the arguing. I know you both love her, but you guys have to understand that fighting about this isn't going to help anyone. We all care about Alex, and acting stupid won't help her when she needs us. Lucy, we know you just want Alex to talk about her feelings and not be so closed off. I want that too, but we both know she wouldn't respond well to force. She is fiercely protective of Hunter and we haven't really seen her like this since before him. You were definitely out of line with Maggie though. And Maggie, we just want Alex to talk to someone. It hurts us both that she shuts everyone out like this and it gets to be too much sometimes. Lucy has always been there for Alex, she has also made sure both Alex and Hunter are taken care of. She just cares too much to understand that sometimes, her methods are a bit too much." 

Kara pulled Lucy in front of her so that the two shorter women were eye to eye.

"I'm sorry Maggie, I shouldn't have said those things. I just didn't know how to handle your new role in my best friend's life. I know you wouldn't try to hurt her."

Lucy looked like she had regretted the things said to Maggie.

She knew the brunette meant the world to Alex and she also knew that this brunette hadn't so much as tried to look at another girl since she had met Alex. She doesn't know why she said all that.

She had been angry that Maggie wasn't trying to do anything to help Alex. She knew what she was saying was untrue, but deep down she knew she said this things to make Maggie hurt the way she was right now because Alex wasn't speaking to her.

She had crossed a line though, and had seen the look in Maggie's eyes when she had mentions the other women.

Maggie hadn't thought that Lucy would spy on her, it was the only way to know how Maggie had lived her life before Alex.

The words hurt her because they made her sound like she just wanted to hook up with whoever would take her and clean her hands of them right after she got what she wanted. She wanted to be different for Alex. She wanted to change for Alex. For the better.

"I'm sorry too, Luce. I'll try my best to get her to talk to me about school. I didn't even know she had thought of quitting."

After Maggie had assured Lucy, she would speak to her, they hugged.

It was all Alex and Hunter deserved. 

 

***************************************************

 

She knew they would eventually need to talk about school, with Alex's committee hearing coming up soon. She had to finish, she was so close. 

Alex hadn't mentioned anything about her classes or her thesis, but Maggie just assumed it was because of how close the date was.

“Alex, you want to go over your thesis with me?”

She and Alex were washing and drying the dishes after dinner one night.

“Oh, uh. I-let's not talk about school. I want to hear how your academy paperwork is coming along.”

Alex was trying to change the subject because she didn't want Maggie to think she was scared to move forward. She was moving forward, just not in the direction of school.

“Al, please?” She needed to push a little.

“Maggie, I don't know what you want me to say, it's school. Not very interesting.”

“Are you kidding me, Danvers? You are an extraordinary person. It isn't JUST school when it comes to you. I know you are going to make one damn good Doctor Doctor one day. So, yeah I want to hear how it's going.”

Maggie instinctively reached for the woman's hand wanting to reassure Alex there was nothing wrong.

They had completely stopped what they were doing and now they just stood there.

Alex finally told Maggie the truth, she had gone to her advisor's office and they spoke at length about what she was trying to do.

She was told to wait a bit until she was completely sure about it.

Maggie had convinced her that she needed to finish school because Alex Danvers was no quitter. Maggie told her that Alex Danvers was passionate and headstrong, she wanted to prove Maggie right.

 

****************************************************

 

Kara had sent Maggie a text when Alex had suddenly appeared at the café.

She was aware that Alex needed space so she didn't force her sister into anything. So when Alex came in with Hunter in his stroller, Kara tried her best to not crowd her sister, but she was so happy to see her.

“Alex” She greeted them. Kara had reached out to hug Alex and was relieved that Alex didn't hesitate to tighten the hug.

“Hey, Kara. I've missed you.”

“Yeah, I've missed you guys too. How have you been?”

Kara lead Alex to sit in one of the benches they had in the café.

They spent a good half hour talking before Hunter woke up. He heard his aunt and instead of reaching for his mommy, he reached out to grab a hold of Kara. She held him for the rest of their talk.

“Maggie is actually out with her Aunt today. They were suppose to be going outta town for the weekend. How are you two?”

Maggie had seemed much brighter the past couple of weeks and it really showed.

“Yeah, she uh, she told me she would be busy with her aunt for the next few days. We-we actually talked about a few things, she said we needed time before anything happens, but I think we're close. We both agreed we would take time to just be friends and sort out our own stuff”

“That's good Alex, I'm so happy.”

She reached out to grab her sisters hand.

Alex looked at their hands then back at Kara. She wanted to apologize.

“I'm so sorry Kara, that night was just so stressful. I didn't really think about what I was doing, then I was home and everything just hit me.” She could only hope that her sister forgave her for leaving without another word, then just ignoring her.

“Alex you don't need to apologize, yeah I was worried, but I also knew you needed time. Don't get me wrong, there were a few times where me and Lucy were about to knock down your door so you would talk to us, but it was Maggie who told us she would check on you. She told us that if we did that, we would just make you angry. Lucy didn't really like that and it lead to a yelling match, but they both made up. They both care about you too much to continue fighting.”

“God, I'm so sorry. Is Lucy going to be hanging out with you later today? I'd really like to apologize to her in person.”

“Not tonight, she got called into work and last I heard, she was on her way to Europe. Something about classified information.”

Alex had been surprised by that. Lucy would normally call and text her whenever she had to leave the states. They always kept in touch whenever one of them would be busy with work or school for more than a few days. 

_I can't really blame her, she tried to call me all last week and I ignored her calls._


	17. Chapter 17

“Where's Hunter? There he is!” Maggie repeated as Hunter giggled when she popped back up over the back of the couch. She just loved hearing the sound of him laughing, it made her heart stutter.

Alex had gone into her office for a few hours to prepare for her thesis interview tomorrow and Maggie had volunteered to watch Hunter.

Alex didn't want to feel like she was forcing Maggie to watch him so she asked Kara to drop in after her classes just to see if she needed anything.

Right now, Maggie couldn't understand how Kara AND Lucy had made a mess of the dorms when Kara was suppose to be watching him, he really wasn't much trouble.

Hunter had been so good, she was planning on taking him for a morning stroll all by herself.

“I am going to start small then work my way up, what do you think?” She asked the baby only receiving a gurgle in return. 

“You're right, she's going to need flowers. How about you help me pick those?” 

She started to put his shoes on. Maggie didn't understand why he even had any, it's not like he could really use them, but here she was, putting them on him.

Alex had gone on about how he should begin getting use to the feeling of shoes so that when he did start walking, they wouldn't feel foreign and he could focus on walking instead of these things that are attached to his feet.

Maggie decided their little walk would end right around the corner where there was a flower shop.

She had passed through there multiple times and the displays always made her think of Alex, now she would have an excuse to drop in.

She made sure he was bundled in a blanket before sliding him into the sling, and made sure it was secure then they were off.

 

*****************************************************

 

“Yes ma'am, I've got my portfolio ready and I will definitely think about that offer. Have a good day.” Alex spoke on the phone when Kara walked into her office.

Alex smiled and hugged her sister after she ended the call.

“Sometimes, I swear they only want me for my brain.” She laughed. “That was Dr. Hamilton's assistant, she just wanted to see how my thesis was coming along. Make sure I was prepared for tomorrow” Alex finishes.

“I'm so excited for you, can you believe that tomorrow you'll be defending your thesis and then starting your medical degrees. I'm so proud of you Alex.” Kara leaned forward for another hug and then squeezed her big sister real tight, but not too tight.

“Yeah, I'm feeling a little nervous though. I know I've got everything down, but I've got a weird feeling in my gut. I can't place it, but it's making me a little nervous.”

“Don't worry too much about it. You have accomplished so much and I know for a fact that you are going to do great, now before I go check on the two people who bumped me down to favorite number 3, I think you mentioned having ice cream in your little freezer?” Before Alex could do anything else, Kara had zipped across her desk and was already spooning chunks of ice cream into her mouth.

“Hey Kar, you know Lucy is number 3 when it comes to my favorite people….then there's mom..”

Alex could only laugh and smile at her dorky sister as a spoon came flying at her face.

 

*****************************************************

 

Kara had just taken off, saying something about smelling the flowers before it was too late. Alex chalked it up to her sister just being a goober.

She went back to work on some of her papers, waiting for a text from Kara to let her know what Maggie and Hunter were up to.

The words coming from Emil's assistant were stuck in her head.

He wanted to know if she was interested in working on genetic engineering with him at Stanford as well.

This was big.

She couldn't give him an answer yet, but she knew this was a great opportunity. Stanford was one of her tops picks and they willingly accepted her application along with sending out some of their science majors to try and get her to come to their school, but she knew she wanted to stay in National City.

Dr. Hamilton really didn't want her to turn down his offer, so he told her whenever she wanted to accept would be fine with him. She knew how great of an opportunity it was, but none of it was ideal. She had Hunter to think about and Maggie, they were just getting things figured out.

She was startled by the sound of her phone going off.

She answered without looking expecting to hear Kara on the other end, but was met with the voice of her mother.

Not too long after she and Kara caught up, Kara encouraged her to take a day trip to Midvale and speak with their mother. Alex hadn't known how to even begin to apologize but her mother didn't even let her speak until her arms were wrapped around her in a big hug. They both cried, Alex because she was relieved her mother hadn't been mad at her and Eliza because she was so happy that her daughter was here in her arms. 

“Hey Sweetie, I just wanted to call and let you know that I have a flight later this week for a conference in National City and wanted to know if we could grab lunch?”

“Yeah, of course. I'll let Kara know.”

“Actually Alex, I thought we could have lunch, just you and I”

“Oh?”

“Don’t worry, it's nothing bad. I'm just very aware that I haven't spent nearly as much time with you than I have with Kara. Just want to catch up, see what's new with your life.”

“Uhm, yeah. Okay. Shoot me a text whenever and we'll set something up” She felt weird.

“Okay Sweetie, I've got to go. I love you and give that darling boy of mine a kiss for me?”

They said their goodbyes and Alex hung up. 

Her mom was onto something.

_They had caught up when she went to Midvale not too long ago, what was she up to?_

She couldn't dwell too much on it because she had something she had to do. Lucy still hadn't answered any of her text, even Kara hadn't gotten a word from Lucy. She called the only person she knew who could get any and all information regarding classified information and Lucy. 

Lois.

 

*****************************************************

 

Maggie and Hunter had just finished their little walk around the block when Kara had joined them. They had been walking up the street when Kara had called out to them from across the road.

“Look Hunter, it’s Auntie Kara.” Maggie turns the child to look in the direction Kara was coming in, but when she looked up Kara was no longer on the other side of the road, but now on their side with a small dog in her arms.

_That was kind of fast, where did that dog come from?_

“Hey, you guys. I was actually coming to hang out with you. Didn't know you were out and about.” Kara called, almost sounding rehearsed.

She had just handed the dog off to it's own and jogged up to the pair.

“Yeah, figured we could do with some fresh air. Cute dog, where did it come from?”

Kara's eyes widened.

“Oh, uh I don't really know. I was just minding my own business when this little guy wanted to cross the road too. I didn't want him to get run over so I scooped him up on my way across the street like any other human being.”

This wasn't the first time she had noticed Kara acting odd. 

Last week, at work, Kara was suppose to be serving guest up at the registers when she came in through the back doors. Her excuse had been that she had seen some trash blowing around the parking lot and went to throw it out in the dumpster in the back, but Maggie knew they didn't have a back alley dumpster mainly because the building was attached to apartments. The alley was barely narrow enough to fit the delivery truck.

She dropped it though.

This made more sense. Maybe she was already crossing the four lane street and Maggie just calculated wrong.

“Well, if you're up for it we were actually just heading to that flower shop.” She pointed to the little store.

Kara smiled wide and nodded her head, not trusting herself to squeal. She knew they were going to the shop, and she knew why they were heading there.

Turns out, some flowers scared Hunter and some of them had him squealing in delight. Kara had wandered further into the store distracted by the smell of lilies in the back.

“Okay, little man. Which ones do you think mommy will like?” She waited for him to make a sound.

What she didn't expect was to hear something else come out of his mouth.

“Maaa’maam” She stopped everything she was doing. All she could hear was a squeal that definitely didn't come from Hunter and footsteps coming up to them.

_That sounded a lot like…_

“Maaah” He repeated a bit breathier.

Maggie stopped breathing. 

“Sounds like this little guy is showing love to his mama” A voice came from behind them.

Maggie didn't understand the feeling she was getting in her stomach and heart. 

She turned around to find a woman with reddish orange hair smiling at them.

“You finding everything okay?” The ginger asked.

All Maggie could do was nod.

The woman came closer and bent down toward Hunter in the sling.

“Well aren't you a handsome little thing” She cooed.

Hunter's face looked like he was about to scream, but then he felt Maggie's hand on him and he calmed down.

She finally found her voice.

“Thank you, but we've got it handled.”

“Okay, just give me a call if you need anything.”

And she walked away.

Maggie looked down to meet Hunter's eyes.

“We've got to talk about that thing that just happened. Well, not talk but you can't do that without mommy around. I still don't even know if what I heard was exactly what I think it was. Just please don't say anything until mommy gets home?” She asked the tiny human. 

He seemed to have forgotten anything that had just happened and was now too distracted with a bouquet of assorted flowers Maggie was standing near.

“Wow. Okay. That's fine, you do you”

She hadn't seen Kara jumping up and down in the back though.

Alex couldn't know that Hunter might have just spoken his first words, she wasn't sure if they were meant to be words, so she tried to continue to do what she came here to do. 

She got to the register with Kara and they were about to pay. Kara had a big smile on her face after Maggie told her who the flowers were for, but Kara just stopped laughing and her face turned into one of panic.

“I've got to go.” She made her way to the door.

“Kara, wha-” before she could finish Kara was gone.

Hunter had looked on as his aunt rushed out then glanced up at Maggie as if to ask what was going on.

Maggie looked at him not knowing what had just caused Kara to go from zero to sixty in seconds.

 

****************************************************

 

“Lois, what do you mean?”

Alex was pacing the room, it felt like the walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe.

It took Alex nearly an hour to get a hold of Lois because it turns out that the older Lane had been close to the investigation Lucy was on until suddenly receiving no more communications with anyone on Lucy's unit.

There had been a wire going out talking about missing American soldiers and Lois heard Lucy's name.

They had been sent on a recovery mission for intel in the Perućica Rainforest in southern Bosnia & Herzegovina.

The place was protected and kept safe due to it being the lungs of Europe so they hadn't thought to bring any sort of backup because they didn't see anything going wrong.

Alex knew that some of the things Lucy did were considered dangerous, but it didn't hit her until just now.

Her best friend was lost somewhere in a foreign country and she couldn't do anything about it.

What if she never saw Lucy again? The last thing she would have remembered was that Alex was mad at her. Alex didn't register when Kara came in and help her stay standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy couldn't reply to any of Alex's text because she went missing.   
> Maggie doesn't know if Hunter said 'Mama' or tried to say her name. She can't be too sure because he is a baby who likes to make tons of noises with his mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals week took a toll on me. I just needed a few days to get over it, sporadic updated will continue.

Her sister was shaking, and her eyes seemed a little unfocused. Kara didn't want her to try and work like that.

“You're okay Alex, I've got you.” Kara whispered into her big sister's ear trying to help. Kara had decided it was best to fly Alex home. She was in no condition to continue working on anything. 

When they got to Alex's apartment Kara noticed that Maggie and Hunter were not home yet.

_Good, they don't have to see her like this._

Alex hadn't said a word after telling Kara that Lucy was MIA. She had struggled to get the words out but Kara had been with Alex through some hard times and she knew how to decipher Alex's words and sounds into a full english sentence. She said Lois would call back if she found anything so they just had to wait.

They had to wait for Lois to call them back in an hour to see if she found anything. 

Two and a half weeks, and no contact. The military hadn't informed any family members of the situation, if they had, Lois and The General would be on a warpath to find out anything and everything about what happened to the littlest Lane.

Kara and Alex were familiar with just how effective Lois could be so there should not have been too much worrying over this, Lois was on the case and she would figure out how to get her back. Plus, Lois had Clark if anything went south in her snooping. 

Kara helped her sister onto the couch. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Alex. 

Her sister looked around the apartment as if she was expecting something, but nothing ever came. She finally just gave up and spoke to Kara.

“Do you know where Hunter and Maggie are?” Alex finally asked. She barely whispered it.

“I'll give Maggie a call, she should be back by now”

_They really should have been back by now, they were just down the block. Maybe they need to be here with her._

Kara was waiting for the phone to start dialing, when she heard noise across the hall.

 

****************************************************

 

“We don't want mommy to see these until tomorrow, so we'll just take them to my apartment.”

When Maggie got into her unit, she set the bouquet in a vase and took them into her bedroom. Hunter had stopped making his little noises and been really quite, so when she took the sling off she laid him on her bed and he fell right to sleep. He wanted no time in closing his little eyes and dozing off.

Maggie made sure to set up a little pillow for around the infant to keep him from rolling around and potentially hurting himself. She then slowly walked out making sure to leave the door to her room open just in case he woke and needed her.

 This was the perfect time to get some stuff done. She looked around at her almost empty apartment and could tell that it needed a good cleaning.

Maggie hadn't actually spent much time in her apartment, and the way it looked kind of empty just enunciated the dust. After turning on her TV for some background sound she got to work. 

It didn't last long though, Kara called her phone and before she could pick it up, there was knocking on her door.

The call was silenced, but that knocking continued she didn't want whoever it was to wake Hunter, he really needed this nap.

“Maggie? I need to speak with you.” Came Kara's voice.

She opened the door to a sad looking Kara.

“Hey, what's up?” She questioned, honestly concerned about Kara. 

With the way the younger girl had suddenly left and now appearing at her door looking like that, she had some questions.

“Alex is home early because we got some news about Lucy today. She shouldn't be alone, so I was going to stay with her tonight. I wanted to know if you could join us.” She said to Maggie.

“Why? Kara what happened?”

 _Is this why you left earlier?_ She wanted to ask, but kept it to herself.

“Lucy hasn't been ignoring Alex, her squad has been MIA. Alex feels useless and angry with herself. She needs us”

“Let me go get Hunter.” Was all she said.

Alex needed them. There was no other argument. 

Alex was laying down on the couch when Maggie and Kara reentered the apartment. She barely looked up and saw them.

Maggie was at her side in seconds, she gently placed Hunter in front of his mother and he immediately curled into her warmth as if he knew that was mommy.

Maggie reached a hand out and brushed a bit of hair out of Alex's face.

“Kara told me, we're gonna find out what happened. I promise.” She cupped Alex's cheek as a tear came out.

“What if she's-”

“She won’t be, Lucy is tough.” Maggie reassured her as she brushed the tear away.

Maggie sat with Alex while Kara busied herself in the kitchen. 

Kara wasn't taking the news any better. She was suppose to keep her family safe and Lucy always checked in with Kara. Always. She really wanted to be out there looking for answers, but Clark had told her that she needed to stay put, they didn't need her being spotted and dragged into the media.

Lucy was a great person and an even greater friend. She was family.

Something didn't add up though. Kara had last talked to Lucy the day she left for the base and Lucy had only told her it was classified stuff, she didn't say anything about going on a mission. Lucy ALWAYS told Kara whenever she had a mission regardless of it being classified. Lucy once told her that kara was the greatest backup anyone could ever have, so she wanted to ensure the safety of her team. Her going missing on a mission Kara was never informed about seemed very shady.

They had both agreed that they wouldn't tell Alex nor Clark because they knew no good could come from that conversation.

She was debating on telling Alex the truth about her deals with Lucy when her phone rang.

 

****************************************************

 

Lois finally got ahold of her father and instead of telling her he was on the case, he told her she needed to stay out of matters that didn't concern her. That right there told her everything she needed to know about this. Lucy wasn't missing, she was on a secret assignment only certain members of the military were privileged to. Anyone who asked, was told that the mission had gone sideways, that was a cover.

The General should have known better than to tell Lois Lane, investigative reporter, to leave it alone.

If The General wasn't freaking out over something like a missing child, that had to be it.

This made Lois continue her search into whatever the military could possibly be doing on foreign soil.

Clark sent Kara a text as well letting her know that he would help in anyway he could because if the military did not trust its own, they had a problem all of their own. 

This didn't do anything to ease Alex's mind when Kara told her what Lois had said.

Alex spent the entire rest of her day hovering over Kara's phone for any update from Lois.

Hunter and Maggie tried their best to keep Alex from worrying any further, Maggie even tried to get the little boy to say what he had said at the store, but he wouldn't budge.

 

****************************************************

 

Around 7 all three women had decided to stay at Alex's for the night. Kara and Maggie wanted to make sure Alex tried to focus on her interview and started quizzing her on things she would have to talk about when Alex's phone chimed. Kara's phone had been the only one that was being used to communicate with Lois.

They had been waiting for any info from Lois and thought at first that it might have been Lois, but she only contacted Kara, not Alex. So when Alex went to check her phone she didn't think much of it, maybe just a peer wishing her luck.

She was just going to see what it said then leave it alone, but she had to open up the app for this message. She never had to do that before.

The message wouldn't appear until she opened her phone which she thought was kind of weird.

The number was unknown.

 

**From: _Restricted 7:27 p.m._**

_I can't have you worrying on one of the biggest days of your life. Good luck tomorrow, you'll be amazing. I know it, Grumpy._

 

Lucy. That was the only person Alex could think of that would send her something like that.

It was her, she was the only person who called Alex that because of those years spent as roommates and early mornings in undergrad. Lucy had found out that Alex's favorite movie was Snow White, and not because of the prince showing up at the end, but because of the different personalities in the dwarfs. She was amazed that even when they were all very much different, they still lived together in perfect chaos as a family.

Lucy had quickly taken to calling her Grumpy at the most random times, just to get Alex to smile.

Alex quickly shouted for Kara to come and see the message.

Alex tried to send a message back, but the original message disappeared. They still didn't know what the hell was going on, but at least Lucy was fine.

Alex was so relieved that Lucy was clearly okay enough to send her a message, but the way the message disappeared after she had tried to contact her was weird. 

Alex never understood Lucy's need for working for the government. She couldn't even fathom working for those guys with all the crap Lucy has had to put up with.

In their sudden relief, Alex had shifted and allowed Kara to sit on the couch. Her sister quickly took advantage of the new position and laid herself down. They were now feeling more at ease than they had been earlier. Alex still wouldn't feel completely okay until she saw Lucy face to face, but the message helped.

Alex willingly gave up her spot in the couch seeing as Kara wasn't going to move.

Anyone who has hung out with Kara knows that once she gets comfortable, there's no getting her up.

Alex and Maggie managed well enough making sure not to disturb the drowsy looking pair. They scooted off to the floor and let Hunter and Kara have the couch. It didn't take long for the pair to fall asleep though.

Maggie looked at Alex as they snuggled up in a blanket Alex had stolen from off the couch and was just feeling so lucky that she was allowed into Alex's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret. Much will be coming.


	19. Chapter 19

Much more into the night, Alex had taken Hunter into his nursery and tossed a blanket over Kara who was still on the couch. They were calling it a night as Maggie was just turning off the TV when Alex made her back into the living room.

“Well, now that we know she is fine, I guess you'll be good for tomorrow, right?” Maggie questioned, wanting to make sure Alex got a good night's sleep for her big day tomorrow.

Alex gave her a bright smile.

“You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to ditch my interview. I'll be there.” Lightly pushing Maggie.

“I just want to make sure I don't have tie you to the desk to keep you from running out.” Maggie teased. Her cheeks went red as she heard the words she had just spoken hoping Alex didn't take it the way Maggie had heard it.

“Well, how about once I'm done, we could maybe go out regardless of the outcome.”

Maggie looked at Alex with a big smile and nodded, but she didn't miss the rest of the redheads words.

Alex tried not to sound nervous but the truth was, she was just like anyone else. Even though she has been preparing for so long and knows it would be easy, her anxiety is getting the better of her and now she has doubt again.

“Alex, I KNOW you're going to do well. You've worked hard for this and they would be crazy to deny you of your degree.” Maggie tried to reassure her.

“Now, did you still want me to sleep over or did you want me to go home?” She wasn't sure if Alex would still what her here. Kara had taken up the couch so Maggie figured if she had to taken the floor, she should just go home. 

Alex didn't answer her though, she just grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the bedroom.

Maggie didn't say a word and got right under the covers watching as Alex went back out to turn off all the lights and slowly get in the bed.

Alex kept her distance though, she had thought it would be fine sleeping in the same bed as Maggie, but then she remembered the last time she shared a bed with the other woman.

She didn't want to accidentally do something because they had talked about taking time.If she did do something, she doesn't know if she would want to stop once it started.

Maggie wasn't fairing any better either. She wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and just be in Alex arms. She had told Alex they should take some time, and she really needed it, but she also needed to sleep and the only way she saw that happening tonight, here in this bed, was if she was in Alex's arms.

“Al?” She whispered.

“Yeah, Mags” Came a quick reply.

“Can we just, not, like...uh-” Gesturing to the space in between them.

Alex rolled up onto her elbows at Maggie's ramblings. 

“Maggie, come here.” She told her, opening her arms and pulling Maggie close.

Maggie immediately scooted into Alex's warmth, enjoying it.

“Now sleep.” Alex told her as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. 

They were both able to close their eyes and each woman fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

Before she fell asleep, Maggie looked up at Alex's closed eyes,

“You make me feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world” It was barely a whisper, but she needed to say that outloud just once. 

 

****************************************************

 

Kara woke to the sound of her phone going off.

She didn't have to check to see who it was before she answered.

“Lois, what have you got”

“Hey Kara, I've actually been better. The General has just shut off all my communications so I didn't get far. I was only able to find out that the government wants to expand one of their secret branches further than just the United States. I couldn't get any further, but it seems like they are working on figuring out the players to this branch.”

Kara knew about some weird stuff the government got into from the times she helped Lucy with a mission or two.

She wanted to know what was going on, but she would need to wait until Lucy got back.

“Lucy contacted Alex last night. She sent her a text and then that message disappeared when Alex tried to contact her.”

“Oh god, what the hell did Lucy get herself into?”

Lois and Kara spoke for a few more minutes until Kara could hear sounds from within the bedrooms.

“If she tries to communicate with either of you, you'll let me know?”

“Of course” Kara reassured her.

“Okay, thank you. I'll get going then. Give Alex my love and tell her I said congrats”

With that, Lois hung up the phone and Kara got up and checked in Hunter, she assumed Alex and Maggie were in Alex's room and she wanted to give them some time together.

She and Hunter would go get Breakfast ready.

 

*****************************************************

 

Neither of the two women laying in bed felt like getting up. They were in their own little world and it was peaceful.

Alex and Maggie had both been woken by the sound of Kara on the phone, but neither one moved incase the other was still sleeping.

Maggie shifted a little to see if Alex was awake and was met with beautiful hazel eyes staring back at her. 

“Morning, do you know what time it is?” She asked as she snuggled back into Alex. 

There was no need for any awkwardness between the two women. They may have said they wanted to take their own time, but there was nothing wrong with just sleeping in the same bed.

Alex shifted her gaze to the alarm clock by her bed to see that it was just barely going to be five in the morning. She still had four more hours before she had to be anywhere important.

“Around 5, we still have some time before I need to start getting ready.” Alex answered.

Alex tighten her hold on Maggie and burrowed deeper into the shorter womans neck.

“God, I don't want to get up today.” A smile broke through Maggie's sleepy haze at Alex's words. It made her heart feel good just hearing Alex speak.

Both women closed their eyes to get a few more hours of just this.

They stayed laying down for awhile longer until they couldn't hear Kara anymore. It sounded like she might have left with Hunter.

“Okay, I think I should get up now, or else I might not be able to when I really need to.”

Alex chuckled and started to stretch. Leaving Maggie cuddled into the sheets just watching her. Maggie's eyes didn't leave her as she made her way to the dresser.

“Al, we're close. Aren't we?” Maggie finally spoke making Alex look at her, like, really look at her.

She had been feeling so much and just wanted to understand if they were still in the same page.

“Yeah Mags, we are so close” Alex told her as she went to shower and get ready for the day ahead.

Maggie took her time getting her stuff together while Alex was in the shower and she went across the hall to get her present for Alex.

 

****************************************************

 

“Okay, if I make two trips, I think I can get everything into the apartment. You think your Mommy is awake?”

Kara was debating on how she would carry all this food to her sister's apartment.

Everything fit in her arms, but she wouldn't be able to carry Hunter. It was one of her hardest decisions, one that Kara wouldn't tell Alex about because there was no argument that Hunter meant the world to Kara, but she also loved food. It was just a really close second to Hunter.

“I'll take you first little man, and then fly back to get the rest. I just hope your mommy or Maggie can watch you while I get the rest.” She tapped her nephew's nose.

“Maaah” He squealed aloud.

Kara let out a little laugh, of course he would say that. 

“Yeah, little dude. That's where we are going.”

Kara had just opened the door to her sister's loft when she noticed that there was already someone getting ready for the day. The person's heartbeat was just like Alex's.

“Okay, so Mommy is awake. That means I'm going to just fly back down to get the rest and we should be good.”

She set Hunter down in his little activity mat and mad sure to set pillows up around him just in case he started to roll around. She did a quick check to make sure he was secured and got up. 

Kara then opened up Alex's window and flew out to get the rest of her groceries. She had made sure no one was around on the street to see her so she thought it was safe. 

What she didn't expect was for Maggie to be standing by the front door watching as Kara got back from grabbing the groceries. 

 

*******************************************************

 

Maggie just stood there, not understanding what she had just seen.

“Maggie, I can explain...I just...I didn't..you sho-, please don't say anything to anyone.” Kara said as she tried to make up some sort a plausible excuse for what had just happened. 

When Maggie just stood there unmoving and not saying anything Kara started to really panic.

_She's  gonna freak out and never want to be anywhere near us ever again. Oh no, what did I do?_

“Maggie?” moving slowly across the room to where she had left Hunter.

The baby was just staring between them now, his activity mat forgotten. It was like he knew something big had just now happened and he wanted to see how it played out.

The short Latina began to clear her throat.

“I definitely wasn't expecting that” She smiled. There was no malice behind it as far as Kara could tell.

She sighed in relief.

“You aren't going to freak out and go and tell everyone, right?” Her panic had subsided when Maggie looked calm, but she needed a verbal response before deciding to confess the rest of her story to this woman who would surely be asking questions soon.

“Kara don’t worry about it. Your secret is safe with me, does Alex know?” Maggie questioned, her mind already jumping to conclusions.

 _Oh man, Alex is going to be so mad when she finds out someone saw me using my powers._ Kara figured she might as well get on with it if Maggie was going to be a permanent fixture in Alex's life.

“Yeah, she does. She has known since we were kids. You know I'm adopted, and Alex family took me in. I'm not from earth. I'll tell you everything but not now, right now I need to make sure Alex doesn't freak out about another person knowing my secret. Please don't tell her that you know. At least, not right now.” Kara begged.

“Fine, but I don't want your sister to think I'm hiding something from her so after she comes back from her interview, you need to tell her” Maggie didn't want there to be any secrets between her and Alex and she understood why Alex didn't let her in on the fact that her sister was a superpowered alien, not everyone is welcome to the idea of them.

 

****************************************************

 

Alex walked out of her bedroom fully dressed for the day only to find just Kara and Hunter in her apartment. She wasn't disappointed, but she really wanted to have breakfast with Maggie too.

She noticed breakfast had been served and there was a clear vase with a mixed bouquet of blooms, including roses, lilies, stock, dianthus, heather and variegated pittosporum. She went to take a closer look not noticing the huge smile on her sister's face.

The flowers were beautiful and they came with a card. Her name was written in Maggie's neat handwriting, confirming her suspicions. She opened the card up and couldn't help the smile that landed on her face when she read the note.

 

_A beautiful bouquet for a beautiful woman. I won't lie, I had some trouble figuring out what kind of flower you like, but both Hunter and myself agreed that this bouquet here was perfect for you. I know that today is a special day for you and I want you to know that the day I met you was a pretty special day for me. It was so NICE meeting you that day, I couldn't figure out why I enjoyed it so much until I got to know you. You are so special, I know today might be a little scary but just know that I believe you can do so much good for this world we live in. You are going to change the world and I can't wait to be there for it. Good luck Doctor Doctor._

**_XO, M_ **


	20. Chapter 20

Maggie had received a 911 text from her aunt and couldn't stay to send Alex off. She was kind of bummed about that, considering her aunt just needed some help picking out an outfit for her date tonight, which could have definitely waited until after Alex had gone to her interview. 

“Tía, you could have explained a little further instead of just typing ‘911’” Maggie groaned.

She had rushed over here thinking something bad must have happened until her aunt answered the door looking fine.

“I'm sorry I worried you Sweetie.”

Maggie saw the way her aunt looked a little hurt.

“No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so...I'm sorry.” Maggie apologized then continued, “I'm so excited for you. You didn't tell me someone asked you out. Are you excited, Luisa?” She tried and it helped because then Luisa shed a bright smile.

They then started talking about how Luisa had run into a old friend from when she had first moved to National City and found that they enjoyed each other's company so much.

“Wow, that's so great Tía.” Maggie truly meant it. The way Luisa talked about Manny made her think of Alex. Luisa looked like she was on cloud nine just talking about him, she couldn't even imagine what Luisa would be like in his presents. 

She loved seeing Luisa like this. Her aunt had to suffer through hearing her talk about both Alex and Hunter. Her aunt even gushed over Hunter when Maggie showed her pictures of the little boy. Luisa deserved to be happy and Maggie was glad she had that now.

 

***************************************************

 

Alex had reread that letter right before she entered the lecture hall. It gave her enough confidence to not throw up from all the nerves. 

Maggie had sent Alex a text that she was on her way to her aunt's house, but that she wanted to hang out after Alex was done. She texted her a smiley face emoji has a reply. Alex wanted to discuss some things with Maggie after she read that note.

It didn't go over her head that Maggie had implied that she would be around after all those years. She remembered when she heard Maggie talking to Hunter in his tub telling him that she couldn't wait to teach him how to ride a bike. She smiled at the memory, hoping that her conversation with Maggie would go well.

Hunter had fallen back to sleep after she let him go crazy with a bowl of fruit. He was so giggly this morning Alex didn't know why, but she welcomed it just loving that her baby boy was so happy. She loved watching his gorgeous smile with his three little teeth peeking out from his gums. She made sure Kara didn't have to watch him for long, she had class.

Eliza had flown in this morning before she was suppose to just so she could surprise her girls and watch Hunter for Alex. Eliza being in town would normally make her more nervous, but not today of all days. She was ready, she just had to keep telling herself that all the way to the lecture hall. This gave Alex just enough time to get through her thesis and meet her mom for lunch. 

She took one deep breath and opened the door to her future. She was greeted by her committee with smiles on their faces. Mr. Jones stood up and extended his hand to her.

“Hello Ms. Danvers, would you like to get started?”

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie had helped her aunt pick a very nice outfit for her date and now they were both baking Alex a cake. Luisa had insisted that Alex needed a cake then scolded Maggie for not showing off her own baking skills to her girl.

“Mija, everyone knows that the way to anyone's heart is through their stomach. I'll bet that if you had shown her your skills in the kitchen, you'd be together the way you want to be. You could be that adorable little boy's mama.” Luisa teased.

This had Maggie blushing, “Luisa, I told you, I don't know if he was just trying to just say my name. I only know what I heard.”

“Regardless, he said his first word and you were there to hear it. Has Alex heard him say that? She would probably agree that he sees you as his mom.”

Maggie stopped whisking the batter.

“Luisa, I don't want to overstep. We promised that we would take things slow, but… god, we haven't even kissed and I feel like I could just marry this girl right now” Maggie admitted.

She shocked herself by saying that. Yeah, she pictured herself in Alex's life, but marriage wasn't something she had ever thought of attempting. 

“I promised we would take things slow, but I just feel like we are wasting time by not just going for it, you know?”

“I think this girl is worth waiting for, you have been through so much in your life, Maggie, and I feel like this is just where you were meant to be.” Luisa held her arms out and pulled Maggie into a massive hug. They stayed that way for a while until Luisa pulled back and set her hands on each side of Maggie's face and looked right into her eyes, they were a bit watery from tears that were threatening to spill out.

“I can't wait to finally meet your girl, you deserve to be happy.”

Maggie wiped her eyes as her tears sprang free and this made Luisa cry too, “You do too.”

They laughed through their tears.

“Ugh, remember when we weren't so soft and these use to be tears of frustration?” Maggie reminded Luisa. They had so many hard days when they first started out, but now it seemed like those days were definitely behind them.

“I'm glad they aren't that. And I can't wait for us to have more good days than bad.”

 

***************************************************

 

There were no more nerves after she began talking. Science was always her strong suit and it helped that the people before her understood everything she was saying. She was coming to the end when Mr. Jones asked her a question about her plan to continue her education here at NCU with her new boss.

“Hamilton is a great teacher and I hear you have been selected to work with him, but I hear we are not the only ones who wanted you. Why choose National City?”

This wasn't one of the questions they normally ask a student, but Alex was prepared. 

“I have enjoyed my time here in National, I've built a life here. I want to be a scientist based off of my own merits and I think learning from one of the best will help me with that. Working in a lab along other scientist, I would feel like I could help people. I want to research medicine but I also want to heal others.”

The committee smiled.

She shook their hands and ended her argument.

“On behalf of everyone here and the rest of National City University, I think we can all agree that you Ms. Alexandra Danvers have successfully defended your thesis. Congratulations, you now have a master's in Science. We look forward to hearing about your accomplishments in the future wherever that may be.”

The smile on her face was big and genuine and she wanted to make sure that they wouldn't see her bust out and start crying.

_Stay calm, stay collected Alex. Just a few more steps._

She finally made it to the washroom and let out a loud cry of joy.

Alex had spent many days and nights that turned back into days just working on trying to get good grades. She spent hours on end grading papers and exams, but now she would have time to take care of herself and spend time with her son without worrying about school. He deserved to be well taken care of and Alex would see to it that he was.

Eliza had been over the moon for her daughter when Alex called her telling her that she was done with that chapter in her life. Elza could hear the tears in her daughter's voice and knew that this was something Alex had worked hard to do. Her little girl had started this during a hard time in her life and it wasn't the easiest, but because Alex was a strong woman, she had persevered.

 

****************************************************

 

Alex met her mom and Hunter at a little restaurant right off campus. She had to clean up her makeup just a little bit, but it was fine.

She spotted her mother in a corner booth. Eliza stood up to greet her daughter with a hug and a kiss.

“Alex, oh, my sweet girl. I'm so proud of you.” She told Alex.

They sat down and Eliza passed a wiggly Hunter to his mother.

“Hey little man, guess what? Mommy just finished one of her toughest years. I can't wait to just spend time with you. Mommy missed you.” She held him in her arms as she spoke. She was met with squeals of joy as he moved his legs up and down on her lap.

“Well, it's safe to say he is very excited. So am I Sweetie.”

“Thanks mom, I feel like now I can breathe, I mean, I know that in a few months I'll be starting my dual degree but god, this feels like I'm so close to the finish line.” Alex sighed. 

A waiter came out and took their order. Eliza was so happy just seeing her daughter relaxed.

“So besides school, what's new?” She asked unable to wait anymore.

Alex looked up from Hunter and took a deep breath.

“Nothing really, I've just been trying to keep my schedules from colliding with one another and Kara has been a big help.” She left out the part about how Maggie was just as much helpful as Kara. 

“Anyone catch your eye? I know you told me you weren't really trying to be in a relationship with school and Hunter keeping you busy, but that doesn't mean you can't at least be interested.”

 _That was it, she talked to Kara._ Her mom had gotten Kara to spill her secrets about Alex's life.

“Kara sure does talk a lot doesn't she.” Alex smirked.

“Oh, don't blame your sister. I bribed her with food. She really tried her best, but in the end, that girl would sell her soul for food.” Eliza laughed.

“I just want to make sure you aren't too caught up in working on school. I want you to be happy, and from what I heard from Kara, there might be someone who has caught your eye?”

Alex looked at her mom and then back at Hunter, she couldn't deny that she had a change of heart when she met Maggie Sawyer. 

“Okay, well maybe there is someone, and she may or may not be meeting with me later. And we may or may not be discussing certain arrangements.” She couldn't help the small blush that rose to her cheeks when she thought of what could possibly come from the conversation she wanted to have with Maggie.

“Really? Can I know who this person is that somehow got my daughter to change her mind and is now a big part of her life?”

Alex let out a laugh, “Of course, her name is Maggie and she makes me happy.”

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie made sure she got back to her apartment to put the cake in the fridge and then showered, and then put on a nice shirt that didn't look old or too professional and some pants that made her look tall. She took one more look in the mirror and was satisfied with how she looked.

Alex had sent her a message earlier when she was still decorating Alex's cake with Luisa, asking if she could meet her at her apartment later.

Maggie had asked how the meeting had went, but Alex didn't answer her, she only said she wanted to talk and she would meet Maggie at her apartment. 

She quickly checked the time before she started picking up the very few things she had forgotten about when she was cleaning yesterday.

Once she was done she sat down on the couch waiting for a text from Alex to let her know she was on her way up.

Not even 10 minutes later and she was receiving a text that Alex was on her way up with Hunter.

She immediately got up and went for the door to have it open for Alex. 

She was just a little nervous, she knew that Alex would pass, there was never a doubt in her mind that Alex would be anything but spectacular. 

The elevator dinged and Maggie took a deep breath to compose herself. She looked at the door as it opened and couldn't contain the smile that appeared on her face when Alex and Hunter appeared.

“Hey, how did it go?” Was the first thing that left her mouth. She couldn't contain herself and reached out to touch both of them.

Just seeing the way Alex smiled was enough, Maggie pulled her in for a big hug.

“See Danvers? I knew you would be great.” then she lead them into her apartment.

 

****************************************************

 

Hunter was situated in a small bouncer Maggie had bought for when they came over. She had reasoned that Alex shouldn't have to be bringing his playmat back and forth so she went out and bought a bouncer he could sleep in when he was tired and bounce in whenever he was feeling playful.

After Hunter was buckled in, Maggie made sure he was distracted by the little things hanging from the top and went to sit next to Alex on the couch who had yet to say anything. Maggie pulled her left leg onto the couch as she turned to face Alex, who then mirrored her.

“So?” Maggie broke the silence.

“I felt like I was going to throw up. I really wanted to just stay in my office and hide, but I remembered what you wrote me and it helped me.” Alex paused to make sure Maggie looked her directly in the eyes. The Latina had held her breath when Alex mentioned the note, but relaxed when she saw the taller woman smiling. 

Alex wanted Maggie to really look at her as she continued. 

“It made me realize that whenever I need help, you are always there and I don't think I need anymore time to know what I want.”

Maggie had just caught on to the words Alex spoke when she was being pulled in. All she remembered was Alex's lips coming closer to her until she felt them on her own.

Maggie honestly hadn't expected it, but she sure did welcome it. The kiss felt like she was coming home. It felt like she had been waiting for this kiss her whole life. Alex tasted like something sweet, Maggie couldn't figure out what it was but it was her new favorite flavor.

Alex hadn't meant to kiss her just yet, she wanted to confirm their date for later and then kiss her on that date, but she couldn't help herself. Maggie was just sitting there looking at her like that and Alex lost it. When she kissed the shorter woman it didn't feel like fireworks going off. No, this was something better. It felt like taking a deep breath after a long run, or breathing in the crisp air on hikes in the mountains. This felt like life, it felt like home. She would keep doing this if she could. Kissing Maggie was the second best thing that has ever happened in her life as of this moment.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against Maggie's. Her eyes were closed as she was trying to savor the moment. She wanted to tell her how she wanted to try being together and how she felt after that kiss, but there was just so much going through her head that the first thing she says isn't even something special that she wanted to share.

“You taste like frosting” She says after her eyes are open. She doesn't know why that had to be the first thing she says, but then Maggie's eyes are popping open.

“THE CAKE”


	21. Chapter 21

Hunter was only given the bread as Alex didn't want him to have too much sweets, the little boy seemed to enjoy eating that part and reached for more each time he shoved a chunk into his mouth.

Maggie understood that Alex didn't want him to have too many sweets, but when Alex wasn't looking, she snuck him a little bit of frosting off her finger and couldn't help the slight panic and regret when she saw the exact moment the sugar hit him.

It had only been a tiny piece of frosting from her finger, but it was sugary enough to have him bouncing up and down for more. She laughed at his little sugar rush and decided to go get him some water to help calm him down.

“Mags, I told you he shouldn't have sweets, he's too little and the sugar goes straight through him.” Alex chasted the brunette as best she could, but even Alex could be mad. Alex hadn't lost her smile all evening being in the shorter woman's presents.

She and Maggie had made their way back to the table only to find Hunter sleeping now. Alex was right, it went right through the little tike.

Alex had slowly lifted him into her arms as Maggie went to grab some baby wipes to clean him up. Once they had cleaned the little boy, Maggie lead Alex to her room where she could set him down for a nap.

They set up a little fort around him and instead of leaving the room, they sat on the other end of the bed, sitting closer together than they had previously.

“Alex” Maggie whispered getting the other woman to look at her.

Whatever this was between them was great, and Maggie really wanted to let Alex now how she was feeling.

Maggie brought their linked hand to her lap where she started to play with Alex's fingers.

“I want to get this right with you. I've never been the best at feeling like this and with you, I feel like I can. I know I have to be careful with what I do, you and Hunter have just been the highlight of my life and I don't want to lose that.”

There is a pause before Alex leans close to Maggie still looking her in the eyes, “I promise we can do this, I know I'm no better either, but I also want this.” Alex takes Maggie's hand and brings it up to her mouth, placing a long and quiet kiss on the latina’s knuckles as she says that.

Not being able to stop herself, Maggie lunges to catch Alex's lips with hers. She enjoyed this wonderful feeling of having Alex here beside her. She must have caught Alex of guard because they fall back onto the bed by the force of Maggie claiming Alex's lips. Alex's back hits the surface of the bed with a light thud as Maggie falls on top of her. This does nothing to stop Maggie from kissing her, Alex begins to kiss her back with just the same amount of want. 

Slowly Maggie moves to straddle Alex lap and Alex makes sure she doesn't move by holding her waist. Alex thinks she couldn't ask for anything better until she bites Maggie's bottom lip by accident and elicited a moan from the woman currently on top of her which, in turn, has her moving her hips up to meet Maggie's involuntary.

Maggie is now breathing hard as she feels Alex underneath her and it hits her that they probably should stop what they are doing before something happens. 

Just as Alex starts to work her hand under Maggie's shirt and onto her lower back, Maggie pulls away.

“Alex, wait”

As soon as maggie says that, Alex is stopping. She's already getting ready to apologize but Maggie is putting a finger on her lips to quiet her down.

“You know I want this, I just want to do this the right way.” 

Alex sits up with Maggie still in her lap as she nods in agreement. 

“My mother is going to be staying in my apartment until tomorrow, and I asked her if she could watch Hunter while I was out for a bit. Do you want to go out tonight on a date with me?” 

Yes, they had been planning on going out to celebrate, but if they were going to do this the right way, she was going to ask.

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie couldn't stop smiling all throughout dinner.

After they had eaten a surprisingly large amount of cake, Alex asked Maggie out on a date and Maggie accepted without any hesitation. They had gone to a little Italian place that not far from NCU which was within walking distance.

“I love pasta, especially the one my aunt makes. She actually taught me how because I kept begging her to make some for me” She laughs.

They had started talking about Maggie's aunt which Alex didn't know much about. Alex wanted Maggie to tell her about the most important person in her life, but only on her terms, she wouldn't force Maggie to do anything she didn't want to.

“Oh, yeah. So how come I didn't know you could cook? That could have come in handy that one time I tried to make breakfast, but ended up burning eggs. You remember when we had to order lunch from Noonan because I forgot I have rice on the stove and it burned? The fact that you can cook would have really helped us out.”

“But you were so excited to make me something edible. I didn't want to hurt your feelings by stepping in.” Maggie teased.

At Alex's blush Maggie continued.

“It was cute”

“Well, I guess now you have to show me your skills in the kitchen. Maybe you can teach me how to cook…”

“Of course. I would love to help you.” Maggie reaches over the table they are seated at to brush Alex's fingers.

It doesn't take long for the women to finish their food and head back home. On their walk back, Maggie pulls Alex into her and snuggles into Alex's warmth.

Before they head into their building, Alex pulls back.

“We're really doing this…”

Maggie shows her dimples.

“Yeah, we are.”

The elevator doors are now closing and Alex can’t help it anymore, neither can Maggie. They came together like magnets, attaching their lips together in no time. Maggie's back hit the elevator panel with force as Alex back her up against it, and all Maggie can feel is the heat coming from their bodies and she wants more.

Maggie moans into Alex mouth as the taller woman hoists her up making Maggie wrap her legs around her. It doesn't come as a surprise to Maggie when Alex bites her bottom lip again, this time on purpose.

“I had a wonderful time with you tonight.” Alex's breath comes out heavy as she makes her way down Maggie's neck leaving little kisses here and there.

Maggie is losing her mind, the trail of kisses Alex is leaving on her neck has her gasping for more, but then the elevator is coming to a stops and Alex is setting her down.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.” Alex is smiling as Maggie tries to compose herself.

“Oh, yeah. Don't worry, I wasn't stopping you or anything.” Maggie breathes out, finally finding her voice.

Maggie goes to leave the elevator, but Alex catches her hand bringing her back in.

“I know we said slow, but you've been in my life for nearly five months now. I feel like we've got something good here. Do you what to go out tomorrow for lunch with me and Hunter?”

Maggie's face hurts from smiling so much today, but is doesn't stop her from giving Alex a big dimpled smile and leaning in to give Alex's a big loud kiss. She pulls back and speaks, “Give Hunter a big kiss from me and I will be seeing you two tomorrow for lunch.” With that she walks to her door and turns to send Alex a smile before she enters her apartment.

 

*************************************************

 

Eliza had noticed her daughter was pretty cheery this morning but she didn't comment on it. She knew that Alex had gone out with Maggie last night so it wasn't difficult for her to deduce what might have happened. 

“Alex, I'll be gone for the rest of the day. A friend of mine has a project they are working on and I wanted to see it for myself.” She called out into the apartment as she fed Hunter. Her daughter was currently looking for an outfit to wear for the day.

“Okay mom, do you when you'll be back?”

“No, but definitely in the evening.”

“Alright, I'll let Kara know too when I see her later then.”

“Isn't Kara working all day today?” Eliza asked.

“Yeah, but I'm meeting Maggie there after her shift.”

Eliza's eyebrow went up.

“Yes, we're meeting for lunch because we enjoyed each other's company last night.”

“Alexandra, I know that tone of voice. I'm your mother, I know when you are trying not to sound so excited. I've kept quiet long enough, are you really going to make me ask how it really went last night?”

Alex looked at her mom, and then down at her bare feet.

“I really like her mom. She's so nice and smart. I had to ask her out on another date.”

Alex begins to blush at the memory of having Maggie's legs wrapped around her waist while she buried her face in the shorter woman’s neck.

“We kissed” _actually made out, but you don't need to know the details._

“Well, you seem happier, which makes me happy.” Eliza grinned, knowing that there was definitely more to the story.

Alex put on her shoes and started on getting Hunters things together after her mom bid her goodbye.

“Okay, my beautiful boy, want to go see Maggie?”

She wiggled his little foot and started to put his shoes on, but then she froze.

“Maa'aaah….MaaMaah”

“What did you just say?”

 

**************************************************

 

“You've been all dimples the entire shift, what's up?” Kara Asked Maggie breaking the shorter woman's bubble.

“What, it's just a really good day. Can’t I just be smiley today for no reason?” She explained.

“Well yeah, but you've been on dish duty which isn't really something to be smiley about. So obviously, something is up Ms. Sawyer.”

Kara was good, she could read people pretty well and Maggie definitely seemed like she was excited about something. 

“Your heart rate has also just gone up since I started talking to you, you sure you're good?”

Kara wasn't so concerned before, but Maggie's heart rate increased at a simple question.

“Well...I kind of went out with your sister last night and she promised we would have lunch today.” Maggie explained.

“Maggie! That's so great!” Kara exclaims reaching for Maggie.

“Yeah, I guess I'm just excited to finally be able to be with Alex. We talked yesterday and we both think we've had enough time to get our shit together and just, you know, BE together.” She's smiling the entire time she explains this and Kara is just so excited. 

“Maggie, I'm so happy for you guys. I have been rooting for you guys to finally get your crap together since you came into Alex's life. She been so much lighter since you, I have no doubt in my mind that she cares for you just like you do for her.”

“Really? I mean, I care alot about her and Hunter of course. I don't think it's possible for enjoy someone else's company this much” She lets out a shaky breath.

“Hey, believe me when I say this, okay? Alex Danvers is completely in awe of you. Also, you might want to go clock out now because I can hear Alex coming up the street as we speak.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Maggie nods trying to seem calm, but also amazed by Kara's super hearing. 

Just as Alex walks in, Maggie is coming out of the back room, greeting Alex and Hunter with a smile. Alex has other plans, so when Maggie is within arms reach, she pulls her in for a slow kiss. Maggie welcomed this sudden surprise. They pulled apart when Hunter started to giggle and reach for Maggie. 

“Hey Beautiful” Alex whispers.

“Hey yourself, what was that all about?” Maggie says, referring to the kiss.

“Well, I just missed you. And apparently, so did this little one.” She gestures to Hunter who looks content playing with Maggie's face.

“You missed me little guy?” Maggie grabs a hold of one of his hands.

“Tell Maggie how much you missed her baby boy”

Alex encourages.

“Maah-Maah” Comes his breathy little voice as he wiggles his feet and claps his hands.

Maggie's heart feels like it stopped when she heard that.

Her eyes dart to Alex, who just smiles back at her.

“Did he- did he just say his first word?Alex this is big, he just said his first word!” she tries to seem surprised.

“Yeah, yeah it is big.” Just smiling at Maggie.

“Do you know what he is trying to say?” She questioned.

Maggie looked at her, a bit confused, “Yeah, you. His mother.”

“No, I've only ever called myself ‘Mommy’ when I speak to him. He is trying to say ‘Maggie’.” Alex clarifies. 

“Me?” Maggie asks in a small voice thinking Alex might be upset.

“I told you yesterday, you were an important part of my life and you also seem to be an important part of Hunter life too.” Alex says as she brushes a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear.

“You aren't upset?”

“Why would I be upset? My son clearly has good taste in company.” Alex chuckles.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I know it's been awhile. I got really sick and had to get medicine off the island. I'm feeling much better now though and will try to make up for my absence.

“Maaaah”

 

Maggie couldn't get enough of this, laying on her stomach on the ground playing with Hunter while Alex ran out and got pizza for their date night tonight.

Alex had suggested that they stay in today because the little boy hadn't been feeling well all day and she didn't want to leave him with anyone, but she refused to cancel their date night. 

The poor baby had woken up with a slight fever that only progressed as the day went on making him feel miserable. Alex had given him medicine and a nice cooling bath which helped some but it still wasn't enough. Hunter had been crying constantly and it was hurting Alex seeing him so miserable.

She tried so many things but nothing helped. His fever wasn't high enough to warrant a trip to the hospital, but Alex was close to taking him until Maggie came home from her shift at Noonan's. 

Maggie wanted to stop by for a bit to see her favorite people, but once she saw Alex nearly in tears when she opened the door, Maggie's playful smile disappeared and her protective side came out immediately wanting to know why those beautiful hazel eyes were so sad.

Maggie had gone into her apartment to grab a few things and then instructed Alex to help her with Hunter.

That was hours ago.

Now the little boy was doing much better with almost no fever and very energetic as Maggie played with him on his little activity mat. She never wanted to see them so sad.

Keys began to jingle as the front door opens and in walks Alex. She's carrying pizza and a few bags to the kitchen.

Maggie looks up from her spot on the floor and watches the way the brunette moves throughout the kitchen and then comes to sit next to where she is currently laying.

Alex leans forward to press a kiss to Hunters forehead and then moves over to place a kiss on Maggie's lips.

The kiss is so sweet, Maggie melts and wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck to keep her there.

Alex breaks into a smile as she pulls up for air.

“I'm so glad I can do that anytime I want.” Alex says.

“And I'm glad whenever you do that.” Maggie responds.

Alex then readjusts herself to lay above both Maggie and Hunter on the opposite side so that she appears upside down to them.

It doesn't take long for Hunter’s energy to start running low and he slowly drifts off to sleep. Maggie slowly lifts him from the floor and Alex helps her take him into his room.

They make sure the baby monitor is on high and they slowly make their way put into the kitchen to begin serving themselves pizza.

“You know, today probably wouldn't have been such a great day if it hadn't have been for you. Thank you, Maggie.” as she bites into a piece of pizza.

“Danvers, you don't have to thank me for anything” something in Alex changes and has her setting down her food to focus on Maggie. 

Alex reaches out and pulls her onto the couch and doesn't let go, Maggie drops her playful attitude and looks into Alex eyes, searching.

Alex isn't playing around, she’s being serious and she needs Maggie to know how much it means to her.

“Yes I do. Hunter has only had a fever one other time, and even then it wasn't as severe. I was a mess and couldn't make him feel better, but here you are, calm and collected and helping me as if he was your own.” she hesitated a bit at the end, not wanting to scare Maggie, but wanting her to know how much she has really helped.

The last part of Alex's statement is running on repeat in Maggie's head. It has never really scared her so much when she thinks of Hunter as her son. She was going to lie, the thought of him being hers made her heart beat faster on a good way.

Anytime someone confused her as his mother, she never tried to correct them and only went along with it.

“Thank you. You are such a wonderful person and I want you to know that I'm grateful for you.” She ends it with a kiss to Maggie's knuckles making her blush.

Alex smiles, she enjoys the way Maggie reacts to her affection.

Maggie always blushes whenever Alex compliments her or kisses her, it doesn't matter how long she has known the other woman, Alex hopes it never stops because it is one of the many things that make Maggie beautiful in her eyes.

Maggie leans into Alex and plants a soft kiss on her lips at that.

“Well in that case, I'm happy to help." Maggie whispers as she places her forehead against Alex's

“Maggie” Alex begins.

Maggie opens her eyes to see Alex's looking right into hers and all she sees is want, and if she's being honest with herself, she wants Alex too.

Without another word out of Alex mouth Maggie captures her lips and moves over onto Alex.

Alex is quick to help Maggie onto her lap and kiss the shorter woman. She then begins to pull Maggie closer trying to eliminate any space between them. Maggie is enjoying feeling Alex underneath her and moans.

This causes Alex to grind her hips up into the Latina. Alex needs more though. She wraps her arms around Maggie's thighs and stands up.

Maggie gasps into Alex mouth as she is caught off guard which allows Alex to deepen the kiss.

Now, Alex has her tongue in Maggie's mouth and she’s heading straight for her bedroom.

She falls onto the bed on top of Maggie breaking their kiss and begins to trails kisses down her neck

Maggie tilts her head up, giving Alex all the access she could want.

She can't get enough of the woman on top of her and so she starts to pull at Alex's shirt. The redhead feels Maggie's fingers moving to lift

her shirt and she pulls away abruptly.

Maggie begins to apologize.

“Alex, I'm sorry. I got a little caught up in the moment and and we can call it a night and I can go hom-”

“No” Alex cuts her off.

“It's not that I don't want to. It's just that it's been a while since anyone has seen me naked and after I had Hunter I just didn't really think anyone would want to be in a relationship with me so I didn't really have a reason to worry, but now…” Alex trails off

Maggie was still on top of Alex as she said all this. She understood that Alex was feeling a little self conscious, she personally had witnessed Alex's beauty and believed the woman had nothing to worry about. All those tight shirts, the workout tank tops… they drove Maggie crazy. Maggie thought Alex's body was a work of art, adding the fact that Alex carried a child for 8 months, she deserved to be worshipped. 

“Alex, I only ever want to you to be comfortable. I think you are beautiful no matter what. If you don't want to take off your shirt, then you don't have to. If you don't want this to go any further than kissing tonight, then we don't have to do anything but kiss. If you want to snuggle, then we will snuggle. I just want you to know that I will never try to force you to do something you aren't comfortable with. Okay, Sweetie?”

There's a quietness t the at sets between the two women, not an uncomfortable one.

“How did I get so lucky?” Alex says as she takes Maggie's face in both her hands.

“Maybe we can just lay here in bed together?” She asks.

“Of course we can.” Maggie replied as she started to get under the covers, but Alex stops her.

“Without pants?” Comes from Alex's mouth.

Maggie smirks, “Even better”

 

*******************************************************

 

They are woken up by crying coming from the baby monitor. Alex is the first to start moving, but Maggie quickly gets up and makes Alex lay back down Maggie walks into Hunter's nursery to see him standing against the crib with tears running down his little face.

He doesn't seem to be hurting as he starts to quiet down when he sees her, so she picks him up and lays him on his changing table.

“I see you don't have a fever anymore my darling boy. You want a bath before I lay you back down, or are you hungry?” She questions the little boy.

She goes to fix him a small bottle of milk and then starts to run some water for his bath when Alex comes out of the room and wraps her arms around from behind Maggie and over Hunter's body.

She doesn't say anything as she watches Maggie begin to bathe her son. She just revels in the feeling of Maggie leaning into her.

“I thought I left you to sleep?” Maggie chastes.

“You did, but I got cold without my heater next to me.”

“Your heater?” Maggie teases making Alex stutter.

“Well…um..I-I mean, w-we together. Right?” Alex desperately gestures between them.

Maggie can only laugh as she places Hunter down in the water. The fact that she nor Alex are wearing pants and they fell asleep cuddling like this pops into her mind.

“Is that your way of asking me to be you girlfriend Danvers?”

“Yes?”

“Well since it was such a romantic way of asking, I don't know how I could possibly say no to that.” Maggie teased.

“I'm kidding Danvers. This was our fifth date, I think it's safe to say we're together.”

Hunter splashed around in the remainder of the water when Maggie had finished cleaning him and Alex went to get his towel.

“Little guy, why are you so freaking adorable? I could just eat you up.” Maggie cooed.

“He's a Danvers. He was bound to be beautiful.” Alex butts in.

“I can’t argue with you there, his mother is really gorgeous.” She looks Alex up and down making her blush. 

Alex pick Hunter up and wrapped him in his towel then took him to his room with a promise of being quick and meeting Maggie in the bedroom.

It didn't take Alex long to get him changed and back to sleep, she was very happy that he went down easy.

In the bedroom, Maggie was sat on the bed just waiting for Alex to finish up she listened for Alex over the baby monitor and couldn't help but overhear the other woman singing to the baby boy.

Alex voice sounded so beautiful, Maggie was amazed at how talented she was.

When Alex had made her way out of Hunter's nursery and back into her room only to find Maggie fast asleep right next to the baby monitor. 

She smiled to herself and crawled into bed, scooting behind Maggie and wrapping her arms around the other woman.

In her sleep, Maggie snuggled into the warmth that appeared behind her.

 

*******************************************************

 

This was how Alex loved waking up. A beautiful woman in her arms birds chirping outside of an otherwise quiet home.

She figured she could lay here just a bit longer to enjoy the early morning snuggled up to the small human in her arms. It wasn't long before Maggie started to shift and stretch, making Alex wish she had more time like this.

“Good morning” Maggie voice comes from in front of her, filled with sleep.

Alex tightens her hold and buries her face in the crook of Maggie's neck then inhales.

“God, you smell good.” Alex whispers with  a smile on her face. Maggie lets out a little laugh remembering the morning she had woken up to Alex doing this exact same thing when they had only been ‘Friends’.

She squirmed just a little at the tickling feeling she felt from Alex's breath. Alex took notes.

“Oh my God, is Maggie Sawyer ticklish?” she asked with a sly smile.

Without another word, Alex attacked Maggie's neck with quick kisses making the shorter woman laugh aloud and struggle to caught her breath.

“Okay! Okay! I'm ticklish, I'm going to pee myself and you if you don't stop, Danvers.” Maggie giggled. 

“Alright, but I'm going to need a kiss right here as payment” Alex pointed to her mouth.

Maggie smiled brightly and leaned really close only to divert her lips to Alex's nose then dodge out of bed and out the door leaving Alex sputtering and rushing out to chase her.

 


	23. Chapter 23

“REPORT”

 

“We've got almost enough to gain head way but we are in neutral territory we can't really do much, Sir. I suggest we back away just enough and maybe it could work out in our favor. Other than that, nothing else Sir.”

“If you really want that promotion you'll figure out the details soon rather than later, Lieutenant. We need this to be over with and done. There are people poking around hoping to figure out what a United State Military command is doing out in the damn jungle. I don't think you need to know who exactly is being a pain in my ass right now trying to find as much information about your whereabouts this mission cannot be released to the public under any circumstances. Do you understand Lieutenant?”

“Yes, Sir.”

"Dismissed.”

They need the approval of all assets before they moved onto the next phase of the operation but it was taking longer than they had anticipated.

Lucy was getting anxious, she had never been gone this long on a mission and she missed her family dearly. Not the General, she missed the Danvers and Lois.

She had been able to contact Alex before her interview but she didn't know how it went. She didn't even know if Alex had forgiven her for being such a dick.

She especially missed the little guy. He was going to turn a year old soon and she really wanted to be there for the special day.

The European government had not allowed them to have their meeting on official grounds so they had to get creative, but some of the people on their list of possible assets had found their meeting place strange and didnt feel like they could fully trust the US in supplying their safety should they agree to become allies.

Why the US decided to start reaching out on these matters were beyond her, but her father had volunteered her as team leader and she couldn't refuse an order. He said it would fast track her to one day become a major within the army.

Lucy had jumped at the opportunity because she wanted to help and make a difference in the lives of military personnel. She had first hand experience as to what life was like being raised by a 2 star general, and it had made her hate the military.

Slowly she became interested in law and had been offered a scholarship to study it at NCU. When her father realized she was serious about being a lawyer, he put out an application to West Point much to her dismay. When her acceptance came in the mail, she was confused about how she felt about everything.

She was excited that this elite school had accepted her but she didn't want to go because her father said she had to. Lucy had confided in Alex, her best friend, to help her sort out her feelings. Lucy had explained that she had not wanted to become military like her dad, but Alex pointed out that she could change that on her own, she didn't need to follow in her father's footsteps if she didn't want to.

Lucy had gained a better understanding of the military and was overjoyed to start school at West Point after that. She was determined to make changes.

So when her father had said she would gain a high rank, she went for it. No matter the mission, she would get it done and finish with a new stitch to her uniform.

She need to think of a better strategy if she wanted to get home soon, and maybe she had one.

 

********************************************************

 

“Mom, school is fine. Why do you keep asking me about it? If you want to come and visit, just say the word and I'll have you here within the hour.”

“Oh Sweetie, I kind of just felt lonely and wanted to see how you were. I talked to your sister and I guess it got me excited about seeing you all here in my house for an entire weekend.”

“Alex is having Hunter's party at the house? That's great! Oh! And you'll be able to meet Maggie! This is going to be great.”

“Yes, I'm counting down the days until I see you all and it just makes me miss my children more I guess.”

“Well if you do want to just stop by for a bit, I could go pick you up for the day. My classes end at 2 and I have a full two hours before my shift at Noonan's. You could hang with me and then see what Alex is up to..”

“No, it's fine my sweet girl. It just makes next month all the more to look forward to. I'll just settle with calling to check up on you two.”

“Well, if you're sure…”

“Positive. You know how Alex gets when I visit, especially if she isn't ready to introduce Maggie to her mother yet. I wouldn't want to rush her.”

Kara hears her mother sigh on the other end and knows that she really would like to come visit, but she is doesn't want to impose on her daughters lives.

“Okay, well if you change your mind, Eliza, let me know. I'd love to have your homemade cooking after school again” She jokes.

“Alright sweetie, I'll let you go. Keep on studying.”

“Bye mom”

That was the 3rd time Eliza had call this week and it was barely Tuesday.

The Danvers matriarch seemed lonelier and in need of company. She hadn't spoken about ever going out with friends, it was always work and no play with the older woman. Kara had noticed in the past that Eliza only visited National City when she had work in the city.

She felt bad that she couldn't get off work to see her mom during winter break, but her mother had said it was fine that she didn’t have to feel bad for not visiting if it meant she was working hard.

Kara would try to make it up to the older woman.

 

*******************************************************

 

“Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy”

“Yes, my beautiful Boy? You want your milk?” Alex held a bottle out to her son when he made grabby hands.

She was overjoyed when he had begun to call for her. She had been secretly hoping he would start calling her mommy and would practice with him almost every night in the hopes that he would copy her. Eventually he finally did.

Maggie laughed when she had first heard Alex trying to get him to say it. Now, it was all he said.

The Latina had enjoyed the way Alex's face lit up when she heard him, every time. 

“You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing him say mommy. I might make him only ever call me mommy. “ Alex said with a smile on her face.

“How did 9 whole months go by so fast? It's like just yesterday he was leaning to keep his head up during tummy time.” Maggie came to sit down next to Alex and Hunter.

Maggie's phone rang before she could continue, she got up to answer it thinking it might have been Luisa asking if she could come over for a movie night. It wasn't. 

As soon as Maggie saw the caller ID she immediately answered and excused herself.

 

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hello, my name is Jessica Stevenson, I work for the admissions here at National City police academy. Am I speaking with Margarita Sawyer?” The woman on the line asks.

“Yes, this is her.”

"Hello, Ms. Sawyer, I wanted to inform you that due to a large amount of acceptances, we are moving some of the recruits to a different academy and you will be one of them. We realize that it may be an inconvenience to some so, you along with the others will be starting training this spring instead of the summer.”

Maggie takes in a deep breath. She'll be starting earlier. This was good, but she wouldn't be training here in National, that was the bad part.

“Uh, where would I be training?” she asks in a quiet voice already knowing that there was only one other police academy it could possibly be.

“San Francisco” 

Yep, that definitely ruined her day.

Maggie didn't even register when the call ended. All that was running through her mind was that SF was a whole eight hours away from her life here in National City.

She had read about how NCPD was known to recruit rookies from San Francisco and vice versa due to the similarities in city development and laws. 

How was she going to explain to Luisa that she was moving across the state for a 6 to 8 months?

How the hell does she tell Alex?

 

********************************************************

 

When Maggie enters the apartment again, Alex is no longer sitting on the couch with Hunter. She is in the kitchen while Hunter is in his Baby Walker.

Alex looks like she is preoccupied washing a few dishes when Maggie speaks up. She takes a deep breath to prepare herself. 

“Hey Alex, I need to talk to you.”

This makes Alex stop what she is doing and look over to Maggie.

Anytime Alex has ever heard anyone say those words, it never ended well.

Maggie must have seen the look on Alex's face because she reached out to grab ahold of Alex's hands and squeezed.

Maggie lead Alex to the couch.

“I uh, just got off the phone with the academy. They said they moved up the date I begin training.” She pauses.

“Maggie, that's great. I know you've been wanting to start soon and it killed you having to wait so long. Why do you look sad? This is a good thing.” Alex said with a smile of relief.

Maggie looked down at the ground unsure of how to continue.

Alex sensed her hesitance, “Maggie, what is it?” Suddenly feeling nervous again.

It got Maggie to look up and meet Alex's eyes.

“I won't be able to train here in National. They are moving me to San Francisco.” She finishes.

“Oh” Is all Alex can say, something settling deep in her stomach.

“They say it's because they have too many recruits registered for the summer.” Maggie explained.

“Well, I mean, I think you should take it. You'll only be gone for what? 7 months?”

Maggie shakes her head.

“It's not that simple Alex. I can only hope that I'll be gone for a few months, but it depends on the other recruits. The recruits from that district get first choice when it comes to where they get stationed. I may have to stay in San Francisco longer than my training.” She says sadly. 

Maggie glances over at Hunter who is trying to reach for something on the ground that he can't get to because of the borders on the walker.

She doesn't want to leave this. Her and Alex have barely been official for 2 and a half months and she feels so much for the other woman.

“I don't have to go. I can wait another year until I get in at this academy.” She reasons, more to herself than to Alex.

Alex just shakes her head, “No, I don't want you to put your dreams on hold Maggie. Take it. It's a really good opportunity.” She's slightly teary eyed because she knows that if Maggie can't get into NCPD after her training, there is a chance she will be stuck up there for another year.

If Maggie stays here in National City, she would have to put her dreams on hold for another year.

“Alex, I could be stuck up there for over a year. I'd rather take my chances here.” Maggie desperately reasons.

“This is a good chance though, why would you stay here?” Alex wants Maggie to be happy and she doesn't want Maggie to resent her later.

She only ever wants to bring Maggie joy and show the smaller woman that she cares for her no matter if it hurts her in the end.

“Because I love you!”


	24. Chapter 24

Two and a half months of enjoying Alex, it didn't matter that they hadn't had sex. She has loved the red head since she met her.

Maggie can honestly say that she has never met anyone that has made her feel this way, not even in Gotham.

Maggie doesn't know if Alex is ready to hear it, but she needs to know that this decision isn't really a decision for her. She wants to stay here and be with Alex and Hunter. 

They are her reason to stay.

She doesn't take her eyes away from Alex's face, trying to search for some sign that Alex understands. 

She continues, “I love you, Alex. GOD, I love you. And I'm sorry if this is too soon for you, but Alex I love you. I have been struggling with this since the day I met you. Everytime I see you smile, or see you being a dork, all nerdy, I have struggled with not saying those words. I don't want to go away for months of training because I don't know when we'll have time to see each other. I want to be here with you and Hunter. I don't want to be 500 miles away from my family.” She hadn't realized when she started to cry until she felt a tear land on her hand.

Alex hadn't said anything and Maggie felt her heart might shatter.

“Please say something” She pleaded.

Alex opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She knew that she felt like she was on cloud nine whenever Maggie was with her, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate.

Maggie dropped Alex's hands as she stood from the couch. She began to walk to the door.

“Maggie” she heard from behind her, making her stop.

“I...I just, I can't…”

“It’s okay Alex, it's okay. I'm sorry” Maggie says as she walks out the door without another word.

 

***************************************************

 

Alex is panicking. She wants to follow Maggie but when Maggie walked out that door Hunter began to whine and eventually started crying.

She picked him up and tried to calm him.

It took much longer but eventual, the little tike tired himself out from crying and fell asleep.

She tried to set him down, but each time she did he would whine. 

Alex texted her sister. She needed to fix this before it went too far. She didn't want Maggie to think that she didn't love her. She loved her so much, she was just caught off guard earlier. 

Kara wasted no time in showing up at her sister's apartment after she heard the slight quiver in Alex's voice. 

“Kara, I might need you to sleep here. He will only sleep if he is being held and I don't know how long I'll be gone.”

“No yeah, that's fine Alex. I've got him, I'll stay. You go.”

Alex didn't need to be told twice. She ran out the door hoping she could make it up to Maggie. 

After knocking for a few minutes with no answer Alex used the key Maggie gave her to open the door.

“Maggie? Can we talk? I really need to talk to you. Please, Mags.” She called throughout the apartment. She received no answer as she walked around looking for Maggie. She wasn't there.

She decided to call her cell, by the fourth call she was about to give up when there was suddenly a voice on the other end.

“Maggie! Please, where are you? I need to talk to yo-”

“Maggie is in my room right now. This is her aunt. I don't know what happened, but I don't think she is up for talking”

“Luisa, please. I really have to speak with her now. Its urgent. I don't want her to think I don't love because I do. I really love her, and I need her to know that I love her. Please.”

The line was quiet for a while until her phone chimed. She removed the phone from her ear to see a text from an unknown number.

“I've just sent you my address. I am going to go so you can talk to Maggie. But Alex, just know that she doesn't give her heart to just anyone. She cares deeply for you and doesn't do vulnerable.”

“I only ever want her to be happy. She is really important to me. Thank you.”

Alex hates that she has never invested in a car. If she had, it wouldn't have taken so long to get to Maggie's aunt's house.

On the way here, she kept going over what happened and still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Maggie actually loves her.

She has never had someone who has said that to her before, the way Maggie meant it.

Alex needed to explain that she was caught off guard and was just a bit shocked.

She loves Maggie. She loves her so much, that it hurts.

When Maggie told her about moving to San Francisco, she was scared, but she understood. She couldn't just ask Maggie to stay even though she really wanted to. And then Maggie goes and tells her she was willing to wait.

Maggie was telling her that she was going to put everything on hold, just for her. It was something she wanted, but knew that she couldn't ask Maggie to do that.

It had taken Maggie awhile to figure out what she wanted, and Alex wouldn't make her wait any longer to start her career.

She doesn't know if she should knock or just go for the door until her phone chimes again and the text reads that the door is open and that Maggie is in the bedroom upstairs. 

She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

The house is cozy looking. There are pictures hung on the wall and she knows that dimpled smile anywhere.

Teen Maggie looked so cute and carefree. Like she was ready to take on the world no matter how young she was. It made Alex crack a smile. 

She finally got up stairs and knocked on the door.

“I already told you Luisa, I'm not ready to talk about it.” she heard Maggie mumble.

She carefully eased the door open and saw Maggie bundled up under the blankets on the bed. Alex walked over and sat on the very edge then placed her hand on where she assumed was Maggie's leg.

“LUISA, PLEASE!” Maggie yelled as she flung the covers off in anger. 

Alex sees that Maggie has been crying.

She hates herself for being the reason that Maggie was so sad. Maggie sees that it is in fact not Luisa, but the woman she loves.

“Maggie, can we please talk?”

“What is there to talk about Alex? I messed up, okay. I shouldn't have said that and it's my fault. If you want to end this, I don't blame y-”

“I love you”

Maggie stares at Alex in confusion. 

Alex continues.

“I love you too, and I'm sorry that you thought I didn't. I was just surprised that you would love someone like me. But I want you to know that I love you.”

They are both teary eyed now.

Alex grabs and of Maggie's face and wipes the tears away as best she can.

“I love you Maggie Sawyer.” She says as she pulls Maggie in for a kiss.

Maggie leans into the kiss, feeling relief and joy.

“You love me” she repeats.

Alex releases Maggie's face but, moves closer to the shorter woman. Her hands go to Maggie's stomach and she looks Maggie in the eyes.

“And you love me” She says.

Maggie doesn't wait any longer, she pulls Alex further onto the bed catching Alex off guard, making her fall right on top of Maggie.

They laugh. Alex's takes a minute to just look at Maggie.

“We're gonna figure this out, Mags. I promise.”

 

*****************************************************

 

Luisa had hung out with the guy she has been seeing for a while now, but she felt like she had to come and see if Maggie was feeling better after talking with Alex.

Luisa bid him farewell and stopped at the store to pick up some ice cream just incase her niece was still feeling sad. Maybe she would talk to her.

When Maggie showed up in tears and saying she messed up, Luisa tried to get her to explain but it just made Maggie more upset.

She was barely able to direct Maggie up the stairs and to her room to rest. 

While Maggie was up stairs, Luisa heard Maggie's phone go off. Her niece had left her jacket down here.

When the ringing didn't stop she made the decision to answer whoever it was. It might be important after all.

Alex.

Of course it had to have been because something happened between the two girls.

Luisa had yet to meet her but she loved the fact that the other woman made her niece smile so much.

There had to be a reason that Maggie was just so broken up about something involving Alex.

She found the front door unlocked but didn't see anyone out in the living room. Maybe the talk with Alex didn't go well after all. 

She can't hear any crying so maybe Maggie fell asleep, Luisa opens the door thinking she should make sure Maggie is properly covered up so that she doesn't wake at night from the cold.

She walks in to a surprise.

Maggie is in bed asleep, but Alex is also in that bed asleep.

Alex is holding Maggie from behind and all Luisa sees is the girl's red locks because Alex has her face stuffed into Maggie's neck.

She slowly backs out of the room and just grabs blankets from the hall closet to set up the couch so she can sleep there for tonight.

Morning comes soon than Luisa would have hoped. She woken by the rays of the sun coming from the curtain she had forgotten to close.

After that, she couldn't try going back to sleep so she got up and started the coffee pot knowing there would be hell to pay if there wasn't any coffee ready for Maggie.

She was reading one of her favorite novels when she heard giggling. 

_Oh great, I need more coffee in my system for this._

Alex was the first to wake. She smelled coffee in the air and figured Maggie's aunt was back. She hadn't felt Maggie move since she opened her eyes but knew that the tiny brunette needed to wake soon.

She started peppering kisses here and there around Maggie's neck, were she knew Maggie was ticklish.

That got Maggie squirming away from Alex, the the redhead knew she would try and escape so she tightened her grip around Maggie's waist.

Maggie began to giggle.

“You know I'm ticklish! Alex, you are seriously gonna make me pee.”

“I can't help it Mags, your neck is my favorite along with your gorgeous dimples.”

She emphasized her declaration by leaned over and kissing Maggie's dimples.

There is a sudden knock on the door.

Maggie stops her laughing and hides her face under the blankets when Luisa pops her head in and tells them that if they are done fondling each other on her bed, coffee is ready.


	25. Chapter 25

Luisa had made sure to finish her coffee before going to wake the girls up for the day. 

 

She didn't think her uncaffeinated brain could endure all the cuteness that was sure to be happening between her niece and Alex this morning no matter what went on to bring them here, they had obviously figured it out themselves which was a really good thing.

 

It's not that she didn't enjoy lovey dovey feelings, it was just too early to care for them, plus she would be officially meeting the girl that caught Maggie's heart, she needed to be able to carry a conversation so she could get to know the girl.

She would definitely be introducing herself to Alex when they make their way down the stairs. 

 

Luisa believed it was ridiculous how long it has taken for them to meet, but she wanted to wait for Maggie to be ready, knowing that her niece was being cautious this time because she wanted to get it right with Alex.

 

It brought a smile to her face when she thought of how much Maggie had grown as a person.

She remembers when Maggie was constantly lying to her about the women she ‘dated’ and how her niece never tried to talk to her about her feelings after Gotham happened.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

 

“Good morning, Tía.” Maggie said as she came over to press a kiss to her aunt's cheek.

 

Alex had stayed near the last step, looking shy.

 

Maggie quickly went over and grabbed the red head's hand and pulled her toward Luisa.

 

“So, I know this is long overdue, and I

 

sorry. Luisa, this gorgeous and amazing woman is my Alex. Alex this is my aunt Luisa”

 

Alex blushed when Maggie called her gorgeous and her face heated up even more when Maggie said she was her Alex.

 

Luisa didn't wait for Alex to move, she was already pulling the taller woman in for a hug.

 

“Thank you” She whispered into Alex's ear as she hugged her.

 

Alex didn't have to ask what for, she knew Maggie well enough to understand Luisa.

 

“It's so great to finally meet you, Ms. Sawyer. Maggie has told me so much about you.” Alex chimed.

 

“And I have heard all about you” Luisa replies, sending Maggie a small smirk as she continues,

 

“I'm serious, I couldn't get Maggie to talk about anything but you and your beautiful baby boy. Who, by the way, I'm very excited to meet. I mean, I really wanted to know you too, but Maggie has millions of pictures of that cute little boy and I for one am a goner already.”

 

It seemed that by the mention of her son, Alex was no longer feeling shy and started to talk about him.

 

Maggie looked on while Luisa listened to Alex.

 

She loved the fact that they seemed to be getting along. She enjoyed watching Alex light up when she talked about Hunter. He was the most important part of Alex's life and Maggie would always respect that. Luisa didn't look like she cared that Alex continued to talk about the little boy, she was just as intrigued in the conversation as Alex. Then Alex started to show Luisa the pictures she had on her phone.

 

They had quickly move from talking about the baby to showing pictures of Hunter and some of Hunter with Maggie, which she was unaware of.

 

She didn't mind Alex having pictures of her, as long as she got to see them too.

 

“He is so beautiful, Alex.” Luisa said, making Maggie grin and look to Alex while she spoke.

 

“He is the spitting image of a beautiful woman, Tía. Of course he's so gorgeous.” 

 

This made Alex blush.

 

Luisa had to hand it to her niece, the girl definitely had a way of making this woman blush.

 

The two younger women held each other's gaze for a long while until Luisa cleared her throat.

 

“So I'm guessing you guys are good?” She asked. 

 

Maggie reached for Alex's hand and gave it a kiss.

 

“Yeah, we’re good.” both woman smiled at each other. 

 

“Well, I'm glad. Now I have to get ready and head to work, so make sure you lock the door on your way out, please.”

 

Maggie nodded her head as her aunt disappeared into the bathroom.

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Alex had not let go of Maggie's hand as they made their way to their apartment complex. She knew that they would still need to talk about what was going to happen in a few months, and it scared her, but the feeling of having Maggie close to her helped calm her.

 

They entered Alex's apartment and were met with complete silence. Alex was surprised because her sister was never the kind of person to sleep in on a school night. 

 

Maggie walked further into the apartment and found Kara passed out on the couch with Hunter attached to her chest in his carrier. She looked exhausted.

 

“Kar?” Maggie gently tried to shake her awake as Alex unclipped the sleeping child from her sister's chest.

 

Kara opened her eyes.

 

“Oh, hey. You guys good?” She yawned.

 

Alex smiled at her little sister. “Yeah, everything is fine, but you need to get up or you'll be late.”

 

That got the blonde moving.

 

“Oh man, I've got to go.” she began to collect all her jacket and kisses Hunter on the forehead.

 

“Tell my baby, I love him.” Kara said as she waved goodbye. She was out the door in record time.

 

Alex looked like she was about to kill Kara, and threw a quick ‘She use to run track’ to explain how fast Kara had left.

 

Maggie chuckled at the obviously practiced routine the sisters had, remembering that Alex wasn't there when she found out about Kara. 

 

It amazed her that they didn't need many words to greet or say goodbye to each other, one could see that the love was clearly there. 

 

“What do you have planned for today, if I may ask, my love?” Maggie asked after they put Hunter in his nursery to continue his sleep. She emphasized the last part.

 

Alex smiled at Maggie's use of the word ‘love’.

 

“Well, today I wanted to go get a few things from the store for Hunter's party. Would you like to join me?” Alex asked.

 

“Sure, Al. I'll tag along. You have any idea of what the theme is going to be?”

 

“No, but you can help me when we get there.”

 

“Okay then. We can figure something out.”

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Maggie was amazed by all the different types of toys they sold for little humans. She was currently holding a book that explained different textures to tiny children.

 

“Hey, Babe. Look at this.” She held out a soft plush dog.

 

“That's nice, but you are suppose to be helping me with the decorations, Sweetie.”

 

“Right, right sorry. I just didn't think there was anything softer than a baby's skin.”

 

Alex chuckled.

 

“Okay, what color do you like best, the yellow or the green?”

 

“Al, why not just get this baby blue color?” Maggie held up a generic baby blue tint.

 

“I thought about it, but I just don't like the shade of blue. Maybe if it was darker? Just choose one of these.” She held out a green banner in one hand and the yellow one in the other.

 

“Hmmm, let's go with the yellow, those rubber duckies are adorable.” She decided.

 

“Good choice” Alex preened at how adorable Maggie was.

 

They had just made it to the check out when Hunter began shouting.

 

“Maaaa! Mommy! Maaa!” He was pointing to the dog Maggie had discarded earlier while exiting the toy section.

 

“You want the doggy, baby boy?” Maggie asked.

 

Instead of a reply he just continued to reach over and tried to grab it. She lifted him into her arms and started to walk over to pick it back up. Hunter got a little impatient and stretched as far as he could before Maggie had gotten there, a hand beat him to it.

 

“I've got it little guy” a little old lady said as she picked up the toy and handed it to the baby. He smiled in gratitude when he had the plushie in his arms.

 

“Oh, isn't he just so precious” she gushed.

 

Alex was busy paying already so she wasn't around. 

 

“He sure is” Maggie replied. 

 

“Your son is just so handsome, he reminds me of my grandchildren.” The older woman continued, she touched his cheeks as of she was going to squeeze them, but didn't. She just looked at him.

 

_MY son…_

 

Maggie liked the sound of that.

 

Just then Alex comes up to them wondering what is taking so long. 

 

“Hey, I've just finished paying, we can go now, babe.”

 

Unknown to Maggie, Alex heard the old woman talking to her. She didn't want to interrupt but they had to go. She would have to talk to Maggie about that later too. 

 

All the older woman does is smile at the couple and child while Maggie passes Hunter to Alex.

 

“Okay, how about you guys go get an Uber. Hunter seems to want this little dog. I think I'll get it for him.”

 

Alex nods and says goodbye to the older lady while giving Maggie a kiss.

 

Maggie watches as they walk away and is pulled back into reality when the older woman starts to speak again.

 

“Your family is adorable. I see where your son gets his looks from. He is the spitting image of your gorgeous wife.” Maggie smiles.

 

 _Wife…_ ”Yeah..”

 

“Oh, don't keep the lady waiting, dear. I'll get out of your hair.”

 

And the woman disappears back into the sea of toys.

 

Maggie doesn't lose her grin on her way outside. Alex seems to be talking to Hunter but his attention is immediately taken by the stuffed dog Maggie has in her hands.

 

“Here you go little dude.” He takes the plushie into his arms and squeezes it tight.

 

Their Uber had arrived and Maggie begins to help load their bags into the back while Alex situates Hunter in the carseat.

 

Maggie comes around and sits next to Alex.

 

“Sorry for keeping the lady waiting, I had to make sure my little guy got the love of his life.” Maggie explains to the driver. Her arms snaked over Alex's shoulders and pulls her close for the rest of the ride.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Alex had gone over her words multiple times trying to find the right ones to start her conversation with Maggie.

She had excuses herself to the bathroom after they got back from doing a little more shopping, they decided they would unload everything at Maggie's because her place was more organized at the moment.

She knew Maggie needed to go, but didn't want to if it meant they couldn't be together. Alex had come to an agreement with herself and walked out ready to figure this out.

 

She hadn't been in the bathroom long, but Hunter must have been tired because she walks out to Maggie softly singing a lullaby to him as his little eyes flutter shut.

Alex couldn't make out the words Maggie was singing because of how quiet she was being but she knew it wasn't in english and it sounded beautiful. 

 

“That's beautiful, what is it?” She asks, trying not to startle the pair.

 

Maggie was so entranced by the little boy in her arms she didn't hear Alex coming but managed to stay still enough that the sleeping boy didn't wake.

 

“Something my aunt use to sing me when I couldn't sleep at night.” She says, not taking her eyes of the little boy.

 

Alex can see Maggie struggling to keep her thoughts straight. She has known Maggie for nearly a year and in that time she has made sure to always be aware of how Maggie was feeling. She wanted to be there for Maggie whenever the woman would allow her.

She knew that Maggie hadn't spoken about her parents on the time she has known her but little by little from the stories Alex listens to when Maggie is talking about her aunt, she has come to the conclusion that Maggie's parents were not the best.

She figured out that Maggie doesn't speak spanish anymore and it has to do with her parents. Hearing the young Latina sing a soft lullaby in another language has Alex tripping over herself.

She had never heard Maggie speak it before, because Maggie has only ever told her she was bilingual.

“We have a few things we need to discuss, Alex.” Maggie says as she finally takes her eyes of the now sleeping child.

 

Alex motions for Maggie to bring Hunter to lay in his bouncer that was moved to Maggie's bedroom a week ago when they had last spent the night together at Maggie's.

 

“We will need to talk low, I don't want him waking up for at least another hour.” Alex whispers as they make their way out into the living room.

 

They don't start speaking, they just sit on the couch holding one another. After a long while, its Alex that breaks the silence.

 

“You need to do this. You have to go, and before you think I'm breaking up with you. I'm not. We can make this work. This won't tear us apart, Mags. I won't let that happen.” Alex moves her hand along Maggie chin to make the shorter woman look at her.

“I will do everything in my power to keep you happy, Maggie. WE can do this. The faster you get through training, the better. You'll be able to finish and come home…” Alex trailed off as she intertwined her to her hand with Maggie's and brought it up to her chest where her heart was.

Her voice trembled as she said it.

Maggie was already shedding tears, she had tried long distance before, in Gotham. That hadn't ended well. 

She didn't want to lose what she had here with Alex. She had a family here. If she went off to San Francisco she would miss everything here. She would miss Alex and Hunter. She would miss Hunter's smile. The little boy was discovering new things everyday and she loved being there when he did.

She would miss this.

And if she lost her family, she would never be able to recover from it.

She didn't want anything happening that could ruin how far she had come.

“Alex, I've been in a distance relationship before. There is never a guarantee that we will last. It's not easy, sweetie. It puts a strain on the relationship we won't always have time for each other. How are you so confident that we can do it?”

Alex doesn't know about Gotham, Maggie never thought she would have to tell Alex about it.

“When I was in Metropolis, I was in a relationship with a woman I thought I loved. We had been together for 4 years. I thought I was happy until she had to move to Gotham. We had said that we would try our best to see each other whenever we could, but… It wasn't enough. I had gotten the week off and wanted to surprise her at her apartment. I was just so excited to spend an entire week with her. I had planned to propose. I knew we were young and I thought we had been together long enough to warrant marriage.”

Maggie pauses. She knows that this is alot to take in for Alex. 

“I got to her apartment and knocked on the door only for a nearly naked woman to answer the door and look confused. The woman had no idea who I was and then my girlfriend comes up and without any warning she throws the door shut in my face.” 

Alex pulls Maggie closer to her when the brunette begins to shake with sobs. She wanted Alex to know that she has lost so much because she put her school career first. She wouldn't do that now, she couldn't make the same mistake.

Even through tears Maggie continues.

“I wasted years with someone I thought wouldn't hurt me. She later sent me a message saying that she fell out of love with me because I was always so busy with school and didn't spend time with her she thought it was best if we went our separate ways. I moved here as soon I finished at Met U.”

Alex didn't know what to say. She wanted to find this woman and ruin her for what she did to Maggie and she wanted to tell Maggie she didn't have to worry about that, but if Alex was being honest with herself, she had feared that Maggie would find someone else. Someone without as much baggage as her, someone who would treat her the way she deserved to be treated, the way Alex couldn't.

“What that woman did to you was a horrible thing, but that doesn't mean everyone is like that. I won't abandon you like that. You are so special to me, Maggie. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know that you are the best thing to happen to me besides Hunter. I know that it's scary, but I love you and want you to know that I will never stop loving you. I just want you to be able to do what you want with your career choice. I would never want to stand in your way. Just know, I won't hurt you, I simply care too much about you to ever hurt you. I love you Maggie Sawyer, with everything in my soul.”

Alex knew more than anybody how important school and work were, so Maggie telling her that she didn't want to leave because she didn't want Alex to leave her due to the same reasons she had been left before.

Both woman were crying. They knew that the future was unpredictable. 

“Every single weekend, I'll be there. Every single milestone Hunter hits, I'll record for you. I won't leave. I will love you for as long as you'll have me.”

Maggie couldn't find the words to express how much love she had for the other woman, so she pulled Alex into a searing kiss.

Alex moved so that she was now on Maggie's lap.

In between kisses, Maggie murmured ‘I love you’ over and over again. 

 

********************************************************

 

Maggie and Alex remained on the couch unmoving from their positions. They needed this time together. Alex decided that she would do everything in her power to ensure Maggie felt loved. Maggie wanted Alex to know that she would try her best to not neglect her personal life when it comes to her training.

Maggie looked up at Alex, who was still on top of her and just thanked whoever it was that put this wonderful woman in her path. She loved this woman and couldn't imagine not having Alex in her life. 

“Hey Ally? There's something I wanted to talk to you about. It's about something that older lady said.” Maggie whispers into Alex's ear, making Alex look at her. 

Alex knew what she was going to say, she had wanted to discuss it, but did not know if it was the right time to.

“She said something that got me thinking, and it isn't the first time this has happened.”

“What is it?” Alex asks as she pushes a strand of hair away from Maggie's face.

“I mean, this is big and I want you to know that I care so much about that little boy and I see him as my own...and it's okay if you think its too much but I just feel like… I mean I want to get this right with you. You are my endgame. And, I love Hunter so muc-”

Alex cuts her off.

“Mags, breathe. It's okay. And I know. I heard the woman talking to you. I know, babe. I want to get this right with you too. You have treated Hunter with love since we first met, I saw it. I didn't want to say anything because I thought maybe you would get scared and I'd lose you, but Maggie...me and Hunter are your family now too. He is just as much yours as he is mine” 

Maggie lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

“Alex, I don't want you to think that I will ever undermine your authority and I am so happy you'll allow me to be a parent to Hunter. I'll do everything I can to show you both, that I mean this.” she placed Alex's hand on her heart.

“It belongs to you, please be careful with it” She says.

Alex nods, not trusting her voice right now.

They are interrupted by the sound of Hunter waking.

“Your son just has the most perfect timing” Maggie laughs.

“Our son” Alex corrects.

“Ours” Maggie repeats as Alex gets up from her lap to attend to the little boy.

Maggie wipes the remainder of her tears away as Alex brings Hunter out into the living room.

When he sees her, he reaches out for Maggie to grab him. 

“Come here my gorgeous boy” Maggie pulls him in for a hug. Hunter squeezes her tight when he hugs her, it’s one of the many things about him she loves.

“I love you, Hunter” she says to him as he releases her from him hug and goes for her dimples, another things she loves. He has been doing that since he had met her. He would reach out both arms and just cradle her face at her dimples.

“I yah you, Maaah” He tries to repeat her words.

Maggie's heart feels so full. This was never an option for her. She didn't know if she would get over her heartbreak. She never thought she would ever want a child and here she was with a wonderful girlfriend and a beautiful son.

They were hers and she was theirs and that wouldn't change no matter how much distance was put between her and them.


	27. Chapter 27

Hunter's birthday was coming up in a few days and Maggie was stressing out about it. 

She and Alex had said that they would move her into Alex's apartment after his birthday, but she had yet to pack.

Alex had reasoned that they would move her things into the redhead's apartment because it was bigger and Maggie would leaving in a few months after anyway, it only made sense.

Maggie didn't argue with that, it was a solid plan. She just didn't know what she would put into boxes to be taken to San Francisco and which ones would be moved across the hall.

She just started throwing things into whichever box they landed in.

She would have to deal with the consequences when she reopened the boxes later, right now she had better things to do, like go pick out a cake with Alex and find recipes for finger foods.

Maggie was feeling so much lighter since having that chat with Alex nearly a month ago and she was all too excited to finally meet Eliza in person and not just on a pixelated screen.

Maggie grabs her thing and goes to knock on Alex's door only out of habit, so when there is no answer she lets herself in and calls out for Alex. No answer.

_That's weird._

She goes in search of Alex and finds Hunter asleep in his crib and a pale looking Alex in her room. 

“Babe, are you okay?” She asks with concern.

Alex barely opens her mouth when her eyes go wide and she makes a break for the bathroom.

Maggie doesn't follow her until she hears Alex retching into the toilet.

She gets to the bathroom and sees Alex bent over the latrine, she goes to kneel next to her and pulls her hair away from her face so she doesn't get throw up on it.

“Oh, sweetie. It’s okay. I've got you.” Maggie coos as Alex continues to empty her stomach. She feels Alex's forehead and its burning.

“Babe, you need to rest, come on. I'll help you to bed.” She says as she lifts Alex from the floor when it looks like she's done vomiting.

Alex tries to protest but eventually gives up and nearly falls when she lets her weight go. Maggie is quick to pick Alex up in her arms, she knows Alex is sick and she hopes she can help.

She places Alex on the bed as gently as she can and goes to call Kara.

Minutes later Kara arrives with everything Maggie asked for. Maggie explained to Kara that Alex was feeling under the weather and asked if she could take Hunter for the day. They would have to figure out Hunter's cake later.

Kara is a big help and informs Maggie of the stuff Alex likes when she's sick. Maggie makes a mental note of it and then packs a few things for the little boy before walking him.

It was not a good day for the little boy. He woke up asking for mommy, but was met with his mama. He wasn't having it today though, he wanted mommy.

“I know baby boy, but mommy isn't feeling good. She's got a tummy ache and I don't want you to catch it.”

This does nothing to stop him from screaming for ‘Mommy’.

It isn't until Maggie spots the plush dog she bought him a while back that she gains an idea.

She picks up the toy and pretends it can talk. She holds it out like a puppet and prays that gets Hunter's attention. It does.

He is captivated by the dog moving around and making sounds. She takes advantage of the distraction by lifting him and taking him to Kara.

Once they leave, she makes Alex a tea. Kara told her that Alex loves drinking tea when she isn't feeling well. She grabs the thermometer she bought a while back and heads to Alex's room only to find Alex out of bed and in the bathroom laying on the tile floor.

“Baby? Let's go lay on the bed. You've got to rest.” Maggie goes to move her again but Alex whines.

She tries to think of something she can do to help and gets an idea.

She looks around and figures the bathroom is big enough for what she plans to do. Maggie gets blankets and two pillows from the bed and brings them into the bathroom to lay on the floor.

Kara had said Alex favors cool tile when she is feeling sick so Maggie grabs the lightest blankets she can find.

Once its all played out she careful moves Alex onto the blanket and lays her head on one of the pillows. Alex seems to like this arrangement better so Maggie makes sure Alex can reach the toilet if she needs it again and makes her way to the other side of Alex to lay down.

A few hours have gone by so Maggie decides to wake Alex so she can drink some tea and maybe try and eat something light.

Alex doesn't want to wake, she just cuddles closer to Maggie and buries her head into the latina's neck. 

“Alex, wake up you need to eat something.” Maggie tries again.

This time Alex groans and starts waking up, her eyes flutter open.

“There's my gorgeous girl” Maggie greets her.

Alex tries to smile but it quickly turns into a grimace as she heaves forward. Nothing comes up. 

“You need fluids, I'll go heat up your tea.” She gets up without receiving an answer.

She doesn't take long to come back. And when she does, Alex is back under the covers.

_Okay, I'll just reheat the tea later._

 

*******************************************************

 

Alex remembers waking up this morning to a killer headache, but she couldn't let that phase her.

Today they were suppose to go to the bakery to design Hunter's cake and Maggie was coming with them.

 She got started on changing Hunter's diaper, then got him to eat before the little tike passed out in his high chair.

Alex was grateful he had knocked about because she really wasn't feeling any better as the day went on.

The last thing she remembers is waking up to Maggie asking her to go to bed.

She was confused as to why she was laying on a sheet beside Maggie on the floor in the bathroom. The feeling in her stomach gave her a really good guess.

Though she was feeling better, so she got up to head to the kitchen to make herself some tea, only to find an already made cup on the counter.

Hands wrap around her stomach and hold her.

“How are you feeling Sweetie?” Maggie's voice comes out quiet.

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie's and leans back.

“Much better, now that you're here.” She says.

“I made you some tea, but each time I came to give it to you, you were asleep. I'm glad you're feeling better.”

“Thank you” Alex whispers.

Maggie turns Alex around to face her. 

“You don't have to thank me”

Maggie leans in to place a kiss on Alex's lips, but Alex pulls away leaving Maggie slightly confused. 

“I know I said I was feeling better but I'm still contagious and I don't want you getting sick.”

Maggie looked up at Alex with a dark eyes.

“I don't get sick Danvers, and if I do, I think it's definitely worth it.” with that, Maggie captures Alex lips and the redhead let's Maggie kiss her.

Alex later learns that Maggie, in fact, never gets sick.

When their kiss continues Alex exhales loudly, “How long have you been here?” Alex asks.

“Since this morning, I let Kara take Hunter when I figured you would be too sick to go anywhere today. Alex you should have seen him, it's like he knew you were sick and he wanted to stay with his mommy. I felt terrible tricking him into going with Kara.”

“But you did good, like you always do” Alex brushes her hand across Maggie's cheek.

 

*******************************************************

 

“So, I just texted Kara and told her to go ahead and go to the bakery to scope out cakes and I'm pretty sure she was already there tasting them” Maggie laughs as she pictures Kara and Hunter enjoying the loads of test cakes they are sure to be eating.

“I kind of want to see Hunter's face as he devours all that cake his aunt is letting him have. Oh god, I remember when you gave him frosting and he completely spazzed out for a few minutes until he crashed” Alex laughed.

Maggie looks surprised. She thought Alex hadn't noticed, and yeah, she kind of suspected Alex had known, but to hear her now. It made her laugh too.

“I didn't know think the sugar would hit him that fast or that hard! I just wanted to give the little guy some real cake, not just bread.” She continues to laugh.

They spent the rest of the day laying on the couch with Maggie making sure to check Alex's temperature every hour and having her drink tea.

They talked about how Maggie couldn't decide on what she wanted to move here and what she would take with her.

“How about I help you choose the things you take? Then, once you have everything you want to take with you, we can worry about the things you're going to leave here.” Alex suggested.

“And if you aren't sure if you want to move them in here, you could always ask your aunt if she could take a few things.” She adds.

Maggie nods along to what Alex just said, until she realizes what all that means.

“A few more days, and I'll be meeting your mom. I guess I understand how you felt when I introduced you to Luisa, but, then again, I knew you two would get along.”

“Right, but you don't have anything to worry about. My mom is going to love you because I love you and you are Hunter's mama.” Alex can’t help the smile that appears on her face when she says that.

Maggie also smiles at the way Alex says it, almost like she's stating the obvious.

“Well I hope I can prove to your mom that I am here for you both” Maggie is sincere.

“I know you'll do just fine.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Alright Mr. Handsome, I know mommy doesn't let you eat sweets, but I think we can make an exception today, don't you?” Kara asks as they enter the bakery.

She receives a squeal in return.

“Hello, can I help you with anything today?” A man behind the counter asks with a bright smile on his face.

“Hi, yes. Actually, I'm here for this little guy's first birthday, and I could really use the help, Manny.” Kara says as she leans over a little to read his name tag.

“You're already gonna be one? Dude, that's awesome!” He addresses the baby, who just smiles up at the new person.

“What's the kind of theme you're looking for?”

Kara thinks for a moment and tries to remember if Alex had already decided.

“You know what, I don't think my sister has a set theme. She did buy a lot of yellow and there are definitely ducks… so I say, let's do something with ducks.” She decides.

“Okay, cool. We have a book filled with designs you can choose from if you want, then we can get on to the kind of cake.” He says as he stands up and heads to the back.

Just as she is placing Hunter on the table to fix his shoe, the door chimes.

“Kara? What are you doing here? I thought you had a shift today.” Kara turns and finds Luisa, Maggie's aunt.

“Hey, Luisa, yeah. I normally have work today, but I called off because Alex got sick and Maggie is taking care of her while I get this little dude.” She tickles Hunter.

“Oh my goodness. I should smack that niece of mine. How has she not let me meet this cutie?” Luisa gushed over Hunter who is clearly loving the attention.

She plays with him for a bit until she remembers that he is with Kara because Alex is sick.

“How's Alex holding up?”

“Maggie told me that she didn’t look too good this morning, but that after some rest, she was able to keep down some tea and crackers. I think it may just be a 24 hour bug. Maggie sent me a text not too long ago saying to go ahead without them and come look for a cake for this little one.”

“That's right, he's already going to be a year old and he's still so small” Luisa cooed.

“Yeah, Alex likes to joke and say he inherited the short stature from Maggie” Kara says.

Luisa hadn't been privy to the development in her niece's relationship, but she was sure curious now.

“Hey Luisa, what are you doing here though?” Kara finally asks when she begins to wonder what the older woman could possibly be doing at a cake bakery during lunch hour. 

Luisa is just about to answer when they are interrupted.

“Alright, so I've got a couple books that ha- Hey Lu, I'll go get lunch just as soon as I'm done with this customer” Manny says as he comes out of the back.

Kara turns back to Luisa with a knowing look and a raised eyebrow. ‘Wow’ she mouths to Luisa.

The older woman clears her throat, “Well actually, if Kara doesn't mind, I kind of want to see what this handsome boy's cake is gonna look like”

Kara is more than happy to have an ‘Adult's’ opinion on the cake and they all get to work, then allow Hunter (and Kara) tastes of different kinds of cake.

 

******************************************************

 

“God, I hate this. I just want to hold my baby boy” Alex sighs into her mug of tea.

She wanted to see him and hold him, but she didn't want him to get sick if she was still contagious, so she moped around complaining about this stupid sickness.

“How about I disinfect parts of the house while you go shower, then when Kara is done looking for a cake, I'll ask her to bring him back so you can give him a hug before he goes to sleep?” Maggie asks.

Alex thinks about it for a minute and then nods as she heads to the bathroom to shower.

Maggie picks up her phone to text Kara, when she sees a message from her aunt. She opens it and finds a picture of Hunter.

She laughs and saves the picture so she can show Alex later and starts out a text to Kara. 

 

**To: Little Danvers 4:04 pm.**

_Hey, just wondering when you plan in bringing my child home. His mommy and I miss him._

 

 

**From: Little Danvers 4:05 pm.**

_He's having too much fun eating cake and playing with you aunt to even notice that you guys aren't around. I'll bring him back soon, we’re almost done._

 

Maggie smiles while she shakes her head, 

Hunter is going to be so full of energy.

She sets her phone down and gets to work with the disinfectant spray.

She doesn't notice when Alex gets out of the shower and comes into her room to find clothes.

Maggie had just finished up when she heard Alex's bedroom door close and looks up to see Alex in only a towel.

Alex sees Maggie, but instead of shying away, she just smiles.

Maggie is a hot mess.

She tries not to look anywhere else but Alex's face but it's hard to focus when this gorgeous woman in a towel is so close, she can see water droplets disappearing under the towel.

She couldn't help but try and follow the drops.

Maggie catches herself though, and snaps her eyes back up to Alex's face.

She knows Alex told her she was insecure about her body, and she said she would respect Alex's boundaries.

“Ye-yeah, I just finished up in here. I'm just gonna...gonna go...over...over there” Maggie stutters as she makes her way out the door.

All Alex does is smile and leans against the door when Maggie closes it.

 _That's a keeper._ She thinks as she puts on a tank top and some sweats that hang low on her hips.

 

*******************************************************

 

Maggie is in the bathroom currently throwing water on her face to cool down and repeating to herself the obvious.

“Come on Sawyer, you're better than this. You're not some horny teen who can't keep it in her pants. She's sick, for god's sake. You can't try anything.”

The months of just barely skirting across boundaries were getting to her, she just needed to focus on what was currently going on.

“Maggie?”

She hears Alex call out.

“Yeah, babe. I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right out.” She replies.

With the water now shut off, Maggie dries her face and heads out into the living room.

She doesn't so much as see Alex as she feels the other woman.

Alex had stepped behind her and pulled Maggie against her chest as soon as Maggie had walked out of the bathroom.

Alex can feel Maggie tense up.

“Hey, you okay?” Alex asks, in an innocent voice. 

Maggie breathes out in a tremble, “Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I texted your sister and she said they would head out soon.” She tries to think of something else besides Alex's hips peeking out from her sweatpants and feeling them rub against her lower back.

“You feeling better?” She questions.

Alex leans into Maggie and buries her nose into the Latina neck. She breathes in Maggie unique scent and squeezes Maggie tighter against herself before she answers.

“Much better, I think that shower really helped. I'm not feeling an ounce of sickness anymore.”

Maggie knows there are goose bumps trailing up her skin as she feels Alex's words.

Maggie turns in Alex's arms,

“Yeah?”

At Alex's nod she gets up on her tippy toes and meets the lips that seem to be teasing her.

“Maggie” comes from Alex's lips, making Maggie open her eyes and look into Alex's. 

She sees want, but isn't sure if that's just wishful thinking.

Maggie barely registers Alex leading her to the couch until she's falling on top of Alex's lap.

Maggie wraps her arms around Alex's neck when her lips leave the taller woman. 

“Alex, I don’t know about you, but I think it's gonna be difficult for me to stop if we continue this.” She tries to reason, maybe more to herself than to Alex.

“I know it was my choice to go slow with this, but I think I'm ready. I trust you and I want to be with you. Completely.” Alex is looking at her with those beautiful hazel eyes she loves so much.

“Only if you're sure…”

“I am”

“Okay”

“Okay”

With that, Alex brings her hands to run along Maggie's thighs and to her behind where they stay and squeeze.

Maggie can’t control herself, she lets out a small groan and grabs Alex's face and plants pulls her forward to lock their lips together. Alex bites down on her bottom lip, making her moan.

Alex is enjoying this, this feeling of just being with Maggie.

She had thought alot about their relationship and just felt like seeing her sick was probably the worst she could look, yet Maggie was perfect. Maggie took care of her and made her feel loved when she didn't need to.

Maggie's hips were moving against her own as she tried to unbutton Maggie's jeans.

“Hey, you guys. We're back!”

Maggie practically flew off of Alex lap and on to the recliner on the other side of the room.

Both women are breathing heavy when Kara rounds the kitchen with Hunter.

She raises a knowing eyebrow before she begins to speak. 

“Sooo, how you feeling Alex?” Kara smirks.

Hunter is hanging from her chest in his carrier, waving is little arms and kicking his little legs like crazy.

Alex is still fixing her hair when she chances a glance at Maggie who is using her arms to hide the fact that her pants are unbuttoned and unzipped.

She licks her lips before she replies. 

“I'm feeling 10 times better, now that my little guy is back” She reaches out to take him from his aunt's arms.

Hunter wrapped his little arms around him mommy as best he could.

He missed her and they all could tell because instead of jumping around like he was when Kara was holding him, he just laid his head between Alex's neck and chin and didn't release Alex from his hold.

“What all did you get up to?” Alex asks in a quiet voice as she runs his back.

Kara begins to show them everything Manny gave her. She was just as excited about this as Hunter was when he was eating the cakes.

Kara talked about all the designs and which ones Luisa helped decide on.

Kara told Maggie about how much help Luisa had been when she ran into them at the bakery. 

“And let me tell you, he is so nice. Like incredibly nice. Maggie, your aunt picked a good one.”

Alex bid her sister farewell after Kara said she bad to get going because she had some important work to get done before the day ends.

Maggie had taken Hunter from Alex and was now sitting on the floor with him in her lap as he played with the plush dog Maggie got him. 


	29. Chapter 29

“You haven't named this little one, Have you? I think we should give this doggy a name, don't you think so Hunter?”

“Daweee” Hunter claps.

Maggie hears Alex laughing as she joins them.

“Is that your plushies name? Doggy?” Alex asks.

“Daweee” he repeats as he flings the stuffed animal up and down.

It flies out of his hands and lands just a little ways away from where Alex is now sitting in front of them.

Hunter looks at his mommy, and then back at the toy and starts to reach out for it but can't reach it.

Alex is about to pick it up and hand it to him when she gets an idea. Alex pulls her phone out.

“Babe, stand him up. Let's see if he'll walk without the baby walker.”

Maggie positions him while he just wonders why they haven't given him the plushie back. Once he figures they aren't going to hand it to him, he tries to reach for it again.

Instead of moving his legs, he leans over, but Mama has got a hold of his hands so he shuffles over instead of stepping.

Maggie then lifts him just a little so his tiny feet are right on top of her own and she walks ever so slowly to the toy until Hunter can pick it up.

Alex stands and picks him up.

“My gorgeous boy, how come you walk in your walker, but not by yourself?” she mumbles into him cheek making him giggle.

“He'll walk when he's ready.” Maggie says as she wraps her arms around both Alex and Hunter.

 

********************************************************

 

“So, what happens now, sir?”

 

“We go home after a job well done.”

 

 _Dear god,_ Lucy never thought she would miss home this much.

Being out of the country was one of her favorite things as soldier, but this meeting had taken forever. She didn't know the specifics of everything, but she knew enough to understand how important it was to seal the deal.

She worked with others to negotiate for the US and after so long, it paid off. She was coming home and with a higher rank for a job well done.

The very first thing she did as she landed in San Diego was call Mama ‘Liza.

She missed the older woman and knew if she talked to the Danvers matriarch, she would know what was going on with everyone. 

“Hello?” Eliza's voice came through the speaker.

Lucy was in tears even before she could speak

Just hearing the older woman voice felt like she was home.

“God, it's so good to hear your voice mama ‘Liza” Lucy sighs.

“Lucy, sweetie. It's so good to hear from you. Are you okay? Have you gotten home? Do you want me to get the girls to bring you anything?” Eliza went on.

Lucy chuckled.

“Right now I could just use a brief rundown of what has happened and what I need to look forward to when I get to my flat.”

“Oh, well I have got so much to tell you honey. How much time do you have?”

And they chatted for a little over an hour before Eliza had to go and get back to her lab work.

They had discussed so much, Lucy was shocked at how much had happened since she left, it was understandable.

She figured a quick shower and then stop in to see her favorite E.T. would be a good start.

The military had been tough on her, but she could always count on them come through.

When she got to her apartment, it looked as if she had never left. She was glad that the landlord had allowed her to continue living here dispute how often she wasn't home.

She got to work, knowing that she was working on borrowed time because in less than 30 minutes, Kara would either be pounding on the door, or she would run into the blonde down on the street making her way here.

 

********************************************************

 

“Alex, this isn't so bad. Just come out here so I can take a look at you.” 

Kara tells her sister through the door of the dressing room.

The Danvers sisters were out shopping and Kara suggested Alex get some clothes for Hunter's party soon.

They had found a cute little jumper Hunter could wear and now were looking for something that matched for Alex. 

Alex didn't like many of the things Kara was throwing over the door for her to try.

Hunter was going to wear yellow and white with duckies, and so far Kara had handed Alex everything in the store that had yellow and white on it.

There wasn't much options for a duck pattern so, Kara figured that Alex could just match the colors.

She was just about to yell at Alex again when she overheard something. It was a familiar heartbeat that she hadn't heard nearby in so long.

“You know what Al, I just remembered that I forgot to pick up a package at the front desk in my dorm. I'll be quick.” and she was gone before Alex could respond. 

“Kara?” Alex comes out of the room dressed back into her regular clothes wondering what it was that her sister said.

 

**********************************************************

 

She knows her window is broken. That was for sure.

The next thing she registers is this tall blonde grabbing her and pulling her in tight for a bone crushing hug. She also hears Kara repeat something she doesn't quite understand.

“Kara...release, release!.. Can't breathe…”

Kara finally let's go and Lucy can see that the blonde is crying.

“Hey, E.T. it’s okay. Why are you crying? I'm here, and in one piece.”

Kara rubs the tears away, “I'm not sad you idiot, I'm mad. Why didn't you at least let me know what you were up to? I could have made sure you were okay.”

“Gee, I guess I didn't tell you anything because even I didn't know what was going to happen until I got there. And by then, they had taken away all communications to brief us.”

“What about after you sent Alex that text? You could have called.”

Lucy looks at Kara and the blonde looks like someone just took her food.

“Kara, I didn't want to risk you getting caught. How would we explain that to your sister? How would we explain it to Clark? Neither one of them would agree with what we are doing and you know it.” Lucy reasoned.

Kara sighs, she knows they wouldn't approve, but she doesn't want to feel completely useless like that ever again.

The two friends sit in silence, neither one wanting to to speak about it anymore.

Finally, Kara speaks up, 

"Are you okay?"

Lucy breaks into a smile, Kara is always looking out for her friends best interest and even when she is angry she still cares.

"I am now, kiddo. I am now."

 

*********************************************************

 

Lucy knew that she didn't have to worry about Alex not speaking to her.

She was nervous about the lecture she was going to get when she saw her best friend. Alex was sure to chew her out for disappearing for so long, but she would welcome it because Alex wasn't shutting her out.

They pulled up to the plaza Kara had left her sister in and Kara has Lucy wait by the car while she goes in search of Alex.

Lucy is waiting for Kara to come back when she hears her best friend's voice right behind her.

"So I'm the last person to figure out you're back? Not really feeling the love, Lieutenant Lane." 

Alex has always been good at sneaking up on people, and it has always annoyed Lucy, but right now she just needs a hug from her favorite idiot.

She throws herself at the taller woman and squeezes as hard as she can.

"Well, I just didn't know if you would still want to speak to me. AND it's no longer Lieutenant Lane" she says when she releases Alex.

Alex is giving her a weird look so she continues.

"I promise to explain once I have heard all about what has happened while I was away, starting with your relationship with Maggie."

Alex gives her a strange look until she comes clean,

"Okay, I may have spoken to Mama 'Liza first and she may or may not have let me in on the development"

The redhead smiles.

"Of course I'll tell you about it, let's go before Kara uses her super hearing to figure out I used food to distract her while I snuck away. I had every intention on leaving but then I saw you and thought maybe that was why she may have left me alone. I'm still leaving her here though, she can fly home by herself."

Lucy looks at her best friend and can't help but let out a cackle.

She didn't need to be told twice, Lucy threw the car in gear and sped off.

 

**********************************************************

 

The car ride was anything, but silent. Once they got to talking, there was no stopping them.

"Oh my god Alexandra, you've practically undressed each other with your eyes, that's for sure. I'm surprised you guys haven't done it yet."

Alex runs her hands through her hair, 

"It's not for lack of trying. I mean, yeah at first I just couldn't handle the fact that she might not want to see me naked."

"Ale-"

"Lucy, my body definitely changed when I had Hunter. I didn't want her to see me like that because I didn't think I looked attractive, but then I got sick."

"Gross, remember when you threw up on me and I wouldn't speak to you for, like, nearly a month? Like, I get that you were sick, but a little warning would have been nice." Lucy laughs.

Alex's cracks a big smile at the memory.

Lucy sees her smile and she stops laughing and gets playful.

"You didn't puke on the girl, did you?"

"NO" Alex responds with a shove.

"Hey, I'm driving. You kill me, and we both die" Lucy yells with a smirk.

"So what changed?" Lucy asks in a more serious tone glancing at her best friend. 

"She stayed."

"She stayed." Lucy repeats.

Alex nods, "She stayed. Even at my worse, she didn't care. She wanted me to feel better, and took care of me."

"Well, then that is definitely a keeper, Alexandra" she smirks as another shove comes her way.

"Watch the damn road, Lucille."

 

********************************************************

 

"Tía, if you give him anymore toys, I think we are going to have a problem." Maggie huffs as she stuffs another bag of stuffed animals into the trunk of her aunt's car.

Maggie had taken Hunter out for the day, while mommy and Auntie Kara spent the day together.

Maggie loved it when they set time aside to hangout, because Alex looked at ease when she spent time with her sister.

Maggie knew it was important that Kara also have some time with Alex, so she took Hunter. It also meant that Hunter and her got to spend time together, just the two of them.

Not today though.

Today Luisa had tagged along and she wouldn't stop buying things that Hunter showed a slight interest in.

Maggie had let it slide the first few times, but now it was going to be a problem because Luisa wasn't going to be the one to tell Alex that she bought all of these, it would be her.

"Oh, mija. Let me spoil him, please? He is like my grandson after all, I think it's the law that I need to spoil him." Luisa waved her off.

Maggie gave her aunt a pointed look but let it go.

She understood that Luisa was just excited. She knew the feeling of being included in a family, and would let it slide for now as she finished stuffing the toys in.

"You sticking around later or you got a hot date with Manny?" She says now that they are heading to her apartment.

"Actually, I do. I can still hang out with you until then though." Luisa replies.

"I'd welcome your company, especially because then you can explain to Alex that I told you not to buy him anymore toys, but you didn't listen." Maggie smirks.

 

********************************************************

 

"Come on, I reacted before I could think and I said I was sorry. Can have I please have a potsticker now?" Kara whines when she finally made it back to her sister's apartment and found them eating food she loved.

Alex and Lucy are sat on the couch with a big carton of Potstickers between them. Neither one is acknowledging her.

"Really? Lucy? I didn't ditch you. I told you I'd be back with Alex. You technically ditched me. Why are you mad?"

Lucy turns to her and neither girl can hold in their laughter.

Kara gives them a weird look. 

"We honestly thought you would beat us home. What took you so long, Kar? Were you so distracted by all the food, you didn't notice my absence for so long?" Alex laughs, making room on the couch for her little sister. 

Kara and Lucy had agreed not to tell Alex about their earlier conversation so, they just sat back as Alex kept talking about what Lucy may have missed in her time away.

"I'm gonna go let Maggie know that we're back" Alex finally stands from the couch with a smile.

Kara takes advantage of her sister's absence and scoots closer to Lucy to whisper quietly to ensure Alex won't hear them as she walks away.

"Lucy, I don't know if I can lie to her anymore. She hasn't ever lied to me and I feel like we've betrayed her trust. I mean, I get why she and Clark are against me putting myself out there, maybe it's best to just tell her."

"You aren't lying to her. The subject has never come up. And if it does, I'll take any and all responsibility. You weren't the one who started this, Kara. I was." Lucy says, she then reached for Kara's hand to squeeze it.


	30. Chapter 30

The long awaited 4 day weekend was here.

Hunter's birthday was less than 2 days away. Alex had made sure to pack enough clothes for 4 days. She then made sure Maggie had pack well too.

The climate in Midvale was very different to the one here in National City.

All Alex and Hunter were waiting for was Maggie,  who had needed to pick up an extra shift to be able to have these days off.

Alex texted maggie letting her know that she had already rented a car and was on her way to pick her up.

Lucy had already driven to Midvale with Kara and the party supplies for Hunter's party after Alex had picked up the rental.

Hunter was passed out in the back for his afternoon nap so Alex sat in comfortable silence as she waited for Maggie.

It didn't take long for the tiny brunette to finally walk out the door and caught Alex's eye. 

"Hey Gorgeous" She greeted Alex as she leaned in to place a kiss on the red heads lips.

"Hey yourself, how was work?" Alex sighed when she finally opened her eyes after they parted.

"Agonizingly long, I just wanted to hurry and get it done so I could spend time with my two favorite people in the whole entire world for 4 whole days."

She took Alex's hand as they made their way to Midvale.

They spoke in hushed tones as to not wake Hunter.

"I went over your suitcase to make sure you packed everything we would need" Alex says nonchalantly, not taking her eyes off the road.

Maggie turns to look at Alex with a raised eyebrow knowing she had packed something that she wasn't sure she would wear.

"Did you now?"

"Yup" Alex added a popping sound after the p.

"Anything I may have missed? Maybe overpacked?" Maggie could see Alex swallow deeply and trying to keep her breathing in check.

"Nope, I think you did good and I can't wait to see you in every single outfit." Alex looked like she was in a trance as she stared at the road ahead of them, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

It light up Maggie's face as she faces forward.

"I've also packed myself a bikini" Alex finally says.

Maggie does a double take.

She isn't sure if Alex said what she thinks she said, but the smirk on the redhead's lips confirms that she indeed heard correctly. 

"Yeah?"

"You'll have to wait and see, love."

With that Alex squeezes Maggie's hand.

 

Eliza is waiting for them outside when they pull up to the cliffside home.

Alex is glad that her son had slept the majority of the ride here, so he would be awake for the rest of the day.

She glanced at Maggie one last time before getting out and going to pick Hunter up.

Maggie got out slowly and met her little family on the other side of the car.

"You'll be fine" Alex whispers before her mother is already within earshot.

"Alex, oh my little Hunter. I've missed you both." Eliza says as she goes to hug them. Hunter screeches as she pulls away, and leans forward to be carried by his grandma.

Once he is in Eliza's arms, she turns to Maggie.

"You must be Maggie, I'm so glad I finally got to meet you. All my girls speak so highly of you." Eliza holds Maggie's hand in her own. It's not a hand shake, like Maggie assumed it would be.

It's a motherly hold Maggie has only ever experienced with Luisa. It surprises her because Eliza has never met her, she doesn't know her outside of anything Kara and Alex may have told her about.

"I-It is very nice to finally meet you as well." Is all she says before Hunter snaps back to the conversation after playing with his grandma's necklace.

He throws Maggie a big smile. The kind that melts her heart, like he knew she needed it.

She relaxes after they bring in all the luggage amd move it to the room.

Eliza gives them a chance to unpack, she takes Hunter into the kitchen where she plans on giving him a cookie and some milk.

When her mother disappears out the door with Hunter, she closes the door and turns to where Maggie is currently trying to put clothes in the closet.

She smirks as she makes her way to her girlfriend.

Maggie feels Alex's arms wrap around her as she reaches up to push one suitcase onto the closet shelf.

She sighs and wraps her own arms around Alex's. Alex nuzzles her face into Maggie's neck where she begins to kiss the brunette.

"So, about this bikini. Can I see it?" Maggie asks trying to focus on her words instead of the way Alex is kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, maybe later when we go to the beach" Alex mumbles into the latina's neck. It sends vibrations through Maggie's whole being and she shudders.

Maggie feels Alex move her hands lower on her hips and then they move to the button and zipper of her jeans.

"Al-Alex, your mother is down stairs" Maggie can only whisper. Her breath comes out shaky and she makes no other effort to stop Alex.

"Shh" Alex knows they can't go far, but she can at least give Maggie a preview of what's to come.

She unzips Maggie's jeans, but moves back up to the brunette's blouse.

Instead of taking her time, she pulls it up and off before Maggie realises Alex is no longer working her jeans.

Alex then pulls Maggie closer, her revels in the bare skin she feels. Soft and warm, she couldn't help herself.

She turned Maggie around and pushed the tiny brunette up against the open closet door. Maggie is take by surprise, she tries to gasp, but Alex takes her lips to her own and swallows the gasp. 

Maggie couldn't even focus anymore.

Her fingers are running through Alex's hair and she can taste the sweetness of that is her Alex.

Alex isn't done, she couldn't just stop here. She wanted to hear Maggie, so she lifts the brunette for better access to her neck.

Now Maggie is flush between the wall and Alex keeping her up. She wraps her legs around the redhead making Alex groan.

She loves the feeling of Alex's breath against her neck, its driving her crazy and when she feels Alex latch her lips around her pulse point, she's gone.

Maggie starts to shift her hips into Alex's for some much desired contact.

The denim to her jeans created a good amount of friction. Alex smirks at the way Maggie leans her head back and moans.

She can't enjoy it too much, because they have to be quiet incase her mother comes back up the stairs. 

"Shhh" Alex whispers as she continues to force Maggie to moan by rocking her hips against the other woman.

Alex smirks as she thinks of an idea.

Maggie is sure to hate it later, but it's something she has wanted to do for a long time now.

She glances up at the beautiful brunette panting up at the ceiling and figures she might not notice anything.

Alex gets to work and latches her mouth onto Maggie's collar bone and begins to suck on the skin.

This seems to excite Maggie because she starts to push up against Alex even harder and lets out a loud moan.

Alex unlatches her mouth from Maggie's skin and finds her mouth hoping to keep the tiny brunette quiet and Eliza down stairs. 

Alex thinks that she was able to keep Maggie quiet until she hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

Without warning she lets Maggie go, causing the latina to come back to reality.

A knock on the door gets them moving.

"Just a second!" Maggie calls.

With wide eyes she begins to fix her hair and begin to redo her jeans only to realize she doesn't have a shirt on.

Alex rushes to the door and tries to calm her breathing before opening the door.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" She keeps the door half closed to cover Maggie who is still searching for her shirt.

"Are you two alright? I heard a gasp and then it sounded like something fell." Eliza asks, with concern taking in her daughter's disheveled state.

Hunter is looking up at his mommy with questioning eyes as well.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Maggie was putting things in the closet when she dropped the suitcase." Alex lies.

"Is she okay?" Eliza tries to push through to make sure Maggie wasn't injured when Alex stops her.

"She's fine. She is changing right now" She says thinking quickly because on glance to the side and she sees Maggie nowhere close to finding where her shirt went.

"Well, if you need any help, I'll just be down stair." Eliza says as she turns to leave with Hunter on her hip when Alex calls out.

"Wait" She can see Maggie panicking to the side again.

"Did he eat real food before you gave him the cookie?" She asks before her mom can come back up the stairs she had made it down.

Eliza gives her a pointed look, "Of course I did. Plus, he's got the same appetite as his aunt." She smiles and continues,

"Which reminds me, your sister and Lucy just made it to the grocery store, will you be needing anything? I gave them a list of things I'm going to need for the party."

"No, I think we're good. Thanks mom."

"Okay, hon. Let me know if you need anything"

Alex nods as her mom walks away.

The door shuts and it's Maggie who closes it.

"You gonna help me find my shirt, or do I really have to change?"

Alex lets out a laugh.

 

********************************************************

 

"Hello my gorgeous boy! I missed you!" Kara yells when she enters the kitchen and sees him. Lucy comes in a minute later carrying a mountain of bags.

"You know, it would be great if a certain someone would make themselves useful and carry in all the bags...I mean seriously Kara, why not put that super strength to good u-Hey Maggie! Whats up? I didn't see you there…" Lucy looks scared, hoping that Maggie might not have heard her complaining about Kara.

Lucy gulps, Maggie doesn't say anything she just laughs and walks away.

She looks over at Kara, who is trying really hard to look anywhere but at Lucy.

Lucy's eyebrow goes up, "Really Kara?"

"What was that Hunter? Oh yeah, I'll take you to the beach. Let's go little man." And she swoops him into her arms.

 _Damn E.T, can't keep a secret to save her life._  

Lucy shook her head and walked in the direction Kara had gone in. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer  
> My husband helped me write this♥️

Maggie had gone up stairs to see if Alex was ready to head down to the beach. She made sure to knock before entering.

 

"Alex, you ready? Hunter is jumping out of his seat and I think Lucy and Kara are going to go ahead and take him."  She knocks on the bathroom door.

 

"Yeah, give me just a minute" Alex calls back.

 

Maggie decides to go wait in their room.

 

Alex was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom debating on throwing on a shirt over this bikini top. She had made sure to work out whenever she could right after she was allowed to. She tried hard, but her body was never the same after having Hunter.

 

Alex just wasn't sure if she could face Maggie like this. She had seen Maggie's body and it looked as if the gods had blessed her. She had made herself a promise when she was leaving the apartment though. She would show Maggie the suit, then she would put the shirt on.

 

Alex carefully and quietly opened the door hoping Maggie wasn't standing in front of the door.

 

Guessing she might be in the room, Alex made her way over there.

 

Maggie was laying on the bed looking up at her phone. The other woman didn't notice Alex walk in until she spoke.

 

"Hey, I'm ready to go." She says trying to calm her heart rate.

 

"Okay, Baby you've got to take a look at this science journal I found abo-" Maggie looks up from her phone only to be silenced by what she see, leaving her jaw slack.

 

Maggie loses the ability to communicate like a human and just stares at her bikini clad girlfriend amazed by her incredible body.

 

They stand there for a bit until Alex moves to cross her arms around her waist and chest.

 

The motion makes Maggie snap out of her thoughts. Seeing Alex looking self conscious just broke her. Maggie knew Alex had been exercising a lot, and the chiseled abs proved that it hadn't been for nothing.

 

"Alex...you look- you're body..I-I. Wow" Maggie stutters in her wonderlust she slowly approaches Alex.

 

Trying again, Maggie holds Alex's eyes with her own.

 

"You're beautiful" She says, looking Alex in the eye.

 

Alex looks like she doesn't believe her, so Maggie reaches out, but stops midway, 

 

"Can I touch you?" She asks.

 

Alex nods slowly still unsure of herself.

 

Maggie gets close and gently takes a hold of Alex's hand.

 

"Alex, listen to me when I say, you are so damn gorgeous and God, you have no idea how badly I want to run my tongue all over you." She laughs at the last part.

 

"But if you don't feel comfortable being seen like this yet, then that's fine with me. I'll wait however long you want, just know this is definitely doing things for me." She pulls Alex in to wrap her arms around the taller woman, slowly running her fingers up Alex's sides enjoying the feeling of the other woman.

 

"Really?" Alex asks as she shivers from Maggie's touch.

 

"Yes...here" Maggie says as she steps back and strips herself of her shirt and shorts leaving herself in a red bikini.

 

"Does this help take your mind of off that?" Maggie asks, but is met with silence as Alex just takes in the site of her half naked girlfriend.

 

Alex had seen her without a shirt on or without pants, but never both.

 

Maggie Sawyer is standing in front of her in only a bikini just for her, yeah that was definitely doing things to her, especially when her eyes landed on the hickey she had given her.

 

Her mouth watered at the sight in front of her.

 

Alex's walks closer, "But you look like that, when I look like this"

 

"Exactly, you've got this hot body of yours. I couldn't possibly compare to you." Maggie encouraged.

 

"Maggie, come on. You don't have to make me feel better. Have you seen yourself?" Alex waves her hand up and down Maggie's body.

 

"The fact that you think you aren't incredibly gorgeous, just makes you even more so" Maggie reaches forward.

 

"Alex, I'm close to pulling you onto that bed and having my way with you, because you are so perfect. You are who I've dreamed about. Everything I've ever wanted… You're a woman of science, my love. You tell me, the fact that a woman can create a human life inside of her for 9 months is incredible, right? Baby, you did that. That right there is badass. You are going to become a badass doctor doctor someday, THAT is badass. The fact that you are doing this while taking care of your child, is badass. The fact that even with school being so demanding, you are still everything your son needs is badass. Alex, you are all I think I've wanted in my life. This family you've shared with me is more than I could have asked for. Your body knows that you, Alex Danvers, are a badass and it wants everyone to know." She says as she leans in to kiss Alex.

 

Alex revels in the kiss.

 

"If you're still feeling a little nervous, just know I have to go out there with your mother who I have just met and your little sister and pretend like I don't have a massive hickey on my collar bone that you very recently gave me" 

 

"Sorry about that" Alex says with a smirk on her face.

 

"It's okay, I didn't tell you to stop when I felt you do it. Don't worry about it" Maggie winks.

 

If Maggie thinks she looked fine, then maybe she doesn't need to put a shirt on.

 

"You want to head out now, Badass?" Maggie asks as she wraps her arms around Alex's neck to look up into her eyes.

 

Alex smiles and nods, "Yeah, let's go be badass"

 

 

*********************************************************

 

 

Lucy and Kara had been throwing sand at each other like the delinquents they are, so Eliza had taken Hunter on a walk along the shoreline.

 

Lucy was the first to spot the couple.

 

"Damn, Danvers. You look hot in that bikini. How the hell did Mama 'Liza figure out how to make hot nerds?" She says as they approach, getting a chunk of sand thrown at her by Kara.

 

"What? It's true, right Maggie? Back me up."

 

Maggie laughs and pulls Alex toward to shoreline. She calls out to Lucy, "I've got a thing for hot nerds, and I'm personally glad Mrs. Danvers figured out how to make them."

 

This leaves Lucy laughing even with Kara attacking her with sand.

 

"You know, when I go up north this summer maybe we could plan a trip to the beach, go out and explore the Golden Gate Bridge. What do you think?" Maggie asks as they wet their feet.

 

It was the first time she brought up San Francisco since their talk about love.

 

"I think that sounds wonderful. I'll see when I can head up there and let you know." Alex pulls Maggie further into the ocean.

 

"I don't want to go to far though, this water is freezing" Maggie says causing Alex to stop in her tracks.

 

"But babe, don't you know the best way to get over how cold it is, is to go all the way in?" Not even waiting for a response, Alex lunges herself at Maggie and they both go head first into the water.

 

"DANVERS" A sputtering Maggie comes up to the surface going in quick search of the culprit. 

 

Alex has yet to resurface. She stayed under the water and made her way behind Maggie who suddenly felt her warm presence behind her.

 

"Shh, I'll keep you warm" Alex says as she slowly wraps her arms around Maggie's middle.

 

Maggie leans as far into Alex's touch as she can with her shivering. 

 

"You b-b-better D-Danvers" her teeth clatter from the cold.

 

Alex walks just a little further into the ocean. Enough to where her upper half is covered and she can still keep Maggie in her arms. The warmth between their bodies is so nice she turns Maggie in her arms to face her.

 

"Feeling better, Beautiful?" Alex asks.

 

"Much" Comes Maggie's reply as she wraps her legs around the taller woman.

 

"I love you, Maggie" Alex brings one of her hands up from under Maggie's thigh to brushing a wet lock behind her ear.

 

Maggie connected their foreheads, "I love you too, Alex" making Alex smile from ear to ear.

 

They stayed lost in each other, not caring about Kara and Lucy practically killing one another in the background. It isn't until they hear Hunter's squeals  from the shoreline that they spot Eliza and Hunter making their way back to the group.

 

"Hey, I was just going to take him back up to you."

 

Hunter was giggly as he was transferred into his Mommy's arms.

 

"Mama!" He squealed as Maggie came up and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

 

Eliza left them all down on the beach while she went to make dinner. 

 

Alex was excited to show Hunter the water on the beach. She was going to ask Kara and Lucy if they wanted to help, but they had already gotten into the water and escalated to throwing mud at each other.

 

Alex passed him to Maggie so that they could ease him in little by little.

 

He seemed to enjoy the splashing around his aunts were doing. 

 

"That's it little man, yay!" Maggie said to him as he felt the cold water finally touch his skin.

 

He balked at first, but with Maggie talking to him, he seemed to get use to it.

 

"Yay, baby boy!" Alex exclaimed when he was half way in and started to splash. She started gently splashing him. 

 

Maggie laughs each time she hears him giggle when Alex splashes water at them.

 

"Splash Mommy, Hunter. Splash her" Maggie laughs as she takes her left arm and splashes Alex.

 

Alex gets into it and splashes Maggie back.

 

"Aahh, save me Hunter! Splash Mommy back"

 

This gets him flinging his arms and legs up and down trying to get water onto Alex.

 

Lucy and Kara had stopped throwing mud at each other and joined in with the little family.

 

Kara took Hunter from Maggie when he started to splash Lucy.

 

Alex couldn't stop herself from feeling so happy. She loved that he was enjoying this. She looked over at Maggie who cackled at Lucy when the dark haired girl went over water and popped up right in front of Hunter. He was giggling so hard, his laugh was contagious.

 

********************************************************

 

Hunter had quite a day so when he started to get sleepy, everyone made their way back up to the house. They washed off in the outside shower which made a tired Hunter squeal in delight.

Everyone took turns showering with Alex taking one with Hunter so they could be quick and have him fed before bed.

"Mrs. Danvers, this food looks and smells amazing" Maggie says as she sits down.

"Sweetie, you don't have to call me Mrs. Danvers. Eliza is fine." The Danvers matriarch playfully chides.

"Eliza it is" Maggie smiles.

They have a nice dinner surrounded in laughter and good heart jokes.

 

Alex is the first to excuse herself with Hunter. Maggie goes to follow, but is quickly drawn back to the table by Kara who wants to play a quick game of 'Go Fish'. Maggie doesn't know how the game suddenly changes to poker, but when Eliza heads off to bed, Lucy pulls out another deck and begins to deal.

It goes on like a normal game of poker until the third round.

"So Maggie, when did you find out?" Lucy asks. She had said it so nonchalantly, Maggie didn't know what she was asking exactly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We all know what I mean Maggie, except Alex and Eliza."

"How do you know Alex doesn't know that I know?"

"Alex would have said something if she knew you knew. So I know she doesn't know." She says as she throws down her deck.

Kara is strangely quiet.

Maggie doesn't know how to respond. 

"Well, uh. Well, it was by accident. And completely my fault." Maggie carefully says because she doesn't want Kara to possibly get in any trouble. 

"Okay, so you found out by accident and you haven't told Alex? How long have you known?" Lucy presses.

Maggie glances at Kara, whose eyes are as wide as saucers that are looking down at her hands. Maggie noticed that Kara picks at her finger nails when she is sad or nervous. She quickly thinks.

"A few months. I haven't told Alex because I know that Alex will tell me in her own time. She's been busy, and so has Kara. There hasn't been time for revelations like this, so I just haven't brought it up. It shouldn't be Kara who tells her sister that someone found out about her when really, Kara was being cautious. She had no idea I would be awake or come back to Alex's apartment after I left that morning. If you're worried I might tell people, you don't have to be. I wouldn't betray family." 

Maggie says as she looks at Lucy.

"Okay, then."

The game continues without another interruption.

Maggie doesn't make it to the room until well past midnight.

She makes sure to be very quiet because Alex needs sleep, but when she pulls the covers up around her Alex is curling up next to her.

"Where have you been? I needed cuddles" Alex's sleepy voice comes out as she sighs into Maggie's neck.

Maggie pulls Alex closer.

"I'm sorry, we just got caught up talking and playing card games. Sleep now. We need to get up early."

She feels Alex relax in her arms, so finally lets sleep take her.

 

******************************************************

 

 ~

"Mama, wake up. Let's pway" Maggie feels Hunter sitting above her, lightly poking her dimples.

"Mama is asleep" She mumbles with her eyes still closed.

She pretends to be asleep to see what he will do.

"Mama" She hears him whisper. Then feels his face up close to up. She then feels him start to plant kisses all over her face, she can't pretend anymore and bursts out laughing.

"Okay, my gorgeous boy, but first lets go find Mommy okay?"

Hunter nods and scoots down the bed to run out the door.

Maggie listens to his little pitter patter for just a second before she follows him. She knows where Alex is this early in the morning. 

She gets to the front porch to see Hunter already in Alex's arms coming up the steps.

"Mama! I find Mommy. Can we pway now? Peas?"

Alex finally makes it up the steps and leans up to place a kiss on her lips when she catches a glimpse of a shining diamond on Alex's left ring finger. 

 _"Mags, are you awake?"_ She hears Alex's voice but doesn't understand how Alex is talking when she is kissing her.

_"Maggie...Mags, wake up babe. It's time to wake up"_

_~_

She no longer feels Alex's lips against her own, or hears Hunter's laughter. When she opens her eyes she sees Alex already getting dressed and Hunter leaning up against his crib.

 

"Mama Mama Mama" He chants as she gets up.

"Hey my little birthday boy" she places a kiss on his head then picks him up.

"Did you sleep good?" She asks him, but all he does is put his hands on her dimples and smiles.

Maggie comes around the bed just as Alex pulls on her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I would have let you sleep for longer,  but you started talking and I thought you were awake. Did you sleep good, babe?" Alex says as she wraps her arms around both Hunter and Maggie.


	32. Chapter 32

Maggie pulls out her phone to call the bakery about the scheduled delivery after they have set up only to find a text from her aunt.

Her aunt had been invited but said she wouldn't be able to attend the party because of work, but her she was now asking if they had given Manny the address to the Danvers home.

She decides to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lu, I just got your text. Kara was sure to give it to him before she left yesterday morning."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm actually right outside, and I've got the cake with me. So could you let me in?"

"You got the day off?"

Maggie rushes to the door only to find Kara already opening it and making her way to Luisa's car.

"Hey Luisa! I'm so glad you could make it." The blonde smiles.

Maggie comes up and gives her aunt a hug while Kara opens the back to retrieve the cake. 

"Awe, it's soo cute! I have to go show Alex" she then picks up the cake and takes off for the house leaving Maggie shaking her head in amusement and Luisa in shock who turns to Maggie.

"How the hell is she able to balance that all by herself?"

Maggie looks a little wide eyed wondering just how difficult it would be for a human to do what Kara just did.

To her aunt, Kara was like she could barely carry a book bag, let alone a cake that took two people with muscle to load it into her car without screwing it up.

Maggie swiftly came up with and excuse.

"Uh, well she has been a waitress for nearly 3 years now. The girl has got skills."

 

*****************************************************

 

The party is in full swing.

Since Hunter didn't really have many friends his age, the invited guests were some of Eliza's colleagues and neighbors, Clark and Lois, and some of Alex's old high school buddies she had kept in contact with over the years.

Eliza and Luisa were currently Fawning over the little boy and his outfit. Lois was giving Lucy a hard time about her absence, and Kara was having a blast messing with Clark.

Maggie had gone to go get some drinks for her and Alex when she overheard Eliza talking to her aunt

"...it so great, I've seen the look in her eyes when she's mentioned or in the room and I'm just so grateful my Alex found her person. Maggie is such a wonderful light in Alex's life. You did such a great job raising her."

"My girl definitely deserves someone just like Alex. When I first heard Maggie talking about her, I knew she was a special person in my niece's life. I'll be honest Eliza, I'm already planning their wedding. I don't think Maggie has ever been this happy in her entire life, and I have Alex to thank for that."

Everything today has been making her think of her future. She wants this, she is willing to fight for this.

Maggie knows that she doesn't plan on leaving, and she wants to do this right but she's going to need some help from someone.

Maggie quietly goes into the kitchen to find Lucy, who had escaped Lois, chugging back a juice box like a shot surrounded by other people doing the same thing.

"Hey...what are you guys doing?" She asks.

Lucy looks up from her spot in the middle of the group with a smirk.

"We are playing a little game, care to join, Sawyer?

You throw back a juice box and try to flip the box before the other person. I thought it was going to be lame, but it's actually really hard trying to get the juice box to land upside down" Lucy says as she demonstrates a successful attempt which gets a cheer out of the others.

"No thanks, I'm good. I really just need to talk to you for a bit" Maggie says as she watches Lucy get distracted by the game.

When Lucy chances a glance at Maggie again, she sees the woman's eyes look serious.

Lucy stops.

"Okay, Ladies and Gents. I think we should begin heading to the back porch. We can continue this is a bit." 

They wait for everyone to make their way out of the kitchen before Maggie starts talking.

"So, I kind of need a favor and its it's totally fine if you say no. I'll understand, but I mean you are her best friend, you know her so well and I figured you would know what she wants...oh god what if she just doesn't want to do that? What if what we have is all she wants? What if-"

Lucy interrupts the rambling.

"Maggie? Shut up. You're rambling, get it together. As for what I think you are trying to ask, yes. I think that after everything you guys have been through with your pasts, you deserve to be happy. I just ask that you don't hurt them." Lucy interrupts.

She looks at Maggie and can see the woman's eyes are full of concern and hope.

Lucy almost wants to pull her into a big hug, but that wouldn't calm the brunette who needed verbal reassurance. 

"I know Alex hasn't said anything about this, and I won't tell you much, but I think you should know.

When Alex came to me after she found out she was pregnant, I told her I would support her decision whichever one she decided. She told me that she was going to keep the kid because deep down, she always wanted a family, a child. Alex didn't go on many dates because once someone found out she was having a kid, they would run. So she gave up on making a family of her own. For those first 2 months of his life, Alex looked so happy, but it was obvious that she wasn't completely happy. When I first came to her apartment she was glowing. Not like when she had Hunter, like she had hope. I later found out it was because of the short brunette across the hall" Lucy smiles at Maggie.

"She changed my life for the better too" Maggie's watery smile made an appearance. 

Lucy smirked, "Yeah, I know" earning herself a shove.

"You're really gonna go there again Lieutenant Lane?" Maggie teased.

They laugh at the memory of their fight.

Before it might have bothered Maggie about the invasion of privacy, but she came to realize that Lucy was just looking out for her loved ones.

She would have done the same. Back then, it angered her because she didn't understand how much was at stake for Alex.

Now, with the knowledge of Kara's secret, and Alex's past, she would let it go.

Lucy stops laughing after awhile of teasing.

"God, the shit I went through to be Major Lane, and I'm still being called Lieutenant Lane."

"Thank you, Lucy. You have no idea how grateful I am that you are always there for Alex. I kind of hoped that you would help me pick out a ring? I mean, like, not a real one, because I can't afford one yet,  but a promise ring?"

"I'd be happy to help you find a promise ring for my best friend" Lucy swings her arm around Maggie shoulders and guides her outside to the party.

They see Alex bending down to set Hunter on the grass with the other little babies who are playing with toys.

Alex then sits down to play with the children, Maggie knows that everything today has only helped her confirm that she belongs here with her beautiful little family.

Any other emotion is completely replaced with joy and love as she sees Alex with Hunter and their matching outfits.

Alex was wearing a yellow and white romper with a beautiful long flowy tail that matched Hunter's duckie jumper perfectly.

 

*****************************************************

 

With only 3 other babies at the party, people made sure the children had their nap at the same time, meaning the party would be moving outside until the little ones woke.

This did not disturb anyone because they had planned on eventually moving down to the beach. 

Eliza and a neighbor stayed in the house while everyone else went down to the beach. She didn't mind, she loved being near the small children.

Alex had taken her surfboard with her with the promise of being careful.

"Mags, I promise you'll be in good hands. I'm an excellent teacher." 

"I have no doubt that you're a good teacher, I just don't trust myself that far out into the ocean."

Alex brought Maggie's hands up to her face hoping to soothe Maggie from the anxiety that was clearly present on the latina's face.

Maggie had been doing really well when Alex was showing her on the sand, but the actual water was a different story.

"Listen, you don't have to get on alone. I'll be there the whole time. You don't even have to stand up, we can just drift around. I just want you to experience the waves like I do."

Maggie looked at Alex and searched her eyes for any mischievous glint, but found none.

"You promise to stay on the board with me?"

"Cross my heart" Alex moves a finger in an cross motion above her heart.

Maggie relents and she doesn't regret the join she feels being out on the water with Alex behind her watch everyone near the shore.

Alex instructed Maggie to sit cross legged and out stretch her arms in the water, she then felt Alex swing her legs to either side of her in the water and wrap her arms around her.

"This way, we will be properly centered. You good?" Alex asks. Maggie was a little stiff, so Alex tighten her hold and felt the shorter woman relax a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm good." Maggie's voice comes out a little shaky.

"I've got you, my love." Alex whispers in her ear to comfort her. 

"Alex!" They hear from the shore and see Kara waving them over.

"We're just gonna take it slow, okay baby? You're gonna lean forward for me and paddle with your left first and then you right" 

Maggie positions herself on the board exactly how Alex told her.

"Like this?"

No answer, Maggie asks again and this time is met with warm wet hands come up her thighs and meeting her butt.

It sends a shiver through her entire body.

"Wow, you...you look really good on my surfboard" Alex voice comes out breathy.

This seems to help Maggie keep her mind off the fear of being in the water. She scoots closer to Alex's warmth and hears a loud gulp.

"I-I..I'm just gonna spr-spread your uhm…your legs a bit and put my legs in the water to help propel us forward."

 

*****************************************************

 

Once they get close enough, Alex doesn't hesitate in jumping into the water. She keeps a hold of the board because she promised Maggie she would stay with her, but her body was overheating, and it wasn't because of the sun.

Her wet bikini clad body was pressed against Maggie's equally wet bikini, clad body she needed to douse herself in the freezing ocean to cool down.

Kara had disappeared from site while they made their way to shore and had come back with an energetic Hunter fully changed for the beach.

"The birthday boy has woken" Kara exclaimed as she held him above her head.

Lucy came over with another woman and they sat Hunter down in the sand and started playing there.

"Thank you for staying by my side out there" Maggie leans up and places a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Anything for you" 

Maggie then led Alex out of the water, she wasn't looking to wet her entire body, especially with the hickey she was hiding with makeup. 

Eliza and everyone had crowded around to sing Happy birthday, then they set up a small table where they cut the cake.

After everyone had gotten a slice, Luisa was about to cover it when Kara and Lucy came back for seconds. 

"I don't know how you girls eat so much"

Kara looked at Lucy hoping the dark haired girl could come up with something.

"Yeah, yeah. The military kind of makes sure I always keep busy and when I'm not doing something for the army, I make this one join me for some workouts." It was true, just not the reason why KARA could eat so much. Lucy might not eat as much as Kara, but she could definitely come close.

That seemed to be enough for Luisa. She dismissed it and just handed them the remainder of the cake not even attempting to cut them a slice.

It was a great day overall.

 

******************************************************

 

"Sweet baby boy, he was so tired he fell asleep in the bath." Maggie says as she comes out of the room he was sleeping in.

After the party ended, Alex and Maggie made sure to clean up while Lucy and Luisa kept Hunter company.

Kara had gone off with Eliza to make sure the neighbors got home safely.

She snickered when Eliza left her on the doorstep of one Dan Williams. The neighbor who was always so sweet to Eliza, making sure the older woman brought herself home from the lab every day and overall looking out for her.

He had asked Eliza to help him with something inside and she told Kara that she would head back home later.

"His Auntie Lucy and your aunt still had energy to keep up with him after today. They certainly made sure he would be tired enough to sleep until morning." Alex says she comes to bring Maggie a mug of tea.

Luisa was going to be sleeping in the room they had occupied the day before and they would be sleeping out in the living room on the pull out couch.

"I enjoyed today, I loved getting to know your family friends. They were all so nice"

"I'm glad you were comfortable around them."

They quickly finish their tea and pull the couch out to make the bed.

"I've never really been swimming in the ocean before and I thought I would be terrified of being out there, but having you right by my side helped me." Maggie whispers as they snuggle up under the covers.

Alex squeezes her tighter, "I'll always be here for you" she emphasizes the last word with a kiss to Maggie's temple.

Maggie listens to the sound of Alex's heartbeat as the other woman drifts off to sleep.

"And I will make sure to always be here for you." She whispers into the night. 


	33. Chapter 33

The next day, Kara and Lucy had said they needed to get back into the city so they left after lunch.

 

Kara said she had a test she needed to study for and Lucy said the army had cut her vacation short due to pressing matters in DC. 

 

Clark had taken Lois home right after the party much to Lucy's relief. She didn't feel like explaining this to her big sister.

 

Lucy wanted to stay longer, but she knew that if she refused an order they would come looking for her and she didn't want that. After she had received the order, Lucy made sure Kara was aware of what she had to do. The tall blonde hadn't even let Lucy finish explaining when she agreed that Lucy had to go, but that she was coming along this time.

 

"Kara, you need to spend time with your family. This is my crap, I have to handle it. I'll let you know if I have to leave the country."

 

"You are family, Lucy. We are your family. I have to go back to National City anyway. I'll just be going back a day earlier" Kara argued.

 

That's why they were now on their way to drop off everything at Lucy's place where Kara would stay until Lucy texted her about any developing news.

 

"I ask that you please make sure that when you order food, don't give them the code for the gate."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just make sure you don't step foot on a plane once you get to DC until you text me."

 

Kara pulls her in for a hug.

 

"Be safe, please" She whispers as she lets Lucy go.

 

"I will. Keep those ears open, E.T" Lucy says when she gets to the door.

 

Once Lucy left, Kara got to work on her own little mission. She had recently started working with a friend she met at Noonan's. He worked at a media empire, as a tech expert.

 

Winn, had told Kara his job involved helping reporters uncover injustices around the world and Kara really seemed interested in that. Of she wasn't allowed to go around in public and help people, she could do it as a reporter.

 

She told him about how the government had been involved in some shady business in Europe, and he promised to get back to her with some more info. She was going to see if he found anything.

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

"So mom, Dan has been a big help lately. Kara said you ditched her last night to hang out with him"

 

Eliza narrowed her eyes at her oldest daughter.

 

"It was for business, Alex. He needed help with a formula he was working with. I simply helped out a friend"

 

"You sure he's just a 'friend'. I mean, there's nothing wrong with having fun mom" Alex smirked.

 

She wiggled her eyebrows at her mother.

 

Eliza's eyes widen, "Alexandra! Go to your room. We are not talking about my love life" she couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks at her daughter's implication.

 

Alex burst out laughing which made her mother shoo her out of the kitchen at to her room up stairs.

 

There, she found Maggie and Hunter taking an afternoon nap. She quieted immediately to keep from waking the sleeping pair.

 

Maggie had been upstairs to put Hunter to sleep and hadn't come back down. Now Alex knew why.

 

Hunter was splayed out on Maggie's chest with his little face in the crook of her neck and Maggie's arms holding him in place. This was how they always ended up together when they slept.

 

Alex loved this scene, she had thousands of pictures of them in this exact position and still took one of them right now because this was just too adorable. Alex let them sleep like that for a half hour before she carefully extracted Hunter from Maggie's arms and into his crib so he could sleep better. She then rolled his crib into the room Kara and Lucy had occupied and went back to her room to wake Maggie.

 

Eliza had left the house after banishing Alex to the second floor to head over to her lab so it would just be the three of them for five whole hours.

 

She walked back into her room to find Maggie stretch out across the big mattress on her back. Alex laughed at her girlfriend's tendency to take up the whole bed when she was alone.

 

"Mags? You still asleep, babe?" She calls.

 

With a groan as Maggie's reply, she slowly crawls onto the bed and onto Maggie. Her legs are on either side of the short brunette and she brings her hands to Maggie's face.

 

"Baby?"

 

Another groan, but this time Maggie brings her arms to Alex's thighs.

 

Alex leans down and presses a kiss to Maggie's lips hoping to rouse the shorter woman.

 

A sigh escapes Maggie's lips.

 

"Baby? Are you awake yet?"

 

"No" Comes Maggie's sleepy voice.

 

"No?what about now" Alex whispers as she sets herself down on Maggie thighs, and scoots up just a bit knowing Maggie isn't asleep anymore. She places a kiss to Maggie's dimple.

 

"Nope, still sleeping"

 

"Oh yeah? How about...now?"

 

She swiftly grinds her hips into Maggie's which gets her the reaction she was looking for.

 

Maggie had quickly grabbed ahold of Alex's waist and flipped her on to her back. Maggie was now hovering above Alex. 

 

"Now, I'm awake, you little minx" she mumbles into Alex's neck making her laugh out loud.

 

"Shhh, you'll wake the baby" Maggie whispers as she covers Alex's mouth.

 

When Alex calms down, she speaks.

 

"We don't have to worry about being loud, my love. Hunter is in the other room asleep and my mother won't be back for another 4 hours." She emphasizes her claim by lifting her hips to find Maggie's. 

 

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." Maggie smirks. She captures Alex's lips with her own.

 

Her hips hold Alex's down, and she rotates them to see how Alex will react. 

 

Alex is panting into Maggie mouth as she feels Maggie's hips grind into her own.

 

A gasp escapes Alex's lips when Maggie moves her lips further down to her collarbone.

 

"Payback, love" Maggie breathes into her skin as her mouth latches onto her collarbone and sucks.

 

Alex doesn't even care that Maggie is getting her back for the hickey, she is actually hoping the brunette doesn't stop there. Maggie doesn't end up stopping after that one.

 

"Fuck" Alex pants.

 

It's getting too hot now, but neither woman is doing anything about it.

 

Maggie has to pull Alex's shirt down just a little to get further down Alex's chest to leave more hickeys. She only started to get back at Alex, but once she started she liked it too much to stop. The sounds she was hearing from Alex turned her on even more and something about seeing Alex covered in hickeys SHE gave her did things to her.

 

Maggie finally stopped with the marks and sat back to admire her work.

 

"Why'd you stop" Alex pants as she opens her eyes.

 

They lock eyes and Maggie cant help but chuckle.

 

"You're just so beautiful. I just can't believe I get to call you mine" her voice quivers.

 

She loves the big toothy smile Alex gives her and just can't help it anymore.

 

She sits up on her knees and lifts her shirt, hands meet her own.

 

"Can I?" She hears Alex ask.

 

Maggie nods and watches as Alex pulls her shirt over her head. They both take a deep breath before Alex continues, "Do you want me to keep going?" Again, Maggie nods.

 

This time, instead of working the button on Maggie's Jean's, her shaky hands go behind Maggie's back and to the hooks of her bra.

 

"It's okay." Maggie can see how nervous Alex is. She is too. 

 

Alex's fingers finally are able to unhook Maggie's bra and it slides off.

 

Maggie doesnt take her eyes off of Alex's. She see the look in Alex's eye change from worry to hunger as they drift to Maggie's chest and stay there.

 

"You like what you see?" She asks, kind of feeling nervous now, but then Alex is looking up at her and it disappears.

 

"C-can, can I uhm. Can I touch you?" Alex asks without answering.

 

"You don't have to ask to touch what is already yours" Maggie brings her hands to Alex's face.

 

Alex slowly reaches up to cup Maggie's supple nipples.

 

They are so much softer than how Alex imagined them. She gently squeezes them and elicits a gasp from Maggie. The brunette was caught off guard by Alex rushing her lips to her own. Maggie moans as Alex continues to kiss her while squeezing her breasts. 

 

"Alex" she gasps as the red head shifts her head and begins to trail her lips down Maggie's neck. Alex flips them over again so that she is now on top. Alex doesn't stop the kisses she's planting on Maggie's heated skin, she continues on until she gets to the valley between the shorter womans breasts. 

 

Maggie arches her back wanting Alex to keep going, she also hooks her legs around Alex's waist to keep her pressed against herself.

 

Alex leave Maggie breasts all too soon for Maggie's liking, she wanted Alex to pay more attention to her chest while they had time. Maggie doesn't have much time to feel disappointed because Alex's mouth is heading further south and now she feels slim fingers unbuttoning her jeans.

 

"Oh, god" She moans out loud encouraging Alex to keep going.

 

" _Alex? I'm back early. I actually didn't have much to do. Is Maggie awake?_ " Eliza says as they hear the front door shut down stairs.

 

The moment is gone and now they are both red in the face and rushing to look presentable.

Alex quickly gets to the door and walks out to meet her mom down stair.

Maggie is still in the bedroom, feeling hot and bothered. She needed a shower.

 

*******************************************************

 

Once she is fully showered, Maggie goes downstairs to greet Eliza.

"Maggie, how was your nap? I'm sorry if I woke you"

Alex is washing dishes pretending to be too busy to talk so Maggie is on her own.

"Oh, it's okay. I was actually just waking up when you got home." She lies.

"You must have been tired, Sweetie. Do you want me to make you some food?" Eliza asks in a motherly voice.

"Hey, how come you didn't ask me if I wanted something to eat?" Alex finally decided to join the conversation.

"You're my daughter. I don't have to ask if you're hungry, I already know the answer."

Maggie chuckles at Eliza's reply and the way Alex pouts.

"Keep washing those three spoons to avoid conversation Alexandra." Eliza winks at Maggie.

Eliza gets to work on a quick bite to eat just to hold everyone off until dinner.

Exactly two and a half hours later, Hunter wakes up.

"Woah, little guy. You slept a long time. It's gonna be fun trying to put you to sleep tonight." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she picked the little boy up. 

"Mama pay?" Hunter asks with an innocent voice. Maggie smiled at him knowing it didn't matter if he kept them up half the night, she would play with him regardless of how tired she might be.

"Of course I'll play with you, my handsome boy"

She set him on her lap as Eliza placed a bowl of soup in front of him.

Alex had gone down to the store to grab a few things for their trip back to National City tomorrow so its was just Eliza and Hunter keeping her company. 

"He calls you Mama." Maggie notes that Eliza isn't asking a question, but stating a fact. She stays quiet.

"He's such a smart boy, I'm glad they have you in their lives Maggie. I love seeing Alex so happy. It wasn't always easy to get Alex to express her emotions, and I see that with you, she is truly happy." Eliza smiles.

Maggie feels her throat getting dry like it does when she is about to cry, but she holds back the tears.

"They have been the best part of living this life. They make me incredibly happy."

 

********************************************************

 

**From: _Lucy Lane 6:47 p.m_**

 

_Just landed. You can stay put, no need to come running. I'll call you tomorrow because this meeting is bound to run late and I'm going to be super tired by the end of it._

 

Kara sighed in relief.

She had been pacing after Winn had informed her that he was unable to retrieve much because all documents containing the information she was looking for seemed to not exist. He pointed out that the military may have kept paper files of all reports to keep unauthorized personnel from accessing them.

Kara was concerned with how quick Lucy seemed to dismiss the topic. Lucy had been gone for months and the only thing she told Kara was that she had gone to recruit allies for the government.

Clearly that wasn't the whole truth.

This text she received from Lucy helped her calm down a bit only because she had honed in on Lucy's heartbeat and it was at a resting state.

 

She ordered take out and made sure to abide by Lucy's rule.

Kara just wanted to make sure her friend was safe and she didn't have much of an appetite so she didn't order much. She decided use her phone to access her school books and got busy studying.

If Lucy ended up needing her, she would make sure she was awake and alert for anything Lucy might need.

Before she knew it, morning had arrived and the sun was just barely peeking out from the horizon.

With one last glance around the apartment, Kara made sure the place was locked up before heading to her dorm to change and get ready for class.

 

******************************************************

 

"Call me or send me a message when you get home safely. I love you all, be safe"

"We will mom" Alex hugs her mom goodbye.

"Thank you so much for everything Eliza"

"I'm happy I got to finally meet you" Eliza leans in to hug Maggie.

"Make sure she calls or texts me please" Eliza whispers.

Maggie nods as Alex gets into the drivers side. She give Eliza one more squeeze before she too heads into the car.

Maggie looks in the rearview mirror and sees Eliza's figure from the porch slowly disappear the further they get.

"Your mom is a really nice woman" Maggie says after about an hour of listening to Alex's road trip music. They had debated the music until Alex pointed out that she was the one to pick their music last time so it was only fair that she pick now.

"Yeah, she's the best...when she isn't busting through doors and preventing us from having sex. Honestly Mags, at this point if we keep going on like this, we may never have sex." Alex jokes, but she seems annoyed.

Maggie reaches out to clasp Alex right hand. She gets Alex's attention after tugging on her hand.

"Al, how about, when we get home you call that dorky little sister of yours and have her watch Hunter for a bit while we go to my place?" She brings Alex's intertwined fingers up to her mouth and places a wet kiss on them. She can hear the way Alex's breathing changed.

That is enough to encourage Alex to get them home just a little faster while still being safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOON. I promise.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told this was good for my first one. I only hope it's decent enough, if not, I deeply apologize and will do better next time. I am always looking for ways to improve.

"Kara, thank you, thank you, thank you so much. We'll only be an hour...wait um maybe 2? I'll text you" Alex thanked her sister.

 

"Don't worry about it Alex, I understand having to go to the store with Hunter can be long and difficult. I've got him, just make sure you pick up that box of fruit snacks for me?" Kara looked hopeful 

 

"Yeah, sure thing, sis." Alex said as she rushed Maggie out of the door.

 

She needed to have Kara watch Hunter, but did not want Kara knowing the exact reason she and Maggie needed her to watch the little boy.

It's not that she couldn't talk about sex, she just preferred not to talk about it with her little sister of all people.

Maggie had come up with the idea of telling Kara that they would be shopping and wanted to get it over with quickly.

That seemed to work, because now Maggie was trying to get her door shut and locked with Alex right behind her nipping at her neck and slowly trailing her fingers underneath Maggie's shirt over the woman's bare skin giving the shorter woman goosebumps.

 

Alex had grown impatient watching Maggie sway her hips as they entered her apartment, she only waited until the door was closing to pounce.

 

Maggie decided that with the little time they had, there was no need to waste any of it on locking the door.

 

Alex continued to take charge by swiftly turning Maggie and keeping her pushed against the back of the door. She then quickly unbuttoned Maggie's pants.

 

Alex takes this moment to mumble out a quick question.

"You've still got that box of fruit snacks in your pantry, right?"

Instead of a vocal reply, she feels Maggie nod against her. That was enough to keep going.

She could hear Maggie panting already. She wanted to make this perfect but didn't want to be interrupted again before she got to the best part.

 

Alex began to kiss down Maggie's stomach until she got to the waistband of the jeans and panties.

 

" _Alex_ " came a whimper. 

 

Painfully too slow, Alex began to pull the jeans off and as they came off, Alex kissed the newly exposed skin ignoring the place Maggie most wanted her.

She licks her way down Maggie's legs, occasionally stopping to suck on a patch of skin before kissing it and moving on.

This makes Maggie's breath come out shaky. Maggie chances a glance down at where Alex is now getting on her knees and the sight is enough to make her arch her back and throw her head back in a moan.

 Once Alex was now on her knees, she stopped and looked up at Maggie who was staring up at the ceiling.

The loss of contact must of finally hit Maggie because she quickly snapped her head down.

 

They held each other's eyes as Alex played with the waistband of Maggie's panties.

When Alex hooked her fingers around the small band, Maggie's hips jerked involuntarily.

"Someone is very eager" Alex teased with a grin.

She knows Maggie is definitely ready, she can see a patch of wetness accumulating on her panties. 

 

Still holding Maggie's eyes, she pulls the underwear down to her knees and inhales deeply.

Maggie has always had a unique smell, Alex loves smelling her when she nuzzles her neck.

She also loves the way Maggie's lips and mouth taste when she kisses her.

This is a new scent she loves.

The smell of Maggie turned on is incredible. Maggie watches as Alex begins to trail kisses down her navel and finally down to her sex.

As soon as she feels Alex's tongue on her, Maggie throws her head back and moans at the contact.

 

_"Oh fuck"_

 

Alex licks from the top patch of nearly trimmed hair all the way down to Maggie's opening to collect all of her juices and moans. The vibrations send shivers through Maggie. She can't help but scream and lift her hips trying to give Alex more of herself. 

 

" _Oh, God!"_

 

She can feel Alex smirk.

 

Her fingers find Alex's hair and begin to hold Alex's head in place.

 

Alex is enjoying the sounds coming out of Maggie's perfect mouth, but she wants more.

 

she uses her fingers to part Maggie's lips and finds her clit. with a grin she latches on to it and begins to suck and lick it as hard as she can. 

 

" _FUCK_ , just like that. Harder, I'm gonna c-!" Maggie screams.  Her entire body begins to shake.

 

" _ALEX_!" her hips stutter, finally reaching her peak.

 

Alex continues to lick and suck up every single drop of Maggie she can and unknowingly throws the other woman into round two.

 

Instead of staying by the door, they clumsily make their way into Maggie's bedroom.

 

They strip each other of their clothes in record time knowing they are almost out of it.

Maggie lands on top of Alex when she pushes them onto her bed amd they laugh.

She is still panting pretty hard and gets distracted by the heat of Alex's body against her own to realize Alex is trying to get her hand in between her legs.

 

She pushes Alex's hand away. Alex hadn't wasted any time on getting started after Maggie came down. Each time Alex did that, she never lasted long enough stop seeing stars.

 

"No baby. I'm too sensitive. It's my turn" She kisses away Alex pout and straddles her.

 

No matter how sensitive she is right now, her body still craves Alex, so she starts to grind her center up and down Alex's.

She can't believe how amazing this all feels. Maggie can't believe that she is here right now.

 

Alex finds a rhythm with her hips and meets Maggie thrust for thrust, making it an even stronger sense coming up.

 

Though Alex is much quieter than Maggie she lets out a soft moan before pulling Maggie in for another heated kiss to silence her incoming orgasm.

 

They are both left panting after they have both come down from their high.

 

"Oh god, that was amazing" Alex breathes against Maggie neck, tickling her.

 

"That was pretty damn good" Maggie laughs.

 

She knows they have to get up soon, but her body just doesn't want to leave Alex's heat. Instead of saying anything, Maggie pulls herself onto of Alex and just lays there.

Alex's arms come up and trail up and down Maggie's bareback making her hum from the electricity she feels coming when Alex touches her.

 

She looks down at her girlfriend and thinks about just how lucky she really is to have Alex.

 

Alex brushes a strand of fallen hair behind Maggie's ear and leans up to kiss her.

Her tongue dives into the brunette's mouth and they fight for dominance until Alex grabs both of Maggie's thighs and lifts in from the bed.

Maggie gasps, the sudden movement was unexpected. Her gasp allowed Alex to take control.

Maggie didn't even realize that they were already in the kitchen until she was being deposited onto the counter.

 

As soon as her heated skin touched the cold marble countertop, she pulled back in a hiss.

 

"We need to get dressed and head back to the apartment" Alex mumbles as she kisses Maggie's neck not wanting to leave just yet.

 

"I...I kn-know, you've got t-to stop doing this if we are suppose to get dressed." Maggie pants as she leans back and exposes more skin for Alex to invade. She hummed at the very pleasant feeling

 

Alex smiles against her skin knowing Maggie could probably go another round, but they really did have to get ready or Kara would go looking for them.

 

She steps back from Maggie, earning a whine and sees Maggie pouting.

 

_That damn pout._

 

"Okay, okay. I know, we have to go" Maggie grumbled.

 

Alex helped her down from the counter but didn't step away as she continued to eye Maggie's lips.

She locked Maggie in with her arms and pushed the smaller woman against the side.

 

"Wait" She says looking deep into Maggie's eyes. She leaned down and nuzzled her head into Maggie's neck again to leave her mark, she had to hold Maggie up because the other woman was vibrating and couldn't stand on her own.

 

Having Alex's lips and tongue on her skin ignited her arousal.

 

"Fuck, Alex. You're making me really horny again" Maggie shudders.

 

The red head took that as an invitation to go ahead and continue, so she lifted Maggie and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

 

She began her way back to Maggie's room but couldn't wait any longer.

 

Maggie was deposited into the couch with Alex right on top of her.

 

Their bodies were hot against one another and they could both feel how turned on the other was.

 

Alex quickly positioned herself between Maggie's thighs and began to rock against her center. Maggie didn't know if she had moaned or if it had been Alex but she enjoyed where Alex was going.

 

As their centers rocked together, Maggie began to pant already feeling the beginnings of an orgasm coming up. Alex must have caught on because she slowed down her ministrations.

 

"Not yet" Alex chasted, earning a loud groan from Maggie.

 

Alex laughed as she brought her hand up to Maggie's face meant to hold her, but Maggie took her hand and slipped her middle finger and ring finger into her mouth.

 

Alex watched with lust, as Maggie twirled her tongue around the redhead's fingers. Alex listened to the sound of Maggie sucking on her fingers.

Maggie had figured out the best way to get what she wanted from Alex was to distract her.

It work because as soon as she released Alex's fingers with a pop, she was hit with a major wave of sensations.

Alex had sped up the rhythm of her hips and was gasping as she went over the edge taking Maggie with her.

 

" _Fuck, Alex!_ "

 

Alex draws Maggie's orgasm out as best she can during her own. She slowly leaves kisses all over Maggie's face when all that can be heard is heavy breathing.

 

"I love hearing you scream, especially my name" Alex drawls after she places a light kiss on Maggie's nose.

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Alex twirls Maggie right out her door and makes sure it's locked before they head over to her own.

 

Both woman have smiles as big as their faces when they walk in.

 

"KARA? I got your fruit snacks" Maggie yells into the seemingly empty apartment, she sets the box on the counter.

 

No answer. Alex checks and finds that Hunter's carrier is also gone so they must have gone for a walk.

 

"I wonder where they went?" She asks just as the elevator door opens to a stoic looking Kara and an energy filled Hunter.

 

"Hey Kar, we brought you those gummies you wanted" Alex informs her sister as the blonde passes her and sits on the couch to unbuckle Hunter all while not showing any emotions.

 

Maggie and Alex look at one another, confused by Kara's behavior.

 

"Kara, you okay?" Maggie questions as she comes to sit next to them. She reaches out to put her hand on Kara's shoulder which makes the younger woman jump up to her feet.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, you know I'm actually gonna head out now."

 

"Kara, are you sure? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

 

Kara turns to Alex, not exactly meeting her eyes.

 

"I-I I just, I just was um...trying to watch some TV and had it on low….to..to keep Hunter from waking, and um it, it got loud..THE MOVIE. Yeah, the movie got loud. It was a scary movie. You know how I get with scary movies. I figured I would get us out of the apartment to stop hearing those...noises." Kara tries to laugh it off as she grabs the fruit snacks off the counter and heads for the door.

 

"Let me know when you get to the dorms?" Alex calls.

 

"I'll text you" Kara shouts back just as the door is closing.

 

"Your sister is weird" Maggie laughs.

 

Alex comes over to the couch and sits Hunter in her lap then turns on the TV.

Her eyes go wide when she sees what channel it was on. Everything comes together.

Alex always left it on a baby channel that constantly ran educational cartoons and the volume was very low, low enough to hear her neighbors up top.

Low enough to hear what happened across the hall in Maggie's apartment not too long ago.

 

"Shit"

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Maggie had been trying to keep her hands to herself, but ever since that day they had made love, all she could think about was pushing Alex against the closest surface and having her way with the tall redhead.

Alex had been more touchy with her since then and every time Alex held her hand or brushed a strand of hair out of her face, Maggie felt a heat rise in her cheeks.

She didn't want to seem like that was all she wanted from Alex, because it wasn't. 

She had finally moved in with Alex and there wasn't much time to be alone with Kara occasionally stopping by after Alex had apologized for lying to her amd with Lucy appearing out of nowhere with help in tow to move boxes and furniture into storage.

Alex had gone to drop off the last load while Maggie watched Hunter with Lucy.

"So, I hear you got lucky last week. A traumatized little bird told me about it" Lucy laughed.

Maggie shook her head playfully, "Oh god, I hadn't even thought of her being able to hear us. I wasn't really thinking about that when I had Alex in my arms."

Lucy gives Maggie a smile.

"I'm glad you guys finally did it. How was it?" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows, making Maggie blush.

She knew Lucy could see through her, the dark haired girl had a way of reading people with ease.

"Lucy, I just know Alex is it for me. The way she makes me feel, I just know." Maggie bounced Hunter in her lap.

"Since last week, I just can't seem to want to be away from Alex for long, Lucy. I don't think I'll be able to leave in two weeks, knowing I'll be so far from them." Maggie gave the little boy a tight squeeze.

Lucy reached over to hold Maggie's hand, knowing it would be difficult for them to adjust, but they would make it work. 

"Are we still on for later today? I've got a pal who owns a jewelry shop in Downtown." Lucy tries to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I just have to come up with something to tell Alex." A bright smile comes back to Maggie's lips.

 

"Hey, babe. I'm back!" Alex calls when she enters the apartment.

Maggie and Lucy had laid Hunter in his activity mat and stayed on the ground to keep him bordered because he kept trying to crawl around.

"Hey Sweetie, Lucy is going to help me take care of a few things at Luisa's. I'll be sure to be back before the sun goes down, and I'll bring you guys dinner. Any preference?" She asks as Alex's comes over to place a kiss on her lips and sits down beside Lucy gaining Hunter's attention.

"Mommy!" Alex pulls him onto his feet as she holds him under the arms.

"Sure babe, just make sure you hand your keys over to the landlord on your way down."

 

****************************************************

 

Maggie and Lucy had been able to get to Lucy's friend's shop in record time.

They had talked about what Maggie was looking for so they went in with an idea that led to them quickly finding the perfect promise ring at a decent price. As soon as Maggie saw it, she knew it was the one for Alex, just until she could save enough money to buy a real engagement ring.

Maggie was so excited. She knew exactly when she was going to give it to Alex and how, she just had to wait.

Lucy dropped her off and left because she had an early morning tomorrow and would be helping Kara study for her finals, so bid Maggie goodbye and made sure the tiny brunette could handle the bag full of take out before pulling away.

When Maggie got into the apartment she felt her back pocket where the ring was as reassurance and quickly made her way to her laptop bag to hide the ring.

After she finished, she made her way into the kitchen to set out the food. While she was busy playing the food, hands sneak around her waist and lips land on her neck.

"Hey, I missed you" Alex mumbles into her neck making her chuckle. 

"We've been moving things all day today, Al."

"That's not what I meant" Alex says as she slips a hand into the front of Maggie's jeans.

Maggie's lets out a deep sigh as she feels Alex's finger find her center.

"Baby...the food is going to get cold" She shudders.

"It's okay, I've got a microwave we can use." Alex explains.

"W-what about Hunter?" Maggie mumbles as she leans back into Alex and let's her continue.

"I got him to sleep after feeding him and giving him a bath. I figured if he fell asleep sooner tonight, we could have some much needed alone time" Alex says between kisses she places along Maggie's jawline.

" _Yes_ " Maggie whispers.

Alex pulled her hand out of the front of Maggie's jeans eliciting a whimper of protest from Maggie's lips.

Alex doesn't let her down though, the redhead rips Maggie's zipper open and dives back in to continue her ministrations on the brunette. She tilts Maggie's head to capture her lips to keep the smaller woman from making a loud noise.

"We've got to be quiet, okay Mags, can you do that for me?" Alex mumbles feeling Maggie nod against her lips.

Maggie turns her whole body to face Alex, detaching their lips for a bit. She can barely hear Alex panting over her own breath as Alex continues to slip her fingers up and down her center.

" _Ally_ " Maggie moans.

"Shh, no talking. You'll wake the baby" Alex chides, bringing her other hand up to pull Maggie's face to look at her.

They stare at one another as Alex continues to torture Maggie while she does her best to keep quiet. The look in Alex's eyes is making it harder to not let out a moan. Maggie begins to reciprocate as best she can with Alex inside of her.

She takes her hands and slides them up Alex's shirt. She feels a shiver come from Alex as she does this. Maggie starts dragging her fingers down the redhead's stomach, feeling her defined abs she always loves watching in tight workout shirts. It makes her even more excited, her hips buck up into Alex's. 

" _Fuck_ " 

Comes out of Alex's mouth when she feels Maggie's nails against her stomach.

"We've gotta be quiet, Al. Wouldn't want to wake the baby." Maggie repeats to her with a playful smirk.

Her hands land on the waistband of Alex's shorts and then she's pulling them down enough to reach her own hand in.

Alex sighs at the contact and forces her hips into Maggie's hand.

They continue to work themselves up, reaching pure bliss. Mouths connect before screams of pleasure are heard.

After coming down, both women are leaning against one another panting as they place chaste kisses on each others lips.

"I have been wanting to do that for a while now" Alex laughs as they try to catch their breaths.

 

*****************************************************

 

"Oh get over it Kara. I made a mistake. It won't happen again." Lucy tries to justify her actions.

"You lied, Lucy."

"No, I didn't. It was an omission of the truth. I told you part of the reason I had to go, that's it"

"You said you didn't know where you would be going! YOU said it was a surprise to you, but these say you signed off on it a week before you even left." Kara argued.

Lucy was pacing back and forth not understanding how Kara got a hold of this information.

"Who else has seen these documents?" She points to the pile of papers on the desk Kara threw them on when she confronted her. Kara goes quiet.

"Who else has seen these papers, Kara!" Lucy raises her voice.

This was a serious matter and she had to make sure no one but Kara saw them.

The fact the Kara had obtained these documents in the first place scared Lucy.

Kara was a civilian and her having accessed them would call unnecessary attention to the blonde.

Lucy wouldn't let anyone take her though, but she needed to know how Kara had gotten this information.

Kara sees the scared look on Lucy's face and feels guilty.

"I have this friend that is really good with computers. He has contacts within the military."

Lucy shakes her head, "Kara, I don't think you understand just how much trouble we could get in. I didn't tell you the whole truth because I didn't want you to do something stupid, like be seen. We both could have been hurt"

"Lucy, I wouldn't have if you had told me the truth. Who else knows?" Kara asks. She had already glanced over the small file and seen the names of many people, but there were only two that she knew, one was Lucy's the other she didn't want to believe.

Lucy knew what she was asking.

"Everyone named in that file." Confirming Kara suspicions. 

"But she was only named in the file because she helped train our medical team. She didn't even know the whole truth, just our location and medical needs." Lucy tried to explain.

"Eliza shouldn't have been anywhere near this so called 'operation'. You shouldn't have allowed that. You could have put her in danger" Kara's tone takes a turn.

Lucy doesn't want to hear this anymore.

"She and Jeremiah worked for the government way before I ever stepped foot on a base, I didn't recruit her Kara! She has more seniority than me" She yelled, not being able to calm herself.

Kara looked surprised by Lucy's reaction.

She didn't know that Eliza had worked with the military before when Jeremiah was alive and continued to do so after his death.

"Lucy, she can't do this anymore. Don't allow her to do this." Kara pleaded.

"You know I have no say in this matter, Kar. I promise you though, that I will call you if I ever need it or think that she may need it" Lucy reached over to comfort Kara after tears appeared in the blonde's eyes.

Kara let Lucy pull her into a hug after she promised nothing would happen to her family if she could do something about it.

 

****************************************************

 

"Mama Mama Mama" Hunter sang as he bounced up and down in the corner of his crib.

It was 5 in the morning when he decided to throw a concert and wake his mama.

Maggie glanced over at Alex who hadn't moved a muscle.

She sighs before heading into his nursery and picking him up.

"Good morning my gorgeous boy. How are we this morning?" She asks as she tickles his belly.

He giggles and pushes his face into her neck.

Maggie walks into the living room where she deposit Hunter in his baby walker and heads to the kitchen to start making breakfast before she has to head in to work.

This week would be her last one working with Kara at Noonan's.

After Saturday they would begin to move her stuff up to San Francisco and she would have to begin training.

Maggie thought of everything she had been through and all the amazing things that have happened this year. National City will always be were her home is, and she would make sure she did her best to come back to them.

"Mommy!" Hunter's little voice comes from the Hall where he managed to get to before seeing Alex get up.

Maggie was just playing the food when Alex came into view greeting Maggie with a kiss good morning.

"What do you have planned today, my love?" Maggie asks when they all get situated at the table.

"I actually have to head out to the base today. My mother wants me to pick up a few things for her."

At Maggie's raised eyebrow she continues.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too, but she explained that they are always looking for new contracts at the lab she runs" Alex explains.

"Well okay, maybe after we can have lunch?" 

"Of course, Mags."

 

***************************************************

 

What started off as a great morning spent having breakfast with her wonderful girlfriend and little boy that quickly turned into a bad one as soon as she came into work.

Maggie had barely walked through the door when she was met with familiar green eyes that she hadn't quite seen in nearly a five years.

 

"Hey Mags" 

 

"Emily"

 

She's stuck on forming her words, doesn't know how to proceed, doesn't know what she is doing just standing here in the middle of a coffee shop she just happens to work at.

A patron walks by and accidentally bumps Maggie making her nearly fall.

Emily reaches out to steady her, but Maggie flinches away causing her senses to come back to her.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie says trying to control her anger that wants to come out as Emily throws her a smile. 

"I was getting a coffee to start off the day, Mags"

"Don't...Don't call me that. And that's not what I'm talking about, what are you doing here? Here in National City." Maggie raises her voice. 

She sees Emily frown in confusion.

"I came to see you. I missed you" she tries to reach out and grab Maggie's hand hoping it might help Maggie calm down.

Maggie pushes her hand away, "Stop trying to touch me! You can't come here and tell me this after so long. You can't do this!" Maggie yells.

There's a group of people gathering now, Kara comes up through them.

"Excuse me, Miss. I think you should leave." Kara's voice was stern.

She didn't know the exact history, but the way Maggie is reacting and everything she has heard tells her all she needs to know to understand that this woman needs to leave, now.

Emily takes one more look at Maggie, it's a pleasing look, and she walks out.

Maggie had been so full of mixed emotions, she didn't realize she was crying.

She feels an arm come around her shoulders and she curls into the body connected to the arm which is now leading her away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kara's voice sounds soft.

Maggie doesn't answer her.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to" she continues.

Maggie shakes her head.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just don't know how I would even start to explain all of this"

Maggie looks up from the spot on the floor she's been staring at this entire time.

Kara can see how her eyes are red and puffy and there are tear tracks on her cheeks like she's sad. Kara knows that look, she's had that same look on her face before. She knows why Maggie can't explain anything to her.

"You still have feelings for that woman."


	36. Chapter 36

She wants to deny Kara's accusation, wants to scream at her for saying that, but she can't. She can't tell at Kara for simply observing the situation and telling it like it was. Maggie hates that she feels like this.

 

"I-I just, Kara, I love Alex and Hunter with all my heart...and it's been years since I last saw Emily." Maggie tries.

 

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I understand. I really do." Kara says in a soft voice.

 

Maggie finds it hard to understand how Kara could possibly understand this. Kara must see this, so she explains. 

 

"I've been where you are. I know feeling can be confusing, but believe me when I say this. You have to really talk about it though and that means telling Alex."

 

Maggie shakes her head, "I don't want to lose her. I don't think I'll survive the heartbreak." Fresh tears begin to spill out.

 

Kara pulls Maggie into her embrace and just squeezes her tight. She doesn't know what will happen, but she knows that it will all be alright.

 

"Don't worry Maggie, you just have to be honest. It's the best thing to do" Kara says as she rubs the shorter woman's back trying to comfort her.

 

 

*******************************************************

 

 

"For the last time, it's 'Danvers', D-A-N-V-E-R-S, I'm just here to pick something up for my mother who is too busy to come all the way here to get it herself." She said as she held a paper fan over Hunter to keep out the sun. 

 

The Uber had dropped her off at the gate a little over an hour ago and she's been dealing with idiots since.

 

Alex feels like she's been here forever and she doesn't want to miss having lunch with Maggie so, she pulls out her phone and dials her mother.

 

It doesn't take long for the Danvers Matriarch to answer. 

 

"Hi Sweetie, you all done at the base?" Comes Eliza's voice.

 

"They won't let me through the gate" Alex's annoyed voice answers.

 

There is a slight pause and then Eliza asks to speak with the guard at the gate. Alex is confused, but does as she is told if it could get her out of her sooner or later.

 

Within seconds of handing her phone off, the gate opens and she is let in. Alex is truly confused now.

 

She doesn't have much time to ponder because they gave her an escort in one of their cars to where she needed to go. They advise her not to leave the small car as they walk into a building. Moments later they lead a man out.

 

The General. 

 

"Ms. Danvers, what a surprise. I haven't seen you in nearly a year. How's the little one doing?" He greets her with a toothy smile that she hates.

 

She didn't particularly like The General because of how he always treated Lucy. Whenever she made decisions without his approval, he would make sure she knew he didn't agree with it. Alex always felt anger toward him because he pretended to be a perfect father when he wasn't. She sees he is waiting for an answer so she sucks it up and tries to be decent.

 

"Getting bigger everyday. I'm actually just here to pick something up for my mom, she said it would be quick. I've got to be somewhere soon." She says, thanking God that Hunter was not awake.

 

"Of course. I won't keep you waiting any longer, my men will see to it that you are given the right files. Tell your mother, I said hello." He nods and slaps the top of the car as he goes to leave. Alex's fake smile drops.

 

Moments later two men come out of that same building, with one carrying a small box.

 

"Here you are Miss, if we could just get your signature" the one with the box says as he allows the other to shove a clipboard in her face.

 

She signed the document without any thought, and she was finally able to get this over with and head over to see Maggie.

 

Alex pulled out her phone and sent Maggie a text to let her know that they were on their way to her now.

 

She misses the way one soldier looks at her. He was sent by The General to ensure that those files made it to Eliza without a problem.

 

He wouldn't lose sight of her.

 

 

 

*******************************************************

 

 

Alex really didn't care about some stupid contracts for lab rats, she wasn't interested. All she wanted to do was get to the cafe and see her beautiful girlfriend. As the cab pulled away, she let out a deep breath as she held onto her sleeping child. She envied him, because he could sleep without having to worry about anything. The cab took a swift turn and it sent the small box to the floor of the backseat. 

 

Cursing she picked up the spilled contents and huffed when she placed the box closer to her to keep it from falling.

 

She hated that it took her the majority of the morning to finish this all up and how her mom had asked her to do this simple task that took so long.

 

Then she got to thinking of why it would require so much work just to pick up contracts.

 

This seemed like it was too much to go through for simple files. 

 

She just kept thinking of everything she went through and started to think that maybe they were special contracts. Her mom didn't specify.

 

All she was told was that they were for scientist working in her labs. Alex didn't ask because she always thought that her mom was just another scientist always wanting to work in a lab where their biggest accomplishment went unacknowledged because it was connected to someone else's work.

 

Alex never thought that was what she would want to do. She wanted to be the kind of scientist that would only work on things that truly mattered, things that she didn't have to have anyone to report to.

 

So she got curious, sue her. It's not like she was gonna get in trouble for it. 

 

Who would even know that she looked in the box?

 

 

********************************************************

 

 

Kara instructed Maggie to take a deep breath and just try and focus on one thing.

 

Maggie had calmed down more as the hours had ticked by, she had more time to think about everything that had happened. 

 

She came to a solution, tell Alex the truth and confront her demons head on. She had to do this so she could move on with her new and beautiful life with those she loved.

 

She was just finishing cleaning up when she caught sight of familiar reddish brown hair getting out of a cab.

 

Deep breath

 

Maggie quickly took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and hung up her towel after washing her hands. After one last look in the mirrored panel in the washroom, she walked out to greet Alex.

 

Alex had made it to the front of the cafe by the time Maggie came out. She could see that Hunter was rubbing his little eyes as if he was just barely waking up and Alex looked conflicted. 

 

"Hey baby, you okay?" She asks as she opens the door for them.

 

Alex's face lit up a bit when she saw her but Maggie could tell it wasn't a full smile.

 

She led them to a table where Alex unclipped Hunter.

 

"It's already been quite a day." Alex says as she hands of the little boy to Maggie.

 

Kara chose that moment to come out and serve them tea.

 

"Hey sis. Hey little man! I missed you" she coos at the boy.

 

"Kara, after your classes later today, you think you can drop by the apartment? I was kind of hoping I could talk to you." Alex's face shows no sign of joking.

 

Maggie is even more curious now.

 

Kara doesn't think much of it and tells her that she'll meet her later today then walls to greet the new patrons that walk in.

 

Maggie reaches out with one hand to caress the hand Alex has on the table.

 

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Her voice now laced with concern. 

 

Alex sighs loudly, "I don't want to talk about that right now. I'd much rather we talked about something else. How was your day?" Alex tries to deflect. 

 

Its Maggie's turn to pull away. She knows this is it, but she can't bring herself to potentially add on to Alex's horrible day. She takes a deep breath.

 

"It's been kind of busy today, but nothing eventful" she says.

 

"I was thinking about our trip up north though, I was looking at rentals the other day and thought that with the paycheck I'm getting from the academy, we could buy a car."

 

Finally, Maggie sees Alex's face lighten, she sees that gorgeous smile reach Alex's eyes.

 

They start talking about what kind of car would be best for their situation which leads them to head to their place to do more research.

 

The beginning of both their day is now long forgotten as they make their way through the door and straight to the bedroom where Alex keeps their laptops.

 

Maggie is just sitting Hunter in the middle of the bed when she sees Alex grab her laptop bag, her eyes go wide.

 

"WAIT" She yells without meaning to as she rushes to Alex's side to take the bag from her.

 

Alex knits her eyebrows together, confused by Maggie's outburst.

 

Maggie quickly apologizes.

 

"Sorry, sweetie. It's just my laptop isn't charged, and I was hoping we could use yours" She tries.

 

Alex raises one eyebrow, but shrugs anyway pulling out her own.

 

Maggie sighs in relief as she sees Alex turn around and walk to her side of the bed.

 

Maggie quickly unzips the bag and sees the promise ring staring back at her.

 

Not yet.

 

Alex calls out to her, 

 

"You ready to make a big decision?" She asks about the car and all Maggie can imagine is asking Alex to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

"Yeah, let's do this"

 

 

********************************************************

 

 

Maggie has got her laptop out in front of her and knows she needs to send this email but does think it the best thing to do right now. It had been nearly a week since she saw Emily in the cafe and she still hasn't brought it up to Alex because the redhead seemed more stressed after her talk with Kara.

 

She didn't want to force Alex to tell her if she wasn't ready, just like she wasn't going to force Alex to tell her about Kara.

 

Maggie only hopes that what she has written to Emily will be enough for the other woman to understand. She may have felt something for the ginger, but it paled in comparison to what she shared with Alex.

 

She figured out, that it wasn't love that she felt for Emily, it was her closure. She learned it was just, her moving on.

 

Hunter was currently seated in between her legs as she typed. He kept her company while Alex ran out to get groceries. As she typed, she looked down at her gorgeous little boy and thought about everything his presence has brought her and it made writing that email so much more easier.

 

When she finally finish composing it, she read it aloud.

 

"What do you think, Baby boy?" She cooed into his cheek as she lifted him from her lap and into her arms.

 

He didn't say a word, just wrapped his little arms around her neck as tight as he could and nuzzled her neck. She returned his hug, but when she tried to let go, he whined and made her continue her hold on him.

 

"You okay, my little love" She asked him softly.

 

All she got in response was a sniffle.

 

Before she could fuss over him further, she heard keys jingling signaling Alex's arrival.

 

"Honey, I'm home" she hears Alex shout. It brings a flutter to her stomach as she gets up from the bed and closes her laptop forgetting about that email and goes to greet her girl.

 

Alex sees them coming out from the bedroom and goes to kiss each of her loves, but when she gets to Hunter she sees his little cheeks are tear stained.

 

"Hey Baby, why are you crying?" She reaches out and tries to pick him up, but he just grasps Maggie neck tighter.

 

"What happened?" She now asks Maggie.

 

"I'm not sure, one minute he's fine and then the next he just didn't want me to let go." Maggie explains.

 

Alex nods in understanding.

 

"Here, I'll go get the blanket from the bed and we can cuddle up on the couch to watch some TV and see if that helps him." Alex says as she heads to the bedroom.

 

Maggie nods and makes her way to the couch.

 

She looks for the remote and finds it on the coffee table. It doesn't take her long to find the right channel that might grab the little boy's attention. When she turns the volume up a bit, Hunter moves his head out of her neck and toward the television.

 

"Hey Al, I think it's working already." She calls.

 

They sit there for a bit before Alex comes back out, a pillow and blanket in tow along with Maggie's laptop.

 

Maggie sees a look in Alex's eyes that she hasn't ever seen before. She saw the email.

 

"Alex-" she goes to stand.

 

"Stop" Alex cuts her off, Maggie can hear a slight tremble in the redheads voice.

 

"I saw the little light on and thought I would turn the computer off properly" Alex continues.

 

"When were you going to tell me that you still had feeling for your ex?" She says as her eyes tear up.

 

Maggie panics, "Alex, I don't. I ran into her and she said some things, but I made her leave. I know I'm suppose to be here. With you and Hunter." She squeezed the little boy tighter as her own eyes filled with tears.

 

Alex shook her head.

 

"You wrote that you had feeling come up when you saw her, nearly a week ago. You never mentioned that you saw her recently." Alex fights back the tears.

 

Hunter begins to fuss again, feeling the tension between his mothers.

 

"You wrote that. How the hell did you not tell me about this? How the hell did I let myself be so stupid and think that we could a happy family? How did I let myself think that you love me, like I love you?" A tear escapes and she's quick to wipe it away.

 

"Alex, I do love you" Maggie says sincerely, her voice growing shaky.

 

"Not if you still have feeling for someone else. You were it for me Maggie. You are all that I want, there is no one else for me. I only love you, no one else." Alex begins to cry, "I think I need to go"

 

She takes off for the bedroom, Maggie is quick to follow her, she adjusts Hunter.

 

"Alex! Alex wait. Where are you going? This is your home, WE are your home. Please just let me explain." Maggie can't hold back her tears anymore. She can't stand the sight of Alex crying, especially because of her.

 

"What about Hunter?" She asks in a small voice, Alex looks up to see the little boy crying and hugging Maggie tight.

 

"You can't leave, not without hearing me out." Maggie cries.

 

Alex knows if she stays, she might say something she doesn't mean, but she can't stand the sight in front of her.

 

The two most important people in her life are right in front of her, and they are both upset.

 

"Fine" She says as she goes to take Hunter from Maggie. He doesn't want to let go, but Alex isn't holding back, she takes him from Maggie arms and goes to the living room.

 

Maggie can feel her heart shaking as she stands there in their bedroom. She doesn't know how to fix this.

 

She wipes her tears and walks into the livingroom to see Alex rocking Hunter. He seemed to have calmed down a little and was drifting off to sleep.

 

"Al?" Maggie says, hoping Alex had also calmed down a bit.

 

"Not right now, Maggie." Alex doesn't even look up at her.

 

Maggie nods and tries to swallow the lump in her throat.

 

As she sits down on the couch a few feet from Alex and Hunter, Alex gets up and goes to Hunter's nursery. Maggie knows Alex is upset, she would be too if the roles were reversed.

 

She just sits there staring in the direction Alex had gone in, knowing that following her would only make things worse.

 

Nearly an hour of just sitting there and being stuck in her head, Alex comes out of the nursery.

 

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed." Alex's voice sounds small and sad.

 

Maggie had stopped crying, but when she heard Alex say that it just triggered a new wave of tears.

 

"Alex, please let's talk about thi-"

 

"No Maggie, I don't think I can talk to you right now without saying something I don't mean. I just… we'll talk tomorrow." 

 

Maggie doesn't want to do this, she doesn't want to leave Alex out here where she could leave in the middle of the night and not come back to her.

 

Alex must have realized what she was thinking and reassured her.

 

"I won't leave, I promise."

 

Maggie bows her head and nods.

 

She gets up and head to their bedroom. Her heart feels like it was punched out of her chest. She turns toward The couch where Alex is when she gets to the doorway.

 

"I love you, Alex." Her voice is hoarse after crying.

 

She waits for Alex to say it back, but the other woman just nods and turns away breaking Maggie's heart even more.

 

 

*******************************************************

 

 

Both Alex and Maggie went to sleep that night, hugging their pillows. Each woman wanting to comfort the other, but also knowing that wouldn't help the situation. 

 

Maggie woke up thinking last night had not happened and it was just a bad dream, but then she heard Alex in Hunter's room. She reached over to the nightstand and turned the volume up on the baby monitor to hear them better.

 

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset baby boy. I also should have known better than to jump into a relationship this quickly. I know mama loves you, and I'm so sorry my little love." She heard Alex sniffle. 

 

Everything that happened yesterday came rushing back.

 

She had to explain to Alex what happened.

 

She quickly got ready and walked out of the room to Alex and Hunter.

 

She found them in the nursery on the rocking chair.

 

"Morning" she smiles sadly.

 

Hunter looks up at the sound of her voice and breaks into a smile.

 

"Mama" he calls and reaches an arms out to her.

 

Alex isn't looking at her though, so she doesn't know if it's okay to come in.

 

Hunter doesn't relent, he keeps reaching out. 

 

"He's not going to stop, you might as well come over here." Alex mumbles.

 

Maggie knows Alex is still upset.

 

She takes a deep breath and comes over to hold Hunter's little hand.

 

"Good morning, baby boy." She kneels down in front of them and places a kiss to Hunter's cheek making him squeal. It warms Maggie's heart, knowing Hunter loves her.

 

"Kara is coming to pick him up in a few minutes." Alex says finally looking into Maggie's eyes.

 

Maggie does her best to try and read her look, but she can't. She understands why Kara is coming to pick him up, she knows it's for the best. Maggie's doesn't ever want Hunter to see them argue like that ever again. She wants him to see their love for each other and for him, he deserves that.

 

She doesn't want to leave them like this.

 

A knock comes from the front door, Alex goes to stand, but Hunter won't let either of them go. She looks down at him hoping he lets her get up. No movement from him so she just hands him to Maggie.

 

Maggie can hear Kara rummaging through their fridge as she holds on tight to Hunter, hoping that this won't be the last time she gets to hold him.

 

Alex packs everything Hunter will need and Kara is finally set to go. Maggie hands him over with a promise of coming back later.

 

Both Alex and Maggie wait until they know Kara has closed the door to stop pretending everything is alright.

 

"Explain" Alex demands.

 

Maggie swallows hard.

 

"Last week, I got to Noonan's and was going to start my shift when Emily came up to me. I was in shock. I didn't know how she had figured out where I was, or where I worked. I was still trying to figure out all that when she starts saying all these things about how she missed me and wanted me back. And I know, I've moved on, but hearing her say those things made me feel something. I didn't know what it was until later when you showed up, but I knew that my heart was with you and it always will be. Yes, I may have felt something then, but it's not what you think. It's not what I thought it was when I first felt it. It was me finally seeing that I had moved on and that what I had with Emily paled in comparison to what I have with you. There is no doubt in my mind that you and I are meant to be." Maggie had not felt tears coming out of her eyes until they were falling down her cheeks.

 

Alex was quiet for a long time, processing what Maggie had just told her.

 

"You don't love her?" She finally asks.

 

Maggie quickly shakes her head, "No, I love you, Alex Danvers."

 

Alex blinks a couple of times, taking in all this information. She doesn't want to lose Maggie. Especially to someone who doesn't deserve her. She walks to the door.

 

Maggie starts to panic, she doesn't want Alex to leave her. She races up to the door just in time to intercept Alex and the door.

 

"No! You don't get to walk away from me, Alex" her eyes are sharp.

 

Alex looks right back into her eyes, as she reaches around Maggie and locks the door. 

 

Alex has had enough.

 

She locks the door and pushes Maggie against it.

 

"You know you piss me off? But I could never leave you, I love you too much to let you go." She keeps her eyes locked onto Maggie's as she brings her arms around Maggie's waist and pulls Maggie into her a bit too rough. 

 

Maggie sees a look pass through the redhead's eyes, a look of possessiveness. Maggie knows Alex would never claim her as property because they both agreed it was a horrible thing to do to someone, but that look sent shivers down Maggie's spine. It excited her.

 

"You know I love you. You know I would do anything for you. She couldn't possibly treat you the way I do. She can't love you like I do." Alex growled.

 

Maggie swallows down a whimper.

 

"I know" she whispers as she leans further into Alex.

 

The redhead glances down at her lips as she talks Maggie sees the hunger in her eyes, so she licks her lips knowing how that drives her girl crazy.

 

It works because next thing she knows is Alex has her pinned to the door and is attacking her mouth.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Alex needed Maggie to know that she was hers and no one else. She didn't care about their conversations about how claiming someone as property was terrible, she didn't understand it until now. Maggie needed to feel just how much she loved her.

 

Alex wasted no time in lifting Maggie by her thighs and pressing her further into the door with her hips. The movement caused Maggie to gasp into Alex mouth which allowed just enough of Alex's tongue to invade her mouth. When Maggie brought her hands up to caress Alex's scalp, Alex let go of Maggie thighs and pulled Maggie's hand away from her head only to pin them above Maggie's head.

 

"No touching" Alex growled.

 

She drove back in to plant wet kisses up and down Maggie neck, making the latina grind her hips up into Alex's.

 

Maggie struggled against Alex hold just a bit, trying to see how far Alex would go to keep her there.

 

Alex wasn't letting up, she tightened her grip and continued to assault Maggie's neck. She forced her hips to rock hard against Maggie's knowing that all the other woman needed was a bit of encouragement and she would be falling over the edge soon.

 

"Just like that, Ally" the brunette moans.

 

Alex grins at the breathy way Maggie says her name. She likes when Maggie calls her that. She keeps going, wanting to see how far she can go.

 

She bites down on the brunette's collar bone, eliciting a load groan.

 

"Ally…"

 

"You're mine" Alex pants possessively as she runs her tongue over the mark her teeth left, trying to soothe the skin. She can feel Maggie shiver against her lips.

 

Alex feels how Maggie responds to her, and she doesn't feel guilty for loving it.

 

"Oh, god! I'm yours"

 

Alex stops grinding and she pulls her lips away for Maggie. Maggie begins to whine and tries to break loose to create her own friction. Alex growls, making Maggie stop in her tracks.

 

She brings her hand to caress Maggie's cheek then trails it down to her chin where she grasps it and pulls Maggie's face toward her, forcing the brunette to open her eyes.

 

"God has very little to do with what I'm about to do to you" Alex whispers. She keeps her face close to Maggie so that with every word, she lips brush against Maggie's. 

 

Maggie doesn't understand how she can be so aroused by such actions. 

 

She has never liked feeling like a possession or feeling small, but with Alex, it feels incredible and she wants more. Being pushed up against the door and Alex's wonderfully delicious body, makes her want to do things she has never felt comfortable doing with anyone else. 

 

Maggie loves the way Alex is taking charge, being demanding and possessive.

 

Suddenly Alex is carrying her to the couch. Maggie feels the softness of the couch as she falls against it and Alex falling right on top of her, right in between her legs. 

 

"We don't need this" Alex says as she leans back and rips the buttons off of Maggie's pajama top.

 

Buttons fly everywhere along with the top as Alex throws it too. She looks down at the gorgeous, topless woman underneath her in hunger. Hunger for a taste of that gorgeous woman.

 

"Fuck, Alex. Don't just sit there, I don't think I can take it anymore" Maggie cries out.

 

Her hands need to be on Alex's. She runs them up Alex's abs, feeling them contract under her touch. More heat rushes to her center, Maggie doesn't know how she's keeping it together.

 

Alex goes in to silence her, her mouth wraps around one of Maggie's breasts, drawing a gasp from the brunette. Alex can hear Maggie panting louder, not holding back any longer.

 

She twirls the perky bud in her mouth for just a bit longer then trails her tongue further down to Maggie's navel. 

 

Maggie cant help but lift her hips at Alex's touch.

 

Alex is nothing but encouraging, she places her arms underneath Maggie hips as the brunette helps pull her pajama pants, but Alex cant wait anymore to taste Maggie. She grows impatient and tears away the panties with Maggie's bottoms.

 

She licks her lips when she smells Maggie's arousal. The enticing scent is enough to send pulses through Alex's entire body. 

 

Alex takes one more whiff before she takes Maggie in her mouth, causing them both to let out animalistic moans.

 

"Oh, Fuck. Right there, Ally" Maggie encourages her.

 

Alex hums in delight, bringing Maggie's hips closer to her mouth.

 

She isn't holding back, she twirls her tongue and rubs at Maggie's clit as fast as she can.

 

"Yes, yes! Harder!" Maggie is close to screaming and Alex listens, speeding up and rubbing just a tab harder until she feels Maggie go slack.

 

"Fuck!" Maggie screams at the top of her lungs as she reaches her peak.

 

Instead of stopping, Alex keeps it going. Alex applies more pressure to Maggie's sweet spot and starts sucking up as much of Maggie's juices as she can. She can feel Maggie trying to buck her hips away, but she locks her arms tight around them, keeping her in place.

 

Maggie then screams louder as she goes over again in record time.

 

"Keeping coming for me, just one more time, baby" Alex mumbles against Maggie's center.

 

She can feel the Latina trembling underneath her tongue.

 

Maggie doesn't know if she can keep going. She tries to push Alex away, she feels too sensitive, but Alex is holding on tight. 

 

"Baby...wait, no more. I-I OH GOD, YES! KEEP GOING, FUCK!" Her hips shudder against Alex as she orgasms. 

 

Maggie thinks she may have passed out, she see a blinding light as she comes back down. Her body feeling numb, she can barely move.

 

Her eyes open to see Alex nuzzling her neck and planting tiny kisses here and there.

 

Alex looks up and smiles, looking like the Cheshire Cat.

 

Maggie is still breathing heavily as Alex looks up at her.

 

"I'm sorry" Alex whispers. She knows she shouldn't have gone so far when she sees tear tracks around Maggie eyes. 

 

Maggie is still hearing a slight ringing noise but she heard Alex, and look at her in confusing.

 

"No, I'm sorry" her voice is hoarse from screaming.

 

Alex goes to wipe away the tears, Maggie didn't even realize were there understanding why Alex said that.

 

"No, baby. You didn't hurt me. I enjoyed everything you did to me. I'm sorry about earlier, though-"

 

"Shh" Alex whispers as she cuts her off.

 

"Later, you can explain later. Right now I just want to hold you" Alex says as she gets off of Maggie's lap, much to the brunette's protest, and lets herself fall behind her.

 

Maggie snuggles into Alex's front as Alex pulls her as close as she can.

 

Alex pulls one of Maggie legs over her hip to hold it there, earning a flinch from Maggie. She was still too sensitive. 

 

They lay together like that until they each fall asleep, listening to each other's heart beats.

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Maggie wakes a few hours later feel sore, she could barely stretch without flinching. She can feel Alex's body pressed against her, the redhead's arms wrapped around her. Alex's face nuzzling the back of her neck, and her breath hitting the back of her ear. 

 

Maggie's heart fluttered when she remembered their earlier activities that left her completely naked. She turned to face her girlfriend, just wanting to stay in that embrace as long as she could.

 

She loved when Alex held her in her sleep, she thought back to the one morning long ago when they were friends, when they had first ended up in each others arms. Maggie had laid down on the couch with Alex and Hunter. She remembered what she was dreaming about and how hot and bothered she felt when she was woken suddenly by Alex slipping out from underneath her.

 

She couldn't enjoy that moment, but she was going to enjoy this one.

 

She brought her hand up to caress Alex's face. She couldn't help but giggle at the way Alex's face reacted to her touch. The redhead leaned in and sighed in her sleep. 

 

Maggie's fingers traced a line down to Alex's lips where they stopped.

 

Alex shifted, positioning a hand on Maggie's butt, pulling her closer, and the other coming up Maggie's stomach, tickling the latina.

 

"Good morning, my love." Maggie whispers as she places a light kiss to Alex's lips earning a soft moan.

 

Alex exhales loosely and then opens her eyes, they quickly find Maggie's.

 

"Morning, love" she goes to plant a loud and wet kiss against Maggie's lips.

 

They lay there staring at each other for awhile, not wanting to get up.

 

"We have to get up in a bit" Alex whines, causing Maggie to chuckle.

 

She looks at Alex, Alex has to understand just how much Maggie needs her.

 

"Ally, about earlier. You know I love you. I can't explain just how much I love you. You make my heart feel so good. You've been the second greatest thing in my life, and you've given me the most important thing in my life...a family. I'm so lucky I met you that day, I don't know how to explain it, but that day I just knew you two would be in my life forever. And I mean forever." She got up, much to Alex's protest.

 

Alex didn't complain much after her eyes caught sight of Maggie's naked body walking around the bed and to her laptop. She didn't see what Maggie was doing, but it didn't matter because Maggie was turning around and walking back to her.

 

Maggie got up on the bed and scooted up to Alex, looking shy.

 

"I know we're still figuring out how to live this crazy life, but I hope that you'll want to live it with me as we figure it out so we can do this together." Her voice is trembling as she reveals a ring from her closed hand.

 

Alex's eyes teared up as she sees it.

 

Maggie waits for some sign from Alex to continue but Alex is just staring wide eyed at her palm.

 

"I can't afford a real engagement ring right now, but I hope this promise ring is enough for now." Maggie goes to explain. Before she can continue explaining, Alex has launched herself into Maggie, attacking her lips and whispering 'Yes' over and over again in between kisses.

 

 

*******************************************************

 

 

The sun was partly hidden by some clouds today, but it was still a really nice day out, so Kara figured they could go out for ice cream. Hunter was in her care and she would make sure he didn't eat too many sweets so she thought it might be a good idea.

 

She invited Lucy along knowing it was the dark haired woman's day off and they hadn't spoken since that day she had confronted Lucy about what she had found. Lucy had kept her distance, not wanting to make anything worse.

 

They met at the park and walked the rest of the way to the ice cream shop.

 

"You think Alex is going to be okay with you feeding her child sweets" Lucy teased.

 

"He'll only have a little bit, plus, he's in my care. Alex wouldn't leave him with me if she thought I didn't know how to take care of him properly."

 

Lucy gave her side eye.

 

"Okay, maybe I was not the first choice, but she probably knew you would be hanging out with us." Kara grudgingly confessed, making Lucy giggle.

 

Her laughter died down as they walked up to the little shop.

 

Lucy orders for them both while Kara goes to sit in the booth with Hunter.

 

Lucy sits down across from them, and sighs heavily.

 

"Kara, I promised I would tell you whenever I knew something else about Eliza, and I am. The General asked me to see if you or Alex knew about the work Eliza was doing. I didn't tell him anything."

 

Kara stops spooning ice cream into Hunter's mouth, leaving the little boy leaning forward for the delicious treat.

 

"Lucy-"

 

"Yeah, I know Kara" Lucy cuts her off.

 

She knew her father was a nosy, controlling man. Lucy knew that there was something Alex and Kara both knew about their mother that neither had discussed with her, and it was understandable. If Lucy knew, she was under direct orders from the General to report it.

 

"I just want you to know that he's suspicious." Lucy said. Her voice was full of concern, as she reached over and threaded her fingers through Hunter's auburn locks.

 

 

*****************************************************

 

 

"We took a little trip to the ice cream shop and then the park so he could play in the sandbox, then Lucy suggested bringing you guys dinner. We really didn't do that much but it seemed like a lot with Hunter." Kara joked over a potsticker she was shoving into her mouth.

 

Lucy had accompanied Kara to Alex and Maggie's apartment in the hopes of privately speaking to Alex about what she and Kara discussed. Maybe Alex could figure something out about The General.

 

When they had arrived, Kara noticed that the atmosphere had completely changed, no longer did they wear frowns. They were bubbly and cheery, kind of like her when she was eating food.

 

"You guys good?" She questioned quietly.

 

She didn't want to accidentally bring anything up, but need to make sure nothing bad was going to happen.

 

Kara sees them both meet each other's eyes. She sees Maggie gaze lovingly into her big sister's eyes and that was enough confirmation.

 

"Okay. So, food anyone?" Lucy chirps as Hunter squeals in delight at the notion of food.

 

 

Hunter gets halfway through his second bowl of noodles when he taps out and falls into a food coma right in his little high chair. Maggie quickly clears his food away and picks him up carefully to take him into his room. Alex and Lucy start on dishes as Kara goes into the livingroom to find a movie to watch.

 

Lucy takes this moment to talk to Alex alone.

 

"Hey Al, that is one nice ring you've got on." She starts.

 

Kara and her had noticed it when Alex was plating the food, and shared big smiles.

 

She sees Alex blushing.

 

"Yeah, uh. Maggie kind of proposed. She says it's not an engagement ring, but I would like to think it is." She smiles as she looks down to admire it.

 

Lucy loves seeing Alex so at bliss.

 

"I told her you would be happy with that as your engagement ring, but she insists that when she has the money, she'll buy you the best engagement ring." Lucy chuckles.

 

"Hey, uhm, so just to let you know, my dad kind of wants me to see what your mom is up to" Lucy just comes out with it.

 

Her words bring Alex to a stop. She knows what Lucy is talking about, she peeked at her mother's work out of curiosity. 

 

She also knows that if The General knew she peeked, her mother would be in trouble. Alex had informed her sister about what she had seen but she didn't think she should confront her mother about it just yet. She felt like there was more to it than just research methods.

 

"Luce, why the hell is he trying to spy on my mother?" Alex whispers trying to stay quiet as she sees Maggie wall out of Hunter's nursery.

 

"You know that your mom has always been secretive, The General doesnt like it when he isn't in the know about things, those things being your mom's work. She's pretty important to the government Alex." Lucy whispers back.

 

"Well, I don't know any-"

 

"I'm not saying you do. All I'm saying is you need to be careful, I'm not going to tell him anything." The dark haired girl ensures.

 

 

*****************************************************

 

 

Alex couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Lucy yesterday. 

 

She had thought about contacting her mother, but she couldn't bring herself to. Alex wanted to believe that her mom would never do anything evil, but what she had seen in those files made her question just exactly what her mother was now doing with her work. It certainly wasn't anything minor.

 

Eliza Danvers was taking samples from the alien populace and experimenting on it for the government.

 

Alex has always known that her parents valued all living beings, so finding out that her mom was reporting her findings back to the government?

 

She didn't know what to think.

 

She needed to know more before she confronted her mom.

 

Alex took a deep breath and tried to push down the angry feelings she had just thinking about all the crap her mother could be doing.

 

Kara was an alien, what would happen to her?

 

Why did Eliza trust her in bringing her stupid box to her without looking at it?

 

"Mommy pay?" Hunter asks in an innocent voice as he lifts up his stuffed dog Maggie had gotten him. It looked well loved, and in need of a good washing.

 

"How about we put him in the washer and we play with these cool blocks grandma bought you, that way you can snuggle Doggy the whole car ride tomorrow?" She asks.

 

He looks at her as if contemplating her question until he grins and crawls to his toy bin, leaving the stuffed dog to his mommy. 

 

She quickly throws it into the washer and goes to play with her son, knowing that would help take her mind off of other things until Maggie gets back from the rental place and Luisa's.

 

 

*****************************************************

 

 

"Okay, I've got a bag full of diapers and then his other bag full of clothes already loaded up, I think that's it." Maggie runs through a last minute check before she locks the apartment.

 

They were going to make the trip to San Francisco today, and needed to make sure they were fully prepared for an entire day of driving, depending on traffic.

 

The day before, Maggie had brought a rental car and loaded up their suitcases so that in the morning, they wouldn't have to be scrambling to load everything.

 

Maggie had made sure that when they got to SF they could turn in the rental and head to the dealership where their future car was waiting.

 

"You ready to go, Hunter?" Maggie smiled down at the little boy who was staring wide eyed.

 

Maggie was excited and nervous.

 

She was heading off to begin training and she would be doing so with a family waiting for her to get back.

 

Luisa had promised to make sure Alex and Hunter were taken care of while she was gone, even though Alex had Kara and Lucy. It still made Maggie happy that her aunt insisted.

 

Alex was sitting in the passenger side on the phone with the head of her PhD program discussing certain things that bored Maggie, but she loved watching Alex talk science.

 

She didn't know the exact nature of the call, but she knew they were asking Alex about dual studies at other colleges.

 

They had talked about it before, but Alex always insisted that she wouldn't attempt to take them up on their offer claiming it would be too much to do with taking care of Hunter and going to see her.

 

Maggie had not nudged her about it since, knowing her girl knew what she was doing.

 

Once they hit the road, Alex had ended the call and was now trying to decide on what they would listen to.

 

"How about soft music for now? I'm pretty sure that as soon as Hunter felt the car move he fell asleep." Maggie suggested.

 

Sure enough, when they both glanced into the rear view mirror at the mirror connected to his car seat, they saw he was fast asleep.

 

That was enough to get Alex playing soft classical music. She set her phone down and reached over the middle compartment to clamp Maggie's hand.

 

Alex pulled their intertwined hands up to her mouth to place a soft and lazy kiss to Maggie's hand.

 

"You, Maggie Sawyer, are going to be the very best. I know it" Alex smiled as she caught a glint of the ring on her finger in the sun.

 

They stayed like that for the next eight and a half hours, only making one pit stop for a bathroom break, chips, and a bottle for Hunter to hold him over until they could get to the city and find actual food.

 

 

********************************************************

 

 

By the end of the journey, Hunter had gotten annoyed with being confined to the carseat and started to whine.

 

"It's okay baby boy, we're almost there" Maggie soothed.

 

Alex had looked up the closest restaurant to the place they would be staying tonight and found a nice little whole in the wall that served pizza.

 

While Alex went to change Hunter, Maggie ordered and found a nice booth for them to sit in. She called over a waiter and asked if they had any booster seats for small children and had one brought over. 

 

Alex's stomach rumbled as she took in the smell of the pizza that was delivered. Having only eaten in the morning, then junk food during the drive, she quickly cut up tiny pieces for Hunter and then shoveled two slices into her mouth in record time.

 

Maggie had ordered a large pizza thinking it was for the best, and they could save any leftovers for later, but they had dug into it and finished it in record time. Even Hunter had surprised them and was working on his second slice already. Maggie laughed as she watched him peel the cheese off the crust with his entire bare hand and then proceed to shove the cheese blob into his mouth. Hunter's little face was covered in sauce that both Alex and Maggie had tried to clean up, but somehow he had kept getting more sauce on it.

 

He didn't really care much for the pepperoni so he grabbed them and tried to hand them to Maggie. She laughed at the little hand shoving food in her face, never would she have accepted food like this from a toddler before him.

 

She allowed him to feed her the pieces he didn't want, and in the process had him dying of laughter every time she went to take a bite.

 

Alex playfully scolded them when it got to the point where they were both covered in sauce, so she made them go wash up before heading to Maggie's new place.

 

When Maggie emerged with Hunter, she had him walking with his little feet on top of her own. He had recently made a big effort in walking, but each time he went to take a step, he would fall over. With Maggie holding his hands and taking small steps, slowly but surely he was walking. With each step she took, Maggie would cheer loudly, causing Hunter to giggle uncontrollably. It took them a just a bit longer to get to the car, but neither Alex nor Maggie cared, they enjoyed watching him.

 

When they got to the academy, Maggie got off to go ask for directions to the dorms while Alex got into the driver's seat.

 

Finally locating the dorms, Maggie began to unload as Alex went ahead of her to open the doors. She had just gotten to Maggie's room when she reached for the door. She didn't expect the door to open inward as she reached and ended up running into the person inside, Maggie's roommate.

 

"Woah...tiny child!" The person shouts, as they get their bearings straight after almost plowing into the said child and mother.

 

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know there was anyone here yet." Alex apologizes to the man.

 

He waved her off, "I should be the one to apologize, wasn't really paying attention, I guess." He chuckles.

 

He's about to introduce himself before Maggie comes up behind them. Her arms are full of duffle bags.

 

"Hey, I was able to bring the majority of the bags, but I'll have to take another trip down." She starts until she sees the man.

 

"Oh, Hi. I'm Maggie" she pushes one of the bags far behind her back before stretching out her arm to greet him with a hand shake.

 

The man looks between the two woman until he finally comes to a conclusion.

 

"Oh, yeah. I'm James, your roommate." He shakes her hand.

 

"This is my girlfriend, Alex. And our son, Hunter." Maggie continues, feeling her cheekbones rise in an uncontrollably smile when she introduces her little family.

 

She looks back at James and sees his face relax in understanding as to who he almost trampled.

 

After their introductions, he bids them a goodbye and tells Maggie he will see her on Wednesday when classes start. Maggie is almost relieved that he won't be in the dorm with her and Alex. She doesn't want people seeing how soft she is, and having them think she is always like that.

 

They take their time in unloading the car, and setting up the basic things they need until 5 o'clock rolls around and they head back down to the car and to the rental shop.

 

Maggie and Alex had discussed the type of car they wanted and had settled for an SUV. Alex had insisted on researching the specs to every SUV, finally settling on a Cadillac XT5.

 

It had a big enough back seat to fit Hunter's car seat, and the trunk was spacious. A big car would limit injuries sustained in a wreck, and it looked better than a minivan.

 

Alex would be the one driving it, Maggie argued. It only made sense because Alex needed to be able to get around farther distances than Maggie did. The academy was surrounded by everything, and it was within walking distance, so there was no point in keeping the car here.

 

They finally had the perfect family car for their perfect little family. 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

The rest of her family's stay goes by too damn fast for Maggie's liking. She already missed them as she sat down in her seat on her first day.

 

Saying goodbye to Hunter had broken her heart watching as he cried for her. His confused little face disappeared behind the door as she closed it.

 

How she wished she could keep them here with her. Alex, sweet beautiful Alex, the redhead tried to ease her mind, telling her that they would Skype as often as they could, making Maggie's smile waver just a bit. She couldn't sleep that night because she didn't have Alex's body next to hers.

She hadn't thought about this being the first time she slept by herself in quite a while.

 

Now she was sitting here waiting for instructions to begin all the while thinking of her two loves.

 

She must have looked like she wasn't paying any attention because next thing she knows, James is nudging her arm trying to bring her attention back to the class.

 

"You good?" He whispers.

 

Maggie nods.

 

She needs to start paying attention, maybe then class will go by faster.

 

This is repeated almost everyday for three whole months. Maggie will try her best to pay attention, and then once her day is over, she quickly logs into her Skype account and waits for Alex's gorgeous face to log on as well.

 

**********************************************

 

Alex had struggled at first, she knew that she had done it before Maggie, but couldn't remember much before the beautiful woman entered her life.

 

Hunter always looked around the room, as if waiting for his Mama to come home any minute. The Skype calls helped tremendously, especially when Alex started her classes again.

 

Her favorite part of the day was picking up Hunter from Luisa's, then driving home only to call Maggie and catch up on what they have been up to.

 

She loved listening to Maggie talk about what she had learned and then Hunter babbling on and on.

Hunter had been more vocal lately, but his words were still hard to understand because he still couldn't properly form the words. It didn't matter to Maggie though, she sat and listened and sometimes responded when he started talking.

Maggie smiles and cheered, Alex loved these moments even though she preferred there to not be a need for a long distance call.

 

Even when they called each other everyday, their conversations always lasted hours. Both never tired of speaking. 

 

Alex had fallen asleep to the sounds of Hunter mumbling through the monitor after Maggie's call. She had had a particularly long day, that day.

 

It started off with Lucy barging into her home and demanded to know where Kara had gone.

 

Alex was confused, she hadn't been aware that Kara wasn't in class. Her sister hadn't mentioned going anywhere, and then the fact that Lucy noticed before she had, concerned her.

 

Alex was always on top of these things, she would never forget to check on her sister of all people, especially with all the crap her mom was possibly involved in.

 

Alex had started her classes only to be assigned a packet of information written by her very own mother.

The packet describes the background knowledge of alien within other galaxies and how earth's very own galaxy changed the molecules in these aliens.

 

Alex had immediately called Kara to ask her where she was and if she was okay.

 

Learning that her sister had not attended lecture in the last three days set off warning bells. Alex sprang into action quickly dressing Hunter and heading to Kara's dorm.

 

When she got to her sister's place Lucy had picked the lock and they barged in calling out for the blonde, Kara's phone had gone straight to voicemail and there was no sign of her in the dorm.

 

Alex knew that this was now enough to go and confront her mother.

 

**********************************************

 

She felt anger, and panic. 

 

Her mother had told her that there was no need to worry, but that Alex needed to remain silent until she came to pick her up.

 

She turned to Lucy and asked if she could please watch Hunter and that once she figured out what the hell was happening, she would fill her in.

 

Turns out, Eliza had secretly come into National City for a meeting with a colleague. Alex tries to push for more information and ask where Kara was, but her mother kept insisting that Kara was fine.

 

"Alex, I know you looked at the files I had you pick up. I wanted you to see them, I wanted you to see what I was doing because I think you would be perfect for continuing the work." 

 

Any anger Alex was about to let loose dissipated.

 

What?

 

Eliza read her daughter's reaction and continued.

 

"My work is very important to many people, and we had agreed to bring you in on it when you were old enough to understand these things, but then your father passed away and I was left on my own. I didn't think it was best drop all of this on you, so I waited. Eventually, you went off to college and I had planned to tell you, but then you were struggling with fitting in and I know I didn't make it easier by forcing you to help your sister, then Hunter happened and I swore I would never make you responsible for this, but the circumstances have changed." Eliza paused to give Alex some room to adjust.

She had yet to utter a word, but beckoned her mother to keep going.

 

"The government was frightened by the fact that there was life beyond the stars and needed to know everything about it. Of course, your father and I were read in on it. We didn't agree with many of their proposals, so instead of submitting our entire findings, your father made sure anything that could be used against extraterrestrial life was locked away where only he and I could access it if we needed too. The military took over the project just before your father died and since then, General Lane has been pushing for more information. I feel like now that you have established a good routine, you would be able to help me continue the work." Eliza finishes, looking up hopeful of her daughter.

 

Alex takes in all this information. Her face not giving away anything Eliza could use as a sign until Alex speaks.

 

"What about Kara? What does all of this have to do with her going missing?"

 

Alex watches as her mother's lips form a tight smile.

 

"She isn't missing Sweetie, she is on campus."

 

"No she isn't, Lucy said she hasn't attended lecture in-"

 

"She is on campus, but not at her lecture Alex. I sent her to a good friend of mine." Eliza reaches forward to grasp Alex's hands.

 

"Who?"

 

*********************************************

 

She waited and waited but hadn't gotten a response in nearly 2 hours. Maggie checked her phone again to see if maybe her service was spotty, but she had full bars. She didn't want to call just in case maybe Alex was working on homework and forgot to check the time, but she knew better than to think that.

Alex was always ready to chat with her at this time and she never missed a text like this. She went ahead and dialed Kara's number to see if maybe she knew what her sister was up to.

The phone hadn't even rung before it went straight to voicemail.

 

Now she was worried.

 

 Kara _'can I borrow your charger, my phone is at 87 percent'_ Danvers hadn't answered her phone which was either turned off or dead. Both of which shouldn't have been the case because Kara had always said her phone had to be on at all times because news never sleeps. It was odd that she didn't answer her phone and it made Maggie call Alex, while ignoring the weird sensation in her gut.

 

No answer.

 

Maggie leaves a message asking Alex to call her back whenever she can just to know she is okay and she lays down on her bed, just looking at her laptop and phone not knowing what to do now that she has this alone time. 

 

James always hung out in the common rooms whenever Maggie called Alex, to give them some privacy. She might as well go let him know that he didn't have to wait out there today.

 

**********************************************

 

"Dr. Hamilton?!" Alex exclaims.

 

Her mother hadn't told her who Kara was with, until they pulled up to the office.

 

Alex was shocked and just a tad bit angrier now that she knew it was Emil Hamilton who was working with her mother.

 

She knew they were old friends but he had assured her that that was not the reason she was accepted as his student.

 

Now, with all the information Alex was just given, it looked like Emil was planning to try and have Alex learn how to handle the work him and her mother were doing.

His insistence on working with him in his lab at Stanford made all the more sense now.

 

Alex was fuming. 

 

She hated that it was more than likely that she was only accepted into this program because of her mom and not because of herself.

 

Eliza knew Alex wouldn't take the news well, but she hoped that over some time, Alex would understand. She unlocks the office door and allows Alex to walk in first. 

 

As soon as the doors open, Kara and Emil look up from Emil's microscope.

 

Relief floods Alex's face as she sees her little sister safe and sound. She goes in to hug Kara tight.

 

"Hey, um, hey Alex" Kara wearily wraps her arms around Alex.

 

Emil clears his throat.

 

They started talking about why Eliza reached out now. 

 

"If they know who she is, then why are we still here?" Alex argued.

 

"They don't know her identity, Alex. All they know is that there was another Krytonian pod that landed here on earth. Superman made sure they wouldn't go after the occupant, but they have tried to figure out why the pod wasn't traceable." Eliza explains.

 

Alex was still upset with her mom, but she would be civil about it because Kara was in potential danger.

 

"But if they figure out how the pod came to earth and where it landed, it could lead them right to her!" Alex grew frustrated.

 

She absolutely hated this day.

 

**********************************************

 

Lucy was pacing back and forth when she got to her apartment. 

 

Kara had told her that she wouldn't try to get into any trouble, but knowing the blonde girl, of course she didn't listen.

 

She couldn't believe just how stupid Kara was being about this. 

 

Kara had seemed like she was listening to Lucy, so she didn't worry so much the first day, after the second day she got a little worried and tries to call the blonde.

When there was no answer she left a message to let Kara know that she had better show up to her class the next day or she would come down there and kick her ass.

 

She was regretting not going over there the first day Kara had skipped classes.

 

She started thinking that maybe her father had had something to do with all of this.

 

_But then, how would he know?_

 

She quickly dismissed the thought.

 

Hunter had long stopped following Lucy's pacing and had decided to crawl over to a bin of toys she kept for him. 

 

When Lucy had not heard him making sounds with his toys, she looked over and found him asleep, cradled in the small bin.

 

She mentally cursed herself for taking her eyes off of him and forgetting that he might have actually been pretty exhausted.

 

Lucy carefully picked him up and took him to her room where she set up a makeshift bed for him.

 

Oh, Kara. Where the hell did you go? Lucy wondered as she sat on her bed slowly stroking Hunter's bangs, resigning herself to waiting for Alex to update her. 

 

*********************************************

 

Alex couldn't think straight, she hated this very much.

 

Nothing she was doing seemed like she was helping, but her mom and Dr. Hamilton said it was.

 

They had started to fill her in on what exactly they had been doing with Kara, and honestly, it was really cool.

 

She didn't want to admit that coating Kara's cells to disguise them as human was amazing.

 

The process itself took forever, but the results were astonishing.

 

She had feared that it may hurt Kara, but the blonde didn't seem too bothered by it.

 

The device her mother and Emil had created was designed to make alien DNA passable for human DNA to any basic testing. They had yet to test it out, and her sister had agreed to be the guinea pig. Her mother had assured her that the device was ready and she would not have used it on Kara if she wasn't sure about it.

 

"How are you feeling?" Alex whispered while the machine buzzed on and on.

 

"I don't really feel much of a difference, maybe just bored? I have been here for days."

 

The down side to the device, it was small and took forever.

 

"Don't worry, Kar. I'll talk to Prof. Brax and make sure you get caught up on all the things you've missed."

 

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. It was kind of dropped on me and then I jumped at the chance to not get taken away by the men in black." Kara chuckled.

 

Alex kissed her little sister on the forehead and told her to relax.

 

She sat with Kara for over an hour before Emil came in to see how everything was going.

 

"Can we speak outside for a moment Alex?" He smiled, hoping she would allow him to explain himself.

 

When she stood up he quickly opened the door for her.

 

Once they were outside, he started,

"I just want to start by saying I didn't accept your application because of your mother. I know all of this seems like I did, but that's not true. I believe each and every student should be considered based on their own merits and when it came to you, I knew you could do so much. Your record was incredible. You get your smarts from both your mom and dad, but it is because of you that you have come so far. The fact that your mom and I work together never once crossed my mind when picking you. You are a bright young lady, and I believe you can be the reason extraterrestrial life forms can feel safe here on earth." He said sincerely, then bowed his head and walked back into check in on Kara.

 

**********************************************

 

2:35 in the morning, that's when Alex finally got back to Lucy.

 

She arrived at her place and quietly unlocked the door knowing that Hunter would be sound asleep and Lucy just barely.

 

Alex quietly took her shoes off and made her way to the bedroom where she found them asleep. She smiled and went around the bed to lightly place a kiss on her little boy's cheek.

 

"Al?" Lucy sleepily whispered as she stirred.

 

"What time is it? Is Kara okay? I swear I just closed my eyes for a second." Lucy rambled on.

 

"Shh, she's fine. I'll tell you more in the morning. Right now just go back to bed." Alex whispered back as she got into bed and scooted closer to them.

 

She wasn't really tired anymore so Alex laid awake wondering how she would explain this to Lucy. She had planned to do it as soon as she got here, but Lucy looked tired and like she wouldn't be able to fully understand her.

 

So Alex just listens to her son and Lucy inhaling and exhaling deeply with each breath.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

Before her alarm even goes off, Lucy is getting up and turning it off for the day. She didn't want it to wake Alex nor Hunter, but when she looks over Hunter, Alex is nowhere to be found.

She quickly tries to figure out what happened to her best friend until she smells the air. 

 _Coffee_.

Alex had not slept all night so when she knew Lucy would be waking up, she decided to make a fresh out of coffee to help the dark haired girl get through the news she had to share. It doesn't take long for Alex to spot Lucy coming out of the room stretching and yawning. 

"Hey"

"Hey"

Alex passed Lucy a mug of coffee as Lucy came over to the table. They sit in silence for a while until both mugs are empty.

"It seems my mom knows your father is trying to find more information on Kara."

At Lucy's concerned facial expression, Alex continues.

"He doesn't know that it's Kara, but he knows there is another Kryptonian on Earth. He has been trying to figure out her identity for quite a while, apparently Clark made an agreement, but your dad thinks he can go around it. Mom is working with Dr. Hamilton on something that can help disguise aliens to keep them from being discovered."

Lucy looks hopeful when she hears that.

"Alex, that sounds amazing, but where is Kara?" She questioned.

"The device my mom and Emil are using needed to be tested, so Kara volunteered. The thing about the process though, is that it only works for basic tests, and takes forever so they asked me to join them in perfecting it." Alex stares at Lucy waiting to see what she would say. Trying to gauge her best friend's reaction.

 

"Wow"

 

"Yeah"

"So...what are you gonna do?" Lucy asks.

She didn't need to necessarily know what Alex was planning, but as long as Alex wasn't stressing about it.

"I'm not completely sure. I wasn't able to sleep last night just thinking about all the shit that happened yesterday. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do." Alex huffed into her hands.

"I think you should take them up on it" Lucy says.

Alex crinkles her eyebrows in concern.

"Isn't that the sort of crap you are studying anyway? You know, with the aliens, and biological compounds, and technology? Working with your mom and Dr. Hamilton is just the endgame." Lucy shrugs.

Alex would consider Lucy's words more later because she can hear Hunter babbling from Lucy's room.

Lucy watches her go, wondering why Alex didn't just call her last night instead of waiting for morning. She thinks back to a while ago and it was strange that only her alarm had gone off.

"Hey Al, how come you didn't call me last night?" She calls out.

There is silence for just a minute until Alex comes rushing back to Lucy with Hunter on her hip.

"Shit! Luce, can I borrow your phone?" Alex quickly asks.

Furrowing her brows she hands her phone over as Alex passes her an almost awake Hunter.

With the sudden news from yesterday, Alex had completely forgotten her phone in Kara's dorm room. She had placed it on the desk while she waited for her mother and just forgot to pick it back up when they left.

Alex had a whole different reason to panic now. 

 _Maggie_.

 

Maggie didn't know what was going on right now and with their missed Skype call last night, she must have called. She never missed a video chat.

_What would she tell Maggie?_

_Maggie doesn't know about Kara, what if she starts asking questions?_

_Should she tell her the truth?_

She had wanted to tell her for so long, but there was never a right moment.

Plus, the work her mom was doing seemed like it was private stuff one could go to jail for knowing.

The only reason she told Lucy was because it technically involved her. She didn't explain anything else to the dark haired girl.

If she told Maggie, it might not be the worst thing. But then again, what if it distracted her from her studies?

Alex couldn't have that.

She quickly dialed the memorized number and waited for Maggie to pick up.

 

********************************************

 

After Alex had made sure Maggie knew that nothing bad, per say, had happened and she was just spooked, they began talking about Alex's next visit up North.

Maggie knew that Alex hadn't told her the whole truth, but by the way Alex had tried to change the subject so fast, she knew it could wait until Alex was ready to talk.

Maggie was just so glad that Alex and Hunter were okay and that the reason she had called from another number was not because of something bad, but something very Alex-like, she had forgotten to grab her phone when she had been panicked about her little sister.

Alex explained that Kara was miserable because her phone had been lost so she had to replace it and that was the reason the blonde hadn't answered.

Based off of everything Maggie has seen from Kara, no way would she misplace it, but she went along with the story Alex came up with.

"I've just been so bored lately. Half way through my training and I'm still missing you two like crazy." Maggie confessed with a sad smile.

"I know. We miss you too, and I can't wait until you're home." Alex turns away from the kitchen and whispers into the phone after Lucy starts to mock her by making kissing noises.

The sound of Hunter giggling at Lucy's faces can still be heard as Alex walks into Lucy's bedroom for more privacy.

She and Maggie dont talk for long because Maggie has got to start getting ready for her day, but she promises to text her throughout the day.

She comes back into the kitchen to find Hunter feeding Lucy pieces of a banana she had cut up for him.

"You know, I understand the hype with having someone feed you fruit." Lucy says between bites.

Alex playfully shakes her head.

 

*********************************************

 

"...it's to be turned on and on your person at all times…"

 

Maggie had drowned out the instructor.

They had been given gear to begin conditioning.

Their instructor had handed out a camera to clip on to their button ups and fake gun to keep on their holsters and was now demonstrating how to use them.

Maggie was feeling just a little bit excited at first, but then the prospect of having to hold and fire a gun was churning her stomach in a bad way.

A light tap on her shoulder gets her attention.

It's James.

"Hey, you okay?" He whispers, noticing that Maggie wasn't paying much attention. 

She nods and tries to pay attention to the guy demonstrating the gun.

At least it won't be real yet.

When they let them go, the cadets were directed to keep the cameras on all day until the very last class.

She and James walk out together and head to the lunch hall.

Maggie didn't really care for the camera.

She understood why they needed to carry one, but hers just seemed to dangle there on her chest and get in the way. Then, the weight of the gun on her hip.

She knew this would be coming and she thought she was mentally prepared for it until it actually came down to wearing one.

She didn't want everyone to see how uncomfortable and nervous she was with a gun so, she would have to tough it out. 

"You know, when they said these were gonna be fake, I didn't expect them to actually carry some weight" James joked as he hip checked her.

"HEY! Come on Jimmy" Maggie complained. She would normally laugh at the way he would point out their height difference, but she hadn't expected the sudden hip check when she went flying into a table.

"Oh man, my bad Sawyer." James quickly apologised. His face full of concern.

Built like a linebacker with the soul of a girl scout, Maggie call him.

"Its okay, I just was caught off guard is all." Maggie mumbled as she straightens out.

He must have seen a shimmer of her sad face because then he is giving her his scone from his food tray.

"You missing your girl?" He asks sincerely.

Maggie nods, "..and my son"

It brings a small smile to her face.

James chuckles, directing them to a corner table.

"How is the little guy?" 

"Really good. Alex is doing such a great job raising him… I just wish I could be there to see him grow. It's like these past few months he's learned so much. His words aren't all clear, but he tries to keep a conversation with me and I love it, I do…"

"You just wish you could be there in person?"

Maggie had been slightly upset that Hunter had begun to walk on his own after they had gotten back into National City. She was so happy that he was learning, but was devastated that she couldn't be there to see him walk.

Alex had sent her a video that she played almost every day.

James finishes her words, Maggie nods.

"Well you've only got a few more months to go, to know you'll be back in no time." He encourages.

"It's not guaranteed, Jimmy. Training may be up soon, but what if there are no more available spots left when we graduate, I'll be stuck here even longer." Maggie grumbles.

James sighs, "Maggie, you and I both know that you will be one of their top picks. No way are they gonna dismiss you for some chump. You've passed all our exams with flying colors, all you have to do now is pass the firearms test and no doubt you are going to be wanted by every station in California and beyond."

James and Maggie frequently studied together and they were always the only two to get top marks on the exams.

"Those exams won't matter if I fail my firearms exam."

"Dude, you won't. You'll be fine." James tries to reassure her.

Maggie thinks about telling James about her reservations.

James isn't going to make fun of her if she tells him about her fears of guns. He was a good guy. She could tell him.

"I'm too scared of my gun" Maggie says quietly almost too quiet for James to hear.

Maggie thinks she must have said it too quietly for him to hear until he speaks.

"Knowing you Sawyer, you'll learn how to overcome it. I'll help you."

"Plus, I've seen you play darts and just by your deadly accuracy I can tell you that you'll be a natural. We'll get you back to your family in no time." He adds with a smile.

 

Maggie is truly amazed at how good of a human and friend James Olsen is.

 

 

Everytime she moved, the weight strapped to her hip reminded her of what she was carrying.

Maggie had tried to go the full day without having to readjust it, but she couldn't. It didn't feel natural or like it belonged on her. 

She looked around and noticed that everyone else did not look uncomfortable or scared, they look just fine.

Her fellow classmates looked like naturals dressed in their uniforms and strapped with their little chest cameras and fake guns.

They looked like they belonged.

"Don't worry about them, Sawyer. We'll kick ass on our own. It's been less than a day, you heard what the instructor said. We've got to wear these things for nearly a week to actually feel comfortable with its weight." James reassured when they ended classes today.

"Jimmy, look at them. They're acting as if this isn't a big deal." She huffs.

"Exactly, 'acting' being the keyword, Maggie." James continued.

"They are acting like it isn't a big deal because all these knuckleheads want to be seen as tough. You and I both know that after spending so long around them, they are terrified too. You're just strong enough to show it." He smiles back at her.

She sighs as she takes in his words. She really wanted to believe him, she did.

But it was hard to believe him when even he seemed chill about this while experience. That made her wonder.

"So wait, if these other guys are trying to show off who has a bigger dick, what is your excuse?" She teased with a small smile expecting James to cackle at her.

James pressed his lips together in a tight smile. 

"This isn't my first time holding a gun and it won't be my first time shooting one in self defense." Maggie looked up at his answer.

She knew that James had a hard life as a kid, but she didn't know the full story. 

They had been talking one night after Alex had signed off of Skype to tend to Hunter who was slightly feverish.

They hadn't talked all that much anymore, but Maggie understood, Alex also had a life and it was a busy one. She was just glad that she could see her gorgeous girl's face.

James had sensed that Maggie was still in the mood to talk so they played on their beds and stared up at the ceiling and just talked about growing up. They compared shitty childhoods. Maggie had thought she won 'Shittiest Childhood' until just now.

"I'm sorry, James."

"It's all good, Sawyer. I got through it, that's how I know you can get through it too." He says.

And she does.

It's now nearly the end of the week and she know feels brave enough to hold it in her hands and aim it at a target. She hasn't gone to the range to practice shooting, but this was progress.

 

 

 

Maggie's hands began to shake as she raises them both. Day in and day out, her and James had practiced holding and aiming the gun until he believed she was ready to head to the range.

Now she was standing at her mark aiming at the target she was given.

"Just breathe slowly." James reassured her.

She nods in understanding as she tries to focus on the target and now her breathing.

She inhales as she grips the gun, then exhales as she pulls the trigger. 

 

James had told her not to flinch or close her eyes as she pulled the trigger, so she watches as the target a few yards back is hit.

 

"HELL YEAH! That's what I'm talking about Sawyer!" James exclaims watching Maggie looked shocked and amazed that she did it.

After giving James double high fives she couldn't believe how relieved she felt.

Maggie thought for sure she would chicken out today.

James calls the sheet back up and unhooks it for Maggie.

"This needs to be framed" He looks proud.

The bullet hole was nowhere near the bullseye, but it was still on the paper and that was important.

 

 

********************************************

 

 

"Hey Al?" Kara whispers as she enters her sister's apartment knowing that it was Hunter's naptime.

She found her sister sitting in the living room staring at a blank TV screen.

Alex barely acknowledged her sister. She just had so much going through her head that she wasn't interacting much anymore.

"Alex?" She tries again.

"Yeah, Kar.." Alex finally responds. The redhead takes a long shuddering breath.

"I know you've had alot out on your plate since Mom came down, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I think I should be asking you that question. You are the one who was used as a test subject for a device that hadn't been tested. It's been weeks, how do you feel?" Still staring off into space, Alex answers.

After Alex had grudgingly told her mother that she would work for her, Alex made it her personal mission to ensure the device would be safe for use, especially if Kara was going to use it. She couldn't take any risks.

Alex stayed at the lab longer each day just to continue running analysis on it. It had gotten to the point where Luisa would bring Hunter to the lab when it got late so he could say good night before he went to bed.

Alex had even forgone going to see Maggie. 

Between going to Stanford and NCU everyday she couldn't take a few days off, no matter how much it hurt to tell Maggie she wouldn't be able to see her.

Their Skype calls went from everyday, to every other week.

There had definitely been a few times where Alex was close to losing her shit, but because Hunter needed her, she pulled through.

Kara knew that her sister had taken on so much, she was use to it, but not anything like this.

"Every week I have a check up with you and Dr. Hamilton. You guys runs tests to make sure I'm fine. You don't get check ups." Kara reasoned.

Alex just shrugs.

 

Kara gets an idea.

 

"Go get dressed, I'm calling Lucy."

 

Kara's sudden demand made Alex crinkle her eyebrows and give her sister a weird look.

"Just go" Kara insisted as she pulled Alex up from the couch and nudged her toward her room.

A few minutes later Alex can hear Lucy in her living room complaining about her hair getting all messed up.

"What are we doing, Kar?" Alex asks, exasperated.

"Well, my beautiful sister, are going to go see Maggie. You have been in a funk ever since you called her to tell her that you couldn't go up there. It's gotten worse since you've been making the trip up to Stanford. You need to go see your girlfriend." Kara rolled her eyes as if it was an obvious answer.

Alex crinkles her eyebrows and begins to shake her head.

"We can't. How the hell would we even explain showing up out of nowhere? Are you forgetting that Maggie doesn't know your secret?" Alex argues.

Kara looks over at Lucy for help Lucy she just throws up her arms and walks over to the couch to fall face first into it.

Kara exhales and turns back to Alex who is looking between her sister and best friend trying to figure out what all that was. She sees the look on Kara's face and it clicks.

"Ale-"

 

"What the hell, Kara?" She scolds, trying to be mindful of her sleeping child.

"It was an accident!" Kara whisper yells.

Alex gives her a stern look.

"She has known for quite a while but didn't want to say anything because she thought it would be best if you told her in your own time...but… you have taken a VERY long time to even mention it, Al." Kara reasons. 

Her sister has had a lot on her plate, she'll give her that.

Alex is just staring at her, not knowing how to even begin to yell at her, but then she remembers something.

"And why the hell does Lucy know that Maggie knows?" Alex's left eyebrow perfectly arched as she asks.

She looks over to where Lucy is currently laying. The woman in question has burrowed herself into the couch cushions.

Lucy mumbles out something intelligible leaving Kara to fend for herself.

 _So much for her omission of the truth speech,_ Kara thinks to herself.

She tries to look her big sister in the eyes as she thinks of something.

"Lucy knows Maggie knows because she knew Maggie knew something" Kara feels almost proud until she repeats it to herself in her head making her crinkle her brows.

This makes Alex exhale with frustration which was not something Kara wanted to add on.

"Look, let's just go and you can take out your frustrations on the way there." Kara says as she suddenly takes Alex by the arms and out the window before the redhead can speak.

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Alex doesn't even get a chance to turn the corner when she is knocked back by a smaller body jumping onto her.

Kisses are being placed all over her face making her giggle.

"I missed you so much!" Maggie breathes as she straddles Alex and brings her into a tight hug.

Alex can't remember why she was even mad as she breathes in Maggie's delicious scent.

Kara finds them like that after they have taken way too long.

She sees the smiles on both their faces and bids them goodbye.

Alex doesn't want to let go of Maggie just yet, but they need to get up soon.

She wraps her arms tighter around Maggie's thighs and carefully gets up.

When Maggie lets go so that Alex can walk better, Alex just holds on tighter.

Once they are in Maggie's room, Alex sits on Maggie's bed and buries her face back into the smaller woman's neck.

"You know, I had every intention of coming here and telling you off for making me make up excuses for Kara, but seeing you now just makes me want to hold you" Alex breathes into Maggie's neck.

Maggie can't help, but giggle and squirm at the feeling of Alex's warm breath against her sensitive neck.

Maggie pulls away just slightly to look into those hazel eyes she just loves so much, "You seemed to have already scared Kara away. I think that's enough of that, though"

Alex takes a moment to just look at the girl in her arms.

"What?" Maggie asks, showing off both dimples as she smiles down at Alex.

Instead of an answer, Alex leans forward and presses a wet kiss to Maggie's lips.

Alex pulls back after a while with her eyes closed.

She smiles to herself as she throws herself back taking Maggie with her.

Maggie lets out a burst of laughter as she is taken by surprise by the sudden movement again.

Alex loves the sound of Maggie's laughter, she has missed it.

"Dear god, I love you" Alex says as she brushes a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear.

"I love you too" Maggie blushes.

They are interrupted by the door opening.

Expecting to find James, Maggie begins to climb off, but instead it's Kara who is carrying a bag and holding a tiny hand belonging to her little boy.

"MAMA!" Hunter squeals when he sees her. He charges to the bed completely forgetting his aunt.

Maggie quickly gets up and meets the little boy halfway loving that he is walking, but needing to hold him. 

His laughter is one of her favorites so when she swings him up into her arms she tickles his sides making him squeal.

"I missed you so much baby boy" She whispered into his ear.

"He woke up right after we left and Lucy got a call, so I figured Hunter should get to see you too." Kara shrugged.

'Thank you' Maggie mouths as she holds Hunter tight against her.

Alex decided to talk to her sister while Maggie got some time with Hunter.

She motions to follow her out to the hall.

"I'm not mad, Kar. Even though I was slightly annoyed that all you guys knew, I can't be mad at you all. Thank you for this. You were right, I did need it." Alex brings her into a bear hug.

Kara doesn't stay long, she has other things to do, so she takes off after letting Alex know that she would pick then up tomorrow night.

When Alex comes back into the room, she sees Hunter crawling around and gleefully screaming as Maggie chases him.

He gets up and makes his way to Alex getting behind her legs, dying of laughter as Maggie throws a playful growl his way.

"I guess you've got us until tomorrow night Sawyer, how about we go have dinner and go for a small walk. I love this city at night." She says as she wraps her arms around Maggie's waist. 

 

*********************************************

 

Kara had wanted to give Alex some time alone with Maggie, but then Lucy was called back to base for an emergency.

Even though Lucy had specifically told Kara to stay put, she couldn't let the dark haired girl go into the lion's den without backup.

After she had flown Hunter to Alex and Maggie, she made a b-line for National City's army base.

Kara couldn't get too close because of their radar, but she would listen in for Lucy's voice, or the General's.

There was a lot of chatter going on, it took awhile before she found the right source.

She couldn't really make out one of the voices, but she could hear Lucy's. She sounded angry.

Kara knew that whatever was being said to her friend wasn't good. Not for any of them.

Slowly, Kara followed Lucy voice until there was no more talking, she listened closer to find her heart beat hoping to keep track of her since Lucy was now moving.

As she listened to Lucy's heart beat, she took out her phone to send a quick text to her tech friend, just to give him a heads up on her whereabouts. As she finishes sending the message, she hears sniffling.

That sniffling was coming from Lucy.

Kara wasted no time in dialing Lucy's number.

She heard Lucy's phone go off and Lucy's breathing immediately changed before the phone was answered.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Lucy said as if nothing was wrong. Her voice sound void of any emotion, kind of robotic.

Kara is slightly concerned at that, she makes something up.

"Hey Luce, I was wondering if you were just about done at the base, wanted to invite you over for pizza and a movie. What do ya say?" Kara tries.

There's a bit of a pause on the line, but then Lucy's voice comes through.

"Sure, Kar. I've just got to do one more thing before I can leave, but I'm definitely in the mood for pizza and movies. I'll see you at your place." Lucy's voice has soften almost immediately as if she has resigned herself.

Kara sighs deeply, hoping that her friend isn't trying to bottle everything up.

She takes off to her apartment to prepare for a night in.

 

**********************************************

 

Hunter had fallen asleep halfway through eating his food while Maggie and Alex talked.

They had talked on the phone, but they haven't really spoken about so much because their conversations were always quick and felt rushed.

Now, with Hunter in her arms and Alex's own arm around her waist, they talked quietly about little random things.

Maggie was enjoying having these little conversations.

"He missed you so much, Mags. Everytime your Aunt picked him up or dropped him off, he would look around and ask for you." Alex said quietly.

She wasn't trying to make Maggie feel bad for not being there, she just wanted to let the shorter woman know that she was very much missed by both of them. 

"Two more months, Love. I'm praying for just two more months here and we can finally be home together." Maggie murmurs into Hunter's cheek.

"Last we talked, you said you had a firearms test? How'd that go?" Alex continues as they walk toward Maggie's dorm.

She gets a sigh in return but when she looks over, she sees Maggie smiling wide.

"I'm actually doing pretty well. I've been practicing as much as I can with James' help and I think I've improved tremendously." Maggie says with a proud smile.

When she had first talked about the gun situation to Alex, Maggie had not explained to her that she was terrified of her own gun.

No, she couldn't have Alex thinking that she was scared.

All she told Alex was that she was having trouble with this gun assignment. Alex didn't have to know that she was struggling at first.

It didn't matter anymore, she could now hold and even fire the gun.

As they made it back into Maggie's dorm, the brunette noticed that James had yet to get back, she was hoping to ask him if they could all have lunch together tomorrow.

Maggie shrugged as she placed Hunter down gently onto her bed.

The little boy quickly snuggled into the main pillow she used, leaving both her and Alex with the smaller ones.

"I guess he has already decided how we'll be sleeping" Maggie laughs.

She gives Alex a shirt to sleep and locks the door so that James didn't accidentally walk in while they changed.

After they decide which spot they want Maggie turns off the light and snuggles up to her side, wrapping her arms over Hunter and around Alex's hip.

"Good night, my loves" Maggie whispers when she hears Alex's breathing evened out.

When Jimmy gets in later that night he notices the little family on Maggie's side, sound asleep in Maggie's small bed.

He takes extra care in not waking them as he moves around the room.

 

********************************************

 

Kara must've fallen asleep after her and Lucy demolished the pizza she had ordered because she wakes up cuddled up to Lucy in her bed with the Netflix asking if they were still there.

 _Damn, didn't even get to watch part of a movie._ She thinks as she goes to turn off the screen.

Lucy must have felt Kara shift because the grip she had on her loosened.

They hadn't gotten around to talking about whatever Lucy had been doing at the base because as soon as Lucy got to Kara's, she started talking about food and movies.

Kara didn't want to push her to talk so she just let her ramble on about an awful movie she was dying to watch. 

In retrospect, it was a good thing they didn't get around to watching the movie Lucy wanted to watch.

Kara really didn't want to have nightmares.

The blonde stretched and carefully got out of bed without waking Lucy, knowing this was her day off Kara quickly clicked off Lucy's alarm.

Lucy had told her a while back that she didn't need an alarm to wake up on time, bug she always set one just in case.

Kara knew that statement to be false because there had been a handful of times Kara had turned off the dark haired girl's alarm and Lucy had not once twitched when it was time for her to wake up. 

She turned on her coffee maker for Lucy's coffee, and then she turned on her stove to heat up some water for her tea. 

When Lucy showed up at her door, Kara looked for any sign of the smaller girl being upset but found none.

She wanted to bring it up, but knew it wouldn't be in anyone's best interest.

It's best to leave it like that until Lucy herself wanted to share, if she decided to at all.

Once she pours the hot beverages into two mugs, she picks up on Lucy's breathing changing, she's waking up.

Kara gives it another minute before she hears a yawn and footsteps coming from her bedroom.

"Morning" Kara beams. 

"Mornin' Karebear." Lucy grumbles.

She needed coffee to deal with Kara's sunny deposition.

No words are said between them until Lucy has prepared her coffee and taken a sip.

"Wow, I didn't think I was that tired. Honestly don't even remember when I closed my eyes." Lucy chuckles.

Kara is amused by the way Lucy's mood changes as soon as she's had coffee.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, so since we both have today free, what are we doing?" Kara inquires.

Lucy thinks about it for a bit until she gets an idea.

"How about we hang out at the observatory downtown? I know you've been dying to go and check it out since they opened last month."

Lucy knew Kara couldn't wait to check out the cool tech in the observatory and she didn't want to go by herself.

Neither Alex nor herself were free to take her until now. She could really use a day like today to forget about what happened yesterday.

With Kara's squeal, they began to get ready for a day out.

Kara's concern for her friend was still there, but she would let it slide this time.

*********************************************

 

"We don't have enough information sir. Ms. Danvers isn't even in the city at the moment."

 

"I know that, this is all the proof we need. Eliza Danvers has us all running around in circles when she is protecting our enemy. My daughter confirmed that yesterday. When we go through with this, I assure you all that the Kryptonian menace will be captured!" The General yelled.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

General Lane had taken a small meeting with his daughter last night just to see if she would slip, and she did.

He had simply asked how Alex was, Lucy was distracted by his false interest and when he mentioned seeing Eliza, she didn't think anything of it. 

Eliza Danvers wouldn't be in National City, as far as the military was made aware of. She wouldn't even be within city limits, so Lucy shouldn't have known how the older woman was.

But she did.

She knew how Eliza was because Alex had told her in passing about what her mother was up to a few days ago when they were working in Hamilton's lab.

Lucy had let it slip that she had knowledge of Eliza being in National City with her daughter.

He had quickly dismissed Lucy after informing her that she would be barred from the base for her disloyalty to the U.S army.

Now, he was sending a car to pick Alex up and have a chat with the young woman.

 


	41. Chapter 41

"I was very impressed when Maggie had somehow managed to finish before me. I had just seen her trip over her shoe laces and thought I had her. She TOOK OFF her shoes and zoomed past me!" James exclaims as he recounts a race during classes earlier that day.

They had all gone to lunch together between classes.

"You are just slow, Jimmy" Maggie teases as she bounces Hunter in her lap.

"No way, we were ahead of these other guys by a good 600 feet. I know I'm fast, but YOU? You are a completely different level, Sawyer." He laughs.

Alex looks over at Maggie and they share a knowing look.

Alex was a pro at running. She had done track and cross country in high school and had the first place medals to prove it.

She was the one who helped Maggie practice for the academy.

They would take some time out of the day and run distances at a set time and would try to beat it every single time.

"Yeah, she is pretty fast." Alex chimes, while gazing at her blushing girlfriend. 

Hunter laughs as if he knew what they were talking about.

He reaches out for Alex abandoning his tray of food.

As soon as he gets into his mommy's arms, he squirms to get down and pulls on Alex's arm.

"Mommy come" He said.

"Where are we going sweet boy?" Alex asks as she gets up and lets him lead her.

Apparently the candy machine had caught his attention and he wanted to explore the contraption.

Maggie can't help but stare at them as they walked away.

She couldn't believe that her life had changed so much in the span of a year.

"So, when are you gonna pop the question?" James asked seeing the loving look Maggie had on her face as she watched her little family.

Not taking her eyes off of them, she replied, "Soon, really soon"

She clears her throat, knowing that she could quite possibly take Alex by the hand and ask her to marry her.

But she couldn't do it yet, there was just a few things that had to be done first, like graduate academy and get back home.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick and then we can head back" Maggie informs James as she gets up.

Maggie had to take a deep breath and try not to propose to her girlfriend so soon.

She had a plan, and did not want to alter it in any way. It was going to be perfect.

 

*********************************************

 

Alex laughs as she watches Hunter turn the little dial on the machine round and round. When it beeps he jumped back but began to giggle none stop.

She was too busy watching Hunter to notice a black Mercedes to roll up in front of the little establishment and a man dressed in black stepping through the door toward them.

"Excuse me, Ms. Danvers. I need you to come with me." The man says as he approaches them.

His sudden presence makes Alex jump slightly grabbing ahold of Hunter in the process. 

"Who exactly are you?" Alex demands.

She tenses up and puts herself in front of Hunter not knowing if this suspicious guy would harm her. She looks around the small diner to see if Maggie is back from the bathroom.

She wasn't, but she makes eye contact with James.

James sees this and immediately gets up to see what is going on.

"Hey, is everything okay?" James asks Alex as he comes up.

The man puts an arm out stopping James from coming any closer.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am under direct orders to bring Miss Danvers back to National City."

"Hold on, who sent you? Why do I have to go back to National City with you?" Alex questions.

She has to pick Hunter up now because the little boy had begun to look scared and hung on tight to Alex, burying his face in her legs.

"General Samuel Lane requested that I bring you to him." The man says with a stern voice.

"He has no right to 'request' anything. You can go and tell the General to shove his request up his ass, I don't have to go." Alex says, trying to keep her voice low, not wanting to scare Hunter.

She had to pick him up to comfort him.

"I do not think you understood me, Ms. Danvers. The General's request was directed to me. Your presence is not a choice."

"Look, Alex already said she doesn't want to go, so go back and tell that General Lane he can't just demand Alex go and see him" James tries.

"The General wanted me to inform you that your mother has been making many rounds in National City." He directs it to Alex who stiffens.

Alex knew that her mother hadn't told the military about her visits to the city.

Anything she said right now could potentially hurt someone.

She couldn't risk that, it would be better if she went and explained that her mother was coming to visit her and help with the baby.

"Okay, but I can't go right now. Hunter is going to need his carseat." She resigns.

"My orders were for you, not the child. No children are allowed on the base."

Alex sighs deeply. She looks back around and there is still no sign of Maggie.

"James…" She doesn't even finish saying anything before James agrees.

"I've got him, and I'll make sure Maggie knows where you went." He was very confused as to what was going on, but he was willing to help any way he could.

Hunter didn't want to go to James.

He began to cry for Alex but she couldn't take him with her.

Maggie had just come out hearing the sounds of her little one in pain when she saw the redhead step into a black car.

She quickly made her way over to a crying Hunter and a confused looking James.

"What the hell happened? Where did Alex go?" She asks as she tries to comfort Hunter by bouncing him.

He buries his little head in her neck leaving her neck and shirt covered in tears and snot.

"I'm not completely sure but, some guy in a black military uniform came in here demanding that Alex go with him because some General named Lane was asking for her." James says.

"General Lane? What the hell?" Maggie wonders out loud.

_What has Alex done?_

 

*********************************************

 

The ride back to National City is long and quiet.

Alex had tried to send a text, but the man, who Alex now learned was Lieutenant Colonel Stevens.

She was incredibly angry with everything that has happened.

As soon as they pull up to the gate, Lieutenant Stevens speaks.

"Once we have arrived I will be escorting you to General Lanes office, when you are finished I am to escort you off the base and return your phone. I'm sorry Ms. Danvers" Stevens had looked sincere. 

Alex didn't respond.

She didn't care if he was sorry, she was being brought here against her will and they were using her mother to get her to cooperate.

The car comes to a stop in front of a familiar building.

Alex knows that this isn't the General's office, this was in a different part of the base.

She followed the Lieutenant Colonel at a distance expecting something or someone to put a cloth over her head.

They stop at a door that is marked with numbers, ones that Alex knows are used for interrogation rooms by the military.

"After you Miss." Stevens opens the door.

She glares at him before stepping foot in there.

When she looks around the room, there are only two chairs, one that had a cloth draped over the top and the other was placed a few feet away near the corner facing the other chair.

As she inspects the room, L.C. Stevens steps back and allows someone to come in.

"Alex, how are you?" A gravelly voice asks with false wonder.

General Samuel Lane was never a man of many words.

He wasn't the type of person for small talk.

"Why am I here General?" Alex questioned.

"Why did I have to leave my son to come here?"

Sam lifts his hand to stop her.

"All in good time, Alex. Please, have a seat." He instructs as he goes over to the chair that was covered and pulls off the drape.

Alex's eyes widen slightly, that wasn't a normal chair, it had a lie detector connected to it.

"I'm not very familiar with the law, but even I know I have rights." Alex is seething.

"Of course you do, dear. But as my Colonel has told you, we need to discuss a few things. If you have nothing to hide, you won't oppose a little test." He explains. 

Alex knew what he was getting at. He was trying to trap her.

If she denied the test, she would look guilty. If she did the test, she would definitely be guilty.

She knew his game, Lucy had complained about his tactics before.

In this very moment, Alex tried her very best to remember all those stupid Psychology books she had to read, all those dumb yoga techniques Maggie was always going on about, and all those boring talks with Lucy about Army training.

Alex knew she had a good advantage over the General.

He didn't know what she knew.

She remembered that Lucy had once said that when they trained for interrogation her breathing had to be steady, and she had to relax.

' _Believe your own lies_ ' her best friend had said when Alex asked how Lucy passed her polygraph.

She could do it.

"After you General" She said with a grim smile.

"Let's begin" He returned the sentiment.

 

**********************************************

 

Lucy and Kara were just about to get to the constellations exhibit when Lucy's phone started going off.

"Go on ahead Kara, I'll be right there." Lucy said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to answer. 

Before she could address the caller she was bombarded with questions.

"Why the hell did you dad just send someone to come pick Alex up? What does he want with her and who the hell does he think he is demanding her to go like that?" Maggie's voice sounded panicked.

_Shit, just when I thought today was going better than yesterday._

"Wait, explain to me what happened" Lucy sighs.

Once Maggie had explained everything she knew, Lucy was very angry, she had half a mind to go down to the damn base and shoot her father in the foot for ever playing her like that.

"Lucy, what the hell is going on? Please, I need answers" She heard Maggie's voice quiver.

Lucy could feel her throat was getting dry. Not only was she suppose to tell Maggie that her father know that Alex was in contact with Eliza about classified stuff, but that SHE was the one that let it slip.

Lucy could feel her throat getting tight.

She had sworn to this woman that she had Alex's best interests in mind all the time.

"Alex was taken to my father because I let slip something I shouldn't have" Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat.

She didn't hear anything coming from the other side of the phone for a long time after she said that.

Maybe she was processing, maybe Maggie had hung up.

She lifted the phone to look at the screen, _nope, she's still there._

"Maggie?" She questions.

She hears the phone disconnect the call.

 _Shit_.

 

*********************************************

 

"We can start with the basic questions." 

A man adjusts the cords leading to her hand.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Alex adjusts herself in the seat, she keeps repeating Lucy's words, ' _believe your own lies'_

"Your name is Alexandra Danvers and you were born in Midvale, correct?"

"Yes"

The General looks at the man with the device for the chair.

The man gives a slight nod.

"You had your son, Hunter Laine Danvers, in college?"

"You know this, and I don't see how that is a basic question!"

"Yes or no please." The General seemed unbothered by the outburst.

"Yes" Alex says through her teeth.

"You are working toward your PhD at National City University?

"No"

The man with the testing machine looks up at the General.

The General raises an eyebrow in question.

Alex rolls her eyes.

"I'm enrolled in Stanford's program as well." She sighs.

"Interesting, your mother visits you often?"

Alex doesn't answer at her normal pace, she slowly breathes.

"I'm waiting"

The redhead takes one more breath before answering, "Recently, yes" 

"Oh? And why is that?" The General questions.

"I don't see how that is a yes or no question" She snaps.

"It's just a general wondering Alexandra, your mother and I go way back. I'd like to know how she is" he says, easily.

"She likes to visit because of her grandson. I've been busier than normal with school so she helps watch him when no one else can."

"That's nice. How is the little guy?"

"He's fine. I'd like to get back to him soon."

"All in due time, Alexandra. Tell me more about your mother. You said she takes care of Hunter while you go to school, how often is that?"

"However often I may need her."

"But what about your sister? Lucy? Either one could help you out with him. I know Lucy would drop everything to help you. She's your best friend, right?"

"Kara and Lucy have busy lives too, I do ask them once in awhile, but not always."

"And Lucy? How often would you say she helps you?"

"Like you said, she's my best friend. She helps when she can."

"That why you named your son after her?" He eyes her with curiosity.

"Yes" Alex is annoyed.

"So you and Lucy are incredibly close, meaning you would confide in her with anything?"

"What does that have anything to do with why I'm here?!" She yells.

"You and my daughter are close, I have every right to know if you've corrupted her. And I'll be asking the questions here, Ms. Danvers!" General Lane raises his voice.

_Corrupt Lucy? Why the hell am I really here?_

"Back to my questions, would you confide in Lucy and would she keep your secrets safe?" The General asks more sternly.

"Lucy and I do talk about many things, but I need you to be more specific if you want me to answer that."

Alex had figured out what he was trying to do.

He eyed her before talking.

"Do you talk to Lucy about your work with Emil Hamilton and your mother?"

"I never said I worked with my mother, Emil is my advisor and I do work with him most of the time. I don't talk about my work with Lucy."

"Does Lucy know that you've been in contact with an alien?"

This stops Alex in her tracks.

She had been about to tell him to fuck off, but now she had no idea what to say. 

_How did he know about Kara?_

She bites her tongue and responds,

"What are you talking about?" She says with venom in her voice.

She's careful because no way does he know about her sister.

"I'm talking about your 'research' with Dr. Emil Hamilton. We have reason to believe he is working with your mother and an alien."

She searches for any clues in his eyes, but doesn't find much there.

"I do work with Dr. Hamilton, my research is based off alien life, but I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're saying that you have no idea what your mother and Emil Hamilton work on?"

"I don't care about other research, but my own. I only work on my own shit and go home to my son, who I'm sure is missing me. My mother is free to do as she pleases, but as far as I know, she has connections to the military that know more about her research than I do."

He stares at her for a minute until he gets up.

"Have a good day, Alex." And he leaves.

_Thank fucking god._

 

*********************************************

 

"I'm going to kill her, I swear I am." Maggie grits out.

She had tried to call Alex as soon as she could, but it kept going to voicemail. Her next call was to Lucy.

It was her father who had demanded Alex go, she had to know something.

The call didn't go well.

As soon as Lucy had told her the reason, Maggie was speechless. But she couldn't yell or scream at Lucy, because she was currently holding a distressed Hunter.

He was whining and holding on tight to Maggie's shirt near her collar making it impossible to put him down.

She didn't want to frighten him.

"Want Mommy" He murmured into her neck after she pulled him closer.

"I know Sweetie, but right now mommy is busy. How about we go and play in the water my gorgeous boy?" She tries.

Hunter just shakes his head and holds on tighter.

Maggie sighed in defeat, she is going to have to skip the rest of class to take care of Hunter until she figures out what the hell is going on.

"I don't think you should miss the rest of class, Maggie. That won't go over well with the instructor." Jimmy says.

"Well, what am I suppose to do? I can't get ahold of Alex, Lucy definitely had something to do with it and Kara shouldn't have to be burdened by this." Maggie was mindful enough to remember that she still had to keep up the facade that Kara was human.

Maggie had gone from being complete and utterly happy, to almost punching someone out of anger and confusion.

"Okay, how about just breathe? Try and calm down. I know that's gonna be hard, but if we are gonna figure this out, you need to be level headed."

Maggie knew James was right, but it didn't stop her from sending him a massive glare.

She tried her best though, knowing he was right.

She inhaled then exhaled carefully.

"Alright, I know I need to go, so if they say something I'll just explain it to them. And I'll leave if they don't want Hunter there. I'll call Alex or Kara later today." 

 

**********************************************

 

It didn't take long for Kara to figure out that Lucy's heart rate had sped up tremendously. She quickly exits the small dome she had entered in search for her friend.

Quickly spotting Lucy leaned up against the wall with her head back and eyes squeezed shut.

"Lucy, are you okay? What happened? Who was that on the phone?" Kara comes up to her.

She sees the dark haired girl sigh heavily.

"Kara, I need to tell you something." Lucy opens her eyes and turns to face the blonde.

Kara's eyebrows crinkle.

"When I got called back to base, my dad kind of caught me off guard. I wasn't really laying attention to my words. I wasn't thinking. He asked me how I was doing and I confused that, for actual interest…" 

Kara comes up to her, hoping to comfort Lucy into continuing.

"...I know I should have known better, but I don't know what happened. He was suddenly asking about Alex and her mom and i was answering like nothing… He knows that Eliza has been coming into National City and he knows that she is working with alien tech. I'm just not sure if he knows about you…I'm so sorry, Kara." A tear streams down Lucy's face.

"After I let that slip, he demanded that I tell him everything I knew. I-I couldn't do it. So until further notice, I've been banned from the base."

Kara is still trying to understand why Lucy is saying sorry, but she pulls the smaller girl into a firm hug.

"Lucy, you don't have to be sorry. It's okay. You didn't do anything wro-"

"No, I did. Right now, my father has sent one of his lackeys to pick Alex up and I have no doubt he has sent for Eliza. He thinks that since Eliza and Alex have been seeing more and more of each other, they have to be working on alien tech behind the military's back. If he has gone this far, I fear he might be close to figuring out who you are, Kar."


	42. Chapter 42

Kara had immediately dialed Eliza.

She hoped that Eliza would know how to handle this. Kara had tried to go to the base, but Lucy reminded her that she had to stay as far away from the base as she could right now.

Kar recounted everything she could to Eliza and was told to stay put, no powers until this was figured out.

"I left Maggie a message to call me since I'm pretty sure she's in class. Oh Rao, where do you think she left Hunter?" Kara worried.

She knew that she needed to go pick him up, it was because of her that he was with Maggie in the first place.

She just hoped Maggie wasn't too mad about that.

"I really am sorry, Kar. This mess is all because of me." Lucy says in a soft voice.

"No it isn't. And you have to stop telling yourself that." Kara reminded her.

The blonde was telling herself that everything would be fine and all of this would be okay.

 

*********************************************

 

"Sir, Dr. Danvers has denied your meeting. She claims that she is too busy in the lab to hold a meeting with you at the moment."

Sam Lane leaned back in his chair.

He was going to confront her about these visits and the kryptonian, but since he had no proof, the higher ups wouldn't allow a proper meeting.

He had to get creative. 

"When will Alexandra be in her lab?" He questions.

"In less than an hour, sir. She requested to be dropped off there instead of her home."

"If we can't get information on this alien that is in contact with Dr. Danvers and her daughter, we will just have to force the meeting ourselves. Get me on the line with our assets in the city"

"Yes, Sir."

The General leaned back in his chair already thinking of the perfect plan to flush the Krytonian out of hiding.

Alex Danvers had been no use, they would be going in circles if he kept her longer. 

This would be the last time Eliza Danvers would cross him. He would ensure the safety of the military by exposing the kryptonian that she was helping. 

There was a knock at his door.

"Enter"

A major walked in.

"They are waiting for you on the line, Sir" he points to the phone. 

"Thank you" the General nods and wrists for the private to exit before picking up the phone.

"I have an important task for you"

 

*********************************************

 

"Have a nice day, Miss" Lieutenant Stevens had offered to drive Alex to her apartment, but she asked if she could be taken to the lab which would be just a bit further.

He didn't argue, it was the least he could do this time of day.

He had been the one to bring her back into the city and he had been the one that took up the majority of her time, he didn't feel right just leaving her to head home alone so late. As she got out of the car, he handed her phone back.

It's battery must have died due to lack of charging all day.

She clicked the on button, but nothing.

Alex sighed.

 She didn't have her charger with her, she would need to wait until she got up to her lab. She knew better than to check if they bugged her phone while the corporal was still nearby, so she would wait.

Wait until she made it up to the labs.

After he made sure Alex had entered the building he pulled away and headed back to base.

Alex kept a close eye on the vehicle making sure it had disappeared from sight before she continued on to the elevator toward Emil's labs.

She quickly scanned her key access card to get into the one she was occupying and went over to her desk.

Emil rarely left the labs, so she knew he was somewhere in the building.

She pulled out an old charger and quickly plugged her phone in. There was no visible tampering that she could see, but she would be careful.

She figured she wouldn't really be able to contact anyone if Sam's goons had done something to her phone. 

Alex would wait until Emil passed by to inform him of what had just happened and ask to use his phone to make a few calls.

She began to work on little things in the meantime while she waited for her phone to get some charge.

Alex found the work she had been experimenting with earlier this week, so she decided to start with that, quickly getting carried away and forgetting about the time.

Alex was busy working under her microscope to hear someone come in.

When a hand touched her elbow, Alex jumped so far.

"Whoa, it's just me Alex" Emil stated, his face turning worried. 

"Are you okay? When did you get here? I didn't think you would be around today." He says, still concerned about her reaction.

Alex glanced at her phone. She couldn't bring it up in conversation so she stood up and grabbed a notebook.

She began to write something as she started to talk.

"Yeah, I'm good. I actually have someone watching Hunter so I figured I'd come to the lab and try to get some stuff done." Once she was done with the note she held it up to Emil.

 

_'They might be listening_

_I was picked up by General Lane and brought in for questioning. I need to use your phone to contact my family, they bugged mine.'_

 

Alex tried to seem calm, but by the way Emil's face changed, she wasn't succeeding.

He nods in understanding.

"I see. How about I take a look at your progress and you go get a coffee and grab me one too. We have been here for quite awhile." He carefully handed her his phone.

"Okay, I'll be quick." She turns and heads out the door.

Alex doesn't get any time to make any phone calls when the elevator dings and the doors slide open, revealing someone wear all black. From head to toe.

Alex stops in her tracks, he sees her and suddenly breaks into a dash right at her.

Alex quickly snaps out of her fear and turns running back.

Alex begins to scream for Emil to run.

As soon as she rushes into her lab, the hooded figure tackles her.

They struggle, all the while Alex is wondering where Emil went.

She doesn't wonder for long before the figure whacks her in the temple knocking her out cold.

 

The figure gets up and looks around the room, seeing no sign of anyone else.

They then look around the room for the fridge carrying sensitive chemicals.

Looking through them all, the figure pulls one out and makes their way to the exit. They pull a handle on the side that triggers an emergency airlock stepping out.

Before the doors close behind them, they throw the tube full of a chemical they had pulled from the fridge onto the floor near where Alex lays unconscious and flees.

 

**********************************************

 

Emil heard Alex scream from the hallway.

He immediately went to see what was going on. But as he got close to the doors he was pulled back by a much stronger force.

He had no idea what was happening as he struggled to yell out, whoever or whatever had pulled him, covered his face.

He couldn't even move.

Whatever this was had picked him up and was moving. He was now very sure that they weren't in the lab anymore because he couldn't hear Alex anymore.

Before he knew it, he was being unceremoniously dropped. Once he got his bearings together he was able to pull off the cloth and tried to take in his surroundings.

He was in an office across the hall from Alex's lab.

There was no trace of anyone around, only the cloth that had been covering his face.

Emil quickly got up and ran to the lab.

He tried to pry the door open as soon as he saw her unconscious form on the ground but the doors wouldn't budge.

"Alex!" He banged on the glass doors trying to rouse her with no luck.

He tried looking around her for anything he could use to wake her when he spotted the vial.

His eyes went wide once he realized what had been done.

Emil searched his pockets for his phone to call the CDC, but came back empty handed when he remembered that Alex had asked to use it.

She still had it on her. 

He quickly ran back to the office to use the phone they had in there.

This was literally life or death.

As soon as he was able to get someone on the line he demanded they get down here immediately, then he called Eliza.

She needed to be here.

 

********************************************

 

Alex had slowly come to in the time Hamilton had gone off to call the CDC.

Her head was killing her.

She stood up carefully trying to control the spinning of the room.

 _Why the hell are those lights going off?_ she wondered as she blinked her eyes into focus.

She touched her temple to help with he throbbing.

"Emil? Emil, Are you okay?" She called out.

No response.

"Emil!?" She shouted, making her head hurt.

"Alex! Alex try not to move around so much. You need to sit down." Emil came running.

"What? Why? Where did that son of a bitch go?" Alex huffed.

She clutched her side where she had landed when the son of a bitch tackled her.

"I-I'm not completely sure about that. But Alex...please sit down. I guess...before they left, they got into the vials we carry in the fridge." Emil glanced down at the down pieces of the tube on the ground.

Alex followed his gaze and spotted the tube. She hadn't noticed it before now.

She squatted down to take a closer look.

_Sodium Cyanide rbd._

They had been using Sodium Cyanide along with blood from a Roltikon to see if they could make an antidote for an alien disease similar to bird flu.

The cyanide was deadly to humans and the effects combined with the blood were unknown.

Alex backs away quickly.

She hadn't noticed the smell in the air until now.

 _Almonds_.

"Alex, I've called the CDC and your mother. Both are on their way."

Alex could feel tears in her eyes.

"Can- I-my son. I need to get out of here Dr. Hamilton." Alex stutters out.

She suddenly went into panic mode.

"Alex, you need to calm your breathing, please" Emil called out when he noticed Alex's state.

Alex nodded slowly, trying to listen to him, but she couldn't. 

She was going to die slowly without getting to see her son one last time. 

She wouldn't be there to teach him the stars. 

 She wouldn't be there on his first day of school. She wouldn't be able to teach him how to read...none of that.

 All of it has been taken from her. 

All because of whoever did this.

She wouldn't be able to share it with Maggie.

She quickly remembered that she was carrying Emil's phone.

Alex got it out of her pocket and dialed the smaller womans number, letting tears come down her cheeks.

 

*********************************************

 

Maggie had breathed a sigh of relief when her instructor allowed Hunter in the class.

Prof. Harris had stated that since they weren't gonna be leaving the classroom for the rest of the day, he had no problem with it, shooting her an understanding look as he spoke.

Maggie had just walked out of class after those 6 hours and was truly impressed with how good Hunter had been.

He hadn't even fussed.

Maggie was sure he would get bored and begin to whine, hell even she got bored and felt like whining half way through class.

Once she was done with class, Jimmy and her had started toward the dorms as she checked her phone for any messages.

None from Alex, but she had a few from Kara.

She decided to call the blonde girl instead of messaging her.

As her phone rang, Maggie noticed Hunter had dozed off.

"Here, I'll lay him down on your bed while you see what's gonna go down" James offered.

He took the sleeping baby from her arms and walked into their room.

There was no answer.

_What the hell?_

Before she could call the blonde back, she was getting another call.

One she didn't recognize, but felt like she had to answer it.

"Hello?" She asks..

There's shallow breathing on the other end.

"Hello?" She repeats when there isn't a reply.

 _"Mags?"_ Comes the voice of the woman she has had on her mind all day.

"Oh my god, Alex. What the hell happened today? Where are you? Why are you calling from an unknown number, babe?" Maggie questions.

She finally feels much better now that she has heard Alex's beautiful voice.

When there is no answer on the other end, she tries again.

 

*********************************************

 

" _Oh my god, Alex. What the hell happened today? Where are you? Why are you calling from an unknown number, babe?"_ Comes Maggie voice.

Alex hates how she is about to ruin everything with this phone call.

 _"Ally?_ "

"Yeah, Mags. I'm here."

" _So? What gives, Sweetie?"_

Alex takes a deep breath, being reminded of the almond smell in the air.

"Mags, I-..." her voice broke. The tears got thicker.

" _Sweetie, what's wrong?"_ Came her angel's voice.

"I-I just missed you so damn much today. I needed to hear your voice." Alex opts to keep the conversation away from her current predicament.

"Has Hunter already gone to sleep? I'd like to facetime with him." Alex knew better than to waking a sleeping baby, but she needed to see him.

" _He has, but I can wake him for you. You think your sister can come and pick him up later?_ " Maggie must have heard in Alex's voice her need to see Hunter, otherwise she wouldn't have offered to wake him.

"Please? And I can ask her." Alex voice shakes.

She removes the phone from her ear and rushes to look presentable. She wipes at her eyes and clears her throat.

She presses the video call button and waits for Maggie to accept.

The screen is immediately filled with a sleepy looking little boy.

He looks at the screen and all the sleep in his eyes disappears.

 _"Mommy!"_ He grins. Alex loves his beautiful little face.

"Hi baby boy, you miss me today?" She tries to smile.

He nods then begins to ramble on about ducks. That about all Alex can make out, but she nods and responds in all the right places for him.

"You had so much fun with Mama, huh?" He giggles out a response when a hand comes on screen and tickles him.

Alex can feel tears starting up again.

" _Come home 'morrow?"_ Hunter asks with a yawn.

"Hopefully, my gorgeous boy." A tear escapes.

She sniffles. 

 _"Alex, are you sure you are okay?"_ She hears Maggie's voice in the background hidden by Hunter's face up against the screen.

"Yeah, Love. I promise. Hey, I need to ask you something. Away from Hunter." 

She can see Maggie furrow her brows.

She knew Maggie knew something was wrong.

Alex couldn't say goodbye to Hunter, his little face was pushed up close to the screen as he kissed it to say goodnight.

She waited for Maggie to exit her dorm so she could talk to her in private. 

" _Babe, seriously. Now I'm worried."_ The brunette lets out a nervous laugh.

"Maggie, you know how much I love you. I love you with everything that I am and I'm so grateful for all the love you've shown me and our little boy." Alex lets out a watery chuckle.

" _Alex, you're scaring me"_

"I sorry. I just- I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll move on and take care of our little boy, please?"

" _Ally-"_ she can see that way Maggie tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Please? I-" Alex pauses to sniffle, she goes to wipe her nose and her hand comes back with blood on it.

 

_Nose bleeds were a side effect._

 

" _Baby, your nose! What is going on?"_ Maggie's voice waivers. She looks panicked.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer." And then Alex disconnects the phone and curls up into a ball to cry.

 

**********************************************

 

"And I'm here to inform you that until I get the information I asked for, I won't be leaving!" Eliza yelled.

She had hurried to National City as soon as she had gotten a call from Kara about General Sam Lane harassing Alex.

She knew Sam could be a massive asshole, but this was too much.

He had crossed the line with picking Alex up and interrogating her.

Eliza had been waiting hours at the gate, Sam had asked for a meeting with her earlier, but she had declined. 

 _Now suddenly he was busy?_ She was seething.

As she waited at the gate, a dark sedan rolled up to the gate.

She recognized the driver as Sam's secretary.

Eliza quickly rounded the car and pulled open the back door to reveal Sam sitting in the back seat.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She shouted at him.

He stepped out and got close to her.

"You are one to talk, Doctor. You've been having secret meetings with your daughter and one Emil Hamilton. You have been in contact with the new kryptonian and I will not stand for this kind of treason!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've set a trap for your little friend. You won't trick us anymore, Eliza. Your daughter won't be a problem anymore either."

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Eliza demands.

"Your kryptonian buddy should be warned. I'd call them if I were you. Alex may not have a lot of time left."

He begins to walk toward the gate when he hears Eloza one more time.

As he turns to address her, he gets a fist to his mouth.

"Don't ever threaten my family. I would be careful, General. You wouldn't want the president to hear your threats to civilians." Eliza spat.

A few of the lower ranking officers came to the General's aid, holding Eliza away from him.

She hadn't even flinched when her knuckles connected with his face.

Sam brought his hand up to his mouth, then spit out blood.

He raises his hands to keep his officers from arresting Eliza. 

"If I were YOU, I'd be more concerned with my family." And he left.

Eliza watched on as they all left her there, she was confused.

She needed to get a hold of Alex.

Eliza immediately began calling her daughter, only for it to go to voicemail.

She then dialed Kara as she got back into her car.

" _Eliza? How did it go? What did he say? Is Alex still there?_ " Kara rambles on before Eliza could get a word in.

"KARA, listen to me very carefully. I need you to find Alex. I need you to find her RIGHT NOW, but you can't fly over the city. Do you understand?" She keeps her voice leveled.

There's a slight pause.

_"Okay, but are you saying she wasn't on the base anymore?"_

"She isn't here. From what I could gather, she hasn't been here for at least the last 3 hours. But we need to find where she may be, and fast."

_"Okay, okay. Give me a second."_

Eliza waits with a clenched heart.

 _"Oh, okay. I've got her. It sounds like she's at her lab downtown. Her heart rate is kind of off, but it doesn't seem too had.."_ Kara's voice comes across the line.

Eliza breathes a sigh of relief.

She really believed that something horrible had happened.

She would rain hell on Sam of anything happened to any of her girls.

"Oh thank god. Kara, honey, stay where you are until I call you." She hangs up and speeds downtown.

Before she gets out of her car, her phone rings again from a number listed from the building she is parked in front of.

"Hello?"

 

*********************************************

 

Maggie is pacing back and forth waiting for Kara to answer.

"Come on, come on. Pick up Kara, for god's sake, please pick up" she prays.

" _Hey, Maggie I was just about to sen-"_

"Stop, I need you to get to Alex RIGHT NOW!" Maggie interrupts.

" _Wait, why? I thought you'd-"_

_"KARA! please, something is wrong and she needs help. PLEASE! She called me a few minutes ago and she sounded different and I knew something was wrong, but she said she was fine, then she was going on and on about promising. It sounded like she was saying goodbye, then her nose started to bleed. She didn't look fine. Please Kara!" Maggie hadn't realized that she was crying now._

There's a pause and then Maggie hears wind.

"We need to go, right now" Kara voice is no longer on the phone but right next to her.

"I know where she is, she's in her lab. We need to get there now." Kara sounded equally distressed.

Maggie doesn't say anything when she goes back into her dorm and lifts Hunter into her arms.

She doesn't address James when he looks up from his iPad in confusion.

All Maggie knows is that she has to get to Alex.

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

The phone call to Eliza was short, she was already in the building and currently rushing up the stairs.

Emil was pacing back and forth after he came back into the room to find Alex awake.

She needed to stay calm and for her to do that, he had to be calm.

He watched as Alex fumbled with the phone when she dialed Maggie.

He watched as she said goodbye.

He hated himself in this very moment. There wasn't anything he could do.

All of the protocols were to wait for the CDC when dealing with this extremely dangerous stuff.

He couldn't override the system for the doors because then the gas would be released into the building.

He couldn't check Alex for symptoms, though, from where he was currently standing he could tell her body was being affected.

Her movements were shaky and it looked like she was trying to hard to focus.

"Alex?" He called after she hung up the phone.

She hadn't moved since then.

"Alex, I need you to talk to me." He pounded on the glass.

"EMIL! Where is she?!" He heard Eliza's voice.

As he turned, Eliza was running up to him.

She looked like she was about to breakdown.

"Eliza. We can't go in there. We have to wait for the CDC."

"NO. You and I both know what that poison can do to a person. She needs our help NOW." Eliza shouted.

"ALEX!? SWEETIE?! IT'S MOM!" She banged on the doors.

Alex still hadn't moved.

"She's not responding! How long has she been like that?!" She let out a panicked scream.

Emil knew this was going to be difficult for Eliza, but she couldn't go anywhere near her daughter right now.

"Okay, think. We-we need oxygen..- she needs oxygen. That's down one level. And and, we need those suits. Do you have one of those?" Eliza rambled on.

"Eliza, I've already thought of those things, we don't have an A-grade suit!" He was exasperated. 

Eliza took off without another word.

"Eliza!"

Emil glanced back over at where Alex was currently slouched over.

In the small amount of time they had begun to work together, she had started to feel like his own daughter.

He had even told her that once she was done with her PhD/MD, he would be honored if she took the job he had offered her.

He needed to make sure Alex got through this.

The longer she stayed in that room trapped with hat gas, the lower the chances are of surviving. 

To hell with waiting for the CDC. I can probably find stuff to make a suit of my own.

He took off to another nearby lab and brought out a bunch of materials and places them on the ground to be close to Alex just in case something happened and got to work.

He would look over every once in a while to check to see if Eliza was back.

If she went to go do what he thought she went to go do, he would need to figure out how to get the doors open as well.

Skin was his major concern, so he would need layers for his face and hands.

He only looks back up when he hears clambering in the hallway.

He sees Eliza with a massive o2 tank and something else. He can't quite see what it is until she swings it as hard as she can into the glass.

"ELIZA! Wait, you and I both know that as soon as you let the air out of that room, anyone within this building could be contaminated." Emil jumped up and tries to pry the Nth metal bar from her hands.

"No, I've done the calculations! If we can get Alex far enough away, our own exposure will be minimal and treatable." Eliza sounds irritated now, she has a point. 

"But it wasn't just the Sodium Cyanide, it was mixed with Alien DNA, we can't possibly know if we can treat ourselves from low exposure."

"I don't care, Alex has so much she is going to accomplish. She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me! Her son shouldn't have to grow up without his mother. I'm going to try my best and make sure she gets to see him again, and I'm willing to sacrifice myself for her." Eliza cries out.

Emil let go of the bar, she was right.

Alex shouldn't have to pay for this. Though Eliza was wrong about one thing, it was both of their faults.

He didn't have to agree with her when she first mentioned her daughter.

He had reviewed Alex's whole resume before choosing her. He was deeply impressed with what she had already accomplished at such a young age, he had wanted to see her do more.

This fell on him too.

No doubt there weren't many people left in the building this late, some would have heard the contamination bells going off and would have tried to get as far away as possible. Emil decided to act.

He got up and before doing anything else, he went to pull the fire alarm trying to make sure everyone got out of the building before they did anything to endanger other lives.

 

*******************************************

 

Everyone was quiet. 

No one dared to speak because tears and sadness threatened to overcome them all.

After Kara had disregarded Eliza's orders to stay put. Lucy had immediately driven to Alex's lab.

She arrived to find CDC posted out front in the plaza where they set up white tents.

She wasn't allowed anywhere near it.

She had not believed how bad it had been, especially when Kara got there with Maggie and Hunter.

When Maggie met her eyes she could see the anger and hurt in them.

Maggie didn't say anything to her, she just held on tight to Hunter as Kara went to find out what happened.

That was 2 hours ago.

Eliza and Emil had just been released to the hospital, but Alex wasn't allowed to leave the plaza yet.

They were all told the extent of Alex's exposure. Lucy took in all the information as best she could, shedding just a slight tear.

Kara volunteered to head to the hospital for Eliza and Emil after Maggie had promised to let her know if anything changed.

Maggie didn't speak anymore after that. She stayed quiet and just continued to rock the little boy in her arms. Lucy hurt for the woman knowing that Alex is their whole world. She decided to try to comfort her.

"Maggie, she is going to be fine. It's Alex. She is very resilient-"

"Stop!"

Lucy jumps. She was very surprised by the sudden shout.

"You don't get to tell me what I already know. The problem is, Alex doesn't need to be strong, she NEEDS to be here, with our son and me. Think about it, Major Lane, Alex is in this mess because of you." Maggie got up from where she had been sitting about walked away.

Lucy understood Maggie's frustration. She hated that this could have been her father's fault. She wasn't sure if the General had done this, but it was pretty likely.

She needed proof of it first.

Lucy got up and went to go look for it.

 

*******************************************

 

Maggie didn't go far. She couldn't.

She wanted to make sure that if they finally moved Alex, she would be there.

When they had first brought someone over to inform them about Alex, she felt her heart stop.

Kara had asked if she needed her to hold Hunter, but she didn't let the little boy go.

She couldn't let go of him because it would make her feel like her whole world was burning. She needed to have him in her arms to reassure her that Alex was still here.

She hadn't wanted the little boy to wake up because it was so late, so she carefully rocked him as she sat there begging whatever deity, that she wouldn't lose Alex.

She thought about everything that had happened before Alex's call. Before Alex had been taken away to the military base, her day started so perfect.

She woke up to her two loves cuddled up to her.

Alex strong arms held her tight and the redhead's breath was light against her neck. Hunter had moved on top of her and his arms found their way around her neck. She felt like she was in heaven.

She wanted to go back to this last afternoon when she had been forcing herself to not propose to Alex, maybe if she hadn't run to the bathroom, she would have stayed and just popped the damn question.

Now, she didn't know if she would get the chance.

An official had come over and informed both Lucy and Maggie that Alex wasn't responding very well to the treatment, and would be there for much longer in the hopes that they could figure out how to help the woman.

They couldn't risk taking her to the hospital, just yet. Everytime they attempted to move Alex, her body would shut down and she would start seizing.

Maggie was sick to her stomach with worry. She sat on a bench around the corner from the plaza and did something she hadn't done in years.

She prayed.

She closed her eyes and prayed for her best friend to be okay, she prayed for the love of her life to make it, she prayed for the mother of her gorgeous baby boy, who needed her. Maggie prayed for a miracle.

***

Kara placed the waiting room floor as she stared at her phone. She had come in with Eliza and Emil to make sure everyone was updated on the current situations.

She wasn't allowed to follow after Eliza so she stated in the waiting room. 

The hospital had treated this as their number one priority and had isolated the room they had moved the older doctors into.

So far only a nurse had come by and asked Kara if she needed anything because it looked like it was going to be a long wait.

Kara had texted Lucy about what was going on and had hoped for a text in return but ended up receiving nothing.

She tried not to panic about that thinking maybe Alex wasn't all that bad and they were now on there way here.

She continued to worry about Alex as she waited by her phone when finally, it rang.

 _Lucy_.

" _Kara, you need to get out of the building right now"_ a whispered scream came through.

"What? Why?" Kara is suddenly suspicious of her surroundings and begins to look around.

" _My father is on his way there to arrest you! Get out now!_ " Lucy basically screamed.

Without being told twice, Kara quickly located the nearest exit and made her way toward it.

Before she could leave the premises, black SUVs had pulled up and surrounded her.

 

*******************************************

 

Lucy had gone up to and Agent in black and started to question them on what they knew already. They had been reluctant at first until she threatened to use her power in the military to make their life a living hell, she didn't really have much power but they didn't know that.

They had gathered up pieces of a test tube containing foreign DNA along with a dangerous chemical. After securing the mixture they had begun testing it to find some way to reverse any affects Alex was having. So far, the best they could promise was a mixture of charcoal to soak up the foreign substances in Alex's body.

Then she was handed the security footage from earlier that day. Because of what Emil had explained they pulled all footage hoping to get a clue as to what had happened, but all footage from that last hour had been tampered with. She was also able to make a few calls in to some of her contacts and learned that there had been chatter going around that certain people had been enlisted in an op here in the city around the same time.

This pissed Lucy off. It was looking more and more like her father had a hand in what had happened.

She didn't have solid proof and she wasn't allowed on base. She went around the building.

Lucy scanned the area around the complex for anything that could be a clue until she found a security camera pointed directly toward the front entrance of the building.

She thought for a minute, if her dad had gone through the trouble of hauling Alex in for questioning, he had to have had some sort of motive. He kept her for awhile so he had to have got something from Alex. And if he let Alex go, and talked to Eliza about it, he knew they both knew something he didn't. 

Lucy then started to wonder why Eliza had called so panicked about Kara finding Alex, but staying put. 

_He knows...and his proof is on that security camera._

Without wasting another second, she pulled out her phone and dialed Kara, hoping it wasn't too late.


	44. Chapter 44

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

You landed on earth where your kind knew you could blend in and eventually conquer and you had your Kyptonian pal, Superman, try to pass you off as a normal human, so that one day you and he could rule this earth" Sam Lane stared down at Kara as he spoke.

He honestly expected more from the girl. She was the alien he had been hunting for years. He knew what Kryptonians were capable of, and yet she didn't fight them when they handcuffed her and pulled her into a waiting SUV.

"General, please. I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a normal HUMAN girl that just wants to make sure her only family is safe." Kara begged.

Her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

She watched as he shook his head and got up to leave.

"Please, General. I haven't done anything. I don't understand why I'm here." Kara shouted as he closed the door behind him.

The blonde sat back trying to keep her breathing calm. She knew that any sign of her being anything other than human would give them enough reason to keep her locked away.

Kara knew no one would let that happen to her.

Someone would get her out, maybe Kal had been alerted of her kidnapping. That's what you call it even when the person isn't necessarily a kid, right? She thought. 

All she could do was look up at the ceiling thinking maybe she could  see when someone came for her only to find that she couldn't see anything but plain white ceiling. Her eyebrows crinkled at that.

Kara tried her best to focus better, guessing it might have been that she was too caught up in everything, but still, nothing. She then tried to look through the walls and couldn't see passed them.

Her last resort was the cuffs, they didn't break when she applied a slight pressure to them. She was in trouble.

 

**********************************************

 

Lucy had hung up the phone and went to search for Maggie, only to find the other woman crouched against a wall, hugging Hunter close and shaking slightly from crying.

Lucy didn't say a word when Maggie looked up, the brunette didn't even try to hide her tears. Lucy got right next to her and just wrapped her arms around both Maggie and Hunter, relieved that Maggie didn't push her away because she needed a hug too.

"I can't lose her, Lucy. I can't lose the love of my life. I don't think I'll survive." Maggie cried into Lucy's arms.

"Those Danvers women are strong. I know they can overcome so much. We just need to have hope that they are all gonna be safe." Lucy soothed, noticing that she has also begun to shed tears again.

She felt Maggie stiffen.

"We know Eliza is going to be okay, Luce. Kara would have called otherwise." The Latina sniffled. Lucy freezes, unsure of telling Maggie what she just discovered.

When Maggie looks up, Lucy can't help it so she begins slowly.

"Kara can't call either of us right now." She waits a beat before continuing.

"It struck me as odd how everything went down yesterday so I did some digging. All footage of what Emil claims happened was scrubbed from the servers."

"What did Emil say happened?" Maggie asked as she wiped her cheeks.

Lucy forgot that no one had informed them of that because it was an ongoing investigation. She looks down and swallows loudly before replying.

"After Alex was dropped off here, she waited for Emil to come check on her because she feared that my father could have bugged her phone. Emil had given Alex his phone to call us all and let us know she was okay when they were attacked. He doesn't know the exact details but he remembered Alex screaming for him to run. He didn't get far when someone picked him up and dropped him into an empty office. Emil went to go look for Alex and he found her unconscious on the floor next to a broken vial."

As she went through everything the officials had to her, she got angrier at her father.

"There is a very likely chance that my horrible father may have had a hand in what happened last night. He brought Alex in for questioning and then Eliza. Eliza drove straight here after talking with my father so he had to have said something to worry her. We spoke to Eliza on the phone and she stressed that Kara be nowhere near this place when she got here. Whatever he told Eliza was enough to scare her into trying to keep both our girls apart and safe. I can't disclose how I know this, but some of his goons were off the grid somewhere here in National City around the same time Emil says they were attacked. I thought to myself, 'why would he do something like this?' but when I took into account everything that went down today, he was dead set on exposing Eliza to the government so he needed proof. Proof that we gave him in the form of security footage. I already called Kara and made her leave the hospital." Lucy looks up and can only see absolute anger in Maggie's eyes.

Before it was sadness and hope, but now the woman had completely transformed into something else.

"General Lane had a hand in doing this to Alex?" Maggie is seething.

She tries to keep calm, but everything Lucy has just said makes it hard to. At Lucy's nod, Maggie gets up.

No way would that son of a bitch get away with doing this to her. ***************************************************

An internal clock told Kara she had been there for about an hour and a half.

No one else had come back in to talk with her, maybe they would let her go.

No way did the General have proof of anything having to do with her alien DNA. Kara was still taking deep breaths when the door bursts open and two army chumps are bringing in a bulky suitcase and a laptop. The General is following close behind.

"I'm going to give you another chance to come clean yourself before I show evidence to the world. Now, because you are not American, much less human, I can do as I please to get information out of you. But I am feeling just a bit generous. You haven't once tried to harm my men, so which method would you like? Exposure or injection?" Sam grinned.

Kara's eyes widen at the General's implication.

"General Lane, please. I don't know what you're talking about. Please let me go. I won't say anything about your mix up, I promise" Kara tried to beg.

She knew he wouldn't change his mind, she was hoping to stall.

If he had kryptonite in that suitcase, that was it for her. She wouldn't be allowed to see her sister and Eliza. Hunter would forget her. She would be taken by the government to be tested on. 

So much for being an alien Guinea pig for Alex and Dr. Hamilton's device.  Kara thought as she watched the goons open up the suitcase.

She carefully watched as the General came around the front of the open case and reached in. 

Honestly, Kara had braced herself for the worst as he pulled something out, but when she saw bright green and felt no pain, she breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and then she allowed herself a moment to look confused before composing herself. She looked up and found a confused looks on Sam's face as he realized nothing was hurting her. He cleared his throat.

"Get the needles prepped." He sneered.

 

***************************************************

Lucy watched as Maggie got up and wiped the remnant of tears away. She watched Maggie get up and pull her phone out.

She had seen something in Maggie's eyes when she told her what she had concluded. Maggie walked away whenever whoever she called answered so Lucy didn't get any of the conversation, but when Maggie came back up to her, no tears were visible, no sign of sadness. She looked determined.

"Your father thinks he's above the law."

 

***************************************************

"Uhm, General. I would just like to point out that when you inject me with that substance and it gives me radiation poisoning, you're looking at a pretty big problem." Kara's voice shakes.

She was close to breaking the cuff on her wrists and getting out of there, but there were no doubt traps posted to keep her put. He wasn't smart, but he also wasn't that dumb.

"No more stalling, get her strapped up. I don't need her getting the upper hand." He addresses his men.

Kara has to keep telling herself that she needs to stay calm, she might not feel anything right now, but surely she would feel the kryptonite coursing through her veins. Despite her shaky demeanor, Kara speaks up.

"General, you don't have to do this. I promise you that this is not the right thing to do. Please, just stop…"

"ENOUGH. I've had it with your kind trying to manipulate us into submission." He takes the glowing green needle handed to him and brings it down into Kara's arms.  The blonde braces herself anticipating the pain, but it never comes.

"EXCUSE ME, GENERAL, release this woman immediately!" A tall man wearing a sweater vest and carrying a thin gray briefcase rushes into the room. He seemed to be out of breath but also completely ready to fight the military men trying to hold him back. The General drops his hand, dropping the needle.

"What is the meaning of this?! You have no right to be here! This is a matter of the US government!" He looks between Kara and the newcomer, confused as to why the blonde girl wasn't withering on the ground already and why a stranger was able to get passed his men.

"My name is Vincent St. Claire and that is my client you have tied up. You, General, are being summoned back to D.C. to stand trial for your crimes. This young woman is a citizen of the United States who has done no wrong. You cannot treat her as if she were a war criminal!" The tall man shouted. 

While the General's men retreated, Vincent came forward and began to help Kara out of the restraints much to the General's protest.

"I have committed no crime. There is proof that this thing is no human, but an alien menace trying to corrupt our nation!"

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF! Don't you see what you have already done. You have exposed a human to potentially dangerous radiation!"  Sam angrily left the room with orders to keep them in there. St. Claire rushed over and began releasing Kara with a pair of keys he snatched from a goon.

"Don't worry Ms. Danvers. Anything that could incriminate you has already been scrubbed." Her lawyer whispered as he came up from kneeling behind her.

Kara's eyes went even wider. There was so much that had just happened, she had no clue as to what was going on. 

Who was this man and why was he here? Kal had to have sent for him if this man was implying what she thought he was implying.

First, she couldn't see nor hear anyone outside of this room, then the stupid Kryptonite doesn't hurt her, now this strange man sounded like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Maybe it was a solar flare? No. She needed to breathe. 

 

***********************************************

Kara knew better than to start talking first, so she waited until Mr. St. Claire said something. After he threatened to have the base put under investigation if they did not respect their privacy, he started talking.

"I work for a very wealthy client who works with those who have certain abilities. You have nothing to worry about, discretion is my specialty." He shot her a small smile. Kara eased up a bit after hearing that, it must have been Clark.

He must had heard her panic and called his connections. 

"As soon as General Lane gets back we will be leaving here. I am sure that you want to see how everyone is doing. Trust me when I say that you should be fine after what you were put through, though I'm sure there is someone more qualified to explain the exact mechanics." St. Claire gestured to her needle prick that had not gone away.

He must have noticed that she was still a bit on edge.

"Thank you for getting here so soon." Her voice shakes. She really didn't feel like speaking anymore, too afraid that she might start crying due to so much stress. He nods in understanding. They stay in silence until Sam returns yelling about how Kara must have done something to corrupt their files and how he would ensure she would pay for it. Vincent brings a hand up to silence the older man.

"I believe that means since you have no proof of anything, we are free to go. Have a delightful time in D.C. I hear it's buzzing with bugs this time of year I have to take my client to get checked out at the hospital for which I'll send you the bill." He then motions for Kara to stand and walks behind her.

****************************************************

Maggie and Lucy waited another two hours and twelve minutes for Alex to be stable enough to be moved.

It hurt Maggie a little when they asked that she not get in the Ambulance with Alex, but she understood the dangers. She had to hold on tight to Hunter in the back seat of Lucy's car as they followed the ambulance. Neither woman spoke.

Both were too busy thinking about what was going to happen next. Maggie about Alex, and Lucy about Kara. As soon as they got to the hospital, they were told that Alex wouldn't be able to have any visitors until they had administered meds to help her recover and a full check up. 

They had cleared out a section of the hospital when they were informed of the outbreak so it would be suitable enough to have all three patients near each other to keep staff from getting overwhelmed. Alex had arrived unconscious, so there was no struggle like the other two who had insisted they knew better and would be best at finding the right treatment plan.

Alex's case was more severe because she had been exposed to it the longest. Her organs couldn't take it and so they had administered a sedative that would keep the redhead in a coma until they figured it out. Maggie tried her best to stay alert, but having no sleep for the last 32 hours had finally caught up to her.

  She got up and went over to a cot that was set up by the nurses earlier that day. She gently set her sleeping boy down. Remembering be had been scared earlier when he had woken up to the sirens of emergency vehicles, Maggie was just glad that he was able to sleep now.

When she placed him on the cot, Hunter seemed to subconsciously hold on tight to Maggie's neck. Not wanting to wake him, she just scoots him over so that she can also fit on the cot and cradles him until she too is dozing off.

****************************************************

Lucy watches as Maggie falls asleep, she had been hoping the latina would take some time to sleep because she looked like she was running on fumes.

She couldn't get Hunter out of Maggie's arms, but she made sure to entertain the small boy so that Maggie didn't need to exert much energy. She glances up at a commotion at the front desk.

"Lucy" Kara's voices comes.

Relief floods over Lucy's features. Kara was safe, her father wasn't able to do anything to harm her.

"Kara, thank God" she breathes out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you were able to get out of here before my father showed up" Lucy pulls Kara in for a tight hug.

"I didn't.." Lucy pulls away, wondering what happened.

"What happened?" She asks. Kara looks over her shoulder at St. Claire, Lucy follows her gaze.

"Who's that?" Her eyebrows knit together ready to protect Kara.

The blonde's small laugh gets Lucy to look back at Kara.

"He's a friend, got me out of there before the General could expose me to the world."

  "But how?"

"I'll explain everything later but right now I need to speak with Emil and Eliza." Kara's face sobered. They quietly made their way out of the waiting room to speak with the older scientists.

****************************************************

Vincent St. Claire understood that this was a family matter.

His employer had told him everything he needed to know. St. Claire walked over to the cot that had Maggie and Hunter sleeping in it and pulled a note from the inside sleeve of his pocket, he made sure the brunette would be able to see it when she woke and then he took his leave.

He knew they were safe now, his job was done. The note was safely tucked into the underside on the pillow with the wax stamped 'K' seal showing.

 

Kara and Lucy were in luck when they were told that both Emil and Eliza were able to have visitors but they would still be quarantined.

Eliza had been so relieved when Lucy had informed her that Alex was being cared for a few doors down and that Kara was still visibly okay.

"General Lane was called back to DC. I guess after he picked me up, my cousin got wind of it and had some lawyer show up to help me out." Kara explained.

"It's a good thing, I don't want to imagine what would have happened if Sam had kept you for very long." Eliza sighed.

Kara looks down at her feet deciding whether to ask her mother about the stuff she went through or wait and talk to Emil in private.

Obviously she wasn't in any danger, St. Claire had said so, but she still needed to ask one of these for a check up because she definitely knew something was wrong when her body wasn't acting normally. It would be best to get it out of the way now.

"Hey, I actually have to speak to you both about what the General did…" Kara started, her gaze drifted between the two scientists as her brows crinkled.

"I noticed a few things were off with my powers when I was hauled in by the General. I was with him for a while before St. Claire showed up."

"How much longer?" Eliza cautiously speaks.

Instead of replying, Kara shows them her arm.

The one with the needle mark where the General had stuck that kryptonite laced needle.

Eliza's eyes widen as Emil's mouth slightly hangs open, both in shock and devastation. Kara notices.

"But it didn't affect me."

Now Lucy is in shock.

She was learning all of this the same time as the older scientists were except she had anger boiling inside of her for everything her dad has done to her family.

"I noticed a few things before he tried to use Kryptonite. When we were walking down the corridor to the interrogation room, I couldn't hear anything. When I was sitting in that small room handcuffed to the table, I tried to look around and see how many guys there were,but I couldn't see anything. Then, when I tried to break out of my cuffs, I couldn't. It hurt when I tried. I'm sure he was just as surprised as I was when he took out the green Kryptonite and I wasn't withering in pain." Kara takes a breath as a tear come out of one of her eyes.

"I was in a small room with a case full of Kryptonite and not once did I feel the usual pain in brings." Kara glances around as she speaks.

Lucy notices how Emil and Eliza give each other a look.

"What is that? What do you know?" She gestured between them pointing it out to Kara.

The older scientists look conflicted, the worry lines on Emils forehead are now very prominent. Eliza's lips form a tight line.

"Alex was working on a serum for you to take so that if you were ever found out, no one could prove it. She kept running into a problem...that you would lose power under its effects. She tried to make it so that you would register as human while still retaining all you extra normal abilities." Emil began. Kara's crinkle makes an appearance.

"Okay, but I didn't take anything. I haven't even come in for my regular check up since last week."

Eliza now speaks up.

"Alex came to me with a brand new concept. She found a way to create a fake 'symptom' of humanism in Kryptonians. The only problem was that you burn through so much everyday, she needed to find a way for you to retain it for a longer period of time. She found that using Rolikon blood would be best suited for the problem because Roltikon body temperatures run extremely high due to their expelled of fire and their blood is almost perfect because it counteracts the way you burn through anything."

Lucy is the first to piece it together, she comes up to Kara knowing the blonde will get there and begin to blame herself. It happens almost as soon as the words come out of Eliza's mouth.

Kara feels a pang of guilt begin to accumulate in the pit of her stomach.

"No Kara, this isn't because of you." Lucy states as loud and as bold as she can. She sees as Kara's eyes begin to cloud with tears.

"Sweetie, this was a chance to ensure your safety. You know Alex wouldn't stop until she made sure-"

"NO." Kara cuts her off.

"She knows she doesn't have to take care of me. She has other things to focus on.

Sodium Cyanide was a human poison, it wouldn't affect her, but combined with alien DNA, the structure is altered.

She would feel its effects in a different way.  She was exposed to the air around Alex's lab that was contaminated and that was why she was feeling like this.

She was the reason Alex was brought in by Lane. She was the reason Lane had targeted her family.

It was all because of her.


End file.
